Breaking Point
by Divergent31
Summary: They say sometimes bad things have to happen before good things can, although for Tris Prior a recent addition to the CPD as a detective, the good is yet to come. With a tattered past and a pair of blue eyes that seem to do more harm than good at times, will the pressure finally get to her and push Tris to her breaking point.
1. Night thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent **

* * *

**Beatrice Prior 9th October, Friday, 8:43 pm. The apartment.**

* * *

I make my way up the narrow stairs and walk through the 5th-floor corridor, passing the once white walls that are now tinted yellow with age. The damage is portrayed clearly, with the white-yellow paint peeling off or cracked, revealing the plaster underneath.

I place the small metal key that unlocks my door in the lock turning it slightly to open the door, although, I know it's not just my key that can unlock the door, any sort of jolt with enough force behind it could pry open my door and unlock the apartment.

However, the apartment building isn't unsafe, nor are the people. From one glance, you can tell that this place screams low income, people end up in a place like this for a reason, because of money.

This part of Chicago is for one type of people only, for those who can't afford better, no one tries anything, we all share the same hardship and earn the same amount of money. No one makes much more than the others, so we struggle together.

I enter my apartment, it's not much, but over the years, it has become home.

The leather brown sofa that was once in good condition, new for its time, is now worn by age and by use. It was one of the first things I had received for this apartment from my friend Susan. Or, at least my old friend.

Susan and I were friends while we were at school together, it was always Susan, Robert who was her brother and me, the three of us.

We had a sort of relationship where we would always stick together during school, walk home together. We weren't like other people, we didn't spend every second of our lives together, and I thought that what our friendship had was sufficient. It was only when I met Christina, Will and Al at my first class of criminal justice in university, that I realised I was wrong.

Ever since then, we've been inseparable, our friendship was different from the one I had with Robert and Susan, it was in a way, stronger.

I walk towards the small kitchen in the corner of the main room and open the moderate-sized grey fridge in hope to find something appetizing.

I close the fridge door, not finding anything worth eating without it having to be cooked, something I did not have the energy for at the current point of time.

The small pantry provides me with a solution. Soup.

I place the second-hand kettle I bought about a year before on its electrical stand and put the plug into the electrical socket.

After making the warm liquid, I grab the mug that contains it and retreat to my room.

My bedroom is different from the rest of the apartment, a soft pink glow encloses the small room, the light-emitting from either the lamp next to the bed or several of the small electric candle lights that I've placed around the room, which are far cheaper to use than the main light in the room.

A small double bed that a few fluffy blankets and an assortment of coloured pillows are placed by the head of the bed.

The bed itself has Its white metal headboard against the wall and is placed around a meter away from the right side of the wall.

A small shelf is planted above my bed, slightly closer to the wall. On it, a few of my small trinkets or perfumes are placed as well as small things that belonged to my mother that I now had in my possession.

On the wall, an oval mirror is stuck in place, although I rarely use it.

Opposite the mirror, across the room, a brown mahogany desk, it took months of saving up for, but it was well needed.

A few small pictures frames of me and mother occupy the surface of the desk as well as scattered sheets of paper from the occasional practice case that took longer than intended.

After gulping up my dinner, I place the small heater by the side of the bed, in hope it'll keep me warm tonight. Although it's still early October, winter seems to be coming early this year at a cooler temperature.

I climb into bed, enveloping myself into several of the fluffy but thin blankets as well as a slightly thicker duvet.

I look up, my eyes planted on the ceiling, waiting for sleep to overcome me. I observed every small detail, every crack, colour change and spot.

Suddenly the lamp and the heater switch off leaving me in the light illuminated by the battery-powered candles.

Another power out.

This isn't an uncommon thing to happen, especially here, over the years I've come to realise the fact.

That I'm living in a 'less than respectable place'.Because of less than respectable people. Who create less than respectable standards.

As if they believe the world's that black and white.

That good things happen to good people and bad things happen to bad people. That's another thing I've stopped believing in.

Good and bad.

It's another thing I've discovered. Good and bad are perspective. There is no good or bad, they are just words, words mean nothing unless you give them a meaning. A good thing to one person could be a bad thing for another, so then where do we draw the line, what is good and what is bad with the exception of words we give a meaning to.

I snuggle further into my bed, relishing the feeling of warmth that I know will soon disappear. As winter has come faster, the wind that accompanies it will come faster and more severe.

As if on cue, the harsh wind slams against the weak windows that shield me from outside. I can only hope they won't shatter under the pressure.

I often think of what things would be like if the situation was different. If something had changed that day.

Don't get me wrong, now, I'm grateful for what happened, even if I haven't been in the best condition for the past few years. I often wonder what I did wrong, but then again, I'm sure it was always bound to happen no matter what.

I was born on the 6th of November to my mother, Natalie Grace Wright, and my father, Andrew James Prior, although, I wasn't born alone, three minutes prior to my birth, mother gave birth to my twin brother Caleb. My parents were both young and in love, but not married at the time.

They were both at different places in their life, with mother completing university, and my Father starting his first job. They were both 22.

They decided to keep a child each and promised to meet up in the future, vowing to make us all a family.

Father and Caleb moved to New York, where father's job was and mother and I stayed here.

Mother would always tell me stories about her and Father when I was little, from a young age I would wait after school by the window, hoping today was the day father would come.

By the time I was ten, I had lost all hope he was coming. I knew my mother still believed he would come, and to this day, she still does.

Aged eleven, I asked my mother if our family was broken, as Susan and Robert had both a mother and a father. If I knew what would happen next, I would have held my tongue.

A month later, my mother was married to a man named David Turner. Mother took his last name and became Natalie Turner, but I kept my birth fathers last name, Prior. I knew it made my mother feel as if she had a part of him here.

After a few days with David in the house, I knew she didn't love him, not as much as she loved my father, thinking back, she only married him for me, to give me a father, or some sort of father figure.

Although I'm appalled to say, her sacrifices for me went to waste.

The first-year with David mother and I was spent as some sort of family, we would play games together, he would ask about my day, all the types of things I wanted to do with my real father.

But the expression too good to be true was accurate in this case.

It started with neglect, he would ignore me, I didn't exist in his eyes, he loved my mother, and I was just a burden he was forced to deal with. Things with him and mother continued as normal.

Mother confronted me, asking what happened between me and David. I remember that night all too well, I sobbed into her arms for hours, telling her that he hated me, and he'd never be my real dad.

She assured me he was just busy with work and that he truly loved me, that night she had the same conversation with David, he told her exactly what she wanted to hear, that he was busy with work and that his intention was never to make me feel that way.

The man was skilled at lying. Whenever he and I were in my mother's presence, he became the person he was when they were first married, he would ask about my life and seem genuinely interested, my mother was pleased.

But no one changes that fast, so as soon as my mother was gone, I wasn't shocked when he turned a blind eye once again, although he was furious at what I had told my mother about him, this is when the verbal abuse started.

Phrases such as, 'you good for nothing girl', 'you should have never been born' and 'no one will ever love you' were thrown around on a daily basis.

I was only thirteen when it started. The only moments where David wouldn't say anything was when mother was around, or if I had locked myself in my room.

I could never tell my mother what was going on, and it wasn't just from the fear that things would get worse after I told her, it was from the knowledge that things would get worse, David would always threaten to do things if I told mother.

I often find myself wishing I could go back in time and tell mother then and there, I was naive, I believed what he said, 'Don't you dare even try to tell your mother or things will get really bad for you, and she wouldn't even believe you, who would?' It seemed as if there was a new comment every day.

When I thought things finally couldn't get worse, they did. He became physical, I was fifteen, I was knowledgeable about physical abuse, I just didn't think this was the case. It was only a slap here or there, maybe an occasional punch. By the time I realised he was abusing me, it was too late to do anything.

David had managed to neglect, emotional abuse, and physically abuse me all at the same time without raising suspicion.

I never blamed my mother for not noticing the abuse or neglect, David was a very clever man, he knew how to cover up all his tracks, how to fake innocence and make a lie the truth and the truth a lie.

When I was seventeen he would throw more punches, leave more buries, even picked up a knife, I knew at that moment when he left marks on my upper thigh a place where no one could see the pain I was going through, I wouldn't stay quiet for much longer.

Unfortunately, so did he.

Parents were meant to cherish their kids, help them, care for them, reward them. My mother did all those, as for David, I wouldn't even classify him as a parent. David hated everything about me, he wanted to get rid of me as fast as legally possible.

On my eighteenth birthday.

When the day came, It was around six in the morning he yanked me out of my bed, grabbing a fistful of my hair and tossing me like a ragdoll on the floor.

He told me to pack my things and get out, and I didn't object. I knew I'd miss my mother, but I needed to get away from him. I would've never left on my own account, at least not then. I only started working at a small cafe in town at the age of sixteen, earning slightly more than minimum wage, I wasn't financially stable.

I was able to afford a small apartment in a not so good part of Chicago, the one I live in till date. I worked double hours on weekends and as many hours that I could on weekdays after school.

I never told anyone about what David did besides Christina, and that was only recently after four years of friendship.

I always had exceptionally high grades at school and managed to get a scholarship to University. Originally, I was going to be a social worker like my mum, but soon after being kicked out, I decided I wanted something different.

Having completed high school, I didn't have all the options in the world, and somehow, I decided to do a degree in criminal justice.

Thats where I met Christina, Al and Will, we hit off immediately, spending the little time I had while balancing both a job and university classes together.

About two months into University, I received a call from mother. She asked if it was possible to meet up and I agreed. After my shift on Tuesday night I met mother at the cafe, she took a deep breath and started explaining why she hadn't looked for me until now.

David had never informed the mother that he kicked me out, he lied saying 'I left wanting to be independent and no longer felt the need for my family.' She explained that even though she missed me terribly she never wanted to disrespect my wishes.

It was only until one night where David came home drunk and raised a hand to her that she knew something was up. Given his drunken state, she was able to get information out of him and found out about his abusive side and the truth about me leaving.

Mother immediately applied for a divorce and asked me to move back in, but much to her surprise I rejected, telling her I was now financially stable and would do fine, leaving out the information about my apartment's state and the fact I was too scared he would find me.

After completing the two-year degree Christina, Will, Al and I had to do another two-year training at CPD that focused on two things, physical strength and ability, and mental skills. That's where we met Uriah, Marlene and Lynn.

Sleep finally catches up to me and my eyes droop. The long hours of work I do on the weekends at the cafe as well as the training to become a detective which I will finally completed today takes quite a bit of energy. A sleepy smile finds its way onto my face, proud at how far I've come.

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this was just a basic background information one, and the next chapter will be filled with more action. I'll be posting every 3 days as I have prewritten the next ten chapters.**

**I will not be abandoning my other story so don't worry about that, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, until next time,**

**-Divergent 31**


	2. Girls night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, 10th October, Saturday, 2:13 pm, Christina Will's apartment.**

* * *

"So how does it feel to not have to weekends" Christina queries, in regard to me recently resigning from my position in the cafe, as we start our jobs as detectives on Monday.

I stay silent for a moment before responding, "Different."

She nods her head and walks out of her bedroom and into the living room. I've always adored Will and Chris' apartment. The brown wooden planks that make up the floor complement the cream coloured walls well.

I always felt that this apartment had the best bits from both Will and Christina, from Will's assortment of books that are jammed into any area they fit. To Christina's more feminine touch portrayed by the variety of pillows that occupy the space on the sofa as well as the small trinkets that decorate the surfaces.

Will and Al are sitting on the cream sofa discussing something when Chris and I make our entrance. We take a seat on the other sofa that is placed next to the one Al and Will are sitting, but it's placed in the opposite direction, both of them forming some sort of detached L sofa position.

"Me and Tris," Chris announces, "Are having a girls night."

"Tris and I," Will corrects.

"You're not coming, you're a guy," Chris deadpans, causing Will to furrow his brows and huff, "It's funny messing with your nerd skills, Will" she adds.

* * *

**Beatrice prior, the same day, 5:47 p.m. Italian restaurant. **

* * *

"Tris, for the love of God, don't worry, I told you I was paying," Christina asserts.

I inwardly sigh, although the restaurant's prices are affordable, it doesn't mean I want to spend my money or Christina's money for this case on some pasta that I'll eat once.

"Tris, I can see the wheels turning in your brain, just order something," She whines.

Giving in I finally place my order for their Alfredo pasta and water as a drink. Christina smiles, not directly at me but I know it's because of what I did. If I were to describe Christina with one word it would be honest.

Christina can be brutally honest even when you wish she wasn't, and when she told me I was 'extremely stubborn' I believed her, because I am. For the past four years, I have never let her pay for a single one of my meals, even during the time periods where I had to forgo eating a few meals to pay rent or save up for a birthday present for one of my friends.

Only a few minutes later, our food arrives. We both dig in immediately, no conversation required as we both are occupied with our food. The creamy pasta melts in my mouth immediately, as I try and savour the delicious flavour.

After we both have eaten, Chris pays the bill and we exit the restaurant and walk down the street, making our way to her car. This night is particularly cold, resulting in seeing your own breath in the form of a white puff.

Chris unlocks her car as we both open the door and slide into the seats, Christina immediately turns on the car on and puts the heat up trying to get our body temperatures back to what feels like positive numbers.

The car ride is short, but not a second is wasted. Both the heat and radio volume has been cranked up to as high as they can go, and for a short amount of time, I'm not the Tris who worries about the bills, or if I can afford my next meal. I'm another form of me. Tris the girl who knows tomorrow will be good, the girl who can let go and have a good night with her best friend.

When we finally reach the apartments car park, both Chris and I both exit the car, with sore throats from screaming the lyrics and a sheen of sweat over us. We make our way up to her apartment and unlock the door, collapsing one after the other onto the sofas.

"Where's nerd boy?" I question, using the nickname both Christina and I had created for her lover when I first realised his entire diet consists of textbooks.

" Al and Him are having a 'boys night' at Al's place, I don't think he wants to join our girls night, not after what happened last time," She remarks. I laugh at the memory of Will getting roped into one of our girls nights.

His horrified expression is burnt into my memory from when we told him the only way he'd get the brownies we baked earlier was if he got his nails painted. It was truly priceless when he walked into training the next day and had to show off both his finger and toenails.

"Brownies?" She hints, probably remembering our girls night with Will.

I nod in response. No words are said as I go to her pantry and take out the ingredients we need and she hooks her phone to her speaker, playing our playlist.

I don't know what I deserved to meet Christina, she always understands me, it's like we communicated with our eyes, there's never a dull moment when we're together. She's my partner in crime, quite literally, seeing as we persuaded Amar to put us in the same Patrolling group from when Detectives need to perform police duties once a month.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Chris inquired

"Just thinking about how much I love you," I say in a teasing manner but there's not a single lie behind my statement.

"Aww, love you too sassy pants" She coos in an equally teasing voice.

I roll my eyes and grab the bag of flour pinching some of the white powder and throwing it in her face, before quickly turning back and begin making the brownies. Christina huffs but doesn't take our argument further yet.

The keyword being yet.

We finish making the brownie mix at record speed and place the chocolaty mixture into the dish and place it into the oven, setting a timer for half an hour as we both plop down on the sofa.

"I'm going to shower, you can go after me," Christina states and then sprints off to her bathroom, leaving me with no room to argue.

I look over the apartment, but my eyes stop on one of the pictures hanging from the wall, it's one of Christiana and me, I remember that day as if it occurred only yesterday. It was the weekend after we completed our midyear exams. The four of us, being Chris, Will, Al and me all decided that we deserved a break and took a camping trip. Marshmallows were burnt and songs were sung, but most importantly memories were made.

"Your turn" Christina announces, breaking me from my trance, "You can use the blue shampoo bottle"

I gather my sweatpants and my hoodie that's only slightly too big for me and head to the bathroom. Once the temperature is right I step inside, letting the hot water enclose me and work its way into the dull aches in my backs and the small multicoloured bruises from our final fights this week; mine being with Peter, which I won.

I grab the blue shampoo bottle and squirt some of the contents onto my hair lathering it in my hair. I pause swiping a hand over my hair and glance at it to find a red substance on it. Tomato ketchup. I groan and wash it out of my hair before applying some of Christina's actual shampoo.

I get out of the shower pleased to realise that my hair doesn't smell like ketchup. I dry myself off and then slip into my nightclothes that I had bought with me and walk out of the bathroom, towards Christina.

"How was your shower," She asks slyly, a grin beginning to form on her face, as she looks pleased with what she had pulled off.

"Very funny Chris," I say blandly, not acknowledging her prank, trying to keep the smile off my own face.

The timer goes off and we both go to tend to the baked goods. The brownie looks soft and is begging for me to eat it. Chris and I share a smile as she goes to scoop the ice cream as I cut up the brownie and place it in the bowls. After plating up, we take our bowls and walk towards Chris' room.

Christina's bedroom has the perfect amount of both modernness and comfiness, a combination I thought didn't exist until I had walked into Chris' room. I still remember the day I met her at university, she looked as if she had just walked out of a magazine, and seeing her house didn't leave much room for her denial.

She has a queen-sized bed that is covered with more pillows and comforters that you know what to do with, but not enough to make her bed look or feel cluttered. Opposite her bed, she has a vanity, with a white seat and a fluffy white mat to go underneath it, with a variety of makeup items that only she could know how to use.

We both sit down and begin eating in silence, but I know the silence will only last so long. Christina isn't usually one to be quiet and considering she was quiet when we had dinner, it's highly unlikely she'll be quiet again.

"Are you nervous?' She asks, slightly hesitantly.

"About what?" I counter, instead of telling her yes. It's true, I don't know what context she was asking if I was nervous in, but I always am nervous, even if it isn't much.

"About work, you know, we're going to be assigned partners based on our skills and personalities. Let's face it, Tris," She sighs, "You ranked high, really high, probably higher than me, Will or Al, that means it's highly unlikely that you'll be paired with either of us."

I take a second to let this sink in. Christina was right, I did rank really high, not that I'd ever admit it out loud. I think Peter could have ranked behind me, but we have opposite personalities meaning we wouldn't be paired together. The thought of not being paired with one of my friends isn't something I had really thought of.

"I guess," I mumble, "I might just be paired with one of the senior detectives." The senior detectives are the people who have been here for two years or longer. Amar made it clear that not all of us would be paired with this initiations junior detectives.

"Maybe you will, I can picture it now Tris. You'll meet him and fall in love" I scoff, as she continues."You will. You know, you'll have that feeling when you meet the one, you're heart will skip a beat," She says as if she is deep in thought, probably recalling when she met Will.

"Yeah, that's called arrhythmia, you can die from that," I deadpan.

"Oh, come on Tris, I've met puddles deeper than you." She resorts

"And I thought you said I was the sassy one," I mumble.

"Oh no you didn't," She joked as my face met with a pillow she had thrown in my face, causing another one of our pillow fights.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, 11th October, Sunday, 10:22 pm. The apartment**.

* * *

I grab my blue jeans and a white blouse along with my black zip-up hoodie setting them aside for tomorrow. Although there isn't a specific dress code at the CPD besides from when you're doing your monthly duties as police or police in public.

I place the items of clothing on the wooden desk and grabbing the loosely threaded towel that was only kept together by a few stitches and head towards the bathroom to take a shower. It's quite a regular thing for me to take a shower at this time; not many people are up using the water, meaning they'll be more hot water.

The bathroom looks as if it were put together by a five-year-old and then remodelled by a seven-year-old. The tiles are mismatched with no apparent pattern and the walls have been painted bright yellow. The sink has been slightly chipped by a previous tenant, but otherwise is in good condition.

I remove my clothes and step inside the shower, instantly protesting with a small shriek, as the cold water cascades down my body. It's too late to get out now, even if I wanted to. Soon enough the water became warmer, and when my fingers can move again, I scrub the soap over my body, ridding me from the dirt I had been exposed to today.

I envelope myself in the towel, drying myself off before placing on my clothes and walking into the bedroom, as I dash towards the bed, wrapping the blanket around me. The blanket is thin and the night is cold. I wrap another blanket over me in hope that it'll keep me warm tonight.

Getting to sleep at night has gotten increasingly hard, especially now that it's cold. It's getting harder ignoring the fact that my toes would likely fall off if it wasn't for the thin blanket that covers them. I turn my lamp on and sit in an upright position grabbing the book I borrowed from the library.

My hands brush over the cover as I open the book to page 394. My eyes scan the words on the pages. I never seemed to understand something about these books. Something that makes me despise fairytales.

As the shoe fit Cinderella, the frog was turned into a prince, sleeping beauty was awakened by a kiss. Once upon a time they lived happily ever after. Fairytales. The stuff that creates dreams. The problem is fairytales don't come true. It's the other stories. The ones that start on dark and stormy nights and end in the unspeakable.The nightmares that always seem to become reality.

Because fairy tales don't exist. Women can't kiss frogs and turn one into a prince. Men can't slay dragons to save his princess. Nobody will save you besides yourself. Nobody will love you until you love yourself.

**A/N Thanks to everyone who liked and followed this fanfic. I appreciate every single one of you, thanks to the person who reviewed as well. This is a FourTris story, but it is a bit of a slowburn. The next update will be in 3 days. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31 **


	3. Partners?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, 12th October, Monday, 9:17 am, CPD main room**

* * *

"Alright is this everyone?" Amar questions, his voice booming with authority. Ever since we started training two years ago at the CPD Amar has been our trainer. He's earnt all the respect he has, helping every initiate that comes here pass.

Amar takes our silence as a yes and begins, "Alright, I'm pleased to say everyone here has passed, our head, Max will be announcing your rankings and partners." he finishes, as everyone claps.

Max takes Amar's place at the front, I've always respected Max. He has always been someone who demands respect, someone who deserves it, and in return he gives respect. He's made all his decisions, not based on the betterment of himself, but for everyone.

"Two years ago, you were a bunch of scrawny young adults who had completed their university degrees and needed the two years of training to be a qualified detective. Two years later, you're still a bunch of scrawny young adults, nothing Amar nor I could do about that," Max says in a joking manner, causing laughter all around.

"I'm pleased to announce your rankings. After I have announced them, they will be shown on the board and then Amar and I will be partnering you off." He bellows. I feel my stomach churning slightly, as I struggle to keep my expression blank.

"In 10th rank, we have Rita Harris," An applause after her name as she goes up and shakes Max's hand and receives her certificate from Amar.

"9th rank belongs to Myra Clark, 8th, Albert Scott," He pauses as we all clap loudly, my nerves have been eased and I'm proud of Al and all he's accomplished

"7th, Christina Rodgers and 6th Will Lewis," A smile plasters itself on my face as I watch my other two best friends go up and receive their certificates.

"5th, Peter Hayes," My smile falters slightly. Saying I dislike Peter would be an understatement. I don't exactly hate him. I'm just saying, that if he were on fire, and I had water, I'd drink it.

"4th, Marlene Anderson, 3rd Lynn Cooper," Max announces, as my smile returns, Marlene and Lynn as well as Uriah who hasn't been called yet have been close friends, almost best friends ever since we came to the CPD.

"2nd we have Uriah Pedrad." My mouth hangs open, as my eyes were wide open, and all I could do was stare blankly. If Uriah's second then I'm…"And in 1st rank, Beatrice Prior." I stumble slightly as I get off my seat and walk over to Max as I shake his hand and go over to Amar and collect my certificate.

"Good job kid," Amar whispers as he hands me my certificate. I smile and walk back to my seat in between Christina and Uriah. A thousand thoughts forming in my head.

"Now," Amar says, startling many people, "Before you kids begin your gossiping, let me call out your partners and go over some stuff." It's so quiet you can hear a pin drop, Amar has captured everyone's attention. Ranking may have been a big deal but finding out who your partner is 10 times more important to some.

"Let's start off with those who will be with our senior detectives," Small chatter fills the room. At the back of the room, about a dozen senior detectives are watching our initiation, although, no one knows which senior detectives will be getting a junior partner, and which ones are just watching.

"Matthew Damion and Lynn Cooper" A boy around a foot taller than I am, walks towards the front, his black hair is artfully tousled into looking like he just woke up from bed. He smiles kindly at Lynn and then walks out of the main room, Lynn following behind.

"Albert Scott and Fernando Jones, Rita Harris and Lauren Price" Al gets up from a few seats east of me and I wave a small goodbye as he returns the gesture and walks off towards Fernando.

"Peter Hayes and Eric Coulter" It's obvious that the two are a pair made in hell. I may not know many of the senior detectives, but Eric has been known to disrupt many of our training lessons and has taken a particular interest in Peter.

"Beatrice Prior and Four." I make my way up, as Four stands in front of me. His short brown hair has slight curls in them that are barely noticeable. He has a spare upper lip and a full lower lip. His eyes are so deep-set that his eyelashes touch the skin under his eyebrows, and they are dark blue with a light blue patch in the left iris, they are a dreaming, sleeping, waiting colour as if they are guarding something big.

He walks out of the room, not saying a word with a blank expression. I follow him, taking larger strides to keep up with his fast pace. He leads us to a moderate-sized office room, that has two tables with large desktops on top of them.

I know that this was his office before solely because of his jacket that is draped over his chair and the way he moves familiarly. There's no sign of anything of his. The room is, curiously impersonal.

"Tris Prior," I introduce, holding out my hand, attempting a formal introduction.

"I know," He snaps, "I heard it when Amar announced it, I'm not deaf." My eyebrows shoot up, I purse my lips, holding back a sassy comment of some sort. Usually, I wouldn't think twice about talking to someone who says something like that to me, but for some reason, I am.

He takes his seat and begins to busy himself with his desktop, staring blankly at his screen.

"You're very quiet," I observe.

"Well, you don't plan a murder out loud." He resorts.

I find myself choking on my own spit. The nerve of this guy! Every cell within my body heats up. A fire burns in my eyes, sort of like an adrenaline rush burning inside of me. All I know is that I'm going to enjoy this.

I scoff, "How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"Less time than it took you to...Hey Amar," He blurts out, as Amar walks through the door, ready for our briefing.

"Four, Tris, my two favourite people who coincidently don't get along, how perfect," Amar says sarcastically.

"Let's just get this over with" Four mumbles.

Amar nods and proceeds to tell us about our partner work. We'll get our first case next Tuesday. Anytime we believe we've, as he put it, 'cracked the case', we are to go straight to him and based on the severity of the case he'll either report to max or allow us to complete the case ourselves with the help of the CPD's resources. We both bid Amar farewell.

As soon as he leaves the door, Four, being the smartass he is, mumbles, "I wish you were fluent in silence"

"Hahaha you're so funny, I'm laughing so hard," I say sarcastically.

"I'm not actually funny, I'm just mean and people think I'm joking." He deadpans

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, same day, 5:15 pm. Dauntless gym.**

* * *

My arm extends out as my knuckles hit the bag at a violent speed, forcing the bag to swing. Going to the gym after training or in this case, work has always been an easy way to let out pent up anger. And believe me, when I say, there can be a lot of pent up anger, especially because of Peter.

Never have I once understood Peter. From the moment I met him, I knew I wouldn't like him. I'm not one to judge someone immediately, but as soon as Peter started talking, I knew, that he wasn't the type of person that I would talk to.

"Woah Woah Woah, someone's got some fire today" Christina states, walking towards me. It's no surprise that Chris' here, with the exception of her apartment and the training room at the station, the gym is usually where we meet up the most.

"Yeah, doesn't help when you've got bad partner," I explain, "We got into a fight almost immediately, and you know what it was about. It was just because I said he was quiet," My voice, raising slightly.

Christina takes my arm and drags me down to the yoga mats, as we both sit on the floor. From previous experiences, Chris usually lectures me, about what? That's the part I'm unsure about.

"He's cute, you know he's Zeke's best friend, and I know for a fact he's single." She claims.

"He's an idiot, now shut up and tell me about the partners, did you and Will become a pair?" I say, hoping to change the topic without her noticing, and by the look of her face lighting up, I'm pretty sure I succeeded.

"Well me and will are partners, Uri and Mar, and Myra's with some new transfer from New York, I think his name's, Edward?" She says, recalling things from her past memory

I nod as her eyes narrow, "You changed the topic, Tris, don't lie to yourself, you thought he was cute, I mean, he technically is just like your dream guy," She smirks. I sigh, it seems like Christina gets the most information out of me when I'm drunk.

That night was a bit of a blur, mostly due to the fact I was under the influence of alcohol. I remember Will picking up Christina bridal style because she wouldn't get into the car, and that soon became the topic of our discussion. Hot guys.

In my drunken state, I had described the man of my dreams to Christina, although, I don't recall having a 'man of my dreams,' or even a man in my dreams. According to Will, who was sober, I would 'instantly fall in love with a guy who had dark brown hair and pretty blue eyes.'

My face goes red, realising my description meets Four's appearance. I clear my throat, "He could have been my cup of tea, but I drink champagne now,"

"And sassy Tris is back," She sighs.

* * *

**Wednesday, 14th October, 3:26 pm. The office.**

* * *

"Alright here's our practice case," Four mumbles, setting down two clear folders, one of which I assume is the case overview and the other that has laminated photographs of the property that's in the case.

I grab out the practice cases' overview and begin reading," It was a case of robbery. Mr.Smith's diamond has been stolen. The thief was very intelligent. He first disabled Mr Smith's safety device and then stole the diamond. The thief also didn't leave any fingerprints.

When Mr Smith was questioned, he said that he had been sound asleep when the incident happened, and he did not know at what time the diamond was stolen. Then the keeper was questioned, he was the only other person living with Mr Smith at that time. The keeper said that he had been to his mother's place and did not have any information on the incident." I finish.

Four nods and then takes out multiple pictures from the file and begins inspecting it. I grab the picture of the front door, everything seems normal in this picture so I move on. After inspecting each of the photos I can't help but notice nothing looks out of the ordinary.

The only damage is to do with the window, which has been broken. I glance at Four, who seems to be having the same amount of progress as me. I take a sip of my coffee that's now at an unsuitable temperature to drink and force the liquid down my throat.

I take a deep breath and recall some steps from training, from Amar. 'Everything is a clue, even if it doesn't seem like it, there is no such thing as no evidence, it is only a matter of how well the evidence was hidden.'

"Is there a list of suspects," I query, as Four hands me a file. The file contains the names and personal information of three people, but as I look through them, I can't help feeling as if the suspects have nothing to do with the robbery, although, it's just a gut feeling.

More of Amar's words play through my head, 'Gut feelings are important, but only if you make them important. Your gut is apart of you, so if you trust yourself then you can trust your gut, only you can decide.'

I place the file of suspects down and go through the pictures of the property again, although this time, something catches my eye. Inside the house by the window what had been broken. It looks perfectly normal considering the case although my gut begs to differ. I grab the photo that shows the outside of the house, by the same window had been broken and it all clicks.

"Four," I exclaim, as he looks at me and then glances down at the picture of the outside by the window, I watch his eyebrows furrow in confusion as I begin explaining, " He did it, Mr Smith, look," I tell him, giving him the picture in my hand, "The broken pieces of glass are outside the house, that means the glass was broken from the inside."

I watch as Four as he finally comes to the realisation of what happened. He smirks, "Guess you're smarter than you look, Prior."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Friday, 16th October, 8:47 pm. Candor Bar.**

* * *

"Cheers to being paid," Uriah hollers as we all bring our glasses together clinking them as laughter fills the room. It's been a week since we started working, and although people would take Uri's cheers as a joke, I think we're all glad to be paid, and it's not like we're being paid a small amount.

In celebration of what Marlene says 'not being fired on the first week,' Chris, Al, Will, Mar, Uri, Lynn and I all decided that today would be a night to celebrate, after all, this is four years of work that we all did that's finally being used for good.

"Mathews nice, and we work together well," Lynn says nonchalantly. I smile, glad that my friends have a better partner than me. Although I suspect Lynn likes him, it's just my gut feeling, call it my inner detective.

"At least you guys have good partners," I complain, "Four and I never get along." Ever since Wednesday when we solved the practice case we haven't talked unless it was absolutely necessary, although, that could be because we didn't have any work that needed to be done besides paperwork on old cases.

"Don't sweat it, Tris, he's my brother's best friend, he's like that, he'll warm up to you," Uri says, slurring slightly, as he takes another sip of his fourth drink.

I roll my eyes but nod, taking small sips of my own drink. The fruity taste makes its way down my throat as the alcohol in the drink goes untasted. I get up, ordering another and sitting back down, listening into the conversation.

"I really want to get a kitten," Marlene huffs, as Lynn laughs, the two debate between dogs and cats, Lynn opposed against Marlene liking cats and kittens better than dogs and puppies.

My phone buzzes as I get up and walk towards the corner, a place that's quiet, well quieter than the rest of the bar. I glance at the screen and see that it's my mother. My eyebrow shoots up in confusion. Although we're both on good terms, it isn't common for her to call me on any day but Saturdays and Tuesday.

"Hey mum," I greet as I answered the phone.

"Hello my sweet girl, how are you?" She asks I hesitate, usually mum wouldn't call like this, she usually has something to tell me, I can't help but wonder what it is.

"I'm good, is everything okay?" I question.

I hear her take a deep breath as she tells me everything is alright, "Do you think you could come over, maybe next Thursday if you have nothing going on, of course."

"Of course mother, I'll see you then," I reply as she says her goodbyes and puts down the phone. Although the call is over, I stay frozen in position and I can't help but wonder. What will come of next Thursday?

**A/N I hope you like that chapter. I should be uploading Chapter 17 for the face behind the mirror later today (hopefully). **

**I'd love to hear what you guys think of this chapter and what you want in future chapters, so please review or Pm me. ****Until next time,**

**-Divergent31 **


	4. First case

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Saturday, 17th October, 2:00 pm, Christina and Will's apartment.**

* * *

"Ice cream?" Christina questions, as she points to the tub filled with cookies and cream ice cream. I shake my head no and gesture to the freshly baked cookies we just made. She smiles and hands me one as she takes one herself.

We both sit under our blanket fort eating our cookies. From the outside, I'll admit, it doesn't look amazing, but from the inside its something else. The fort was constructed from multiple of Chris' blankets, pillows, a few chairs and fairy lights that illuminate the inside.

I let out a moan, "Oh my god, these cookies taste so good," I mumble between bites as Chris lets out a noise of satisfaction of her own. It's times like this I wonder why we aren't on some sort of cooking show like master chef.

Christina grabs her laptop and we both browse through Netflix seeing if any show or film catches our eye.

"Chris? Tris?" Will says sweetly. We both glance outside the fort as both Will and Al stand with innocent smiles, "We happened to notice you guys baking" he continues," And we were wondering if you'd share?"

Christina and I share a smile, "If you don't help build the fort you don't get the food, you made your choice now live with the consequences," I sass as Christina high fives me, as a big grin makes its way onto her face.

"We knew this would happen," Will says sadly. He and Al share a look as Al yells, "Attack," Both boys charge towards the fort as Chris quickly hides the food and I take care of the guys.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Tuesday 20th October, 11:38 am. The office.**

* * *

"Alright, here's our first actual case, well, your first real case, I've already done multiple, but not with you; as partners." Four says tossing a file towards me. I eagerly take the paper out of the plastic case and begin reading it.

"Miss Elena Jones was found lying dead with a puddle of blood under her, the people who had found her, Daniel Jones, her son, Jasmine Avana his girlfriend, and one of the CPD's officers believe it was suicide as she holds a gun in one hand and a tape recorder in the other."

"However, Max wants to be 100% sure that it isn't something else. Nothing at the site has been touched and they believe that she was dead for a number of hours before she was found." I read.

Four nods along with my reading. Once I end he says, "You go grab one of the police cars and I'll gather the address and gloves along with some other things from Amar." I nod as we both part ways.

I make my way towards the reception and request a car for the case. Upon receiving the keys I make my way towards the car we're taking and sit in the driver's seat. I turn the key and start the car. Sometimes, I believe it's a miracle that I can drive, and honestly, I have Will to thank. At first, I had asked Christina to help me learn to drive but looking back, that was a mistake.

'Alright, Tris, what's the first thing you do when you first get into a car' Christina asked. 'Put the key turn and the car on?' I had asked hesitantly causing Chris to sigh loudly letting me know I got the answer wrong. 'First, you put on lipgloss and make sure your lips aren't chapped'.

After that, I went straight to Will and thankfully he helped me get my drivers licence that I wouldn't have received without him.

Four makes his way towards the car, with him, he carries a small piece of paper, two sets of gloves as well as an evidence bag. "209 Stirling road," he says as he sits down. I nod and put the gear in drive.

Only ten minutes later we make it to the house. The property itself is quite a large one. It looks like it has at least four bedrooms if not more. Four unlocks the door with a set of keys and we both make our way to the master bedroom, where the woman was.

I don't know why I expected this case to be less disturbing than others, the woman who looked to be in her late forties was lying dead on the floor in a pool of her own blood. I hold my breath; the smell of blood reeks.

In one hand she holds a gun, supposedly the thing she killed herself with and in the other hand, she has a tape recorder. I slip my gloves on and gently remove the tape recorder from the dead woman's hands and hit play.

I take a deep breath as it begins to play, 'Daniel, I knew you'd find me first. I'm sorry that I had to go this way, I just can't handle living anymore,' a gunshot can be heard and so can the sound of a body falling onto the table'

I suck in a deep breath as Four states, "It wasn't suicide, it was a murder," I nod as he begins his explanation, " You pressed play on the tape recorder the message started from the beginning. However, at the end, we heard the gunshot and the body fall on to the table"

"Which meant she had died. But if she was dead then how could she have rewind the tape to the beginning." I finish off for him.

We both stand still and silent, as we collect our thoughts, I'm first to speak, "I think it was Daniel, we know it's a murder and she wouldn't have addressed to him just like that, I think he was trying to cover himself"

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Thursday 22th October, 6:42 pm, Natalie's house.**

* * *

"Would you like wine or water, Beatrice?" My mother queries. At the current point of time, I find myself genuinely craving some wine, but my mother raised me to be selfless. I mentally sigh as I smile and reply.

"Water would be great, thanks," I reply. Although, much to my astonishment mother grabs two wine glasses and pours generous amounts of the clear red wine into both glasses and hands one to me.

"I'm your mother, Beatrice, don't you think I know when my baby wants wine?" She challenges. I find myself smiling, my mother wasn't like others, she was always so selfless but not to the point of naiveness.

She's strong, but not rude. Kind, but not weak. Bold but not a bully. Humble but not shy and confident but not arrogant.

I take a sip of the red liquid as I sit further back into my chair, sighing in delight. I stab my fork into one of the baked potatoes in front of me on my plate. I savour the taste of the homemade meal in front of me.

For the past few years, I've only had a handful of homemade meals, those mainly being made by Christina, Will, Al or Uriah, well more like Hana Uri's mum. Other than that, I've been living on premade meals, fast food or certain times where there was no food.

After we both devour the meal, mother clears the plates and tells me to take a seat in the living room. I wait patiently as she comes in and sits opposite me.

"Beatrice, I need to tell you something," She says, her voice wavering slightly. I nod as I watch her internally battle something in her brain."Tris, I've been diagnosed with a disease"

Suddenly it feels as if the wind has been knocked out of me. My mother, diagnosed with a disease, my selfless mother. What did she do to deserve this, she never did anything to anyone, yet she's in this situation.

"I can get surgery, although, the cost of it is quite hefty. I have a year before it becomes...Terminal," She says solemnly.

"Mum, don't...don't think like that, we'll get the money before then, " I say, although my voice on the verge of breaking as the next words come out as a whisper,

"I promise."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Saturday 23rd October, 9:39 pm, Uriah's house**

* * *

"And that's what she said, I told her we'd find the money before then," I tell Christina as we sip gingerly on our hot chocolate, enjoying the taste, knowing as soon as Lynn arrives we would be drinking alcohol as a result of playing Never have I ever.

"I'm sure you will, Tris, you've been through hell and back, you'll make it through this. Just remember if you need anything, Me, Will and Al are always here for you. Uri, Mar and even Lynn will be there for you if you need them, we're your friends and we love you."

I smile thankfully at Chris, she's always been one to look out for me, I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm lucky to have her. Even if we don't always have the same interests we always make things work.

"LYNN," Uriah hollers, informing everyone of her arrival, whether he meant to or not is still a mystery. Knowing Uriah that could have just been him talking in his usual voice.

Everyone, which consists of Christina, Will, Al, Mar, Uriah now Lynn and I, make our ways to the living room. Uriah's apartment has always been on the bigger scale like Christina's and Will's, although, Uri says it's not his.

Uriah's mother Hana is a lawyer, and despite the death of her husband made good money. She has several properties around Chicago and lets Uriah as well as his brother Zeke who is at his girlfriend's house today, live in this one.

Hana has always been like an aunt to me, and funny enough my mother and her were like sisters growing up. Hana has always been nothing but nice to me and, well everyone she meets. She has a good carefree nature and raised Uriah and Zeke well.

It somehow happened to be a giant coincidence that Uriah and I had met by ourselves, considering the everlasting friendship between his and my mother.

The living room is composed of one large, dark coloured L shaped sofa. A large flatscreen TV that also has a shelf attached to the wall that carries multiple discs containing their video games.

A fluffy black mat sits on the floor, that I assume is Hana's doing, although both Zeke and Uriah love it nonetheless quite literally considering one of my trips to the apartment due to an unsolved practice case where I saw Uriah sleeping soundly on the rug.

We sit on the floor leaning against the sofa and Uriah hands all of us a red solo cup containing alcohol for our game. Uriah sits down and begins to talk.

"Alright, seeing as I am the best I will start," He proclaims, ignoring the detest and others arguing that 'they're the best'.

"Never have I ever had a massage," Uriah states, as Christina, Marlene and I take a sip almost immediately and both Will and Lynn sheepishly sip the drink. I watch Lynn glare at Uriah as he smirks slightly curious about 'the big bad Lynn getting a massage'.

"Never have I ever thrown out of a bar," Marlene says, as Uriah and Lynn take a sip, not surprising us.

"Never have I ever woken up someone because of my snoring," Lynn growls, looking at Uriah as he takes a sip.

The game continues as we all learn that Uriah was once chased by a cat and Mar has it all recorded. Lynn is surprisingly good with children. Will once had a pet guinea pig named Chappers and Christina once dyed her hair pink as a kid.

"Never have I ever prank called someone," Will spoke, with a small smile playing on his lips. Everyone but me takes a sip as Uriah looks at me with wide eyes.

"Our Trissy has never prank called anyone," He yells, astounded, "Will phone me," Will slams his phone onto Uriah's hand as he dials someone's number into Will's phone and hands it to me, it begins ringing.

"Hello?" Zeke. Obviously Uriah would have dialled his number, I take a deep breath as I begin to think of a quick plan.

"Hi, my name's Karren. I'm from the American embassy located in England, I'm looking for Ezekiel Pedrad, is that you?" I ask in the best British accent I can muster. I see Uriah already struggling to contain his laughter.

"Yes, you have the right number," Zeke replies.

"Great, well Mr Pedrad, I regret to inform you that your American citizenship is expiring in the next two days meaning you'll have to leave the country," I state in a very serious voice.

"B-But I was born here, my whole family's here" He stutters, I can hear slight background noises as he taps his phone loudly doing what I assume is putting it on speaker as I have already done.

"I am aware of that Mr Pedrad, but as you have turned twenty-four this year, you are required to renew your citizenship four months after your birthdate, seeing as you haven't done that you are required to leave the country until you have it renewed."

I look at the others and Uriah has gone out of the room in an attempt to calm down his laughter, Christina is in tears as the others have half their fists in their mouths in an attempt to stay quiet.

"Holy shit, my Citizenship is expired," Zeke says, although, I can only guess it's not for me to hear.

"Calm down, Zeke," A voice that I now recognise is Four's. "Hello?" His deep voice rumbles addressing me, " My name is Four, I'm one of Zeke's colleagues, as far as I am concerned he wasn't notified that he had to renew his citizenship and I myself am the same age as him and I have not needed to renew mine."

I motion for Marlene to pass me Uriah's laptop as I open it, "Alright sir, If you give me your last name I can look you up on our system," He replies with the surname Eaton and I tap random keys giving hoping the noise makes its way through the phone.

"Mr Eaton, your citizenship was renewed by your boss and Mr Pedrads wasn't due to the fact he was away the day they were renewing it. Mr Pedrad had received an email on zekeunicorns101 and considering the name, I can only assume he was drunk."

Unable to contain his laughter, Uriah begins full out laughing with tears running down his face as Lynn also let's go, making the rest of them burst out laughing.

"Uriah? Tris?" Four questions, but his voice is lost in the sound of our laughter.

**A/N Hope that chapter was good. Natalie is sick :( Also your citizenship can't expire...I think. Anyway,**

**Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	5. Reading between the lines

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Tuesday 26th October, 12 pm, 232 Parker Drive**

* * *

"Read me the case file again?" I ask Four, he sighs and grabs the plastic file from the car that contains the case.

"Mr John Gooding had mysteriously vanished from his bungalow, Amar had called his housekeeper Mrs Glen and she's given us the address 232 Parker," Four concludes as I frown, thats all, not much information, although, I suppose that's why I'm here.

"I'm going to look around the neighbourhood, and talk to the neighbours to see if they know anything, If you need me radio through," He mumbles, pointing to the small walkie talkie thats attached to my hip.

I nod and walk towards the door as Four crosses the road. I walk up the long path that led to the house, and right away I was being ushered inside by Mrs Glen. She was a tall woman, but then again I have met a lot of tall women, but there was something odd about this one.

"Detective, I'm so glad you came. The last place I saw Mr Gooding was in his room. I suspected that would be your first question." Mrs Glen said somewhat nervously.

She walks into the other room. "Up here," Mrs Glen called from a twisting flight of stairs. The front door banged shut just as I start up the steps. "Oh, I must have left the door open. The wind must have shut it." Mrs Glen says as she moves to shut the door.

A knot forms in my stomach as I can't help the slightly uneasy feeling from bothering me now, I look out the window, hoping it will calm me down, but it doesn't. Peering closely though it, I suddenly notice the wind.

Not that it was odd for it to be windy, I live in Chicago, and especially at this time of year the wind is strong, but the wind was blowing west and in order for it to have shut the door it would have to have been blowing east.

I freeze.

Bungalow? Stairs? Wind blowing east? Door closing? It was a trap, wasting no more time I radio for Four to come immediately with back up. My mind races as I register the sound of footsteps.

"Prior,"

I turn and locate the person who spoke. A man. He has piercing blue eyes that look as if they were comprised of snow itself. A sickly smirk makes it's way onto his face as he shows a set of white teeth that look so unnatural as if he bleached them himself.

"When I found out you were going to investigate Daniel's mother's case, I wasn't worried," he begins, making his way up, towards me," See, you're new, you aren't meant to solve the case."

I move back slightly only to realise there isn't a point of moving. A sharp blade has been removed from his pocket as Mrs Glen makes her return holding a gun aimed at me. He takes a few more steps and is now just a meter away.

"But you solved the case." he spits out," He's gone now, we planned it so well, he'll never get out, so the least we can do, is kill you." He takes the remaining steps, but goes one step above me and wraps his hand around my arm.

I try to pull it out of his grasp but his grip is too tight and due to the fact I'm on the stairs with a gun pointed at me, trying to get out of his grasp doesn't sound wise.

"CPD put your hands where I can see them" A strong voice yells as the door is busted open. Four stands at the front with a gun pointed at the man with his arm around my wrist and other officers pile in pointing guns.

The man reluctantly lets go of my wrist and places his arms up. Taking this as my cue, I make my way down the stairs and go outside, letting the others handle this. I hear yelling and then I'm aware of a presence next to me.

I look to see Four is here and maybe there is nothing friendly between us, but when he opens his arms I don't hesitate to go into them. His embrace was soft, warm, and his strong arms seemed protective when wrapped around my delicate body.

Momentarily I forget everything around me and concentrate on the intoxicating scent that is something distinctly Four, sandalwood mixed with something indescribable making me crave for it more.

"Are you okay Tris? Did he didn't touch you, did he? Are you hurt?" he inquires, worry laced in his words, as he lets go of me and rakes a hand through his hair.

"I'm fine, he didn't touch me, just grabbed my wrist you came in before he did anything else," I reply nonchalantly, trying not to make a big deal out of this.

He frowns, grabbing my wrist lightly an examining the now bluish-purple bruise the man inflicted.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Thursday 28th October, 4:46 pm, The office**

* * *

"Stop asking me that, it's not like you to be nice," I huff after Four asks me once again if I'm fine. I can't help but wonder if it's because he thinks I'm weak or if he's genuinely concerned.

"Just because you only know the jerk side of me doesn't mean I can't be nice," He protests, as I raise a brow.

"Really?" I query

"Yes, We just got off on the wrong foot, let's just start over, okay?" He suggests to which I nod after some consideration.

We both stay in awkward silence until I speak, "You want to know me?"

This causes him to laugh as I wait patiently for him to explain, "Thats where youre wrong Tris, I already know you. Beatrice Grace Prior, I know when you were born, I know how old you are, I know you live with your mum and I know a lot about you, and if I need to, I can find out more."

Anger begins bubbling up from inside me, "You looked me up on the system, don't you understand that people want their privacy, why the hell would you do that, I knew you were a jerk, but you've crossed a line now," I hiss.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Sunday 31st October, 5:30 pm, Natalie's house**

* * *

"Oh, my sweet girl, you've gotten stronger then you were before," Mother exclaims as she ushers me inside, "How was your week?"

After taking a seat on the comfy armchair I claim every time I come over, I begin to reply, 'It was good mum, I had a case this week, a man went missing turns out he was kidnapped in the house we went investigate and," I say, stretching out the word not wanting to tell her I was nearly killed.

The sound of the bell being ringed interrupts my awkward speech to which I'm grateful for, as we both walk towards the door and open it to find a group of small children. I watch mother give them all a piece of candy and send them off with a kind smile.

Before David, mother took me trick or treating, but when he came he manipulated mothers selfish value, saying it was selfish to indulge in these sorts of activities.

"Oh Bea, I remember when you were like them, I still have pictures," She chirps as she disappears into her room, reemerging a few minutes later with a box filled with what I assume are pictures.

She places a picture of me and her smiling with a bag of sweets sprawled across the floor, I find myself smiling. That night mother let me stay up and watch scary films, well films that were scary for a five-year-old.

"Someday, you'll do this with your own children, I can't wait for that day," Mum speaks with adoration as if she was picturing me, and I can't help but nod subconsciously.

"Wait what?" I shriek at the realisation of what has been said.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Monday 2nd November, 8:27 pm Candor bar**

* * *

Sighing quietly I enter the bar that looks far too packed for a Tuesday night especially before nine.

"I'm a photographer, and I've been looking for a face like yours, care to dance," A guy with jet black hair who looks like he's had one too many drinks asks.

"I'm a plastic surgeon and I've been looking for a face like yours," I reply bitterly and begin walking away.

I scan the bar looking for the gang and it's only when I hear laughing I see that they've taken refuge on a table where they could see, and hear my interaction with the drunk man perfectly.

Taking a seat next to Chris I scan the table and to my annoyance, it isn't just the gang. Zeke Uri's brother is here, and so is his girlfriend Shauna, but I don't have any problem with them, it's the fact that Four is here.

"Damn Tris, that was a good comeback," Zeke acknowledges as Uriah speaks up.

"You should hear here other ones, she doesn't even spare a second to think of comebacks, they just come out naturally, watch, your face must turn a few heads,"

"And your face must turn a few stomachs" I reply nonchalantly, as the table burst into laughter.

"Oh, oh my turn," Christina squeals, "I know how to please a woman," She says in a mock deep voice, electing a few laughs already from the others, as everyone watches the two of us.

"Then please leave me alone," I state, as Zeke and Uriah high-five each other.

"You try a pickup line on…" Marlene says dragging out the last word, "Four."

Ignoring the bad choice of person I begin thinking up pick up lines that have usually been used, I take a moment before a small smirk makes its way onto my face and I look at Four who's watching me silently.

"Do you want to dance," I ask casually but with a hint of teasing laced with my words.

"Not with you," He replies snarkily, causing a few laughs and Zeke's proclamation telling everyone that "this was his best friend'

"Oh, come on, lower your standards, I mean, I did." I blurt out, surprising myself, although I know that it isn't unusual for me to say things like this considering my personality, well, my personality around my friends.

"Are you excited about the one night camp on the seventh," Lynn mentions, changing the topic as everyone begins to give their opinion on the camp. I look around the table, everyone looking at Al who is currently informing them all on what happened on our last camp.

He seemed to have captured everyone's attention, everyone but me, and Four. He looks at straight at me, his dark blue orbs draw me in as he mumbles,

"Feisty, Prior"

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Friday 6th November, The office, 5:03 pm **

* * *

"Tris," Christina Chirps, "What do you think of my outfit for tonight, do you think Will would like it?" She passes me her phone and shows me a picture of her green dress paired with black flats. An outfit I remember her buying on one of our many shopping trips I was dragged along to.

"It looks great," I praise, trying not to let my sadness be displayed in my voice and judging by Christina's squeal of excitement and the fact that she quickly bids me farewell, makes me think it worked.

Sighing, I take a seat on my desk, it wasn't every year that my best friends forgot my birthday, in fact, this was the first year I hadn't been wished by anyone.

Mother had an appointment at the hospital resulting in not being allowed to use any devices for the next forty-eight hours, although she wished me an early happy birthday and made plans to catch up on Sunday.

Every year on my birthday Chris, Will, Al and I as well as Mar Uri and Lynn when we became friends would go to the movies and watch a film of my choice, it was a tradition we didn't need to remind each other of, we always just knew it.

When I came in this morning, I told Chris the film we should watch tonight, but she seemed confused, unsure of which plan we made, but told me nonetheless that she would have to cancel explaining that she and Will and Mar and Uri were going on a double date.

I decided not to remind her and went the rest of my day, with all of my friends oblivious to the fact it was my birthday. If anything, Four sensed something was up. Ever since Monday, he and I have made an effort to try to get along, and surprisingly, it's working.

He hasn't been the jerk he normally is and instead, he's decided to show me the sweet, caring and nice side of him. It started with morning coffee he would always make me and bring them to the office we share.

Sure, I could go make one myself but the gesture is sweet nevertheless. Work has actually been fun, not that it usually isn't but it's become more enjoyable now that Four and I aren't at each other's heads.

I glance at the clock, seeing the time, 5:15 pm and decide to head home slightly early, although I know that won't do me any good, it's the one thing I don't need, time to myself, God knows I'll only upset myself more.

But seeing as work wasn't an option, considering I was already done, I head outside. The air is cold, but that isn't a surprise, and judging by the dark clouds rain was soon to come. I walk faster, both my arms clutching each other in an attempt to keep warm.

I arrive home at record speed, eager to get myself away from the cold, although the only thing that has changed is the lack of wind as the temperature inside the apartment is that same as outside it, if not colder.

When I reach the small kitchen, options for dinner are in between one-minute noodles, soup or a small pie. Yanking open the freezer door, I grab the frozen pie and place it into the old fashioned oven that came with the apartment.

After a few minutes, the pie is edible, laying it out on a plate. With my fork, I slowly pick at my food, not in the mood for eating although I reluctantly do at my stomachs reminder that even if I don't want food, I do need it.

After finishing, I make my way back towards the kitchen. A small smile makes it's way onto my face when I find a single cupcake and a candle. Lighting the candle and placing it onto the cupcake, I slowly begin to sing.

"Happy birthday to me, h-happy birthday to me, happy b-b-birthday to me," I stop as I feel a tear glide down my cheek. I take a deep breath, reminding myself that this wasn't a big deal. People's birthdays go forgotten and I didn't need to be all upset about it, the world doesn't revolve around me.

With the candle blown out and the cupcake half-eaten, I grab my keys deciding fresh air would do me some good. I walk down the almost empty streets of Chicago, as the harsh winds push me forwards.

But slowly drop by drop, rain fell from the sky, and only in a few seconds, it showed no sign of stopping, and suddenly, I didn't hear the sound of beeping cars or traffic from the city, nor could I hear the raindrops splattering onto the pavement.

It seemed as if the world had suddenly stopped spinning and all I felt was cold and numb. Rain and tears combine on my face, salty tracks blend into the cold raindrops and I finally let myself go.

Silent tears fall from my eyes as I continue walking down the street. And a hint of a small smile appears on my face, glad that people couldn't differentiate rain from tears.

**A/N I hope you liked that chapter. This story won't just be focused on cases, it's mostly about Tris' life in general. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31 **


	6. Camping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Saturday 7th November, The apartment, 6:03 am. **

* * *

The cool paste of concealer glides across the skin under my eyes as I dab the product blending it into my skin. Despite trying not to, I sobbed like a child last night, it doesn't happen often, but when it does it's usually a rough night.

It's usually just one sad thought that sets me off, and then my mind wanders and suddenly everything piles up and I crumble. I don't make a habit of doing this, and even if I did, I'd certainly not tell anyone about it, let alone make it seem like I've been crying.

Grabbing my lip balm, I spread the contents across my lips. I take a moment to observe myself in the mirror. My pail blond hair is held up in what was an attempt of a high ponytail, not that it could actually be one.

Sighing quietly, I walk towards my wardrobe and grab out my pre-planned outfit for today, not like it was anything special. From what I heard, we will be hiking to the camping grounds with our partners.

I slide on my trusty blue jeans and a plain grey shirt, enveloping myself one of my favourite hoodies and a coat to protect me from the Chicago weather. I grab my small duffle bag that contains everything I need for tonight and head out the door.

The streets are quiet at this time of the morning, making it peaceful. I pull out my phone glancing at the screen.

**2 Messages from 'Al'**

**Al: Hey Tris [Sent at 5:32 pm]**

**Al: I was wondering if you were still here and we could grab a coffee and talk maybe? [Sent at 5:33 pm]**

I decide not to reply, I'll be seeing him in a few minutes anyway. I feel my mind battling in between telling them about yesterday. It's not my intention to make them feel bad about missing it, but they are going to remember sooner or later.

Still, deep in thought, I make my way to the CPD's main room where all of this year's initiates are gathered as well as their partners. I spot Chris and Will along with the others in a corner and head there.

"Trissy" Uri squeals, announcing my presence to almost half the room. I feel someone's gaze on me but I don't turn to check, it's pointless, I already know who it is.

Four.

"How was your double date with Chris and Nerd boy?" I ask, making conversation.

"It was good, I had the best food, hey, Mar, what was that dish called again?" Uriah questions looking at Marlene.

I tune out the rest of his conversation as I make an effort to keep my eyes open, I feel a small vibration in my pocket and reach in to see my phone.

**1 Message from 'Four'**

**Four: Our taxi's here come on. [Sent at 6:32]**

Quickly saying a short goodbye to everyone I begin to head towards Four, with a bag in one hand and my phone in another, I can't wait to see how this day turns out.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Same day, Taxi, 11:14 am. **

* * *

"Tris, Tris, wake up, we're here," I suddenly jolt awake to see Four shaking my shoulder gently, I nod as we exit the taxi.

The smell of pine fills the air as I observe the surroundings. A small shop stands in front of a large forset, one I assume we'll be hiking through to get to the campsite. The road stretches for miles and shows no sign of stopping. I finish my conclusion, realizing exactly where we are.

In the middle of nowhere.

I follow Four as he walks into the shop. Both the interior and exterior of the shop look as if it was made from mahogany. There were no people in there, making the shop empty and every shelf had different items jammed next to each other in places that looked like they didn't belong.

"Four," A feminine voice beams.

My eyes find the woman the voice belonged to as I peer at her. She has radiant dark brown skin and shoulder-length dark wavy hair with a smile that glows, although, that wouldn't be her most noticeable feature, to me, her most notable feature is a long scar running from her left cheek to her right cheek.

I don't let my eyes linger on the scar for too long, and force myself to look back up at her, observing her deep brown eyes that reflected the forest behind us, but also had a warm, nurturing feel to them.

"Johanna," Four acknowledges.

The woman - Johanna, smiles and then glances towards me, "I didn't know you were married, she's lovely," She mentions, gesturing to me.

I feel my cheeks heat up and four blushes slightly before correcting Johanna, "She's not my wife, Johanna."

"Girlfriend?" The confused woman questions

"No, Johanna, she's my partner at the CPD, we're here for our annual camping trip, you know, the one we do every year," He informs as she nods. She pulls out a sheet of paper and begins asking questions and writing our answers down.

"Prefered name and age?" She inquires

"Four and twenty-four," Four replies as Johanna writes the information down, jokingly telling Four he could only choose one age and not two, "And this is Tris and she's twenty-two,"

"Twenty three," I correct as Four looks at me, an eyebrow raised in confusion as his eyebrows knit together. I ignore his confused expression and look down at the table as if it is the most interesting thing in the room.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Same day, Forest ground area, 2:57 pm. **

* * *

The smell of sandalwood floods the air, giving it a nice fresh smell. The forest was different from the city, instead of the sound of horns, talking and public transportations, all you could hear was the soft sound of both mine and Four's feet crushing the leaves under them.

"Let's play a game," Four suggests, breaking the silence that I tried hard to sustain.

"A game, in a forest, Four, I don't know about you, but I don't think playing hide and seek would be wise," I bite. I know perfectly well what sort of game he's going to suggest and considering the circumstances I'm in, it isn't a game I want to play.

"Twenty questions, I'll start," he insisted, leaving no room for argument," What's your favourite colour?"

My step falters slightly, I wasn't expecting this question, but I answer it anyway telling him it was dark blue, though something tells me it won't be long until he asks the question I'm dreading.

"Why do you insist we play this game?" I huff as he laughs slightly and clears his throat while scratching the back of his neck, something I've learnt to associate with him being nervous.

"I want to know more about you Tris, you intrigue me you just seem like a case I can't solve, I can't explain it," He confesses, "When you were in the store, you said you were twenty-three, when did that happen?"

"It was yesterday," I mumble, a scowl making its way onto my face, he opens his mouth as if he were to say something, but I stop him, as I remember it was my turn and ask him a question, "Why did you choose this job?"

He seems slightly taken aback by this question, I can tell by the way his shoulders slightly tense but then relax again, "There are people Tris, bad things happen and I just, I, I just like helping people out," He lies. I can tell he's lying but I don't push further.

"What did you do for your birthday?" He queries, I wince at his question but immediately mask everything I'm feeling and give my reply as nonchalantly as possible, "I went home, had dinner and took a walk,"

"You didn't do anything, what about your friends, didn't you celebrate?" He urges, hinting me to continue with my answer.

"They had other things to do," I reply, using a tone that will hopefully tell him to drop it.

He goes quiet for a few minutes as we both walk in silence, but I don't miss the small gasp of realisation after a few minutes and the two words that come out of his mouth next,

"They forgot."

The next two hours of walking are spent in dead silence. Once we reach the camp and find out we're the first there we each go to put up tents for the other's and not wanting him to have a reason to pity me, I start on the other side of the grounds.

The hours pass by as more of the CPD's initiates and their partner's pile in.

"Tris!" Will's deep voice calls as I look towards him, seeing both him and Christina who have just entered the campsite grounds.

"That was such a long walk, thank god you and number boy put up all the tents otherwise I'd be a dead woman," Christina says exasperated, I can't help the small laugh that comes out of me.

"Well I don't want to carry a dead woman back so put your bags down and come eat some dinner, we're just about to eat some food, " I tell them as they both rush to put their bags away.

I hear a deep rumble of quiet laughter and look to see Four standing next to me, he flashes me a small smile as I return one of my own. We sit down by some logs as Four pulls out multiple containers from one of the bags already provided.

Inside them, there's every bit of food we could possibly need for dinner. I take a sandwich and begin nibbling on it bit by bit. A few minutes later Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Al and their partners join us.

"I can't believe they gave us blue marshmallows" Christina rambles, "I've never had them, I mean I remember we had purple ones for Tris' birthd-" She stops mid-sentence as her eyes grow wide.

Will, Al, Uriah and the others look confused, but soon realise why Christina has a look of horror as her expression.

"Guys, it's not a big deal," I whine, as I imperial one of the blue marshmallows, silently seeking my revenge because it reminded Chris.

"Oh my god, Tris I can't believe we forgot, I'm so so so sorry, we need to throw her a late birthday party, we should invite everyone, not Peter though, oh or Eric," Christina rambles.

The evening passes as I receive multiple late birthday wishes and after a long day of hiking and countless conversations, I finally retire for the night and head into mine and Four's tent.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Sunday, 8th November, The tent, 1:27 am. **

* * *

The sound of a zip opening awakes me from my sleep. My eyes stay closed but it only takes seconds for my brain to awaken and have a sense of awareness in comparison to the things around me.

I can hear footsteps, assuming it was Four, I decide to try to get back to sleep, although I can't help but feel as if it's something else. The smell of lemongrass and sage fills my nostrils and in an instant, I can tell who it is.

Al.

I keep my eyes closed, giving off the image that I'm asleep and wait to see how this plays out. I hear him crouch by my sleeping bag and gently shakes my shoulders whilst whispering my name quietly, not to wake Four.

I open my eyes and look at him. His eyes look tired, but in the dark lighting, I can't fully make out his appearance. He gestures for me to follow him. I look across at Four sleeping soundly and quietly make my way out.

The chilled grass beneath my feet makes me shiver slightly, as I adjust my hoodie, hoping it'll keep me warmer.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, I just need to get something off my chest and I couldn't sleep until I told you," Al explains, as I nod, curious to hear what he needed to say at 2 am.

"Go on, I urge as he takes a deep breath, his breathing wavering slightly as his eyes meet mine.

"I'm gay."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Tuesday 10th November, Erudite library, 5:34 pm. **

* * *

Going to the library has always been one of my favourite things to do, mother would take me every Tuesday, David thought it was a waste of time, but of course, that opinion wasn't stated in front of mum.

I walk through the isles of books, making my way to the end of the non-fiction area. I glance over all the tables until I see the table with Chris, Will and Al on it. I make my way towards the three.

Al's the first to notice me, he gives me a kind smile. He decided to tell me about him being gay first as he knew Chris and Will were meant to be told together and based on how Christina shrieked with excitement, she probably wasn't the best candidate to tell at 2 am.

I can't say I saw this coming but then again I wasn't surprised. Al had always been on the quieter side to when we were discussing relationships. After he told me, we spent the next hour chatting. He mentioned that he was crushing on his partner, Fernando and that he didn't know what to do, but soon came to accept that he liked him.

I'm happy for Al, he's always been a wonderful friend and he deserves happiness and based on what Al's told me, I think Fernando might feel the same way. I take a seat on the table, as Chris and Will look at me, realising my presence.

She clears her throat, "Alright now that we're all here we can begin book club," She states, as Will begins to talk.

"This isn't book club," Will objects, "you called us here for a gossip session on Al and Fernando and Tris and -"

"Shut up!" Christina says playfully, as Al blushes red at the mention of his name, "Tris doesn't need to know about her and you know who."

"Me and who?" I challenge in a slightly playful yet deadly voice.

"You can't murder me, this is a library, I'll scream," Christina declares, playing along.

"Good thing I know where you live," I point out.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you want more of. **


	7. Surprise attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday 11th November, The office, 10:34 am. **

* * *

I remember when Winter was my favourite season. I was little. Winter meant snowball fights, hot chocolate, curling up in front of the fire with mum and building snowmen. Now winter means almost the opposite.

Now it's winter colds and headaches, paying bigger bills because I need appliances to keep me warm, layers clothing to keep me warm that I cannot pay for and sick days I cannot afford to take.

And that's how I find myself stuck in this type of situation today, with a cold and headache at work wearing a long sleeve shirt, jeans and a warm, but not warm enough jumper.

My head felt as if it had been slammed against a metal pole at least a thousand times over, an aching throb pound into my skull making my head feel heavy. My hands feel cold and I'm sure the rest of me feels the same way.

I plop down on my chair, rubbing my hands, creating friction to try stay warm. A groan makes its way past my lips as I rest my head on the desk. A few minutes pass as I decide to get back to doing my work.

If anything, the paperwork makes it harder for me to ignore the throbbing pain in my head and cold shiver through my whole body. I feel myself shake so hard I wouldn't be surprised if someone mistook me for a child who was high on sugar.

I hear the door open and I immediately tense up and begin focusing on my breathing, trying to ignore the pain. My breathing comes out in short breaths as I struggle to contain the small squeak of pain that comes out of me when my head reminds me that headaches aren't something I can ignore.

"Tris?" Four questions.

I look up at him, smiling weakly. He stops in his tracks and tilts his head slightly looking like a confused puppy. I can't help the small smile I try to hide when he does that. He walks over to me and I mentally curse.

My situation doesn't look good for afar and it definitely doesn't look good close up. My already pale skin has probably lost all colour it previously had left and its accurate to compare my none to a dripping tap.

He places a hand on my cheek and immediately recoils his hand, "You're freezing, is that all you have with you today?" He asks, gesturing the jumper I have on.

I sheepishly nod as he removes his hoodie and hands it to me, "I have another one in my car, you wear this for now," He explains, as I hesitate but then accept.

The scent of sandalwood, pine and something else distinctly Four fills my nostrils makes me shiver slightly. A small smile threatens to make an appearance on my face as I suddenly realise how much I love his scent.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Thursday 12th November, Divergent high school 11:46 am. **

* * *

"Alright everyone, my name is officer Tris Prior and this is my partner Four," I introduce to all the teenagers sitting and watching us in the hall.

When Max first told me and Four we were going to be representing the CPD by talking about what it was like to be a police officer in front of high schoolers at an assembly, I was more than overjoyed, Four not so much.

"We're both trained detective and police, and our jobs are to figure out the cases that need solving," I explain.

I glance over at Four who seems to be looking around, his shoulders slightly tensed, I immediately realised he didn't want to be here and thats why I offered to do all the talking.

I explain what is needed to become a police or detective nad explain all the rankings. I remember having my own talk like this but from firefighters instead. A small smile crosses my face as I finish my talk half an hour later.

"Are there any questions?" I inquire as multiple hands shoot up and I pick a boy who looks around the age of sixteen.

"How did you become a detective, aren't you too young and a girl? He seers earning a few laughs from his friends around him.

I feel anger boil up, so I take a deep breath, "Well I am young, I'm only twenty-three so I started not long ago, and two answer your second question women are appreciated just as much as men in the workplace. Believe it or not, but this comment of yours could get you fired if you had a job, so I suggest you keep things like this to yourself."

After answering a few more non-sexist questions, Four and I say our goodbyes and both leave. We get into the police car and I prop my arm against the side of the door as Four drives us back.

"You did well, " he mumbles, "you put that kid in his place,"

"He needed to be put in his place, if I didn't do it he would act like he owns everything and gets himself fired at the first job he got, I did him a favour." I point out.

Four chuckles, "You sure did."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The same day, The office, 6:47 pm. **

* * *

Doing paperwork took longer than it usually did today, and the only noise you could hear in the room was the sound of fingers furiously tapping the keys of the keyboard or the occasional sound of a clicking pen.

It was an unspoken agreement between me and Four that we'd finish our paperwork before going home. I finally fill in the last section on the sheet of paper before sighing loudly in relief as Four looks at me and raises a brow. The tip of his pen is in his mouth and his beautiful blue eyes stare at me in an unsure manner.

"Just finished," I clarify as he sighs exasperatedly as he points to his stack of paper that still hasn't been finished.

I roll my eyes and get up grabbing what looks like half of the stack of paper and take it to my desk to complete. An hour passes as we both finally finish the work. He gives me a smile which I return.

"You don't have a car right? I'll drop you off," He offers as I immediately shake my head no.

No one has ever been to my apartment, no one knows the exact condition in there are I certainly don't want Four to see how pathetic my excuse of a house is, and if he were to ask questions, I don't know if I'd be able to answer them.

After a lot of convincing and multiple threats to shred all the paperwork, he finally allows me to go by myself. It isn't that I don't want him to drive me home, I mean, it would be a lot safer, but I don't want him to underestimate me or let him suspect somethings happening.

The streets look empty for 8:00 pm Thursday, but I guess Chicago is unpredictable. The soft hum of engines of various types of vehicles nearby, yet out of sight. I walk down the street singing quietly to myself.

"Thats a lovely voice you have," A voice snarls.

I immediately reach into my bag and pull out my gun, I don't know exactly who the voice belongs to, but I know I've heard it before and associate it with danger, "CPD, put your hands up."

My heartbeat speeds up as I realise that my gun hasn't got any bullets in it, But they don't know that do they, Tris, I think to myself. I can't properly see the man as he lurks in the shadows.

I unconsciously straighten my body up and get into a defensive position in case I need to fight him, Amar's instructions play in my head as I mentally prepare myself.

"Now," the man barks as I register two others charging towards me from either side. Abandoning my gun on the floor, my fist connects with the person on the rights nose, I feel the sticky red liquid on my hands and the woman goes down.

The man on my left is a bit harder to work with, he clearly knows something about fighting as his hands guard the upper section of his head, he gets a few jabs to my ribs but I know nothing but bruises will form.

After a swift kick to his midsection, he goes down as well. I feel something wet on my cheek and I'm not surprised that its blood. I feel the adrenaline going down and my arms starting to ache, but before I let that happen I check my surroundings.

The woman whose nose I most likely broke is nowhere to be seen and the man who was on my left is lying against the brick wall. I can't help but wonder if I'm missing somethin-

"Did you forget about me?" The first man calls, the one who commented about my singing.

Before I can register anything, I'm being slammed against the brick wall by a strong force. Due to the poorly lit alleyway, I can't make out exactly what the man looks like. Judging on the things I can see he can't be over thirty.

He's stronger than the two others that attacked me previously, based on his techniques, I can tell he has quite a lot of experience with fighting, maybe even trained professionally for his job.

His scent of lime and spice fills the air, as I find myself choking on the scent itself. I thrust my elbow up and hear a satisfying noise as it hits his chin, but my satisfaction only lasts for a second.

He brings his two hands up and wraps them around my neck. Black spots cloud my vision as I fight to stay conscious. My leg kicks his shin as he yelps in pain and lets go of my neck long enough for me to breath again.

I'm only aware of my surroundings again when a few cars pass by, the man takes this as his cue to leave, knowing that soon more people will come and he'll be caught. I slump down and focus on getting the black dots out of my eyes.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Friday 13th November CPD's woman's bathroom, 8:23 am.**

* * *

Purple and blue stain my face and body making me look like some sort of child's painting one that a proud parent would typically put on the fridge. Sighing, I look into the mirror, observing my appearance.

The blue and purple bruises that are scattered across my face are badly covered in some cheap concealer. The small scratches on my cheek that were bleeding leave ugly red lines that I didn't bother to even hide.

Leaving the bathroom, I walk to Four and I's office. Today's a quiet day at the station, no new cases or arrests, so we usually have nothing to do unless something comes up. As I open the door to the office I realise he's not here right now.

Good, I think to myself. I busy myself by checking my emails when my thoughts wander to Four. I would hate for him to find out about this, the only person I would trust with something like this is Christina, and it took a while for her to understand I absolutely hate pity.

"Shut up Zeke," Four yells, with a small smile playing on his lips and the tips of his ears tinted red.

I look down as my hair hides my face. From the corner of my eye, I can see shake his head slightly, as he laughs to himself and sits down. I watch his eyes wander from his computer to me.

"Tris? What's wrong?" He queries as he takes notice of the way I'm sitting, with my head hung low.

"Nothing," I say truthfully, in the most reassuring voice I can manage.

He seems to not believe me and makes his way over towards me. I hold my breath as he crouches by my chair and brushes the strands of hair that shield my face and tucks them behind my ear.

Using a finger, he places it under my chin and lifts my head up, I hear him draw in a breath as he takes in the sight of my face. My cheeks feel as if they're on fire, embarrassment floods through me, and suddenly I wish for this to be nothing more than a bad dream.

His other hand's fingers brush against my cheek where one of the scratches left an angry red line and suddenly, I can't take it anymore.

"Stop," I mumble, "don't touch me, I'm disgusting, this is disgusting" I confess, gesturing my bruises and cuts.

I watch as he shakes his head multiple times. I look at him and for some reason, I can't find a hint of pity on his face. He finally looks at me as his fingers brush over a bruise on my cheek.

"Tris, you're not disgusting, no part of you is disgusting, whoever did this to you is disgusting." He states, and for some reason I find myself believing him, "Have you reported this?"

I shake my head no and he takes my hand and gets up leading me towards where I assume is Amar or Max's office, I feel some sort of electrical pulse go through my hand, the one that's connected with Fours.

And then I realise, It's him. Something about him makes me feel like I am about to fall. Or turn to liquid. Or burst into flames.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, same day, Christina and Will's apartment, 7:27 pm**

* * *

I watch as tears trickle down Christina's face, I know she doesn't pity me anymore, crying is just her way of coping and letting go. Behind the tears in her eyes is a fire burning, full of passion.

I remember when I had first told Christina what David did to me, she cried for a solid ten minutes and then after she was finished she suggested we search him up on the system and get rid of him.

Christina had just finished applying some cream that would help my bruises, as I confessed the events that had taken place last night as well as what happened in Max's office. After Four and I reached Max's office, I had to tell them what happened.

Four left the room so I could tell Max what happened, and so I did, but I begged him not to make a big deal out of it, or tell anyone. We compromised, so no one but me, him and Amar knew the full story, but more security cameras were going to be set up in that particular area.

"Do you want to go punch some of those bad paintings we got from the charity shop?" Chris asks, referring to one of our techniques to get anger out. Punching paintings made by five-year-olds.

I nod my head as I smile, ad suddenly I realise, no matter how hard my life is, I wouldn't trade it for anything.

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews, I appreciate them all. To answer one of them, Tris' mother has cancer, so it'll come in stages. Please review and tell me what you think, until next time, **

**-Divergent31 **


	8. Late party

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Saturday 14th November, Christina and Will's apartment, 12:26 am. **

* * *

"Christina?" A voice-Will's asks, "How the hell are you two not up yet, I thought you guys were getting ready," Will continues to ramble as I tune the rest of his rant our and bury my head deeper into the covers.

Sadly, this only lasts for a few more minutes, as I'm awoken by a freaked out Christina yanking the cosy warm covers off me, yelling something so fast it's inaudible. I peer up at her and wait until she finally calms down.

"Tris. You. Need. To. Get. Up. Now," She says between breaths after finally calming down.

"Why," I groan, stretching out the word.

"Because it's twelve-thirty and your party starts at one, we only have half an hour to get you ready," She exclaims, "Into the shower now."

I whine but eventually give in and take a quick shower. Christina doesn't give me any clothes to wear, but she does give me a silk robe that I slip on. The bruises from yesterday have faded and are barely visible.

Christina sits me down at her vanity and a variety of products are applied to my skin. I've learnt not to question Christina's ability to make sure I don't look like a complete idiot, she definitely knows how to apply makeup and takes great interest in me as her personal doll, not that I'm complaining.

After fifteen minutes Christina lets me look in the mirror, revealing her 'masterpiece' as she puts it but not before telling me I look amazing and everyone would notice me.

My eyes were blue before, but a dull, greyish blue, the eyeliner makes them piercing. With my hair framing my face, my features look softer and fuller. I am not pretty, my eyes are too big and my skin is to pale for my liking, but I can see that Christina is right. My face is noticeable.

My long blonde hair rests in waves cascading down my back and my lip have a soft pink tint to them. Chris passes me a bag which I assume contains clothes in it. She smiles at me gesturing for me to change into them.

"Happy late birthday by the way," She mentions.

I walk into the bathroom and pull out the navy blue coloured clothing that I can now identify as a dress. I slip the garment on and look in the mirror. The dress is short, maybe too short for my liking, but everything else is perfect.

Its an off the shoulder dress that fits me perfectly, the navy blue fabric is soft and the dress ends just above mid-thigh. I slip on the matching navy blue ballet flats and walk out. Chris isn't in her room. I glance at the clock that reads 1:01 pm.

I make my way into the living room to find the gang seated on the sofas talking casually. Four is the first person to notice my presence. He scoots over slightly leaving enough space for me to sit and I do just that.

"Hi," He says somewhat shyly, I smile and return his form of greeting.

"TRISSY!" Uriah yells engulfing me into a hug which I try and return, but fail due to the fact I can no longer breath.

"Uriah...need...to...breath," I choke out as he lets go of me apologising, as Marlene and Shauna embrace me next.

After the greetings are over Christina announces that we'll be playing Truth or dare, upon hearing this I make my way back into Christina's bedroom and put more layers that include a camisole, shorts and a leather jacket on top.

"Birthday girl goes first," Christina announces as Zeke argues that I'm technically not the birthday girl, which earns him a glare that shot daggers from Shauna and a laugh out of the rest of us.

"Zeke, since you seem so eager," I tease, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," He declares as my lips curve up into a smile and tell him that his dare is to allow me to draw something on his face that will stay there till it washes off. He agrees as I ask Christina for her skin safe permanent markers to which Zeke looks reluctant in following through.

I begin drawing a moustache and then make his eyebrows look thicker and connect them to form a monobrow. And finally, draw a black dot to look as if it were a mole by the side of his mouth on his right cheek. I hand him a mirror as he pouts, claiming I was 'supposed to be the nice one.'

"Shauna your parents already love me right? They won't question this when we have brunch with them tomorrow, right?" Zeke questioned causing Shauna to burst out laughing with Lynn.

"Thanks a lot, Tris," Zeke mumbles in a playful manner.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Sunday 15th November, Christina and Will's apartment 3:06 pm**

* * *

"Four was totally digging the outfit, your welcome by the way," Christina says slyly as a smile works it's way onto her face. I roll my eyes trying to stop the red colour from spreading on my cheeks.

"Yeah right, it's not like I care, I don't like him," I lie. Over the past week it's become increasingly difficult to convince myself I don't like him. I know he'd never like me back, so I try not to ponder on the thought, it's just hard.

"Sure," Christina hums, as she applies a coat of the dark blue nail polish I had received from Marlene yesterday. A small smile unconsciously makes its way onto my face as I remember exactly what happened yesterday.

Uriah had bounced up and down, demanding that he were to give me his present first, he eagerly dropped the present into my hands leaving no room for argument. I unwrap the gift carefully.

Underneath the blue paper was a fluffy pillow, my lips curved up as he explained that Hana thought the fluffy pillow would be a better idea then his original idea of making me a perfume that smelt of Dauntless cake.

Everyone had piled up their presents and one by one I unwrapped them. Lynn had gotten me a set of throwing knives with a raven carved in each of them, based on my tattoo, and got vouchers to a spa and bakery from Shauna.

Despite my protests Christina had gotten me another gift, although, once I saw it, I couldn't complain much. It was a leather jacket, one I specifically remember looking at through the window of a store.

Zeke gifted me the traditional Pedrad present or in other words gag gifts; slippers that were shaped like a fish and a flask that looked like a lotion bottle. A nice watch from Will and Makeup and nail polish from Marlene.

Al got me a cute purse. Like Christina, Four got me two presents and made me keep them despite my attempts for him to return one of them, a black instant mini and a necklace with the roman numeral for six.

When I had asked why six, he simply replied saying it was the date of his birthday, although, I can't help but wonder if something else played a factor in getting the number six, especially when he gave me a cheeky smile.

"Tris, you just zoned out on me for a good five minutes, what are you thinking about?"

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday 18th November, The apartment, 5:48 pm**

* * *

I open the door to my wardrobe as I take out each garment, assessing what I can wear. It's times like these I wish I had more money; when the weather is bad and I don't have the right clothes.

Despite my lack of variety in clothing, I choose some basic jeans and a short-sleeved shirt with a thick hoodie and make a mental note to do washing later so I have more options in the future.

I make my way down the busy streets of Chicago, it's one of the things that intrigue me, everyone's trying to get to someplace, we are all just too caught up in our own small world to notice other things.

I walk another ten minutes and then finally reach my destination; Abnegation soup kitchen. Mother and I would come here a lot when I was younger, she would rope David in too, those nights he beat me the most, upset because he could never turn my mother down.

I enter the building and say a quick hello to Mrs Black, Susan's Aunt who runs this place before I walk into the kitchen and begin chopping up some vegetables; preparing tonights dinner.

I focus on the sound of chopping and find myself drifting further into an art my mother practiced; the art of losing yourself.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Thursday 19th November, CPD conference room, 1:35 pm.**

* * *

"I believe if we partnered our technologies with your department's gadgets, you could use them while out on cases and if there were something wrong, our technology would record it and would increase your success rate by 12.36%"

The woman drones on about his companies technology. I glance over at Four next to me who looks as if he were to fall asleep any minute now. Amar and Max seem to be actually paying attention, but that might just be because they have to.

There are several more people in the conference room, but it's only Amar, Four, Max and I from the CPD. Since both Four and I both ranked first in our initiation, Max thought we would be great representatives and should attend the meeting with Erudite technology with him.

The woman, Cara, begins explaining the use of lithium batteries and I finally think I'm going to lose it. I sharp pinch on the inside of my thigh wakes me up from my thoughtless staring and my eyes snap to the man from Erudite next to me.

He has short black hair that look neatly combed, his suit looks as if had only been worn for the first time, but most importantly, his hand is resting on my leg as he pinches it hard several times.

I use my had to brush his away, trying not to create a scene, but for some reason, he won't stop. I know perfectly well that I could break his hand right now, but I don't want to play the victim again, nor do I want the CPD to lose this deal.

His hand makes it's way further up and I dig my fingernails into his hand while pushing it away, but for some reason he seems unfazed as his head is in the opposite direction to me, making it look as if he's paying attention.

He uses his nails to rake just above my knees leaving marks. I push his hand away once more before turning to Four as he continues. Four glances up at me confused, as I desperately try to inform him using my eyes without being too obvious.

The man's hand goes further up, and I yank it down sinking my fingernails into the flesh of his hand while removing it from me. Four's eyes widen as he sees this and suddenly realises what I'm trying to say. He makes eye contact with Amar as they silently communicate for a minute before finishing.

Four stands up and grabs my hand taking me with him, telling the others that there was a document that there was a fie that had some information they could use. Using that excuse we both make our way out of the conference room and into our office.

"Show me," he asks, although it's more like an order. The harshness of his voice catches me off guard, reminding me of David slightly.

He seems to realise what he said was too harsh before softly saying 'please'. I move my hands that covered the marks so he can see the small lines with red marks and slightly red skin.

"It doesn't matter, I just don't want to sit next to him," I assure him as he sighs and gives me a small nod.

We make our way back to the conference room as he takes my seat and I take his. The rest of the conference slowly goes on. My eyes divert their attention from Cara and go to Four. His eyes are trained on the man who touched me and a scowl is plastered on his face.

My lips curve slightly upwards at the sight as I relax my muscles that I didn't know were tense.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Friday 20th November, The City, 9:37 pm**.

* * *

"Thanks for volunteering to come with me, Christina seems really sick," I explain to Four, as we both walk through the busy streets that are buzzing with energy from each and every person.

"It's not a problem," He reassures, as I nod.

Christina and I were meant to patrol the main city area tonight. Even though we technically are detectives, we are still police, meaning we have to patrol the city once a month.

It just so happened that the one day we were meant to patrol, Christina ended up sick and vomited this morning resulting in her taking a sick day. That's how I ended up in my current situation with Four.

Being the nice, sweet person he is, he volunteered to be my partner so I wouldn't have to be alone. Although I assured him I'd be fine, he insisted on coming, and secretly, I'm glad he did.

I could just say I was glad he came because it was my first time doing this, but I know it's not that. In reality, I know i've known Four for about a solid month, but it feels as if I've known him forever.

"Can I ask you something?" He questions, breaking me from my thoughts, I nod as he continues, "Why did you stop Max from reporting the guy who did, you know what to you, yesterday at the meeting?"

"Because, Four," I snap, "I'm done playing the victim, just last week I had to go to Max because of the night befores attack, which officer has two incidence in one week?" I challenge.

He runs a hand through his hair as he begins, "Tris, listen, it's not your fault people did that to you, that Erudite jerk just couldn't keep his hand to himself and the people who attacked you are just idiots."

I fight the urge to roll my eyes, as he continues his little speech, "Tris look at me," He commands softly, I turn and look into his blue orbs, "your the most amazing girl i met, don't let people make you feel weak, your strong,"

I feel my heart flutter, as he continues looking into my eyes, A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. As he moves closer, we would be breathing the same air, if I could remember how to breathe that is.

The sound of my phone ringing pulls us both back to reality, as Four moves away, rubbing the back of his neck. I reach into my pocket and pick up the call that happens to be from mum.

"Beatrice?" She questions.

"Hey Mum," I reply.

"I found him," She states before I have time to ask her how she is.

"Found who?"

"Andrew."

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Don't use permanent marker to draw on your face, I'm pretty sure you can get ink poising. **

**Anyway, next chapter we'll meet Andrew. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, **

**-Divergent31 **


	9. What a week

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Friday 20th November, Natalie's house, 10:04 pm**

* * *

After Mum told me about dad, I hurried to her house giving a quick explanation, telling him 'I had to go because something happened'. I now stand outside mother's house, taking deep breaths, preparing myself to meet my dad.

A wide smile spreads across my face as I recall one of my mother's stories about her and dad. With the pleasant memory of them in mind, I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell without much hesitation.

The door opens almost immediately and a boy no older than me opens it. He has dark hair and a hooked nose. His green eyes remind me of mums. He smiles and I see the dimples indent his cheeks like mothers.

Caleb

Before I even confirm his identity, he embraces me in a tight hug. I smile as I hug him tightly, relishing the feeling of being able to have my twin close to me. After a minute he lets go and looks at me.

"I seriously never expected this to happen, but hey long lost twin, I'm Caleb," He says, holding his hand out for me to shake which I do as I laugh. I return his introduction, telling him I'm Beatrice but go by Tris.

"What about Bea?" He asks as I think it over for a second and then nod my head several times, we both laugh as we walk inside and head towards the living room, where mum and dad are most likely to be.

Just like I though mum, and who I assume is dad sit on the sofa, he has the same dark hair and hooked nose as Caleb, but what surprises me is that he has similar blue eyes to me, or more I have similar eyes to him.

"Beatrice," He says in awe, as I envelop him in a hug, realising that no matter how much David or anyone for this matter could never be family, the only people who could fill that role is Dad and Caleb, Mother and me, we are all a family.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Monday 23th November, CPD break room, 11:04 am**

* * *

"Is he single?" Christina questions as I tell them about Caleb, I give her a pointed look as Will forges a fake look of sadness, causing Christina to laugh, "Not for me silly," She explains rolling her eyes

"Thats really cool, Tris," Will says, diverting the topic from Chris' curiosity to my brother's relationship status, back to the topic of how they came back, "they're here for good right?" He questions as I nod.

We continue talking seeing as none of us have any assignments at the current point of time, Al proceeds to tell us that Fernando is bisexual causing Christina to squeal so loud I'm sure everyone heard.

Four, Zeke and Uriah rush into the room, looking for any signs of danger, clearly alarmed by the loud noise that we can all thank Christina for, it's only when Zeke asks who died we all burst out laughing.

"So are you guys going to tell us or are we going to have to find the murder victim ourselves?" Zeke inquires, confused. By now even Uriah has caught onto what happened and is laughing at Four and Zeke's confused faces.

Eventually, Al tells the two confused men about Christinas bad squealing habits. We all sit there talking about anything that comes to mind.

Uriah tells us that he finally convinced Marlene to adopt a hedgehog with him and tells us what a great parent he'll be, while Four prays for the safety of the hedgehog, hoping Uriah doesn't accidentally sit on it.

One by one, or two by two in Christina and Will's case, everyone leaves beside me and Four because Max called them up on their patrol day. We continue talking, as I tell him about the appearance of my long lost twin and father.

"So that's why you left," He exclaims, "I thought you ditched me for something absurd like, I don't know, shopping!" I laugh at his funny butt cute nature and assure him I wouldn't ditch him for shopping, maybe for watching a film, but definitely not shopping.

"Do you want to get some lunch together and catch up?" I question, silently hoping he says yes, I've managed to save up money for a meal out and hope that he'll take me up on my offer, knowing if he says no, I probably won't end up eating out alone.

He begins to respond when a woman approaches us, only it's not just any woman, it's Nita, the receptionist. She wears what a typical receptionist would; A tight-fitting short pencil skirt and a long-sleeved white blouse with the first few buttons undone.

Her straight dark hair has been curled slightly and sits in beautiful waves. Red lipstick stains her lips as she begins a conversation with Four.

She's pretty, tall but not too tall, thin, but not too thin, and her skin is rich with colour. I don't know where I'm going, but it's away from Nita. My feet lead me back into mine and Four's office.

I take a seat onto my chair as I let my mind wander. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but feel a bit upset, I thought, I might have a chance with him, that maybe somehow we could be more than friends, but real life doesn't work that way, not when there are people like Nita out there.

Nita the girl who probably uses different types of makeup every day, and always looks flawless no matter what. The girl who's skinny because she works out regularly. The girl who has radiant skin because she eats what's good for her and dresses up because she can afford to.

The girl who is the opposite of me.

Me being the girl who only uses makeup when I need to cover up the dark circles under my eyes or the bruises I've been given by others. The girl who could never look pretty even if professionals tried to make me.

The girl who's skinny not because she works out, but because she can't afford a decent meal every day and has to forgo them. The girl whose skin looks as pale as a curtain from the hospital. The girl who can't dress up and wears clothes that are either from a few years ago, a thrift store, or a present from someone.

It would be better for people to have someone like Nita without someone like me interfering, so that's what I do. I don't interfere.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Tuesday 24th November, Uriah and Zeke's apartment, 7:23 pm **

* * *

"Okay, keep your voices down," Uriah instructs in the quietest voice I've ever heard him speak in, he walks out of his bedroom with his hands cupped together carrying the small animal that had just awoken from slumber.

Uriah sits down in the middle of the living room floor on the fluffy rug and places the small hedgehog down. A bunch of 'Awws' fill the room, as well as a 'You must protect it from Uriah' from Lynn.

"Let me introduce you to Spike Jogger Pedrad" Uriah beams proudly, as everyone is either watching the small creature move or staring in shock at Marlene for allowing to name the hedgehog 'Spike Jogger'.

Four, Zeke and Shauna arrive at the apartment at the exact second Uriah announces that I will be Spikes godmother because 'Lynn is too scary' and 'Christina will take spike shopping too much.'

I smile at Uriah childish nature, but play along nevertheless, telling him that I would be honoured to be Spikes godmother. We all scatter across the dining room and living room, eating the Chinese food that the guys and Shauna had got for us.

I end up sitting on the sofa with Lynn, Will and Zeke. Originally, I had been sitting with Chris, Mar and Uriah, but when they began talking about accessories for Spike, I took it as my cue to leave.

Shauna and Four seemed to be having a conversation, so I took a seat next to Lynn and Zeke and we all began talking about one of the things we all have interest in; how stupid Uriah is.

"I remember when Mum took me and Uri camping, she went to her tent early so she could read for a bit," Zeke narrates, "He was only ten, and somehow, I managed to convince him that if he sacrificed his marshmallow by throwing it into the fire, the cake fairy would give him an unlimited supply of cake"

We all begin laughing at the thought of ten-year-old Uriah suddenly realising there was no cake fairy in the morning after having to sacrifice his marshmallows.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday 25th November, Chicago forest 2:12 pm **

* * *

"Alright," Max booms, his voice dripping with authority, " I think you all know why we're here, for our capture the flag game for those of you who don't know," He mentions a quiet chatter fills the small area.

"You know the rules, once your shot with a paintball, you'll momentarily be stunned for around a minute, first team to get the opposition's flag wins," He continues as Amar garbs a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Alright," Amar says as he begins reading the paper, "Team A is Lynn, Mathew, Tris, Four, Peter, Eric, Rita and Lauren." Everyone begins talking again but no one's conversation gets far as Amar reads out Team B.

"Christina, Will, Edward, Myra, Fernando, Al, Marlene and Uriah are Team B. Team B will head towards the west and Team A will head towards the east, take your flags and paintball guns. The game will begin in ten minutes."

I push my distaste for half my team away and grab a gun and a small box of paintballs. Not waiting for anyone else to follow, I begin walking towards the east, knowing that the others will follow.

Just as predicted, everyone's hot on my heels, we all walk further into the forest, large trees crowd the area. The sound of Eric and Peters complaining is a dead give away to where our location is, fortunately, the ten minutes aren't up right now and the others are probably too far away to hear us.

"Will you guys shut up" I exclaim, as Peter, Eric, Rita and Lauren stop complaining for a second, listening to what I say, "Look, I'm not happy that I'm pared with you guys either," I start, making Lynn, Four and Mathew snicker while the others frown.

"But you need to stop complaining and get on with the game, otherwise the other team will win and it'll be because none of you did anything," I state.

"Fine, we'll listen to the stiff," Eric reasons. I grit my teeth but say nothing as Eric devises a stupid plan to which Peter agrees to as well as Rita and Lauren, while Lynn, Four and Mathew disagree to.

Deciding I've had enough of Eric and his minions, I quietly slip away after ensuring no one was looking. I walk two minutes further into the forest till I reach an area where a group of tree's branches are bunched close together.

I sling my paintball gun across my back, stuff the small box of paintballs and flag in either one of my zip-up hoodie's pockets and begin climbing one of the tall trees that are to the right side of the cluster.

"Tris," a low voice says behind me. I don't know why it doesn't startle me. Maybe because his voice is low and smooth and almost soothing. Whatever the reason, I look over my shoulder. Four stands behind me with his gun slung across his back, just like mine.

"Yes?" I say, looking back at him.

"I came to find out what you think you're doing," he mumbles.

"I'm seeking higher ground," I say. "I don't think I'm doing anything," I tell him as I see him smile with the slight shake of his head, as he replies.

"All right, I'm coming."

With the nod of my head, we both begin moving up the tall tree, he moves at a faster pace then I do, but stays behind me. It's not until we're a good five meters high, that I register Four's ragged breathing.

"Are you okay?" I question as he takes a few breaths, seating himself at a secure branch.

"Are you even human Tris?" He asks panting, "Being this high up, it doesn't scare you?" He questions exasperated.

"You're afraid of heights," I say, although it sounds like a question, he nods to confirm my theory. I look out into the distance, my eyes glance around the area when something particular catches my eye.

"See that?" I say, pointing. Four looks over my shoulder, his chin next to my head. His breaths flutter against my ear, and I suddenly feel shaky like my legs will give out underneath me.

"Yeah," he says. A smile spreads over his face. Out into the distance, I can see the bold red colour of team b's flag, just then, the siren goes off indicating the game has officially begun. Four and I share a look as we both climb down, and begin running.

Only ten minutes later, the game is over, Four and I had told Lynn and Mathew what the plan was and we ambushed from two different sides. Eric, Peter, Rita and Lauren were nowhere to be seen during the game, but after they decided to come out.

Despite my obvious distasted for half my team, this turned out pretty well.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, same day, CPD main room, 5:08 pm**

* * *

"Heading off so soon?" Amar comments as he sees me pick up my bag and zip up my hoodie to protect me from the cold.

"Yep," I reply popping the 'p'. "I'm exhausted from earlier today, and with Thanksgiving tomorrow, mum will want me home as soon as possible, I figured I might as well get some rest."

Amar nods, chuckling to himself, "Yeah, my partner George are going to Tori and Bud's place tomorrow, and she'll stuff us with her thanksgiving meals." he tells me and by the tone of his voice, I can tell he's serious.

"Thats, not the reason why I'm here though," He remembers, "I just wanted to let you know, that the others are waiting for you in Max's room, you have a new case that you'll tend to on the 30th."

Nodding, I make my way towards Max's office, I see Four, Chris and Will standing around the table as Max smiles at me and I make my way next to Four, looking at Max as takes out a file.

"We have just identified a criminal who can be held accountable for many crimes," Max reads, "he has a meeting in a location we have access to on the 30th, his name is David Turner"

David Turner.

I see Christina stiffen at the sound of his name, and look at me with worry in her eyes. I want to tell her it's fine, but my body doesn't allow me to. Suddenly I can see the memory of him punching kicking, cutting and slapping me.

I feel my legs starting to weakening, threatening to give out any second now, as the taste of bile rise from my throat, my body begins an identifiable shake.

And I begin to run.

**A/N Andrew and Caleb are finally here, Uriah has a hedgehog, they won capture the flag and now David's back. **

**Thanks to the people that reviewed, I will admit, Tris was portrayed as weak in the last chapter, but it's apart of her character development, she won't be weak like that much more and that Erudute guy wil return later and Tris won't hesitate to put him in place. **

**Please review and tell me what you want more of, Until next time, **

**-Divergent31 **


	10. Thanksgiving

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday 25th November, Max's office, 5:14 pm**

* * *

My legs somehow give out at the right location; the woman's bathroom, I push open the doors to one of the stalls and empty the contents of my stomach there. I feel a hand gather the hair and hold it back while rubbing my back.

I'm grateful for Christina here with me, as I take a few breaths, making sure I don't throw up all over her before turning back. Much to my surprise, I'm met with the owner of the deep blue orbs I haven't been able to get off my mind.

"Four?" I croak, suddenly realising how dry my throat is, "What are you doing here, this is a woman's bathroom."

He gives me a sheepish smile before offering me the answer," I followed you here, Christina went to get you some water and something to eat, she thought this might happen." I nod as I watch Four open his mouth to ask something but decides not to.

I suddenly realise what his question must be, and I don't blame him, after my reaction I would want to ask what caused it, "Please just don't ask," I plead as he gives me a nod and a reassuring smile.

Normally when someone is in my position, they get looks of sympathy, but Four doesn't give me that look, instead, he gives me a look of admiration, I can't justify exactly why he does, but I find it comforting.

Christina enters the bathroom with a bottle of water in one hand and a muffin in the other. She passes me the water as I drown the contents in a matter of a few seconds and then nibble on the muffin.

"I'll take it from here, Christina, thanks," Four says, dismissing her. She gives me a small smile and walks out, I can tell she purposely left without giving her usual, 'no you get out, she's my best friend' speech to anyone who thinks they can handle my situation.

Although I'm glad Four offered to stay here with me, it won't help when I try to explain to Christina later on that he doesn't like me, like anyone ever would.

Four looks at me, tilting his head in a slightly confused manner as I laugh lightly shaking my head as if I were saying it was 'nothing'. He gives me one of his cute smiles and gathers me in his arms, holding onto me.

Despite not wanting to feel weak, I let him hug me because I know he doesn't see me as weak and somehow he changes my view on myself too; he makes me feel strong. I feel his hands rub my back as we sit here in a comfortable embrace much longer than needed.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Thursday 26th November, The apartment, 3:27 pm**

* * *

Despite not knowing my twin for twenty-three years, we act as if we've been inseparable. We exchanged numbers when we met for the first time, and every spare second I had was used texting him.

Turns out the reason dad and Caleb moved to Chicago was because of his new job as an architect, Caleb has a senior role despite his young age because he graduated at the top of his class.

A smile makes its way onto my face as I think about seeing him, dad and mum tonight at her place for Thanksgiving dinner. I'm not particularly sure if I should even call it 'her' place anymore.

After reuniting with the family, mum talked dad into moving in with her, dad happily agreed, and the two-bedroom apartment that they had bought for accommodation is now all Caleb's to use and live in.

Getting up from my bed, I walk over to the wardrobe and begin putting together my outfit for tonight. I grab my black skinny jeans and a cute brown shirt mum got me for Christmas last year.

I frown as I realise my warm knit sweater isn't here. Realisation hits me as I remember leaving it at the office yesterday. I weigh my two options; one of them being to walk the five-minute walk to the office and retrieve it and the other being choosing another sweater, although I'm reluctant to do so.

The stubborn side of me wins as I grab my keys and phone. I exit my apartment building and start walking the small journey to the CPD. I take a deep breath as the cold air tickles my nose.

When I reach the CPD I greet one of our other receptionists Vanessa, who volunteered to work today. Although Max gives us all a day off, he needs a minimal amount of staff to work regular hours in case anything happens; it's not like crime stops for a holiday.

I open the door to the office surprised to see Four sitting down on his desk concentrating on some paperwork with his earbuds in, unaware of the fact that I'm here.

I make my way over towards him quietly, going behind him so he doesn't see me and place my hands over his eyes covering them. He reacts by jumping slightly before grabbing both my hands and looking back at me.

I watch as relief fills his face and I laugh slightly. He rolls his eyes playfully before asking, "What are you doing here missy, shouldn't you be home celebrating Thanksgiving with your family?"

"I'm going at five," I reply, "What about you Four?" I inquire. His expression hardens as he says 'no' not giving further explanation.

I must seem to have a confused look on my face as he sighs softly and offers a short and vague explanation, "I don't really talk to them much."

I watch his jaw tense as he diverts his eyes anywhere but at me. I can't help but wonder why he doesn't talk to them, but I have no right to ask him, if someone asked me about my situation before dad and Caleb came along, I wouldn't want to tell anyone.

I suddenly have the strong urge to invite him over, I know mum wouldn't mind, so before I can stop myself I'm offering," You know, my parents wouldn't mind if you came," I hint.

"I don't know Tris, I don't want to impose." I watch a look of uncertainty wash over his face as he says it.

"Well I do, so meet me there at five-fifteen, I'll text you the address," I inform him, grabbing my sweater and walk off out the door leaving no room for discussion as I head out of the building and begin the walk back home.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Same day, Natalie and Andrew's house, 5:03 pm**

* * *

"Beatrice, can you set that pie over there?" My mum asks, pointing to the clear space on the counter. I nod my head and place the blueberry pie there.

Mum was always big on Thanksgiving with at least three flavours of sweet pies not to mention multiple other savoury dishes. I glance over at the time.

Ten minutes till Four comes over.

As soon as I got home I texted him the address to which he replied. I then called mum and informed her of my friend who didn't have any family he interacts to go to, and of course, she didn't have any objections to the fact I invited him over.

"Tris," Caleb calls, walking into the kitchen. I raise an eyebrow silently asking him what he wants.

A sly gin spreads across his face as he grabs a pinch of flour. Seeing this coming, I immediately make a run for it, but due to the fact there's not enough space to run, he throws the white powder at me.

Not letting him get away with it, I grab a fistful of flour and now it's his turn to run. I manage to throw it at him before mum tells us to stop throwing flour at each other, mumbling something about how 'being separate during our childhood didn't stop us from acting like children' with a smile on her face.

A quiet knock at exactly five-fifteen brings me and Caleb out of our laughing fit and back into reality. Dusting the flour off my shirt, I make my way to the front door to reveal a very nervous-looking Four.

He's dressed differently to what he was in before, with a nice button-up dark blue shirt and black jeans. He gives me a tiny smile before offering me a present box. I look at him confused as he begins rambling.

"I wasn't really sure what to bring, I usually don't do anything for thanksgiving except with Zeke sometimes, I'm sorry," He rambles and I find it slightly hard to contain my laughter.

"Four," I address, "You don't need to give anything to me, I'm just glad you decided to take up my offer," I assure him.

He gives me a sweet smile and then walks inside. We walk to the table as I introduce him to my parents and brother, "Mum, Dad, Caleb, this is Four, my friend and partner from the CPD."

They all introduce themselves to him, as we sit around the table, Four, Mum and Dad begin a conversation about Chicago in general, retelling personal experiences about things here and there.

Caleb leans towards me as whispering, "I see why you decided not to move into the spare room in the apartment with me," he says, gesturing to Four with his eyes.

Involuntarily, I blush red, before hissing," Caleb."

Things continue as normal with the exception of me glaring at Caleb when he eyes Four for too long, somehow he's got it in his mind that Four and I are a thing or will be a thing and he needs to take his role as the protective older brother even though we technically are twins.

As tradition, we all go around the table explaining what we're thankful for and then digging into mums Thanksgiving feast.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Friday, November 27th, Amity Park, 8:05 am.**

* * *

"Tris, we've all eaten now, we need to go," Christina whines, as she drags me by the arm.

Christina has always been a shopping maniac, and black Friday sales plus Christina is a complete nightmare. She picked us all up around seven this morning, fed us breakfast in return for making us go shopping with her.

Reluctantly, I get up and follow a sulking Will and a confused Al towards Chris' car. I take the passenger seat at the front, making the two boys groan in protest. Christina gets in and begins driving away from Amity Park.

When I was young, mum and I would always go there. Sometimes Susan and Robert would come along, and other times it was just us. However, David would never come, always coming up with some sort of excuse.

I frown thinking of David, I knew he was a bad person but I never thought he'd be wanted as a criminal. Scratch that, I never thought he would be caught being a criminal, considering his history with lying.

I snap out of my thoughts when the car begins slowing down. Chris gets out of the car not wasting a second as she yanks me out and into a shop, one that surprisingly isn't swarming with people.

The saleswoman greets us, notifying us that the shop has just opened a few minutes ago. That explains the emptiness. We both browse the store and I fond myself in the 'under twenty dollars section'.

"That looks amazing Tris, you need to try it on," Al says, as Will and Christina nod with approval in regard to Al's statement.

Complying with their request, I take the garment of clothing and walk over to the changing rooms. The garment is an off the shoulder dress that goes to mid-thigh coloured black. The fabric feels soft against my skin as I emerge dressed from the changing room.

"Oh my god, Tris."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Saturday, November 28th, The City 6:18 pm.**

* * *

"I'm officer Tris Prior, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court" I recite as I place the handcuffs on the drunk man.

Although it's the weekend, I couldn't get my mind off David and felt as if the fear was going to eat me up. I decided to take us some work that would make a good distraction and earn me the money I had spent shopping yesterday.

Unlike Chis, I don't shop until I drop. I bought at least four new long-sleeved shirts, the dress, a hoodie, some sweatpants a few jeans and a coat yesterday all for under a hundred dollars, and although I know I shouldn't have spent that much, I know the items were good quality and would last me long.

Placing the person I just arrested into the back of my car, I begin driving off back to the station. Although I enjoy being able to protect the civilians by being an active officer, I still find being a detective better.

Getting out of the car, I guide the man into the building and leave it up to one of the other police officers to take care of him.

"Tris?"

I turn to see Zeke smiling widely at me, I return the gesture as we fall into a comfortable conversation, as he begins telling me about his mother's colleague coming over for thanksgiving and the possibility of them liking each other.

Hana lost her husband at a young age and raised Zeke and Uriah alone and although she did a wonderful job at hiding it, I can tell it must have taken a toll on her. By having two children depended on her and working a full-time job, she never had much time to catch up with friends.

"We usually have Four come over but he said something about not wanting to break this family moment when he found out about mums unofficial boyfriend," Zeke mutters.

I nod my head in response and tell him how I found Four at work that day and invited him over. Soon enough the conversation ends as Zeke gets an urgent text from Uriah explaining that he has somehow 'misplaced' Spike and he can't find him.

After recovering from our laughing Zeke and I part ways. I decide to make my way home, retiring for the night.

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter. Thank you for so many reviews. It's probably the most I've gotten and I really appreciate it. **

**One of the parts of this story was inspired by imfallingforyoureyes102 fanfic 'Cramps' . I was also reading this fanfic and Uriah died and it was really sad so I felt like including a bit with Uriah and Tris to show their friendship. **

**No one will die in this fanfic. I'm emotionally attached to them, well except for peter and his gang of losers. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think, until next time,**

**-Divergent31 **


	11. David

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Monday, November 30th, Max's office 9:03 am.**

* * *

"Alright, now that you four are here," Max says, gesturing to me, Christina, Will, and Four," I'll begin."

Max grabs the file with David's name on it. He gives me a reassuring smile before opening it and organizing the papers slightly. Max confronted me about Davids case when I came earlier this morning, asking me if he'd like me to give it to someone else.

I told him I'd be fine, and he made sure to tell me that he'd just be in his office if I needed anything. Although I didn't tell Max why I threw up that day when he mentioned David's name, I'm pretty sure he has a good guess as to why.

"Alright, David Turner aged forty-eight is wanted for illegal drug sales, assault and robbery. A few of our agents have gathered information on his whereabouts and we now know he has a meeting at six-thirty tonight," Max reads.

A few minutes later, Max has briefed us on the task and handed us everything we should need for tonight. I knew David was a bad person, but illegal drug sales, robbery and assault?!

Hatred fills up inside me as I hear that word. Assault. I know he's assaulted me before, but I've never reported it, which means he must have assaulted someone else. As much as I want to hunt David down now, I know I'll have my chance tonight.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Same day, The Hancock building, 6:45 pm.**

* * *

Any second now, I think to myself as Four, Christina and I wait outside the building pretending to be in a conversation. Only fifteen minutes ago, Will, who was is in the car checking the security footage reported that David entered the building.

"Alright guys," Will speaks through the earpiece, "he should be there soon."

Chris gives him a quiet 'okay' as we all mentally prepare ourselves. My blonde hair that is now completely striated thanks to Christina hides the earpiece. I'm dressed in a professional-looking business suit that consists of a white blouse and a pencil skirt as well as heels.

As Will said, David makes his way out of the building, he's wearing a dark grey suit that matches the few strands of grey hair on his dark blonde hair. He passes us as we walk the opposite way, subtly watching him.

Back in the car, Four takes the driver's seat as Will taps into the cities security cameras and begins telling Four the directions of where Davids heading, with some adjustments so it doesn't come off like we're following him.

Around twenty minutes later we arrive at the destination David walked ten minutes prior to our arrival. It's a residential area of town, far enough from mums house that they'd never cross paths.

The house looks as if it could hold two maybe three bedrooms and if it were to be a family house. The thought of David having a family live inside that house with him makes me want to scream.

Four and I head towards the front door. He holds his handcuffs in his hand as I pick the lock. Once the lock has been picked we silently agree to split up, he takes the downstairs while I take the upstairs.

My stomach feels slightly queasy as I walk up the stairs. I ignore my right hand shaking and push open the first door I see. Nothing there. I move further into the corridor, the floor beneath me creaks slightly as I silently curse.

I move towards the second door, my breath shaking as I open it, not expecting to see him. But life is unpredictable. I'm met with the sight of David sitting on his bed shoving bundles of money into a suitcase.

His eyes widen at the sight of me, well, not exactly me, more the sight of seeing a police officer in his house. The second he realises it's me his expression is more relaxed and a sick smile makes its way onto my face.

"Beatrice, what the hell is this, are you still playing dress-up," He mocks.

I feel anger course through my veins but I focus on the task at hand, I pull out my handcuffs and walk to him. David immediately gets up and stands in what used to be an intimidating position.

I'm no longer the small girl who cowers away from him, I'm older, stronger, I won't let him hurt me again. I glare at him before telling him that he's going to be arrested for the crimes he's committed.

I go to handcuff him when he jerks his hand away from me and thrusts it into my cheek, punching my jaw. Using the training I learnt I have him in handcuffs in a matter of seconds and take pride in the fact that I did it.

"How dare you," David yells, I hear Four run up the stairs, but David doesn't as he keeps yelling, or maybe he just doesn't care.

"You worthless girl, you're a disgrace, get me out of these you bitch."

Four enters the room and drags David outside into the police car as David continues his rant on what a 'pathetic girl I am'. Turns out this house is a base for other criminals around the city, that's why we didn't arrest him when we first saw him.

I walk downstairs and get into the car. Will offers me his seat at the front so I don't have to sit next to David and I accept. The punch did leave a dark purple bruise and as the adrenalin rush wears off, I can feel the throbbing pain.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Tuesday, December 1st, Dauntless gym 4:57 am.**

* * *

"Hey, Tris, shh, It's okay, it's okay," Uriah soothes as I sob into his chest.

As much as I don't want to admit, the case yesterday with David gave me nightmares and it just so happened to be the day I got my period; not a good combination. I tried getting back to sleep but there was no point.

That's how I ended up at the gym at 5 am. Uriah happened to be here, and I'm sure he could tell something was up by the way I looked sleep-deprived with an ugly purple bruise on my jaw that wasn't there yesterday.

I managed to tell him that I had a 'bad case yesterday' before breaking down. Uriah has always been like an older brother to me, so in a way, I'm glad it was him that I bumped into today.

Taking a few deep breaths I stop sobbing although a few tears still make their way down my face, I know a nightmare isn't enough to make me cry even if it was only for around three minutes, so I'm pretty sure this was my periods doing, at least that's what I'm going to tell myself.

"Can you not tell anyone about this?" I sniffle, talking about my breakdown.

Uri gives me a small smile and then a wink, "Of course shorty." I groan in protest to the nickname before lightly punching his arm making him laugh.

"Shut up pansycake."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday, December 2nd, CPD Conference room, 11:14 am.**

* * *

"The vending machines need more food," Peter suggests dumbly, casing Eric, Rita and Lauren, or as Uriah and I call them, the gang of pansycakes, to nod along.

Business was slow today and the only reported crime was someone speeding by about 10 miles. Max decided to call a meeting and asked what needed to change in the CPD, apparently, he wanted to get our opinion.

But when idiots like Peter started calling out things like, 'we should get a personal chef,' Max decided it was his cue to leave and said that we should all talk together and then write our suggestions on a paper.

A groan threatens to escape my mouth as a cramp crashes through me, my grip tightens on the table as I fight to keep some sort of posture and somehow I find myself seated in between Four and Eric, opposite Christina or any girl for that matter who could help.

I feel my face heat up as I dig my fingers into my arms. My cramps have always been on the upper-middle end of the pain chart, some moths it would be like they never happed and other moths I would be living in agony.

I see Peter's lips moving as he gives another one of his stupid suggestions, and this time the small whine makes it's way out of my mouth as I slump, leaning my head onto Four's shoulder.

I feel his fingers thread through my hair as his eyes are trained on the table. It's only when another wave of cramps come through me and a small whimper comes from me, is when Four's eyes go straight to mine.

"Tris? What's wrong?" He asks concern lased in his voice.

I hear myself mumble a small pathetic 'cramps' before he grabs me by the hand and walks me out the conference room without any explanation to all the eyes looking at us, as we spend the rest of the day in our office with me lying on the small sofa we just got, with a pile of chocolate and a few painkillers.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Same day, Natalie and Andrew's house, 6:15 pm.**

* * *

"Did he do anything to you?" Dad asks as I tell him about the case with David, his jaw is set so tight I wouldn't be surprised if it broke.

"He just punched me in the jaw," I tell him slowly so I don't alarm him, mum or Caleb who are all here listening to the conversation, "But I'm fine, he's gone now," I assure, trying to get rid of his worried face.

It's times like this I'm glad my best friend is an expert with makeup, although the purple from my bruise is slightly faded it's still visible, and I'm sure mum, dad and Caleb would freak out. I make a mental note to thank her.

"How was the doctor's appointment, mum?" I ask, trying to change the topic. Mum begins talking about how her doctor started by checking her vitals and then told her what the disease was doing to her now.

"She said that it's getting faster," Mother informs, as dad places a hand on mum's, showing his support, "But with parts of all four of our incomes, I'm sure we'll save up soon enough," She finishes with a soft smile, regarding the fact we all are setting aside parts of our earnings for her operation.

Caleb goes to help mum bring out the dinner as dad and I set up the table. We all sit together and eat, but I still have this nagging feeling that's at the back of my mind, eating me up.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Thursday, December 3rd, The office, 5:45 pm.**

* * *

"Tris wait."

I turn back to see Four catching up to me, I set my bag down. As much as I like Four, all I want to do is go home and curl up in my soft blankets while watching a film and eat some buttered popcorn.

"Yes Four?" I ask as he gives me one of his cute smiles that I return.

"I was wondering if, you know, I, uh, remember that time you wanted to go to lunch and then Nita interrupted, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner to catch up," he asks, somewhat nervously, "It's on me," He adds.

I bite my lip as I nod, I watch as Four gives me a grateful smile. He tells me he'll be back in a second. As soon as he's out of the room, I can't help but feel slightly self-conscious, I look down at my clothes; jeans and a sweatshirt, I could've dressed better for this, not that I knew.

"Back," He announces, snapping me out of my thoughts.

He leads me to his car as we both make our way inside. He drives the car in silence, not speaking a word to each other, but instead listening to the soft hum of the radio; a comfortable silence.

We get seated and order our meal; a large Chicago styled pizza to share. Four seems to be deep in thought as he looks out into the distance a faint smile visible on his lips. I can't help wonder why.

We arrive at a restaurant after about ten minutes of driving. I leave my bag in the car, taking only my phone and wallet even though I shouldn't need it. We enter the restaurant as the smell of pizza wafts through the air.

"Let's play a game," Four suggests, as he finally snapped out of his own thoughts.

A smile makes its way onto my face as I remember the last time he asked to play a game; when we went camping, "Is this your way of getting information out of me, Eaton?"

He chuckles slightly as he answered, 'Something like that."

We both agreed on a game, a game somewhat like twenty questions but not exactly, he'd ask me a question that he wanted to know and then he'd also guess my answer, if he got it right it was his turn again and if he didn't it was my turn.

"What's your favourite colour," Four starts. Black, I think to myself, "I think it's blue, no black, final answer black." The look on my face must have given my answer away as he smiles and begins asking another question.

"Favorite flower, I think its roses," He says, slightly unsure of his answer.

"It's actually blue hydrangea," I reply, "I hate roses. Favourite season, I'm pretty sure it's Autumn."

We continued our game of asking questions and assuming answers, turns out I was right, Four's favourite season was Autumn. I learnt that his favourite food was Dauntless cake the one that the gym offered after workouts and he doesn't have any pets but is fostering a police dog for a few weeks.

Our food came a few minutes into the game, me and Four both devoured it in a matter of minutes, it tasted like heaven itself and could probably own the title of my favourite food, at least for now.

"Who do you think's worse, Peter or Eric," Four asks, "They're both pretty annoying but I'm pretty sure you find Eric more annoying, I know I do."

"Nope," I respond, popping the 'p', "Peter is so much worse, but I guess they both suck." I pause thinking of a question, I feel my heart rate pick up as I think of one, and take several seconds to convince myself to finally ask.I take a deep breath as I begin,

"Will you go out with m-"

"No."

**A/N Sorry for missing an upload. My school has just shit down and I'm doing online school. My 2 week school holidays have been moved to next week so I'll have plenty of time to update and write new content then. **

**I had my biology test yesterday, I spent a lot of time studying for that, but I'm pretty sure I did okay. **

**I'll be uploading my other fanfic tomorrow or today. I, sorry for the long wait. And I'll also be uploading another chapter for this fanfic seeing as it took me a while to upload this one. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. Stay at home, keep safe and wash your hands. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31 **


	12. Yes?

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Thursday, December 3rd, The restaurant, 7:33 pm.**

* * *

I feel my heart stop for a second, I look to the ground hoping that if I stare at it long enough, I'll eventually disappear. I feel my eyes well up with tears as I desperately try to blink them away.

"I can't believe it Tris," Four mumbles, "It took me the entire night to work up the courage to ask you that question, I was going to ask it next round, but no, you had to ask it before me," He says looking at me with a small smile.

Relief crashes through me, I haven't stuffed up my friendship with him. Not yet, I remind myself. I shake my head slightly as I begin organizing my thoughts. He wants to go out with me?

"You want to go out with me?" I ask slightly dumbfounded. Four nods his head as if it was obvious. Realisation hits him as he begins rambling an explanation.

"Tris, I swear I didn't mean no as in I wouldn't go out with you, I was just so disappointed in myself at the fact that you worked up the courage before I could, I'm so sorry," He rambles, I laugh quietly as he stops and looks at me, a smile on his face.

"It's alright, Four, I'd love to go out with you,"

"Thank god, I thought I ruined my chances," Four joked, although I didn't miss the sound of relief in his voice, " Are you free Saturday six pm?"

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Saturday, December 5th, Christina and Will's apartment, 5:53 pm**

* * *

"Alright, he said dress casual, dresses can be casual," Christina resorts, "But no, you need to wear jeans," She mocks, "you're lucky you look cute in them, otherwise you'd be stuck in a dress."

I roll my eyes as I look at my appearance in the mirror, my blonde hair rests in a slight curl and now only goes till my shoulders. I have a dark grey shirt on under my black leather jacket and blue jeans to accompany them.

I called Christina on Thursday and told her all about my upcoming date, she immediately made preparations, one of them being having my long blonde hair cut to around shoulder length; still long, just not as much as before.

I hear the doorbell ring as I finish tying the laces of my combat boots. Will rushes to the door and the sound of him talking to Four can be heard as a slight murmur. I make my way to the door, watching the interaction between Will and Four.

"You better not try anything with her, I'm not lying to you when I say she'll beat the crap out of you if you do. And make sure to have her home by eleven at the most, otherwise, Chris will literally hunt you down," Will warns.

Four seems to be nodding along with what he says as he tells Will he would never do anything I wasn't comfortable with and he'd have me home before eleven.

"Tris," Four breathed as his eyes meet with mine, I give him a shy smile as he hands me a bouquet of blue Hydrangea, my heart swells slightly at the thought of him asking what my favourite flowers were on Friday.

I smile before passing the flowers to Chris who puts them in a vase and bid farewell to my two best friends who have now become my temporary parents, taking the role of scaring my date very seriously.

"You look beautiful," Four murmurs as he takes my hand and leads me outside.

I can hear the faint excited scream that belongs to Christina. The smile that's on my face shows no sign of disappearing, I feel it grow bigger as I see Four leading me to a black motorcycle.

He gets on first and then I do, my hands wrap around his waist as I hold on tighter than I would have initially wanted. The wind whips through my hair as we zip past the streets of Chicago.

I press my face against Fours back, inhaling his scent that I now refer to as the smell of safety. After a few more turns the motorcycle slows down and eventually stops. I remove my hands from his waist as we get up.

I recognize this part of town by the small bagel shop that always seemed to be buzzing with life. Four leads me into the shop as we are seated by the window, I decided on a cream cheese bagel with rock salt and water.

"How's your mum?" Four asks, making conversation, taking a bite of his food that the waitress had just delivered.

"She should be fine, it's getting faster though," I mumble, "You have a cool motorcycle."

I mentally slap myself, 'a cool motorcycle' seriously Tris, I think to myself. As soon as I answered the question about mum, I wanted to change the topic as soon as possible.

"Thanks, it was one of the first things I bought when I got the job, cars are great but motorcycles are better," He says fondly as if he was recalling the memory.

We continue talking about random things that pop up as we finish our food. He goes to pay the bill despite me telling him I can pay for my own meal. I glance at my phone and check the time; 7:35 pm.

I inwardly sigh, not wanting this night to end so fast, clearly, Four also thought this, because next thing I know, we're on his motorcycle heading towards the ice skating rink.

"I'm falling so much, I'm starting to think you just bought me here to laugh at me," I tease, after falling down for the third time.

"If you just held my hand like I told you too, then we could both fall together and laugh at each other," He suggests as he holds out his hand.

Rolling my eyes I go to take his hand. His slightly calloused but otherwise soft hand envelopes my smaller one perfectly, like we were made for each other.

After two hours of falling, teasing and actually skating the weather goes down a few degrees and we both decide to head home for the night. I head back to Chris and Wills place with only half an hour to spare until my 'curfew'.

"This was fun, I hope we can do it again?" Four questions, uncertainty lasing his question as he stands outside of Will and Chris' apartment.

"I'd love to, I had a great time," I assure him, he smiles, he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear as I feel my phone vibrate slightly.'

**1 message from 'Christina'**

**Christina: Kiss him, you idiot [Sent at 10:32 pm]**

I slip my phone back into my pocket and go up on my tippy toes planting a soft kiss on his cheek before desperately checking his face for any sign of disappointment. He smiles widely shaking his head slightly before enveloping me in a hug.

"Goodnight Tris," He mumbles, his lips against my forehead.

"Goodnight Four."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Sunday, December 6th, Natalie and Andrew's house, 11:37 am**

* * *

"I knew it," mum exclaims as I tell her about my date with Four, "Well actually Caleb knew it, he told us all about it after you two left on thanksgiving. Your father owes me twenty dollars," She smiles as she explains that she bet we'd be going out before Christmas.

Dad walks into the dining room planting a quick kiss on both mum and my foreheads as he sits down opposite us. He pulls out his wallet and places a twenty-dollar bill on mums hand with a playful scow.

'I heard the conversation from the living room," he explains as we both nod our heads in understanding. I receive a text from Caleb telling me that he and his girlfriend should be here in a few minutes.

Apparently, when he went to University he met his girlfriend Susie, she was from Chicago and was studying in New York to be an Economist. Dad's already met her and said she was lovely, apparently, they're pretty serious.

The doorbell rings as I race to the door and quickly swing it open wanting to see my brother and his girlfriend. Caleb beams as he sees me, engulfing me in a hug that I dismiss making him pout.

I turn all my attention to the blonde-haired girl standing next to my brother as my mouth hangs open while a wave of realisation hits me. From Chicago. Really lovely. The answer was right in front of me.

Susie is Susan.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Monday, December 7th, Candor bar, 7:46 pm**

* * *

The liquid burns down my throat as I take the fourth shot tonight. When I first arrived, drinking was something that was less appealing, but the second I drowned my first shot, I knew there'd be more to come.

Max gave us Tuesday off as paid leave, and Zeke and Uriah managed to convince the gang there was no better way than to spend Monday night getting drunk so that we could nurse our hangover on Tuesday.

"Bottoms up, Trissy," Chris slurs as she passes me another shot while drowning her's. I know four shots are far too many for me at this point, but the irresponsible part of my brain seems to be talking to me as I gulp down the liquid.

"Easy there, Tris," I hear Four mumbles as he places down his glass of beer.

My lips curve up as I give him a smile. We're now in that area where we're not dating but we've been on dates, Chris calls it a 'flirtationship,' and I just decided not to question anything she said.

"Four," I gasp as I wrap my arms around his neck as his hands go around my waist. I pull him into a hug as one hand creases with his hair softly.

"TRISSY, FOUR, GET OVER HERE WE'RE DOING SHOTS," Zeke yells clearly, most likely being the only one that isn't completely drunk besides Shauna.

Walking back to the table, Four and I sit next to each other as Lynn places a glass filled with some alcohol in front of each of us as we begin playing, 'most likely'.

"Alright," Shauna begins, "Most likely to become a multimillionaire." Immediately I point to Will and it seems like everyone beside Zeke and Uriah who pointed to themselves agrees with me.

"Most likely to survive a zombie apocalypse?" Will asks after he takes a sip of alcohol. A few people point to Lynn and the rest go to Four. They tie and both take sips as Lynn asks the next question.

"Most likely to own a dozen cats when they're older." Marlene pouts as all fingers point to her as she tries to reason with us claiming she was a dog person. She takes a sip but not before threatening to train her cats to kill if she ever gets some.

"Most likely to be a privet investigator." After much discussion, Al gets the most fin=ngures pointed to him, as he was just simply 'so observant' as Will put it.

"Most likely to have a habit they can't break out of."I bite my lip as I mentally decide between Christina who has a habit of shopping, or Uriah and Zeke who both have a habit of eating.

My eyes take in the picture of almost everyone's fingers pointing to me as Christina pipes up, "She's literally biting her lip right now." Complying with the rules, I take a sip of my drink as the game goes on.

"Most likely to be arrested for doing something stupid," I mumble, as I point to Uriah. Uriah smiles as he takes his shot, not bothering to bring up the time he was actually arrested like he'd usually do.

"Most likely to be proposed to?" Uriah beams as he points to Shauna. She suddenly realises that Zeke is now down on one knee holding a small velvet box that opened to reveal a white diamond ring.

"Shauna," He starts, "You've been through so much with me, we started off as friends and we took off from their, you're the most amazing person in my life and I thought I 'd pop the question before you got sick of me,"

"Shauna, with you marry me?" Zeke finishes as Shauna nods and he slips on the ring as we continue with the game as Shauna insisted we should.

Many sips and accusations later, we're in no state to continue. Uriah and Marlene stumbled off back to Mar's apartment as Zeke and Shauna walk to his apartment that's about a five minute walk.

"Alright, Trissy, lets go," Chris slurs as Will who wasn't exactly drunk holds onto her hand; stabilising her.

I fell a hand on my waist as my legs falter slightly, stopping me from falling. Four gives me a small smile as he says something to Will that my intoxicated mind can't understand. I watch Will nod as he looks over at me.

"Tris, how about you stay with Four tonight, his apartment is nearby," Will questions as I nod, leaning my weight onto the wall.

"Alright Tris, let's go," Four says softly. I take his hand as we walk out the street, towards Four's apartment. I know it isn't exactly safe for me to be walking at night, intoxicated, but Four's with me.

We enter his apartment as he leads me to what I assume is a spare bedroom, he walks out after pressing a soft kiss to my forehead.

The yellow light in the bathroom makes my stomach feel slightly uneasy as I feel all the alcohol exiting my body as I throw up into the toilet bowl.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Tuesday, December 8th, Four's apartment, 6:46 am**

* * *

"It's okay, it's okay," I mumble softly, rubbing circles in Four's back as he empties his stomach in the bathroom. He groans as another wave of nausea hits him.

I've always dealt with hangovers well, as soon as I get all the alcohol out of my body, I feel fine, no headaches, no more throwing up. I woke this morning when I heard the sound of someone throwing up, that someone being Four.

Four gets up and rinses his mouth and brushes his teeth before burying his head into the side of my neck resting it there. I thread one of my hand's fingers through his short hair as the other hand holds him close to me.

"Mhmm," He half groans or mumbles against my neck, I help him up as we make our way towards his room as he collapses onto the bed and snuggles into the soft-looking covers.

"Tris," His voice is husky, still slightly horse from throwing up this morning, "Don't go."

"I won't."

**A/N ****I hope you guys liked that chapter. Shauna and Zeke are engaged! Four said yes. ****Make sure to stay safe and stay inside. Thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate each and every one of them. **

**I'll post another chapter in 3 days. If you've read my lasted chapter on my other fanatic, the face behind the mirror, I mentioned writing anew fanfic soon. **

**I want to specially thank trini86 for reviewing, she writes great fanfics. Go check her out. She's amazing. **

**Please review and tell me what you liked, what you want more of and some suggestions on what to write a new fanfic on, until next time,**

**-Divergent31 **


	13. Sold to the man at the back

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday, December 9th, The alleyway, 10;46 am.**

* * *

"Put your guns down and no one gets hurt."

The line I occasionally recited was now coming from a criminals mouth. His gun was pointed at me and Four who were shielding at a young father and his three-year-old daughter that were, unfortunately, the target for the criminal.

"Listen here," Four grits, speaking to the man holding the gun, "Me and officer Prior here are police, so how about you put your gun down and we can look into getting you a jail cell with nice lighting when we bring you in."

My hands tremble slightly as the weight of the gun pointing towards the criminal makes me feel slightly uneasy. Four and the man are yelling, yet I have no interest in what they're saying.

"When I say go, you need to run as fast as you can," I whisper to the father as he nods frantically, holding his little girl whose face is drenched in tears close.

"More police are on their way, give up now," Four lies. Stupidly enough, we somehow managed to forget our radios and phone back at the station, contacting other officers wasn't an option.

Four's statement, however, does help with distracting the criminal for just a second as I whisper for the father and daughter to run, which they do, getting out successfully.

The criminals dull blue eyes widen as he sees them disappear, rage fills his voice, "You bitch," He yells at me, aims his gun and shoots without any warning.

Pain envelopes me as my side hits the ground. I know I wasn't hit because of the warmth of another body shielding me; Fours body. The criminal quickly makes an escape as Four gets off me.

My eyes immediately roam Four's body, searching for any sign of injury, relief floods through me when I find not a single scratch, cut or bruise.

"What the hell were you thinking!" He fumes, 'If I didn't push you out the way who knew what could have happened."

"He could have hurt the child! He could have hurt the father! We were fine, we're Police," I defend as he scoffs.

"We're fine?" He yells sarcastically, "Do you know how 'fine' you would have been Tris?"

"I-"

"If it weren't for that push you would be dead, chunks of your brain would be scattered on the pavement and blood would be everywhere!"  
Silent tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down my face, as a quiet sob tore through my chest. I don't know if it was how he said it or if I was just in shock that caused my reaction, all I know is that the tears won't stop falling.

I turn around, facing away from Four so he doesn't catch sight of the waterfall of tears, as my legs move; running, to put a good amount of distance between him and me.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Same day, Christina and Will's apartment, 5:03 pm.**

* * *

"Oh, honey, it's okay," Christina soothes, as she rubs my back, as tears cascade down my cheek.

After the incident with Four earlier today, I made my way back to the CPD. As all the work that needed to be done was simply paperwork, I brought all my necessary stuff for paperwork to Chris and Will's office and did them there.

Christina noticed my puffy red eyes and didn't question what was happening until the end of the day when she told me we were having a sleepover. After a small push, I ended up spilling my guts to her; telling her about what Four said.

"He's an idiot, don't worry about him Tris, I might just have a word with him," Will mumbles as he plates up the macaroni and cheese; my comfort food.

"I thought we might have been something," I mumble, thinking about the date he took me on, how we arranged another next week. Was he just playing with me?

"He doesn't deserve you," Christina assures me, "Hey, I have an idea, it'll be perfect." She declares as she begins telling me all about this plan of her's.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Friday, December 11th, Dauntless Hall, 5:25 pm.**

* * *

"Alright, can I get everyone's attention for a minute," Max yells, as the crowd quietens a bit, "Thank you all for attending the CPD's annual Christmas dinner and charity event, over the course of the evening a number of events will take place,"

"First we have the auction where all our single members that signed up will be auctioned off, all profits go to Chicago abuse foundation. Then we'll be having dinner and then a dance"

At the mention of the auction my heartbeat quickens. Turns out Christina's plan was to sign me up for the auction to make Four jealous. At the time it seemed like a great idea, now, not so much.

I glance around the room, searching for Four, but much to my disappointment, he doesn't seem to be anywhere. I don't have any time to ponder on his whereabouts as the auction begins.

"Here we have Nita," The auctioneer who happens to be Amar yells, " Let's start with one hundred."

Over the next few minutes, several different men bid over her and she ends up going for seven hundred dollars. Lauren seems to be the next one to be auctioned off, and goes for less than Nita, but still a high amount.

"Tris," Max says, as he walks up to me, "You're next up," He informs me as I thank him and make my way up towards the stage where Amar is 'auctioning off' everyone who entered.

Amar calls me up, my black four-inch high heels make a clicking sound against the hard floor. I glance over my outfit quickly; I'm wearing a burgundy coloured off the shoulder crop top with my black jeans and heels.

My hair is draped across the top of my back in beach waves as I walk next to Amar. "Alright, next we have Tris Prior," Amar announces, "Let's start with one hundred."

I'm not able to keep the look of shock off my face when at least six people begin bidding for me. I glance at each of the bidders, I don't recognise three of the six but I recognise all the others.

One of them is Peter, his venomous green eyes lock with mine and I immediately look away, standing a few feet away from him is Henry from the accounting department who's just being two hundred and then the man from Erudite who sat next to me in the conference.

"Four hundred," Amar yells as Peter, the Erudite man and one of the men I don't know raise their hands.

My eyes glance over the room once again. I see Christina and Will along with Shauna, Lynn, Zeke, Uriah and Al all giving me bright smiles as well as a thumbs up from Marlene. My eyes drift but I don't catch sight of Four.

"Eight hundred, going once, going twice,"

"One thousand."

I swear it was like a cliche scene from a film, a few gasps filled the hall as everyone looked back to see who it was. At the back of the hall was Four, standing there in a buttoned-up white shirt, blue business jacket, matching pants and grey tie.

"Alright," Amar says smirking, "One thousand going once, going twice, sold to the man at the back."

I walk off the stage and make my way to Four, seeing as he's 'bought' me for the night as well as 2 hours tomorrow. Amar continues with the next auction as Four gives me a shy smile.

"Tris listen," he sighs, "I'm sorry for what I said on Wednesday, I," he hesitates slightly as his shoulders droop," I was so scared I'd lose you, I really like you and I never want to imagine what could have happened if you were hit."

I take a moment to comprehend what he's saying, all the anger and sadness I've been feeling ever since that day leaves my body as my arms find their way around his neck; pulling him into a hug which he returns, burying his head into the side of my neck.

"Forgive me?" He mumbles. I can feel his lips moving, brushing lightly against my neck, causing me to subconsciously shiver.

My hand find their way into his hair as I thread my fingers through them. I nod and feel him smile as I can't help but let out a small smile of my own, Tonight has turned out better than I had expected.

We make our way towards the table that Chris is sitting at with Will, Zeke, Mar, Uri, Shauna, Lynn and some girl I don't know.

Christina smiles at me as she whispers, telling me it was all apart of her plan to get me and Four back together, although I can tell she was joking. Lynn introduces the girl I didn't know as her girlfriend; her partner Matthew sister.

She has beautiful dark hair that is in messy waves. She wears an outfit similar to mine, except instead of a burgundy shit and heals, she wears a sweatshirt and trainers. We all make nice conversation as dinner gets served.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back," I mumble, getting up from my seat and heading towards the bathrooms that are through the hallway to the right.

I feel a hand wrap around my wrist as I immediately turn around, seeing none other than the man who bid for me who also so happens to be the man from Erudite. I grit my teeth as she gives me a smile.

"What the hell do you want," I seeth, yanging my wrist out of his grasp.

He gives me a look of shock as I do this. As if he expected me to do anything else I think to myself. "Tris," He greets, "You know, just because I didn't win the bid, doesn't mean we can't spend time together."

I look at him with disgust, what gives him the impression I want anything to do with him. If it was anything I said, I take it back. I go to walk away as I feel his hand on my wrist again. I abruptly stop as I rip my wrist out and behind his finger back.

"Don't ever talk to me again."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Saturday, December 12th, Outside Four's apartment 6:12 pm**.

* * *

There are four doors in this hallway. Black carpet coats the floors as the cream coloured walls are lit by soft yellow lights that are scattered across the ceiling. I stand on the third floor of the apartment building outside apartment number 46. Four's apartment.

I let out a shaky breath as I lift my hand and place it against the cool wooden door, knocking twice. As Four won me at the bid yesterday, I owe him a date, not that I would have said no if he didn't win.

He opens the door as he gives me a knee-weakening smile. He's dressed in jeans and a black sweatshirt, somehow he makes the combination look as if it was put together by a professional.

"You look beautiful," He breathed. My cheeks reddened as I looked at my outfit, I was wearing ripped black jeans and my favourite grey sweater.

"Thanks, you look amazing," I respond. I mentally slap myself, 'you look amazing'?! Really Tris? I think to myself. Before I have time to ponder on my life decisions Four replies with a thank you and pulls me inside.

I'm immediately hit with the aroma of sandalwood and something distinctly Four, I'm instantly at ease as I look around. There's a small hallway, the walls are coloured dark grey and the floor is covered in cream carpet. Two dark brown cup-like light shades illuminate the hallway.

The hallway connects to the living room, a dark grey L-shaped sofa with a few black and grey pillows is placed directly in front of me, against the back wall. A shelf is fixed onto the wall and holds a few lit candles that give the room a nice soft touch in the places the main light doesn't reach as well as some fake plants.

The large flatscreen TV is placed on a stand, positioned so it's in the right position to be viewed if you were to be sitting on the sofa. A small desk with multiple lights above is tucked into the corner of the room, on the opposite side, I notice a small dark wooden spiral staircase in the corner of the room.

Carpet changes to wood as the Kitchen diner connects to the living room. The ceiling of the kitchen looks slightly arched as wooden beams are placed there for decoration. A white marble island is in the middle of the kitchen.

The dining room is just outside the main kitchen area and a small balcony is also located over there. There's another hallway that is by the TV which I assume is where the bedrooms and bathrooms are.

Overall, Four's house is the manifestation of comfy.

"You have a lovely house," I express. Although this isn't the first time I've been to his house, it's the first time I remember, considering I was drunk last time.

"Thanks," He says almost nervously. He leads me to the dining room where a candle is lit and two plates that have a jacket potato with salad on it with a glass of red wine on the side, "I hope you're hungry, I decided to cook."

We both dig into his home-cooked meal, and I have to say, I'm quite impressed. We talk about random topics but stay in a comfortable silence during times where we're both eating our meals.

Tonight has been good to me.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The same day, The Apartment 9:43 pm.**

* * *

I climb under the covers, after dinner, Four and I talked, baked and overall just enjoyed each others company. If someone were to tell me last year that I'd meet someone I could possibly love, I would have laughed in their face, now, not so much.

Everything about him makes me smile, even when I feel like I'm on my worst days, he manages to make me smile. His scent could calm my panic attacks. I feel like I could tell him everything about me.

I don't believe in god, but tonight, I pray to him, I pray I don't mess things up so badly that I lose him. I've only known him for a few months, but he's made such an impact on my life. Could I make it without him? I never want to have to find out.

I was fine without him, but now that I have him, I can't imagine my life without him. I finally understand what Christina was talking about. I can't live without him. Without him, I was just surviving. Not living.

I squeeze my eyes shut, please don't let me lose him.

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter. I'm currently writing the next one and I was thinking about having some Truth or dare in it. If you guys have any dares or truths you want me to add, please feel free to tell me in the reviews or pm me. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys really make my day. I'll be uploading another chapter of my other fanfic tomorrow. Make sure to wash your hands, stay safe and stay inside. **

**Please review and tell me what you think, until next time,**

**-Divergent31 **


	14. CPD sleepover

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Sunday, December 13th, Natalie and Andrew's house, 12:05 pm.**

* * *

"I met someone."

"You met someone?" My mother repeats, a small smile playing at her lips. I never really went through the teenage phase of being obsessed with boys or even a boy. I'm pretty sure it drove mum crazy.

"Do we know this someone," Dad asks, furrowing his brows slightly, letting his papa bear instinct take over.

I glance around and Caleb catches my eye. Unlike dad, Caleb has a shit-eating grin, most likely because he knows who it is, I don't know how, I bet my money on a twin instinct, "Yeah, Bea, do we know them?"

I nod my head, "It's Four. I think I love him"

"Ha." Caleb yells as mum reluctantly passes him her plate with a slice of cake, "I bet her he'd be your boyfriend before Christmas."  
"But he's not my boyfriend yet," I interject. Mum smiles as she pulls her plate back and takes a bite of her slice of Black Forest gateau cake, causing Caleb to pout.

"You better get with him soon, otherwise you'll cost me my slice of cake," Caleb grumbles.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Monday, December 14th, CDP Training room, 9:15 am.**

* * *

December 14th is the day where crimes are committed most frequently, I have three years of CPD data to back me up on that. According to Amar, quite a few people get away with their crimes, so we decided to have an overnight day today.

The plan was for everyone to take a two-hour shift with their assigned partner, mine being Christina. We're scheduled in from four till six. Tori, Gus and Bud are in charge of assigning us to cases as soon as they received the word that there was one.

I place my overnight duffle bag filled with clothes, my sleeping bag and pillow, toiletries, phone and wallet on the training mat that covers most of the floor of the training room. Because it's made of thick foam, we all decided it was the best place for us to sleep tonight, as it would be the comfiest for us to put our sleeping on.

"Hey, Tris."

I glance over to see Christina waving me over, she stands with Will, Uriah and Lynn. I make my way over to them as they all greet me with a 'hi' beside Lynn who says 'hi' as well as shooting me a warning look, telling me Christina is talking about shopping.

"Tris, we were just talking about doing our Christmas shopping soon, we should pick a time where we are all free and do it together," She exclaims.

I plaster a smile on my face, as soon as Christina mentions shopping you know it's going to be a whole day journey, something I seriously don't have the energy for any time soon, considering the last time we went shopping together, I had nightmares.

"Sorry, Chris, I wish I could, but I already told Four I'd go with him." I lie, hopefully, she'll buy it.

"What did you tell me?" Four questions, he inquires as he walks up behind me, wrapping a hand around my waist. He gives me one of his cute smirks, clearly, he had heard the conversation that included my excuse that involved him.

I give him a pleading look, "I was telling Chris about how I couldn't go Christmas shopping with her because we already made plans to do it together." I bite my bottom lip, hoping he'll play along.

"Ah, right. Yep, sorry Christina, I've already asked this one about Christmas shopping together," Four he says, assuring her. He turns to look at me and I can see the amusement in his eyes. It could be a lot worse, I tell myself, he could have told Christina we made no such plan.

Chris smiles as she mumbles, "Maybe next year."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The same day, City streets, 5:43 pm.**

* * *

"Oh, come on, you didn't really think you fooled me," Chris smirks," I could tell you were lying when you told me you made plans with Four, I was going to say something, but then he came and it was so cute when he played along for you."

Christina gives me a cheeky smile as I let out a small breath I didn't know I was holding. Our shift is almost over, so far Chris and I have stopped three crimes on our two-hour shift. We offered to pick up the Chinese food that Max ordered for everyone since the shop is in the direction back to the CPD.

We get back at six on the dot. I pass the bags to Max who greets us when we enter. Chris and I make our way to the gang who are all sitting on their sleeping bags, plating a round of some sort of card game

"Will" Christina mumbles as she places a kiss on his cheek and sits down next to him.

Unlike Christina, I just take a seat next to Four, greeting him with a 'hello' instead of a kiss. I know Christina and Will's relationship is different compared to mine and Four's, I mean, they're boyfriend and girlfriend whereas Four and I are just dating, for now, that is.

"Hold on, I can smell something," Zeke mumbles, as he lifts his head up slightly sniffing the air. I have to hold back a laugh as I realise Zeke is talking about the delicious aroma of the Chinese food we get for dinner.

The food has been set up on a few tables, and my eyes widen as I look at the amount of food, out of the corner of my eye, I see Amar and Max setting another table for sweet treats. After all the tables are organized with food, we're all allowed to fill our plates for dinner.

I fill my plate with stir fry flat noodles, stir fry vegetables and a slice of dauntless cake. I take a seat on the floor with everyone but Peter and his gang of idiots. Amar joins us as Zeke suggests we play a game of Truth or Dare after eating.

"Zeke, Truth or Dare," Amar asks, deciding to start the game.

Zeke smirks," Dare, I'm no pansycake," He replies, earning a high five from Uriah.

Amar points to Max who is grabbing some food for his dinner, "He broke up with you, you want him back, act like it," Is all Amar says as Zeke nods, getting up. He walks up and approaches Max, this should be good.

"Max, babe, give me another chance," Zeke cries, loud enough for us all to hear, "I know I was wrong give me another chance, we were perfect together."

Max has an expression that can only be described as pure confusion, "Zeke? What are you talking about."

"Max please," Zeke yells, gaining the attention of Peter and his minions who are sitting in the corner eating their food. Zeke gets onto his knees and hugs Max's leg while telling him what a great couple they were.

Uriah, Shauna and Amar are dying of laughter as everyone else is trying hard not to laugh out loud, Max's expression seems so genuinely confused. He looks over us and suddenly realises it's a dare.

His lips curve upwards as he lets out a small chuckle at Zeke's state, "Well played Zeke, now get off my leg before I file a restraining order," Max teases causing Zeke to get up and give him the signature Pedrad grin before playfully mumbling a 'nice doing business with you.'

Zeke takes his place on the floor next to Shauna and Four, his eyes scan the circle we're sitting in, looking for the next victim, he abductively turns and looks at Four. "Four, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Four grumbles. Wise choice, I think to myself, Zeke's dares tend to be the most extreme and quite embarrassing. Four shoots a death glare at Uriah who is about to yell 'pansycake' but decides not after seeing the look on Four's face.

"What's happening with you and little miss Trissy here," Zeke questions, his lips quirk upwards as his dimples show.

"We've been on a few dates," Four reveals, giving the least information as possible," Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Pansy-ow…"Uriah groans as Marlene smacks his arm. He rubs his arm gently before sliding it around an annoyed-looking Marlene's shoulders.

"What's the weirdest dream you've had?" Four asks.

"Well," Marlene ponders, tilting her head to aside, concentrating on remembering her weirdest dream, "Oh, this one time, I dreamt that me and Uri were meant to go to the movie theatres but then Kermit the frog, you know that green frog that walks on his legs?" Marlene explains as we all nod.

"He ate Uriah. But it was okay because he took me to the movies instead and he got me candyfloss." She finishes. Uriah has a look of both amusement and horror, it just makes everyone laugh more.

After the laughter dies down Marlene asks Matthew who chooses Dare, the game continues for an hour. Al was dared to peel a banana with his toes, Lynn revealed the perfect place to hide a body and Amar did the chubby bunny challenge with marshmallows. Max also joined, everyone was having fun.

"Alright, Christina, truth or dare?" Fernando asks, he has his arm slung around Al's shoulder. From what I remember from texting Al at one in the morning a few days ago, Fernando asked him out.

"Dare," She chooses.

"Do your best impression of anyone here and don't stop until we guess who it is," Fernando explains.

Christina nods and begins after a few seconds of thinking. Her head hands low as she looks up almost shyly, her bottom lip is caught between her teeth. She gives Four a small smile and I know exactly who it is.

"TRIS!" Uriah proclaimers. Christina nods, confirming his guess as he smiles, pleased with himself.

I force a smile, I know it's just a game, I just can't help but wish that Christina would portray me in a way that was less offensive. I know she probably didn't mean it, but I wish it didn't seem like there was nothing but shying away and biting my lip to my personality.

A few rounds later we decide to call it a night and break away into smaller groups. I go to change into my pyjamas which are basically sweatpants, a camisole and one of Caleb's oversized hoodies.

"Hey Tris," Christina says as she waves me over to where her, Mar, Shauna and Lynn are standing," We're painting our nails, come join us, we even managed to rope Lynn into this," She informs me, with a smug smile on her face, most probably because they talked Lynn into this.

I take a seat and begin working on painting Lynn's right hand with a black matt nail polish. When I'm satisfied with my work, I wait for it to dry before I pain her other hand with the same dark nail polish.

"Tris."

I turn back to see Four standing there, his hair is slightly messy. He's wearing sweatpants and a shirt, the combination is enough to make my knees weak. He's just perfect. I stand up as he smiles at me.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," He mumbles.

I smile, "Well then goodnight Four." I whisper as my hand moves by itself and caress his cheek gently. I stiffen slightly, realising what I've done, but relax once again, when I feel him press his face into my hand.

He presses his lips to my head gently as he wishes me a good night. And all too soon, he's gone.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Tuesday, December 15th, Christina and Will's apartment, 5:34 pm.**

* * *

"So what do you do for a living."

"You already kn-"

"I know I already know," Christina snaps, glaring at Four, she takes a deep breath as she asks once again, "So, Four, what do you do for a living."

A small smirk makes its way onto my face. Christina invited Four to come to dinner with us at her place, she wanted to make sure he was 'good enough for her best friend' I should have warned Four about Chris' no talking back policy, that is until he gets in her good books, of course.

"I work as a detective at the Chicago Police Department," Four tells her, "I know you invited me to dinner, but this seems like more of an interrogation," He confesses, a small smile beginning to form on his face.

"Oh hush," Chris mutters as she takes a bite of her home-cooked pizza, "You don't know how long I've waited for the day that Trissy bought home a guy, Natalie and I have been waiting for this day."

I let out an involuntary chuckle, it was true. Chris and mum have met on several occasions and always ended up talking about my love life, well more like complaining, but I guess you could call it the same thing.

Just then Will exits the kitchen carrying his famous garlic bread. He plants a small kiss on Chris' head and takes a seat next to her. I take a piece of garlic bread, wasting no time in devouring it.

"So you've met Nat and Andrew," Will asks Four, seeming genuinely interested, unlike Christina who sounded like one wrong answer and Four was dead.

Even though Dad and Caleb had only come a few weeks ago, Chris and Will had met them a couple of times here and there. I'm pretty sure the first time they met was at the supermarket, after that meeting, Chris invited them over for dinner and they had done the same a week later.

I eat munch on a few slices of pizza while Christina and Will question Four, acting like my parents. So far, I've learned quite a bit about Four. Turns out he lived in Chicago all his life and used to foster a few of the police puppies.

"Anyway, I should be going," I inform after we've all finished eating, I place my dishes in the sink, rinse them slightly and then put them in the dishwasher.

Four nods, silently telling Will and Christina that he would be leaving too, "Do you need a ride back to your place, Tris?" He asks, but before I can answer, Chris does.

"Tris has never let anyone go to her house or even told them where it is, for all I know she lives in another city and catches a flight here every day," Christina exclaims, I involuntarily let out a small chuckle.

It's true, no one has been to my house, or knows of its location beside me. Whenever people ask, I'll tell them it's a walking distance to work, but I doubt I'd ever tell anyone. I don't need people to pity me.

I bid Will, Chris and Four goodbye and head out towards my house. Tonight was good.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed, I feel like this chapter wasn't my best, but I will make sure the next one is better.**

**Thank you, everyone, who has followed and liked, and a big thank you to those who took a minute to review, your reviews mean so much to me, I love reading them and I truly appreciate them.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, don't touch your face, stay inside and stay safe. I will be updating my other fanfic in 2 days (hopefully)**

**Please review and tell me what you think, if you have any ideas for the next chapter tell me in the reviews or PM me I'll probably start writing the next chapter later today and I don't have any big ideas for it. **

**Also, if you have any ideas for new fanfics you want me to write next feel free to tell me. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	15. Together?

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday, December 16th, Max's office, 1:03 pm.**

* * *

"Two kids were last seen yesterday night, their mother said she sent them to bed and in the morning they weren't there, currently we have three suspects," Max tells me and Four.

He places three files on the table and gestures for us to look over them. Four goes for the one labelled 'Amy Stone' while I pick up the file labelled 'Arthur Taylor'. I open the file and a picture of him is held up with a paperclip.

He has warm pale skin with thin brown facial hair. His beady green eyes make me involuntary shiver as if they were staring straight into mine. I glance over description, he's in his mid-thirties and is a suspect due to his grudge against the parents and arrest for a fight.

I glance up at Four who's reading the last suspect, William Cole. I skim Amy's file, picking up the main details. Max tells us that we have a few minutes to discuss and then we should head out to check the suspects.

"So, any ideas?" Four asks me as we exit Max's office and walk towards our office to get our guns and handcuffs.

"I don't know why, but I think it's Taylor. Something about his profile makes me think it's him, it's just a gut feeling though." I explain.

"That's all we've got so far, let's go with it."

Half an hour later, Four parks the car a few houses away from Arthur's place. He lived the furthest from the station, so we decided to go to other suspects place before we went to him. So far, all the suspects we've seen were innocent, but I have a good feeling this will change after we see Arthur.

The house looks like it could belong to a family, but I know for a fact that Arthur isn't married. My eyes dart to Four as he takes ahold of my hand softly, intertwining it with his as we walk towards the door.

"CPD open up," Four mumbles as he knocks.

The wind blows as the small hint of the sun disappears behind the clouds. The faint sound of someone moving inside the house breaks me away from my observations of the weather as I focus on the house.

A minute later Four knocks again, but it's clear he's not going to open up. We have enough evidence to justify breaking into the house and it seems like Four realised that too, because he's jamming a pin into the door and moving it around.

It takes a good two minutes, but the door opens with a satisfying click as he turns the handle.

The empty hallway is lit by a dim white light, the kind that gives you shivers all over, it's strangely impersonal and only makes me believe Taylor has the children even more. I pull out my gun, as I enter the house.

Silently communicating, Four and I agree he'll check the downstairs and I'll check the upstairs. The stairs creak slightly, giving away my position if Arthur heard the creak, thankfully it seems like he hasn't.

There are five doors in the upstairs hallway. I assume at least three of them are bedrooms and the other two are bathrooms. I make my way towards the door closest door that seems to be locked.

I decide to move along and come back to that door last, the next two rooms, like expected are bathrooms.

"What are you doing here."  
I turn back and my eyes are locked with the cold green eyes of Arthur Taylor. I lift up my gun and aim it at him, although, I wouldn't shoot unless it was essential, "Put your hands up," I yell loud enough for Four to hear.

"What makes you think I'd do that?" He scoffs, a smile tugging at his lips, "I haven't done anything wrong."

"Tris."

Four.

"The first door by the stairs, it's locked," I tell Four, keeping my eyes on Arthur at all times, my gun still pointing at him. I see his eyes widen slightly as he yells in protest, telling us that we can't do that.

I hear Four slam his shoulder into the door, opening it, and then entering the room. The sound of small scared voices are now audible and I take that as my cue to put Arthur in handcuffs.

"They're shaken up, I'll take care of Taylor, can you get the two girls?" Four asks me as he exits the room," I think they're a bit afraid of me."

Nodding, I make my way towards the room, huddled in the corner are two little girls, neither looking much older than the other. I crouch down a few feet away from them. By looking, I assume they're around four or six-years-old.

Although I can't see any physical injuries, both their eyes are puffy and red. The older girl looks my way, she has blond hair that sticks to her face, most likely because of her tears, she appears to be wearing her pyjamas as she hugs her younger sister.

"Hi sweetie, I'm Tris, I'm a detective, I'm here to take you back to your mummy and daddy, I need to ask you some questions, can you answer them?" I ask in my gentlest voice, not wanting to scare them.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The same day, Candor bar, 6:03 pm.**

* * *

"There they are," Chris yells as Four and I sit down on the table, turns out word spread about Four and I solving the case in an hour flat, and of course, Chris saw this as an opportunity to celebrate.

"Congratulations on solving the case," Shauna praises.

"Yeah, how the hell did you do it in an hour?" Uriah exclaims.

Four begins explaining what happened, and how I had suspected Taylor from the start, he then tells them all how I seem to have made a few new best friends with the two girls that were kidnapped.

"That sounds like Tris," Christina announces, she looks at me with proud eyes. She's always been like a sister to me, always supporting me even when I was by myself.

Marlene buys a round of drinks, and we all order dome dinner. My eyes scan through the menu, even though I don't want to admit it, money will be tight until the end of the month, I still need to buy presents, and that means I'll need to sacrifice a few meals.

"I'm not really hungry," I tell the others, putting down my menu," I had a big lunch," I lie, I had an apple for lunch, but I can always have some noodles when I get home tonight.

Chris gives me a pointed look but says nothing. Most of the food comes a few minutes after it was ordered. I can feel my stomach growl, but thankfully the noise isn't heard over the conversation that's taking place right now.

I distract myself by taking a few sips of the drink Marlene bought every one and tune into the conversation. I feel Christina's eyes burning into my skull but I refuse to look at her, that woman's like a human lie detector and I don't feel like explaining my situation to her, she would flip out if she knew how much of my paycheck goes to mum.

"Hey, Tris," Four mumbles as the waiter serves him two plates of food, "I ordered too much, help me?" He asks.

I hesitate, I know he ordered one plate for me, no one orders two plates of the same food, as much as I don't want his pity, my stomach eagerly begs me to accept his offer. Biting my lower lip I nod as he slides one of the plates in front of me.

I take a minute to appreciate the burger and portion of chips in front of me before devouring it in what I hope was a steady pace, hoping my pace doesn't reveal how hungry I was.

After all the food and drinks are finishes and bills are paid, we all sit, catching up with one another. I find myself in a conversation with Marlene and Christina talking about her moving in with Uriah.

Ever since Zeke proposed to Shauna, they decided to get a new apartment together, so far they've found a few that they like and are deciding which one to choose. Uriah decided with Zeke out of the house, it would be the perfect time to ask Mar to move in with him so they could 'raise' Spike, their hedgehog together.

Eventually, we all decide to call it a night. I wave goodbye to everyone as they make their way home, I turn to walk to my own home but I feel an arm hold my wrist gently. I glance at Four who looks at me with a small smile on his face.

"I was hoping we could go somewhere if you're not too tired?" He asks, scratching the back of his neck, something he does when he's nervous.

I nod as he leads me towards his car. I fasten my seatbelt as he starts the car, from what I can see I don't recognise the place Four's taking me, but I trust him with my life.

We pull up and get out of the car, we seem to be by some sort of entrance to the woods. Four takes my hand for the third time today and I feel my heart flutter like it usually does when he holds my hand.

We walk in the star lit darkness for a few minutes until we come to a cliff clearing, a gasp makes its way out of my mouth as I take in the scenery. I can see most of Chicago from here, the light lit buildings enhance the beauty of the scene.

"I know this is cheesy," Four admits, as he cups my cheek gently, so I face him," But I wanted to ask you something."

I take in Four's nervous expression, his eyes are everywhere but on me, he seems a million miles away. I feel my heart rate quicken, what was he going to ask me? I bite my lip as I look into his deep blue orbs, the ones that refuse to look at me.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He blurts out, so fast I'm sure I would have missed it if I wasn't so alert.

Unable to believe I heard right, I look at him once again, a questioning look in my eyes, "You want me to be your girlfriend?" I ask dumbly, he nods as I swallow thickly, I feel a warm tingling sensation in my stomach that I welcome as a grin takes over my face.

I inch forwards towards him as my I place my lips against his. I feel him kiss back softly and the world fell away. It was slow and soft. I feel a warmth spread through my body, the sensation was like one I had never felt before.

I received my fair share of kisses from previous boyfriends, but none felt like this, I knew I was addicted to him, his kisses, his everything.

"Yes?" He asks as we gently pull apart, a beautiful smile threatening to break out onto his face.

"Always."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Thursday, December 17th, Marlene's apartment, 7:24 pm.**

* * *

"And then, I kissed him," I mumble as all the girls beside Lynn let out some sort of squeal.

Chris decided it was about time that, her, Mar, Shauna and I all had a girls night and when I told her about Four asking me to be his girlfriend yesterday, it just fueled her need for having one tonight.

When Christina told the girls about the concept of a girls night, Marlene was quick to offer that we should all meet up at her apartment, claiming that she wouldn't have it for long as she was moving in with Uri.

"It's so romantic," Shauna breathes," Zeke asked me to be his girlfriend after a case, I thought it was super romantic, but after what Four did to you, he's going to have to step up his game if he expects me to say 'I do' on our wedding day." She jokes.

"But your ring is gorgeous," Marlene opinionates," If Uriah were to propose he'd just get me a gummy ring," She pauses," And he'd probably eat it before I could say yes to his proposal," She mumbles.

We all laugh. At this point of time, I can't help the wonderful carefree sensation I'm feeling. I take a handful of MM's and casually munch on them. The oven dings, indicating that the pizzas we made earlier are done.

Marlene and Shauna get up and make their way over to the kitchen to get the food. I take a minute to appreciate Marlene's apartment.

With a single glance, you could assume Marlene had a thing for the woods. Long strips of pine wood made up the flooring, her light grey L shaped sofa was tucked against the wall. Vibrant blue and green pillows and throws were found on it.

Fairy lights were distributed on the walls and a few potted plants were placed on her light wooden coffee table that was directly in front of her large TV that stood on top of her TV stand.

I've never been one to pay much attention to small details, not until a few years ago when I was left to fend on my own.

"So are you going out sometime soon?" Malene questions as she hands me my plate of pizza and sits back down.

I bite my lower lip gently and nod, "Four did ask me this morning if I was free on Saturday night, but he won't tell me where he's going, only that I should dress casually and that he'd pick me up around six-thirty."

"When Zeke tells me it's a surprise, he usually doesn't know where he's going to take me, e just makes it up and goes with it," Shauna explains as Marlene nods, the two of them agreeing it's a Pedrad thing.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Same day, the apartment, 10:47 pm.**

* * *

I scan through my closet as I pick an outfit for tomorrow and one for the surprise date. An involuntary shiver hits my body as I rub my hand up and down my sweatshirt coated arm in order to provide myself with more heat.

I sigh gently, it's definitely gotten colder this year, and with only just enough money to do my Christmas shopping, pay rent and a few dollars left over for food this week, I don't seem to have enough for heating.

The wind bangs against my frail windows as I pull the curtains closed. I make my way out of the bedroom, checking that all my appliances are closed before I make my way back in.

I climb into my bed, burying my feet into the several thin blankets that should keep me warm for some time. My head sinks into the pillow as I close my eyes and wait for sleep to overcome me.

**A/N I hope you liked that chapter. Four and Tris are officially together! I promise the next one will be better. **

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed, it means a lot and I really appreciate them. **

**Please review and tell me what you think, if you have any ideas for any of my other chapters tell me in the reviews or PM me.**

**Also, if you have any ideas for new fanfics you want me to write next feel free to tell me. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	16. Tobias

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Friday, December 18th, Shops, 5:57 pm.**

* * *

"That will be a hundred and twenty-one dollars and forty-five cents," The cashier informs me, I nod swiping my card. I was bound to spend this much money, buying presents for fourteen of your closest friends as well as family and two bosses wouldn't be cheap.

With the addition of my Christmas bonus and holiday sales, I was able to shop for everyone on my list. I love personalizing my presents, and that's the case for many of the presents I've bought today.

When I was younger, mum taught me how to paint, and as much as I wouldn't say this out loud, I've gotten quite good at it. For mum and dad's present, I've decided to paint pictures for both of them.

I found pictures of me and mum here in Chicago and another one of dad and Caleb in New York. I decided I'd merge the two photos into a painting and gift them each a painting of us all together when we were younger.

Turns out Caleb's a nerd and that led me to buying him a pillow with some sort of science joke on it, I also decided on getting Susan a small spa set that I hope she likes. I haven't seen her in years, so I'm just guessing right now.

For Christina, Marlene and Shauna I bought an assortment of small gifts like lip balm, bath bombs, perfumes and chocolates that each had a colour theme. For Christina it was red, Shauna was green and Mar was yellow.

Uri and Zeke will receive a personalized 'survival kit' that's filled with chocolates and prank items. The new book of Will's favourite series came out so I bought that for him and Lynn gets throwing knives.

A few nights ago at Candor bar, I noticed Four was great at darts so I decided on getting him a dartboard. I don't know Lynn's girlfriend very well, but I decided I couldn't go wrong with chocolates.

Max would be gifted a mug that had the words 'The boss' on it and I bought Amar a mug too that says 'can't talk drinking coffee'. As well as buying everyone a present, I had also bought a handful of small items for our white elephant game.

Thanking the cashier, I take my bags and exit the store. A cramp crashed through my stomach as I groan quietly. Only a few minutes later, I'm walking up the stairs to my apartment.

My eyes linger on the peeling paint and the cracks in the hallway walls, I can't help thinking what it'd be like if I lived like a normal girl. Someone who could easily afford the bills and lived in a warm comfy apartment.

Another stomach-churning cramp breaks me out of my thoughts as I scamper into my apartment and grab my trusty hot water bottle and retreat to my bed.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Saturday, December 19th, Four's apartment, 6:28 pm.**

* * *

"We were going to go ice skating, but then it started raining, so I thought we could just stay here," Four explains as I peel off my coat that's now drenched in water, "If that's okay with you?" He questions.

"Of course it is," I tell him as I sit down next to him on the sofa, I brush my hands over my damp jeans as an attempt to dry them.

"What do you think about making some dinner and watching a movie?" He inquires. I nod to show I approve. He takes my hand and before I can comprehend what's happening, we exit the warmth of his apartment and are now in his car.

"Here, wear this, I don't want you to freeze," Four replies, passing me one of his hoodies that were in the backseat. I gratefully let it engulf my petite figure as I relish the feeling of the oversized garment.

He parks the car in the car park of the grocery store and we both get out and head into the shop. He grabs a trolly as we browse through the isles. At one point he somehow convinced me to stand on the trolley so he could push me.

Tomatoes, lettuce, cheese, tortillas, black beans as well as ice cream, chocolates and sweets were added into the trolley. Four and I made our way to the checkout and then loaded the groceries into the car.

When we get back to his house we take the bags into the kitchen and begin preparing our meal. I can't help but admire him, I never went on many dates, I did have the occasional that Chris made me go on and one or two in high school, but that was about it.

My dates with Four have always been the highlights in my life, even if it's something as simple as cooking a meal and watching a film. Four places a pot on his electric stove and empties a tin of black beans into it.

I walk up behind him and rest my head against his back gently, my arms go around his torso. I hear him laugh gently, "Gorgeous," he whispers as he turns around, his arms go around my waist as he pulls me close.

I feel myself getting his dark blue orbs. They hold a certain pureness but also hardship behind them. The colour reminds me of the ocean at night, deep and calming, the colour so dark one could mistake it for black at first glance, the sound of the black beans heating up pulls me out of the depth of his eyes and back to reality.

Four must have heard them too as he turns around and checks on them. I make my way to the cupboard to grab a chopping board and start on the tomatoes and avocado. We toast the tortillas on a pan, load them with black beans, tomatoes and sprinkle cheese on the top and then place them in the oven to melt the cheese.

"This is so good," I praise as I take a bite of the dinner Four and I made, "You're truly a wonderful chef, Four," I tease.

He laughs a deep laugh that for some reason makes me feel warm. Then I realize what it is. It's him. Something about him makes me feel like I am about to fall. Or turn to liquid. Or burst into flames.

"Tobias," He mumbles as he takes another bite of his food.

I look at him with questioning eyes,"Tobias?" I inquire.

"My name, it's Tobias," he clarifies, "You can call me that when we're alone."

I nod, my heart swells, he's given me a piece of his true identity, I can feel myself falling for him more and more every day.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Sunday, December 20th, Caleb's apartment, 9:24 am**

* * *

"So what did you get them?" Caleb questions, inquiring about what I got our parents for Christmas.

"I'm painting them each a different picture of the four of us when we were young, mum taught me how to paint when I was younger," I explain as Caleb blows out a whistle.

"That sounds so much better than my present," He pouts," I just got dad a watch and mum a fluffy bathrobe." He explains as he pulls out a bag containing the presents.

From one glance, I can tell the expensive looking watch he got for dad and the designer robe purchased for mum are things that are way out of my price range. I know Caleb earns quite a hefty amount of money and he saves around fifteen percent of his paycheck for mum's operation.

Caleb walks to the kitchen and comes back with a mug of something warm. I immediately drown half the liquid that I can now identify as hot chocolate. Caleb takes a sip of his own mug as he sits down next to me.

A single glance of Caleb makes my imagination run wild. I can imagine a smaller version of him with a smaller version of me sneaking food together in the middle of the night, or running up and down the stairs playing games with each other.

I can imagine him giving my first date a stern 'big brother talk' while I would cringe in the corner, or eating ice cream together watching films together after I went through a break-up. It's a shame these moments were robbed from us.

"So, you and Susan?" I question, starting conversation.

"You and Four?" Caleb counters.

"Touché"

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, same day, Town, 6:25 pm**

* * *

"I want to get a tattoo," Al mumbles as we walk down the street

From behind us, Will asks, "A tattoo of what?"

"I don't know," Al laughs, "I just want to feel like I'm actually a detective now, I mean we've all seen the others, they have all sorts of tattoos, it makes them look all badassy," Al explains as we all laugh at his description.

"I think you're right. We're half in, half out right now, "Christina exclaims, agreeing with Al, "If we want all the way in, we should look the part," She gives me a pointed look.

"No. I will not cut my hair," I say, "Or dye it a strange color. Or pierce my face."

"How about your bellybutton?" Christina suggests.

I roll my eyes playfully as we all walk towards the tattoo shop around the corner. Christina gasps as we pass by a clothing shop and somehow convinces me to stand outside with her as she stands in awe looking at the garments.

With Chris distracted, the boys took that as their cue to scram into the tattoo shop before they can get roped into window shopping with Christina, an unfortunate situation I'm currently stuck in.

When we get there, Al is sitting in the chair already, and a small, narrow man with more ink than bare skin is drawing a spider on his arm.

Will and Christina flip through books of pictures, elbowing each other when they find a good one. When they sit next to each other, I notice how opposite they are, Christina dark and lean, Will pale and solid, but alike in their easy smiles. I wander around the room, looking at the artwork on the walls.

I scan the walls glancing from picture to picture. A picture of a raven catches my eye, and it somehow reminds me of my family. I decide to get them, three of them, one for each member of my family on my collar bone, close to my heart.

"They're beautiful, aren't they."

I turn back and look at Tori, another detective from the CPD. She's wearing a black tank top with black jeans. From first glance it looks like she's here for the same reason that I am here for, to get a tattoo. But when you look closer, the small pair of gloves poking out of her pocket say otherwise.

"I didn't know you worked here," I challenged.

Tori looks at me with an eyebrow raised, "You're one sharp kid, Tris, most people don't know that I work here, unless I told them," She mentions, "Me and Bud own this place, we work a few hours here or there when we're bored or short on staff."

I nod in understanding as she looks up at the picture of the raven I was looking at just before, "You want a tattoo?"

"Yeah, I think I'll have three of those," I explain, pointing at the ravens," On my collarbone, near my heart for my family." Thoughts of my mother come into my mind as I unconsciously smile.

"This tattoo's on the house, c'mon," Tori leads me to a tattoo station and gestures for me to sit down,"So tell me, how's Natalie doing?" She inquires as she starts the tattoo machine and dips the needle in ink.

"You know my mum?" I query. I know mum has many friends, she's a nice person to be around, therefore she attracts many people into her circle of friendship.

"Yep, Nat, Hana and I were best friends back at university, we still are, I went to see her and Andrew last week, I heard she's sick."

I immediately cringe at that word, my mother is not sick, she has an illness, they're not the same thing, you could watch her every day and you would see nothing but her carefree attitude, but inside her body is slowly failing her.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Monday, December 21st, The apartment, 8:35 am**

* * *

"Okay, goodbye dad," I mumble as I put down the call.

I just got off the phone with dad, he informed me that Mum's condition worsened over the weekend and was admitted into the hospital. Thankfully, she was given a temporary medication that improves her situation, but she still needs to stay overnight tonight to make sure everything goes smoothly.

Dad volunteered to take the day off and spend the day and night with one. I feel the familiar feeling of tears gathering in my eyes. Most times I'm able to talk my way out of crying, even as a child I didn't understand the point of crying.

There was no point in crying about something I can't fix, but lately, I'm not sure what I can and cannot fix. But brick by brick, I feel the walls I've tried so hard to maintain slowly coming down

I stifle a sob, why? I'm not sure, there's no one here beside me, maybe i'm just trying to convince myself it's not as bad as it seems, maybe if I stop now things will get better, but there's a part of me screaming at the naive child inside me, that nothing will get better, there is no such thing as better.

I pick up my phone gathering enough strength to hold off on my tears for long enough for me to text Max, telling him I'll be a little late today. As soon as my phone buzzes, delivering a message from Max telling me to take my time, several salty, pearl-shaped tears roll down my cheeks.

I've watched countless films where the actors would cry, it looks believable, but compared to real life, it was nothing. In real life, your eyes swell and turn red, your nose will go runny, and when the seemingly endless flow of tears stop, you're left to wash your face and walk out the door like nothing ever happened.

I feel my legs give out as I lean against the wall as I lower myself onto the floor. I sob into my hands as my tears drip through the gaps. My chest heaves with silent sobs as my body trembles in a way where I have no control over it.

So I do the only thing i can do now, I sob and I cry, i sob for the small girl I was I sob for the years I was mistreated and I sob for the girl I am now, the girl who could lose her mother.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Sorry for the late update, I was sure I had to update one of my fanfic's yesterday and I thought it was 'The face behind the mirror' So I updated that one.**

**Thank you to those of you who liked and followed and a big thank you to those of you who reviewed. **

**I want to say a special thank you to expat24, I really appreciate your reviews, thank you.**

**I have a basic idea of the next chapter, but if you guys have any ideas please let me know in the reviews. Please review and tell me what you want more of. Make sure to wash your hands, stay safe and be kind. Until next time, **

**-Divergent31**


	17. Sleep talking

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Monday, December 21st, The apartment, 9:14 am**

* * *

I apply a thin layer of concealer under my eyes, covering up the puffy skin there. I glance at the tube of makeup I'm holding in my hand, unable to look in the mirror, knowing one glance in the mirror would lead to another breakdown.

Walking out of the bathroom, I grab one of Tobias' hoodies that are only slightly too big for me and pull it over my head. I sling one arm through my bag and grab my keys and phone as I head out the door.

The ten-minute walk to work feels almost like an eternity, my thoughts are still stuck on the fact that Mum is in the hospital. I managed to talk to Caleb today, he's now putting forty percent of his income towards helping Mum.

I can't help but feel like I'm not doing enough for mum, I read a few articles, and it turns out the disease mum has many ways of starting, but one of the main ways are stress build up over the years, how can that not be my fault?

My stomach grumbles as I sigh, I know by doing this I'll be sacrificing tonight's dinner, but my stomach demands food so I enter the nearest bakery and I purchase the cheapest thing that will fill me up, which happens to be a chocolate croissant.

I find myself walking slower than normal, I hesitate as I walk through the doors of CPD a few minutes later, knowing Tobias will be here and he'll see right through me. I can't say that asking Tobias for help hasn't crossed my head a few times, but I just can't.

I've learnt to walk alone, I've learnt to deal with my grief and sadness, how to give a fake but convincing smile, how to put myself back together. I just can't open myself up and expose my biggest secrets, but now my mother's life is on the line.

"Hey, babygirl, what's wrong?" Tobias' deep voice inquires, with my mind occupied, I hadn't realised I was subnconsciously walking to the office. I finally let my eyes meet Tobias' own eyes.

Concern swims in the deep blue iris' of Tobias orbs, he walks towards me and engulfs me into his arms. I melt into his embrace immediately and it takes all I have to not sob into his chest.

"Hey, it's okay, I've got you, sweetheart," Tobias whispers as his hand's thread through the strands of my hair. I feel him rest his head onto my own that's tucked into his chest. I take deep breaths, so I don't make a fool of myself and do something stupid like cry.

"Mum's in the hospital," I mumble as I move to face him, he frowns as he caresses my cheek gently.

"How about we go see her tonight after work? And then we'll go out tomorrow," He says quietly. I nod, just being around him seems to calm me. He gives me a small smile as he places a hand on my shoulder, "Is this my hoodie?"

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, same day, The office, 1:58 pm**

* * *

"I just came back from walking the dog, I just put his collar away in the draw and then I heard glass break and loud noise, like a body falling," The girl tells us, "I called dad and told him to come home because something bad had happened."

"I then immediately called the police and then the cop, Christina told me to come to you two and tell you what happened," She finishes off.

I scribble down all the notes that I found most important. The girl looks no older than seventeen, she has honey-blonde hair like mine and her face is so pale I'm sure she'll throw up soon.

"Thanks, Katie, how about you have some water and sit outside, your father has just arrived, so we're going to talk to him and then we'll tell you what we're going to do," Tobias informs her.

She gives us a small smile as she exits the room. I sigh as I lay my head on Tobias' shoulder, undoubtedly, I feel better compared to how I felt this morning, but overall, I just feel drained.

Tobias kisses the top of my head as he rubs my shoulder gently, in a comforting way. He hasn't bought up my pathetic excuse of makeup that was supposed to cover up my red blotchy eyes and for that, I'm extremely thankful, he also hasn't treated me with any pity.

A knock on the door makes me jolt up wich causes Tobias to laugh, he goes to open the door, and the father of the girl comes in and takes a seat.

"Who shot my wife?" He questions, banging his hands on the table, demanding answers.

"Mr Smith, take a seat," Tobias says, calmly," We don't know who shot your-" Tobias pauses in his sentence, we share a knowing look as he continues, "Mr Smith, where were you at the time of your wife's death?"

I take my phone and exit the room as Tobias continues asking Mr Smith about his whereabouts at the time of the murder. I dial Christina's number, she picks up almost immediately.

"Hey Chris, just wanted to ask, if the weapon the woman was killed with been identified yet?" I inquire.

"Yeah, just now actually, it was a gun, she was shot."

That was all the proof I needed, I thank Chris and tell her that we've caught the murderer and put down the phone. I walk back into the office with a pair of handcuffs.

"Mr Smith, you are under arrest for ht murder of Mrs Smith."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, same day, Chicago hospital-Natalies room, 6:25 pm**

* * *

"How did you know it was him?" Mum asks as she takes another bite of the subway Tobias bought her for dinner.

As he said, Tobias and I went to see mum after work ended, he stopped at Subway and bought dinner for himself, mum, dad, me and Caleb who just arrived. Currently, Tobias and Caleb have stepped out of the room so Caleb can give him the whole 'big brother speech' he rehearsed

"Well, when he came in he asked who shot his wife, but when his daughter called him she never mentioned anything about a gun, I had my suspicions but I wasn't sure, so I called Chris and asked what weapon was used."

"She said her and Will had just discovered that the weapon was a gun, so I arrested him, and when I explained why I did what I did, he couldn't think of an excuse fast enough. After that Will found his fingerprints on the gun, turns out he had booked a flight to get out of the country tonight, thankfully we were able to arrest him before he could get away."

"That's my little girl," Dad grins as he kisses my forehead. I smile as mum and him both congratulate me on solving the case.

We chat about dad and mums day as mum shows me all the knitting she got done. Dad excuses himself from the room to check in Caleb and 'Four' who have been gone for quite a while.

"What's bothering you, my sweet girl?" Mum asks, she takes my hand gently and places it in between both her hands, "Is it Four?"

I shake my head, "No mum, it isn't Four, I'm just," I trail off. I'm just worried about her, she seems to understand this as she wraps her arms around me and pulls me towards her. I lie on the bed as she caresses my hair gently.

Mothers love surrounds me, as if it was sheltering me from the world. The scent of vanilla wafts in the air instantly eradicating all my worries as her hand rakes through my hair giving me a sense of comfort.

"Trissy, your ice cream was melting so I had to eat a bit," Caleb announces as he, dad and Tobias all walk back with a cone of ice cream. Dad passes mum a cone of boysenberry ice cream.

Caleb grins as he passes me a cone of slightly eaten cookies and cream ice cream. I give him a pout as he goes to defend himself, "Hey, It was Four too." Tobias raises a brow as he gives me an innocent smile while he eats his own ice cream.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Tuesday, December 23rd, Fancy bar, 7:23 pm**

* * *

"Alright, would you rather read/ watch a book or movie?" Tobias asks.

I bit my lip gently,"Books, they're so much better than films," I confess. Tobias raises a brow but nods in agreement.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked?" Tobias questions. My cheeks tint red as I look at myself. I'm wearing one of Chris' mid-thigh rose gold V neck spaghetti strap dresses that she forced me into wearing, while my hair is down in loose curls.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I tease, gesturing to his buttoned-up dark blue shirt and jeans. He gives me one of his sexy smile as I snack on a few chips that came on the side of my meal.

Today ended up being a much better day for me, and like Tobias mentioned yesterday, he took me on a date. I ended up eating one of the best burgers at this bar as well as spending time and playing would you rather with Tobias.

Mum was released from the hospital early this morning, though, I still haven't had time to see her today, so I assume the next time I'll see her is the morning of Christmas day at her's and dad's house.

Speaking of Christmas, Dad and Mum invited Tobias over as well. I can't help but smile, he's made such a great impression on my parents, he even managed to become friends with Caleb.

"What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" Tobias inquires, breaking me out of my thoughts, I give him a small smile as I shake my head, silently telling him it was nothing important.

Tobias managed to perswade me into sharing a slice of cake with him as a desert, but after that, we decided to call it a night. I can feel the exhaustion of this week catching up to me as I fight to keep my eyelids open.

Tobias seems to realise this as he wraps an arm around my waist, steadying me while I lean onto his slightly. We walk to his car, and as soon as I get in I feel my eyelids droop as my body falls into unconscious sleep.

I don't know how long it's been but I hear Tobias mumble something, given my mostly asleep state, I can't make out what he's saying but I seem to mumble some sort of answer before I fall asleep for the night.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday, 24th December,Tobias' apartment, 6:23 am**

* * *

As I awake, I'm suddenly aware of the thick warm duvet covering me. One of my eyes open as I glance around, observing my surroundings. The first thing I notice is the dark grey walls, that instantly make me feel safe.

My other eye opens as I pull myself into a sitting position. I'm still wearing yesterdays dress as well as one of Tobias' large hoodies that go down to my mid-thighs. My shoes are no longer on my feet but scattered on the floor.

The bed I'm laying on looks large enough to be a king-sized bed, its placed in the middle of the room against the back wall, leaving plenty of space in the room, but not enough for it to feel empty.

I suddenly realise I must be in Tobias' guest bedroom. I vaguely remember falling asleep in the car on the way home, he must have just taken me back to his house. I try not to overthink the situation as I get out of bed.

I quickly take off his hoodie and remove my uncomfortable dress underneath before putting his hoodie back on. I peek outside the door. The light's are all off, so I come to the conclusion he's still asleep.

Making sure I'm quiet, I creep out of the guest bedroom and walk over to his kitchen in search of some water.

"Tris?"

I look at Tobias who seems to be doing the same thing I'm doing. He has a half-filled bottle of water clutched in one of his hands. He's wearing shorts and a sleep shirt, he has the purest expression on his face and I have to pry my eye off him so i can answer him.

"I was just hoping to get some water," I tell him, my voice suddenly becoming a shy whisper. He nods and opens his fridge and takes out a bottle of water for me. Quenching my thirst, I drown the bottle.

I look at him and his stance looks somewhat unseasy, I raise a brow as he rubs the back of his neck, "Can we talk?" He asks. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up as my blood runs cold.

I can't help but feel slightly nauseous as I nod and we walk to the living room. All the possible things he could say flood into my mind. I can feel my heart beat pounding in my ears, it's a relief when i sit down on the sofa because with my legs shaking, I was sure I'd trip.

My hand makes it's way to my mouth as I nibble on a nail, it's a bad habit I've always had since childhood, though, it's gotten better as I've aged, now instead of biting my nails all the time, I only do it when I'm nervous.

"Yesterday was great," He starts off. I'm not sure if it was the way he phrased it or the fact that he's mentioning it that makes me feel as if I'm not getting enough oxygen. I dumbly nod as he continues.

"I really love our dates, you were so tired, but," he hesitates. But. that word brings a fresh wave of panic. I feel completely naked in front of him like I've exposed myself too much and depending on his next words I'll either walk out of here with tears on my face or a smile, my heart is in his hand and that scares me the most.

"I- I'm just going to say this, there's so easier way to say it than to spit it out." He stutters. I notice his adam apple bobbing, he runs a hand through his hair as he finally makes eye contact with me for the first time since he started talking to me.

"I didn't realise you were sleeping and I needed to get you home so I asked you where you lived." Oh no. Realisation hits me, as bile rises up my throat, I know what he's going to say, but I refuse to believe what he's implying until he says it.

"I went to your apartment."

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for posting it later than I usually do. Thanks to those of you who followed and liked and a special thank you to those of you who reviewed. **

**I want to thank pjo4ever for leaving a suggestion for what to include in upcoming chapters, I'll make sure to incorporate your idea in some way!**

**Online school starts in 2 days, so that might mess up my posting schedule, but I'll try not to let it.**

**I've planned out most of the next chapter, but if you guys have any ideas please let me know in the reviews. Please review and tell me what you want more of. Make sure to wash your hands, stay safe and be kind. Until next time, **

**-Divergent31**


	18. Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday, 24th December, Tobias' apartment, 6:37 am**

* * *

"You what?"

"I put the address on my phone's GPS because I didn't know where it was, ten minutes later I arrived. I...I just don't understand, you earn money, good money, I should know, I was earning the same amount when I was a junior detective, Tris what is going on do you owe someone more or something?" Tobias questions.

My throat feels dry, although Tobias' tone sounds almost gentle, it doesn't ease my nerves a bit. I feel my pulse start to quicken, how am I meant to answer his question? I don't owe anyone money, it's for mum and I give it to her on my own free will.

I'm not ashamed that I give a large amount of money to my mother for her operation, but I have a particular distaste for the way I have to live, but I wouldn't have it any other way, not until mums well again.

"I have to, you don't understand," I mumble, my voice becoming raspy as a result of my dry throat.

I take a few breaths to calm myself, I was never prepared for this situation, I always thought I'd have figured everything out before someone found out, but now everything is out in the open, he knows.

My eyes dart to Tobias' he looks at me the same way he did before like he hasn't just confronted me about my broken, run-down apartment.

"Why Tris, why do you have to, make me understand," He mumbles, "I'm not here to judge you, I'm here because I care about you."

Something about the way he talks makes me want to spill my guts and tell him about David throwing me out, the years of abuse that forced me out of my house before I was ready, but I don't I take a deep breath, I'll tell him only what I need to.

"Tobias, you know my mother is sick, the insurance won't pay for it because it costs too much, most of the money I earn goes to her, all the money besides the money for rent, a few necessities and a couple of meals a week,"

"It's a small price to pay for my mother's wellbeing and I refuse to reduce the amount of money I give her, so if that's what you're going to tell me, I suggest you save your breath," I inform.

He gives me a small smile as he cups my cheek gently, his thumb strokes my cheekbone idly, I fight the urge to simply melt into him, "Tris, I'd never suggest such a thing," He tells me truthfully.

"You're brave, smart, honest, kind, selfless, and stubborn, definitely stubborn," he jokes, "And those qualities make you who you are, so I'm not going to suggest you decrease the money you give your mum, I suggest you move in with me."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, the same day, The apartment, 7:56 am**

* * *

"I'll pack the bathroom, you do your bedroom," Tobias instructs.

I nod and take one of the cardboard boxes into my bedroom. After some convincing, I accepted Tobias' proposal and agreed to move in with him. What I didn't expect was him to grab a few boxes and drive to my place so we could pack now.

He told me he wanted me to move in with him immediately and immediately being today, as much as I won't admit it, that does work out for me, seeing as I pay rent every month on the twenty-seventh.

He assured me that me moving in with him didn't mean we needed to take the next step in our relationship and that he just wanted me to be warm and safe, he told me that I could stay in the guest bedroom and I gratefully thanked him.

My fear of intimacy always seems to pop up at random times and as much as I love spending time with Tobias I am thankful he understands the importance of giving me my own space.

I begin removing my clothes from the wardrobe, I place the garments neatly in a box. After finishing the wardrobe I move to my bed and begin folding the blankets and removing the pillows from the bed.

An hour later my room looks bare, the only items remaining are my bed mattress and frame as well as my desk, Tobias had told me not to worry about my furniture and that he'd get someone to deliver it so he could add them to his storage unit.

The living room and bathroom are also empty, they're stripped of the pictures that once were one on the walls, the same ones that once gave the cold apartment a sense of warmth, a sense of comfiness.

"Ready, babygirl?" Tobias calls.

I nod, we place the last few boxes into his car as I inspect the apartment one last time. I inhale the damp smelling air, the scent bringing back many memories, as much as this apartment was my home, I know my home will be with Tobias now.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Thursday, 25th December, Natalie and Andrew's house, 12:27 pm**

* * *

"Tris, Four, it's so good to see you, merry Christmas," Mum exclaimed as she opens the door.

I wrap my arms around my mother as we enter the house, the aroma of her shepherd's pie wafts in the air and urges me to enter the house. Dad comes over to greet Tobias I. He gives me a small kiss on the forehead while he shakes Tobias' hand.

"Trissy," Caleb calls from the living room.

Ditching Tobias with my parents, I enter the living room. Caleb sits comfortably on the sofa with Susan in his arms. He gestures for me to come over and I do so. Caleb Susan and I fall into an easy conversation.

Tobias ends up sitting next to me, we all sit in a circle and begin exchanging presents. Mum brings some gingerbread men for us all to snack on while we do so.

Dad suggests we go in order from the youngest to oldest, meaning I start. I pass Susan the spa kit I had bought for her which she thanks me for, and then give Caleb the nerd pillow which causes him to burst out laughing.

Originally, I had only bought Tobias one present, but I decided to get him another one so he could have one when we're here. It cost a fortune back then and I remember having to skip a few meals, but it's worth it.

Tobias thanks me as he takes the box that I handed him and opens it, he glances in it and a few photos of the both of us that I took and some just of him are the first things he picks up. I decided to have them printed on polaroid paper and that alone cost twenty dollars.

Underneath the pictures is a single tie. I found a black one, and then with the leftover paint that I used to paint mum and dads pictures, I splattered it onto his tie, giving it a nice paint splatter effect.

He grins and places a small kiss on my cheek, thanking me. I finally pass two rectangular wrapped presents to mum and dad. Mum opens her's and her gasp fills me with worry. Did she not like it?

The second I look at her expression, that worry floats away, she looks at the painting in awe. The painting is a replica of one that was taken of mum and me sitting by the fireplace when I was five, the only difference is that I painted dad and Caleb in the picture too.

She engulfs me into a gentle hug, careful not to crush the painting. Dad unwraps his gift and his expression is similar to mums. I had asked Caleb for a picture of him and dad when he was young.

He sent me a picture of three year old him and dad at the park, all I did was paint mum and me in the picture.

Half an hour later, dad is the only one who hasn't given his presents.

I received new silk pyjamas from Susan, a black camera from Caleb, a duffle bag from Tobias and a few hoodies from mum that I had seen when I was shopping with her but didn't get.

Dad passes out his presents to me first, I unwrap the package and smile when I see a painting set with several tubes of paint and good quality brushes, I smile and hug him, thanking him for the present.

Caleb, Susan and Tobias each receive their present from dad and thank him. When he gets up he exits the room and comes back with a box behind his back. He looks at mum with such love and adoration.

"Natalie, when we met when we were fifteen, when we were assigned as lab partners then when we were seventeen we started dating, at twenty you had our beautiful children and then we parted ways,"

"In those twenty years, there was never a day where I didn't think about you, So now aged forty-five, I'm asking you to make me the happiest man to ever live, will you marry me, Natalie?"

I feel my heart swell for my parent's their story is one you wouldn't forget, I watch tears trail down mum's cheeks as she gives my father a nod.

"Yes."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Same day, Uriah and Marlene's apartment, 7:47 pm**

* * *

"Alright, after dinner, how about we start with giving me all my presents?" Uriah suggests with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I don't think so Uri," Shauna states as she spoons some soup into her bowl. Uriah pouts and stuffs another roll into his mouth.

After presents and lunch at my parents, Tobias and I dropped off our presents at his apartment, loaded the present's for everyone as well as the presents for white elephant into the car and drove here.

"So how was lunch with aunt Nat?" Zeke asks me, ever since we found out that Hana was friends with mum, Zeke and Uriah were dragged along to a lot of dinners with mum, dad Caleb and I, and mum has adopted the name 'Aunt Nat' from both the Pedrad brothers.

"She's good," I inform him, "Dad proposed to her, she said yes," I say, taking a bite of my food.

Zeke's eyes go wide as a goofy smile replaces the normal smile on his face, "Damn I knew it, Uri, you owe me ten," Zeke announces as Uriah sulks and places a ten-dollar note on Zeke's outstretched palm.

"Any other news anyone needs to tell us in the name of bets?"Uriah asks, he glances around the table.

"Actually, I do," Tobias speaks up, "I asked Tris to move in with me and she said yes." our friends congratulate us. I smile, glad Tobias didn't mention my situation, I wouldn't want anyone else to pity me, Tobias may have not pitied me, but that doesn't mean everyone will be like him.

After finishing our food, we all decide to open all our gifts together. We place the present for each person into their pile and then open them at our pace. Before I can open my first present, Christina squeals so loudly, I think I'm deaf.

She races to me and hugs me so tightly, I swear I heard my bones crack,"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She beams, "I've always wanted those cute colour themed gifts, red is definitely my colour," She beams.

After I'm sure I can hear through both ears, I unwrap my presents. From Chris, I get two makeup pallets that i can't confirm I know how to use, although i'm sure she'll teach me. Mar gets me a workout outfit that consists of track pants and a sports bra. Lynn's girlfriend and I both seemed to have the same idea and I received a box of chocolates from her.

Zeke got me a hangover kit, while Shauna got me a beautiful but casual chain necklace. Like Zeke, Uriah made me a kit, but it was a coffee kit. Lynn being Lynn got me a new target board for my throwing knives. As well as the present he gave me this afternoon, Tobias had gotten me a fitness watch.

After exchanging gifts we put all our white elephant gifts into the middle. Lynn's girlfriend who actually goes by Emma looks at us all with curiosity in her eyes.

"It's a Christmas tradition," Lynn explains, "Basically, there are a bunch of random items wrapped in the middle, we go around in a circle and choose a gift, we also pass around two dice and if you roll doubles, you can steal someones present."

We all start off by grabbing a gift, I go for one that looks like it's from Will and unwrap it to discover it's a pack of five bookmarks, I smile happily to myself, unfortunately, Marlene had an eye on my present and when she rolled doubles she stole it.

By the end of the game, we all have about a dozen presents that include rolls of toilet paper, hair conditioner, a giant fork and a sandwich making kit. Tobias and I decide to call it a night and bid farewell to all our friends. We pile our presents into the car and begin the short ride home.

I've always loved Christmas, it's always been a magical time of the year, when I was younger, I remember writing to Santa and then waiting for him to come, I'd always fall asleep against my will and then end up back in my bed the next morning.

That stopped when David came, I'd never leave my room unless it was necessary or if I was sure mum was downstairs. Christmas went to the time I most enjoyed to the worst time of the year.

With mum and him completing deadlines before the break, he'd come home upset and stressed and that made things so much worse for me. The days work would catch up with mum, and she'd go to sleep earlier giving him more time to hurt me.

I can't help but smile, looking at how far I've come. The last two days were definitely eventful, Tobias had found out about one of my secrets and dad proposed to mum, but in the end, I wouldn't change anything.

Maybe miracles are real, Maybe good things take time. Maybe everything will be better now, maybe mum will get well. My mind fills with 'maybe's' and I feel warmth spread across my entire body.

I haven't always made the best decisions in life, but they're what made me who i am today, without them, there's no guarantee I would have met my friends, there's no guarantee I would have met Tobias.

So, today I welcome the uncertainty and the decisions I've made, because they're the things that made me me.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I want to thank those of you who reviewed, it means so so so much to me, I love reading all of them.**

**To answer one of the reviews, I do have a posting schedule, I update every three days, not counting the day I upload on. But I might have to change that just because right now I am struggling to keep up with those updates.**

**If I don't update on my regular day, I promise to update as soon as possible, but I should be updating normally for now.**

**Thank you to those of you who followed and liked and another thank you to those of you who reviewed.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, stay home and be kind. Please review and tell me what you want more of, i haven't planned the next chapter so i'm open to suggestions. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	19. Lazy days

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Saturday, 26th December, Tobias' apartment, 8:32 am.**

* * *

"Tris," Tobias' deep voice gently coo's, when I don't respond he tries again, "Tr-is" He sings, breaking my name in two.

I groan as my eyes gently open, I drink in the sight of Tobias in a sleep shirt and sweatpants holding a plate of what smells like Belgium waffles out for me. Smiling, I stretch and sit up in bed.

"Eat up, I hear you and Christina are going to go boxing day shopping, or is she dragging you with her?" He asks in an amused tone.

"I believe it was the later one," I inform his as I take the plate of waffles from him. I take a bite of one and hum in appreciation at the wonderful taste, I can't remember the last time I had waffles or breakfast in bed.

"Thank you, Tobias, this is wonderful, you're spoiling me," I mumble as I cup his face in my hand softly and bring him towards me for a chaste kiss.

"I'm not spoiling you," He defends, "You deserve this, and you need the energy, Christina will be here any minute."

"Oh god."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The same day, Christina's car, 8:45 am.**

* * *

"You know he's good for you, I approve," Christina tells me as Will and Al nod, agreeing with her.

I smile at my best friend's comment, to others, approval from your best friends might lack importants, but, it means a lot to me. Christina has always been extremely candor, even when you wish she wasn't, so if she thinks he's good, I have complete faith in mine and Tobias' relationship.

"You guys moved in together earlier than I thought," Will comments, I feel myself tense up, "but I can see why he definitely loves you, Tris."

Love. That word confuses me, what is love, is it when one person cares for another or when two people get married. I think love has a different meaning for everyone, for instance, I can tell Will and Christina love each other but there love is different from the one David had fro my mother.

I think David was in love with the idea of my mother, he wanted her to act a certain way, he wanted to control her every action, he was in love with a perfect version of her. Whereas, Will loves Christina no matter what, he was in love with her mind, body and soul.

I don't know what my version of love is, but I know whatever it is, it will be with Tobias. My body buzzes to life whenever I see him, and it's like there's a magnetic force drawing me closer to him.

I give Will a small smile, acknowledging his statement. Ten minutes later, we park in a spot outside the large shopping centre. People cram through the doorway, eager to buy discounted items, I'm prepared to say boxing day might be as bad as black Friday.

"C'mon Tris, let's get you an alarm clock, maybe that'll help you wake up on time so we don't have to wait for you." Christina declares sarcastically, electing a laugh out of both Al and Will.

We squish through the doors of the first clothing shop and exit with a few bags of discounted garments. By the end of our shopping trip, I am both satisfied with the number of clothes I bought and physically as well as mentally exhausted.

Tobias has assured me that there's no need to pay rent to him or give him any form of payment for our living arrangement despite my protests. After much thought, I decided I wouldn't increase the amount of money I give mum, meaning I'll have the money I usually use for rent and food as savings, I just want to be prepared in case Tobias changes his mind.

Chris drops me off at Tobias' and I wave goodbye to her, Will and Al. I enter the apartment with bags hanging off my arms. Tobias who was sitting on the desk raises an eyebrow, he smirks as he walks over to me and takes the bags off me.

"How was your day?" He asks me, as he sets my bags in the guest room that's now my room.

"It was good," I reply, "I got some new clothes and some other stuff," I reply vaguely. I pull a few garments out of the bag and place them on the bed in a neat pile. I pass him a bag of his favourite coffee capsules that I decided to purchase.

He gives me a goofy smile, "You know, I've had a few girlfriends, but no one has ever got me coffee," He tells me in an amused tone.

"I guess I'll have to certify myself as the best girlfriend of the year," I deadpan, we both chuckle as he brushes a strand of hair out of my face and tucks it behind my ear.

" I guess you'll have to."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Sunday, 27th December, Navy pier, 5:26 pm.**

* * *

"Can I open my eyes?"

"No, keep your eyes closed, you're going to ruin my whole romantic vibe, you know I had to ask Zeke for advice on where to go, I won't let you ruin this by peeking." Tobias teases.

I sigh dramatically as I keep my eyes shut. Tobias leads me as I cling to his arm, making sure he doesn't decide to let me walk into a pole. We stop,Tobias is quiet for a moment but then speaks.

"Okay, you can open your eyes"

I grin as my eyes take in the sight. I've always wanted to go to the Navy Pier. Mum bought me here when I was younger but other than that, I've never been. I turn to Tobias who is already watching me.

"What do you think?" He questions, I can't help but smile, although his question is an ordinary one, I can hear the anxiety in his voice, as if he's worried this date isn't absolutely perfect.

"It's amazing, come on," I urge him as I take his hand and both walk towards the first carnival game tent that happens to be a knife throwing game. I smirk as I turn to Tobias," What teddy bear do you want me to win for you, " I tease.

He raises a brow, silently challenging me, he then turns and observes all the prises and then points to a large stuffed lizard toy, "Let's see if you can get it for me, blondie."

Smiling, I turn to the man who is supervising the tent, "What do I need to get that?" I Inquire, pointing to the stuffed toy Tobias wants. The man looks at me and then turns to Tobias as he answers his question.

"Winning your girl a prize eh? All you need to do is to hit the middle of each of the three targets, most people usually fail, but I think you have a shot, kid," He tells Tobias.

"Actually, she's winning me a prize," Tobias corrects as he places down a note, the man looks at me once again, with his judgemental eyes lingering but takes the money and places the three knives on the counter.

I pick up the three knives. Throwing knives have always been a strong point for me, Lynn and I even frequently have friendly competitions seeing as we are evenly matched at that skill.

I look at the first target. It's shaped like a person and has an 'x' mark in the middle. It's similar to the ones we have at the CPD, so this shouldn't be too hard. I stand in an even stance as I line myself up with the target.

I exhale as I throw the knife. It sticks in the centre of the x with a satisfying thud, the supervisor looks at me bewildered but dismisses my throw for beginners luck. Tobias flashes me a proud smile as I move to stand parallel to the next target.

Like the previous throw, the knife lands in the middle, a small crowd has gathered as they watch me throw my final knife. I line myself up, exhale and throw, my knife hits the x.

"It wasn't in the middle, it doesn't count," the supervisor tells me as he removes the knives.

I watch Tobias' jaw clench, it was definitely close enough, but it seems that the supervisor has some bias towards woman who can throw knives. Before Tobias can beat him to pulp, I place down a note for another try.

The man scoffs but takes the money, the knives get tossed on the counter carelessly. I pick them up and try once again. The crowed returns with more people. The first two knives hit the middle like they did last time.

I line myself up with the middle of the third targe, I exhale as I picture the knife hitting the middle of the board. With a sufficient force, I throw the final knife into the board. A smile makes it's way into my face as it hits dead centre.

The supervisor scowls as he places the stuffed lizard on the counter. I pick it up and hand it, Tobias, he chuckles as he presses a small kiss to my forehead. He holds the stuffed toy in one hand as he takes my hand in the other.

"That was intense, Blondie, you're amazing" Tobias assures me.

We find ourselves at another carnival game, ring toss, that Tobias plays this time. Tobias takes the small circle-shaped hoops and manages to throw them all onto a few bottles. We exit that booth with a stuffed monkey that Tobias won for me.

My eyes widen as I stare at the Ferris wheel. I tug on Tobias' hand gently causing him to look. I feel him stiffen slightly but then relaxes again. I look at him silently asking if we can go. He hesitates for a minute but then nods.

We get into the line that's fortunately quite short, in no time, we're getting into a capsule. I take the window side as Tobias cautiously sits next to me. It's only when we start to move upwards that I realize how stiff Tobias is.

"Tobias? Are you okay?" I query, as I take one of his hand in my own and rub it gently, he faces me as he robotically moves his head to nod. I frown as I carcase his cheek with my other hand, "What is it?"

"I...I just don't like heights," He explains. Guilt fills me up, I forced him to come on this ride with me.

"Just focus on me okay?" I coax, he nods as I lean my forehead against his. The scent of him floods my nostrils as my lips meet his.

His lips are just like I remembered, soft and warm, I melt against him as our lips move in sync. My knees felt weak as my stomach churned but in a good way. I held his face gently as our lips continued the slow torture.

Too soon the ride is over and we exit the capsule, Tobias grins as he moves close to my ear, "Can we go again?"

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The same day, Tobias' apartment, 7:23 pm.**

* * *

I place the last shirt on a hanger. After our date at the Pire, Tobias and I came home, he made wraps that we both devoured. Max called Tobias and I took that s my cue to retreat back to my room.

With nothing better to do, I put away all the clothes that I bought today. I ended up buying a few pillows, a soft blanket, not that I need it and a string of fairy lights that Christina practically begged me to get.

I glance over at the digital alarm clock on the bedside table and decide to take a shower. Retrieving the new pyjamas Susan bought me and a towel, I go to the bathroom at the end of the hallway.

The hot water eases me immediately.I lather the body wash over myself as I wash away the sweat and dirt from today. My mind wanders like it usually does. And I can't help but ponder on my relationship with Tobias.

Everything I do with him almost makes me feel alive in a way. I never thought I would find someone like him. A few months ago, I was convinced nothing good would ever happen to me, but now, I know I was mistaken.

Tobias has managed to change my perspective, I used to think fairytales were for naive people who still believed the world was pure, as if there wasn't a price for everything.

But he's made me rethink that, and it scares me, but more than I am frightened, I am excited. Maybe fairytales are real, maybe we will live happily ever after. Maybe fairytales are more than true; not because they tell us that dragons exist, but because they tell us that dragons can be beaten.

I don't want to get my hopes up to high, I know if anything happens I'll be crushed, but I don't know who I'm fooling, I already know he holds my heart in his hands, and the worst part is, I'm okay with that.

My skin turns red under the heated water. I turn off the shower and step out. I slip the silk pyjamas on. They cool my skin as I shut the light and walk out of the bathroom. I place my clothes in the laundry hamper and walk to Tobias' room.

He's typing on his computer when I walk in. I realize this is the first time I've seen his room and let my eyes linger, picking up every detail. The words 'Fear God Alone' is painted on the wall.

Tobias' bed is against the wall and his desk is tucked into the corner. A modest-sized window lets the moonlight into the room. He looks up at me and gestures for me to come over to him.

I move towards him as he tilts his screen towards me. I skim through the words on the screen as he explains, "Max has signed me up for this military style training camp, it's either in late January next year or early March, the date isn't fixed yet, is that okay with you?"

I'm momentarially taken back,"Tobias, you don't need to ask me, it's up to you, I'd never stop you from doing something you like." I tell him as I voice my opinion, and it's true, I'd never stop him from doing something unless there was something wrong with it.

He gives me a tired smile, "Thank you, Tris, I really appreciate that. You have no idea how much that means to me," he mumbles as he stands up and wraps his arms around me.

"I have something I need to tell you," he says. I run my fingers along the tendons in his hands and look back at him, "I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something." I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing my ear.

"Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

I laugh a little. "Then you should know better."

"Fine," he says, "Then I love you."

"I love you too," I tell him honestly.

"I love you three," He counters.

"I love you four."

"I know."

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, we have 53 reviews, that is amazing. **

**I want to thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and liked, this fanfic would be nothing without you guys. **

**I have planned some of the next chapter, it's going to be about Tris and Tobias' confessions to one another. Tobias' backstory will be a bit different to the book.**

**If you guys have anything you want me to include feel free to tell me in the reviews or PM me. **

**Make sure to stay safe, wash your hands and stay at home. Please review and tell me what you think, Until Next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	20. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Monday, 28th December, CPD Training room, 3:23 pm.**

* * *

"Next fight, Peter vs Christina"

I smile at my best friend as she steps onto the mat for her fight. Uneasiness lingers in the air as we all watch.

Every three months, a woman named Jeanine comes to the CPD, every detective and officer has to fight with an opponent that's randomly chosen, Jeanine will then use the results from our fight to make customised vitamins or something like that.

I watch Peter grab a fistful of Chris' hair and I wince. Despite my unwillingness to Eric, Max told him that it was mandatory. Rules are rules, he and I must fight until one of us cannot g on, and for the sake of results, we must try our hardest.

Will comes to stand next to us, after his match with Myra she was deposited to the infirmary, she wasn't too badly injured, but still required a basic check-up, just in case. I can tell from Will's expression that guilt overwhelms him.

"Tris vs Eric," Amar calls out. I watch Peter hoist Christina's limp body out of the ring. The thought of him laying a single hand on her makes my stomach churn.

We both walk onto the mat and get into our fighting positions. Anyone could tell Eric has the upper hand, it doesn't take a specialist to see Eric has almost double the strength and hight that I do. This fight isn't evenly matched, but right now that doesn't matter, all that matters is that we try our hardest and at the end, one of us is declared the winner.

Max starts the fight, but neither of us makes a move, both waiting for the other to strike first. I finally make the move, a swift jab to his gut. He stumbles back slightly at the unexpected strike.

I can't say I expected him to hit me so hard, my body slams into the foam clad floor. It takes me a second, but I'm back on my feet. Eric goes to throw a punch, but as his body shifts forward, I duck and drive my fist into his stomach, right over his bellybutton.

Before he can get his hands on me, I slip past him, my hands up, ready for his next attempt. This seems to enrage him. His arm twitches and pain stabs my jaw and spreads across my face, making my vision go black at the edges and my ears ring. I blink and lurch to the side as the room dips and sways. I don't remember his fist coming at me.

Shaking my head gently, I face him and thrust my leg into his ribs. He grunts as he puts some distance between the two of us. So far, I would call this fight even, but that changed as soon as he made his next move.

He grabs my hair with one hand and punches me in the nose with the other. This pain is different, less like a stab and more like a crackle, crackling in my brain, spotting my vision with different colours, blue, green, red.

I refuse to go down like this so I take a deep breath, filling my lungs with air. I block his next punch with my forearm. The blow stings, but I barely notice it. I go to punch him in the temple, but I must have been predictable because he ducks, fortunately, I manage to get a good punch to his eye.

He shoves me and I drop to the floor. I see his foot coming towards me and yank it. He falls as I have and now we're both on the ground. Something slams into my side and it slams into my side again, and I can't see anything at all, not even whatever is right in front of my face.

The lights go out.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The same day, CPD Infirmary, 4:56 pm**

* * *

"A brave man acknowledges the strength of others."

"A brave man never surrenders."

I breathe out quietly as my eyes slowly open. The edges on my eyes are blurry, but I can see three distinct figure standing in front of me. Blinking again, my vision clears up. I can see Eric, Tobias and Max talking at the end of my bed.

Eric seems to be sporting a few colourful bruises from our fight, although, I can assume I don't look very good either. I gaze down at my arm that seems to be the source of throbbing pain.

"Tris."

Tobias moves over towards me, he sits on the side of the bed. His hand gently caresses my cheek as I move slightly towards him, melting into his hand. My shoulders and ribs ache, but besides that and a minor headache, I'm fine.

"We'll continue this conversation later," Max tells Tobias and Eric, he gives me a small smile, "You're one tough cookie, Tris," He teases and then exits the room.

Tobias moves slightly, "Let's go home."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Tuesday, 29th December, Tobias' apartment, 6:23 pm.**

* * *

"How are the bruises?"

Tobias passes me my plate as he takes a seat next to me. We decided to sit outside on the balcony tonight. Even though it's been a full twenty-four hours since the fight with Eric, I'm still slightly sore in places.

"Mostly fading," I tell him, "That stuff you gave me is helping," I say, referring to the cream he gave me.

We sit in a comfortable silence as we both eat our food, enjoying each others company. The sound of Tobias' phone ringing breaks the silence, giving me an apologetic smile, he goes to answer it.

"Hello?" He says, answering the phone, he pauses as the person on the other end replies. His eyes widen but then narrow, and with an aggressive tap, he ends the call. My curiosity gets the best of me, and I can't help but ask.

"Who was on the phone?"

"No one important," He grumbles. I take one of his clenched fists in my hand and gently rub it. I'm not quite sure who was on the phone, but I know Tobias will tell me when he's ready and I'll wait until then.

"Marcus, my father by blood, but he means nothing to me, he's a terrible man, whenever he calls it means something bad's going to happen," Tobias tells me, I can hear the hatred in his voice, "When I was younger, he would beat my mother, she died at his hand."

My words get stuck in my throat. I want to tell him I'm sorry, but I don't. There's no point, nothing will change, I don't pity him, but I do feel sympathy, I've dealt with an abuser. I give his hand a small reassuring squeeze and I can't help but feel warm all over when his lips twitch upwards slightly.

"When she was gone, I took her place as the next punching bag, I was eleven and beat me for two years before something happened. My mum's parents returned from England, they came to visit me and they found out about the abuse."

"My grandfather was a lawyer and managed to talk my father into letting them care for me, well," He pauses, and a ghost of a smile settles on his lips, "It would be more accurate to say he threatened my father. "

"My grandmother was a wonderful person, as was my grandfather, they made sure I was taken care of and gave me a home, something I was sure I'd never have, not after mum was gone. They both passed away a year ago."

"They raised you so well, Tobias," I tell him with the utmost sincerity, "Thank you for trusting me with this."

A grin spreads across his face as he moves to face me," You're amazing, you know that, right? You found out about Marcus..." His voice softens. "You aren't giving me that look. Like I'm a kicked puppy or something."

"Well," I say. "You're not."

We both stand up and walk inside. I rinse the dishes while he wipes the counters. I catch a glimpse of his smile when I turn. He grabs my hand and gently pulls me towards the sofa. We plop down and he grabs the remote starting the TV.

"Breaking news, David Turner, a fugitive has escaped jail, officials have confirmed that he is no longer in the country after taking a flight to Italy. Italian officials have been informed and the case is being investigated."

I freeze, my whole body tenses up like, I know Tobias is saying something, I just don't know what. My sight is unfocused and nothing will come out of my mouth, no matter how hard I try, it's like speaking is unfamiliar.

One thought comes to mind: I think I'm going to be sick.

I get up, rushing towards the bathroom, I can hear Tobias running after me, hot on his heels. Kneeling down, I empty my stomach into the toilet. I didn't need to see my reflection to know my cheeks were pale with a thin layer of sweat.

I slowly bring myself to look at him, his eyes are gentle and concerned, but they don't hold any pity. I can't find it in myself to say anything. He's back. David is back. He might not be in the country, but he will return at some point, and just the thought makes me nauseous.

Tobias' hand gently rubs my back, we sit in silence as I try to get my breathing back to normal. I know he's probably wondering what caused my reaction, and he's certainly not an idiot, I doubt he'd believe it was just a coincidence.

"I'm okay," I breathe out. I'm not sure if I'm trying to convince him or me. My mind keeps imagining David breaking out, revenge on me is unavoidable, I just hope when he finally decides to do it, I won't be alone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tobias questions.

I shake my head no, and Tobias nods, not pushing me. He wraps his arms around me gently, my head rests on his shoulders, as I inhale his scent, the one that makes me feel safe, like I matter to someone.

Maybe I'll tell him someday.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The dame day, My room, 11:46 pm.**

* * *

Screaming. Struggling. Crying.

His face stains my mind, even in my sleep I can't get away from reality. I was back at mum's house, only I was years younger. David there and it was like history repeated itself. The worst thing was, it wasn't a nightmare, nightmares are scary dreams, dreams aren't real.

I'm aware of someone shaking me gently, and my eyes open. The cold air sticks to my tear-streaked cheeks, and even though I'm awake, it doesn't feel like it. My mind keeps replaying the memories I just relieved.

"Tris? What happened? You were screaming, was it a bad dream?" Tobias asks, his concerned eyes find my own.

I sit up gently, propping my back against the bed frame. I take in Tobias' appearance, his hair is tousled and it's obvious he just got up, after my screams disrupted his sleep. Shame paints my cheeks a dark red.

I haven't gotten nightmares for a while. When David kicked me out, I would always have nightmares, most nights I wasn't even able to get sleep. But when I started my training at the CPD, I stopped getting them, it was like I believed I was strong, strong enough to fight him if I had to.

"I'm scared," I admit, "I don't know why, I just am."

"It's okay, blondie, it was just a bad dream," Tobias says in a reassuring tone.

My fingernails dig into my palms, " You don't understand, it wasn't just a dream," I grit out. Unshed tears brim in my eyes, threatening to spill down my face. My teeth clench together as I try to calm myself.

"Then make me understand Tris, I'm here for you, how many times do I need to tell you that," He says, somewhat exasperated.

I bite my lip, he does have a valid point, I haven't told him anything,"I'm sorry," I choke out, tears out like water from a dam, spilling down my face. I feel him pull me close to him, my face goes in between his neck and collar bone.

When there are no tears left to cry, I force myself to look at him, I owe him an explanation.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday, 30th December, Chris and Will's apartment, 1:47 pm.**

* * *

"Mar, while you're in the kitchen, can you get me more crisps? Oh, and the gummy bears, they're on the counter."

I raise a brow at Chris as she yells for Marlene to get her more food. She gives me a small cheeky smile as she stuffs another crisp into her mouth.

Tobias gives my hand one last squeeze before walking over to the boys who are all sitting on the table, playing some sort of card game. Last night, after my nightmare, I spilt everything to Tobias.

I told him all about David, I told him about the neglect, verbal and physical abuse that I dealt with ever since I was twelve. I confided in him, and explained how he threw me out on my birthday, and then even told him about my financial struggle.

Saying I was mentally exhausted was an understatement.

Thankfully, Tobias was extremely supportive. He never even looked at me once like I was someone who needed to be pitied, instead, he looked at me with such respect, like instead of being damaged, I was a survivor.

I move to sit next to Chris as she passes me a crisp," Who are you and what did you do with Christina?" I ask her.

She rolls her eyes, "I could ask you the same thing, it's like you don't even remember our agreement, the one we made when we were drunk. It's the day before new years eve, Tris," She exclaims," We need to finish all the junk food before I make all my new year's resolutions."

I stifle my laugh, it's almost like a tradition with Christina. Every year, she makes a resolution to go on a strict no-fat food diet and eats all the junk food she can a few days before new years.

I don't even know why she does it, there's not an inch of fat on her, and even if there was, she'd look beautiful like she usually does. Marlene comes back and tosses a packet of gummy bears at Christina who catches it and happily munches on them.

The atmosphere in the room is calm like a protective bubble away from the cold harsh touch of reality. I sink back into the sofa as I take a gummy bear from Chris. Maybe I can't change the past, but the future is still moldable.

I wonder what the new year will bring.

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter. Just wanted to say, if you PM'd me, I'm sorry if I have just replied, for some reason, my phone isn't letting me see half of them, so if you received a reply after 2 months, I'm sorry.**

**Thank you to everyone who liked and followed, and a big thanks to those of you who left reviews, I love reading them, they all mean so much to me and I'm so grateful that you take time out of your day to leave one.**

**The next chapter will be new years, I've planned a bit of it out, but if anyone has any suggestions, I'm happy to include them. **

**I will update my other story. I'm just having a hard time writing the last chapter because I don't like any of my writing, but I will update in the next few days. **

**Make sure to wash your hands, stay safe and stay home. Please review and tell me what you thought. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	21. New Year

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Thursday, December 31st, Zeke and Shauna's apartment, 6:24 pm**

* * *

"I didn't know you bought vegetables," I exclaim.

"Very funny, and by the way, I don't Shauna bought them." Zeke mumbles.

He gives me a sarcastic and playful eye roll as he goes off to set up the drinks. As it's new years eve, Zeke and Shauna decided to throw a new years party at their new apartment, of course, that meant that Chris, Lynn, Will, Uri, Mar, Tobias, Al and I are stuck helping.

I place the plate of cut-up vegetables and dip on a table and observe the apartment. The walls are a shade of light grey and a window makes up much of one of them, giving a great view of Chicago.

The flatscreen mounts on one of the walls as the L shaped sofa faces it. A coffee table is placed in between the two. The kitchen connects to the room and several bottles of alcohol are placed on the counter.

Although the room looks mostly empty right now, this won't be the case later tonight, judging by the number of snacks and drinks, there will be at least sixty if not more people.

"Hey," Tobias says as he attaches balloons that are shaped like the numbers 2 0 2 0 on the wall.

"Hey yourself," I counter, wrapping my arms around him. I exhale and breathe in his scent. I feel his arms snake around my waist as he brings me closer.

"Tris, what do you think you're doing wasting time?" Christina scolds as she enters the room," We only have three hours until this party starts, c'mon!"

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The same day, Christina and Will's apartment, 7:31 pm**

* * *

Beauty is pain, I just didn't expect it to hurt this much.

I whine as Christina uses her tweezers to pluck another bit of my eyebrow, she rolls her eyes as I pout.

"Shut up, Tris, you're lucky, your eyebrows are naturally shaped, now stop complaining and go get your nails painted," Chris instructs as Shauna waves me over to paint my nails.

We got to Chris and Will's place an hour ago and Christina went into her before party frenzy. She shoved me into the bathroom so I could take a shower and then stripped my legs bare.

After that, she spent a good ten minutes on my face before sending me to Shauna and starting on Marlene. Shauna sits in sweatpants and a tank top for now as she applies a coat of navy blue nail polish.

After she's done I do her nails in a dark green polish. Christina tells me not to mess up my makeup before scurrying to the bathroom to have a shower. I take a seat next to Marlene and Shauna on the sofa.

"So, do you guys have a resolution?" Marlene questions as she cautiously takes a bit of a cracker, careful not to ruin Christina's hard work.

"Um," Shauna hesitates as she thinks, "Probably to get rid of some of the stuff in mine and Zeke's storage unit, I mean, we need some of the stuff, but someone really needs to explain why I have a dozen pillowcases with Zeke's face on them."

Marlene, Shauna and I chuckle as Christina comes into the living rooms, we all change out of our sweatpants and into our dresses, unfortunately, my attempt of wearing jeans didn't go unnoticed and Christina had me changed into my dress.

My mid-thigh, navy blue V neck over the shoulder dress matches my nails as do my shoes. Christina tousles my hair up slightly to give me messy waves that cascade over my shoulders.

Once we're all ready, we call Zeke who'll drive us, saving us the hassle of finding a place to park the car. He arrives and spends at least five minutes staring in awe at Shauna before Marlene rolls her eyes and makes him move.

We arrive at the apartment and the parked cars already occupy the street. Zeke parks in his spot and we make our way to the apartment. The sound of music can be heard and soon becomes deafening as we approach the apartment.

Like expected there are around sixty people crammed in here. Shauna goes with Zeke to go play a round of darts, and Marlene and Chris split ways to go find their boyfriends.

I make my way to the music station and turn down the volume slightly so I'm able to hear again. I look around the room. I can't say I recognise many of the people here with the exception of a few colleagues.

I spot Amar and Tori and make my way towards them, as I come closer I can see two other men, who I assume are Tori and Amar's partners.

"Tris, you look wonderful," Amar says, greeting me with a nod, "This is my partner George and that's Tori's husband, Bud." He introduces. I shake hands with both of them as we fall into a nice conversation.

I catch a flash of brunet hair out of the corner of my eye, Tori smirks as she nudges me, "Go save your guy, Nita's been constantly following him all night, I think he might flip if you don't get there soon."

I smile as I walk over to where I saw Nita. Tobias pours a drink, his body somewhat tense as Nita stands next to him talking. From his expression, you can tell he really doesn't care for what she's saying.

"Hey," I greet, Tobias looks over at me, I watch his jaw drop as Nita continues her chatter while picking at her nails, unaware of my presence.

Abandoning his glass, he takes the few steps towards me, his eyes look up and down me in a way that conveys his love and adoration, "You look beautiful," He mumbles as his lips meet mine.

I smile as I wrap my arms around his neck, gently pulling him towards me. Nita seems to be aware of me as she clears her throat. We reluctantly break apart as I look at her. She puts on a sweet smile.

"It was nice talking to you, Four," Nita purrs, "It's nice to see you, Trish." She mumbles, purposely saying my name wrong. It's either that or she has a terrible memory.

She walks off, finally leaving me and Tobias alone, our hands intertwine and we make our way towards our friends who are playing a game of darts. We play in teams with me and Tobias versus Shauna and Zeke.

Half an hour later, Zeke walks off pouting, complaining about losing. It's around eleven twenty, so we decide it's about time to kick everyone but our group out. Everyone that isn't Tobias, Al, Marlene, Fernando, Uri, Shauna, Christina, Will, Lynn, her girlfriend, Zeke and I unwillingly get out.

Zeke orders some pizza while the rest of us clean up a bit. We sit down on the sofa and casually talk. At some point, Mar decides that we should all play 'most likely to,' a game where someone says a statement and we point to the person who is most likely to do the statement.

"Most likely to win a world record for something," Shauna says, starting off the game. Most people point to Uriah as he pipes up and begins telling us all the story of how he actually won the world record for the highest jump on a pogo stick.

"Most likely to work for NASA" Uriah mumbles. Fingers are pointed at Will as he shrugs with a smile on his face.

We continue playing this game until there are only five minutes until midnight. We all move out to the balcony so we can see the firework display that'll begin at midnight. A cold gust brushes past me as I shiver slightly.

"C'mere," Tobias urges as I move closer to him. He holds me close to him, while his arms wrap around my torso, I can feel heat radiating through him as I relish the feeling. The countdown begins as we all begin chanting down from five.

"Five"

"Four"

"Three"

"Two"

"One!"

Before I can say anything, Tobias' lips are on mine. The sensation is phenomenal, and I don't think there's a word that can describe what I'm feeling. Warmth radiates from my lips and spreads through my body. We pull away breathless.

"Happy new years, Tris."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Friday, January 1st, Outside Tobias' apartment, 7:12 am**

* * *

"Ready?"

I nod, as I shove my feet into my shoes. Tobias smiles as he begins a slow jog.

After last night, Tobias got home around one, we managed to get a good few hours of sleep and woke up with enough time to go on a quick jog before we go see mum, dad, Caleb and Susan.

The sound of my feet hitting the pavement is the only noise I can hear. Tobias increases his pace and I easily keep up. Running has always been an escape for me, it helps me clear my mind.

It's like I'm in my own world, when I run, my worries somehow disappear, It makes me feel in control. I would go for runs when i was younger, looking back, i think thats one of the reasons I joined the CPD.

To gain a sense of control.

To make sure no one has to go through what I had to. The world is full of bad people, and the world suffers a lot. But it's not because of the violence of bad people, but because of the silence of the good.

Half an hour later, Tobias and I return home, sweaty and tired. I go shower before quickly changing into some jeans and a new blouse. The scent of coffee awakens my scenes and quickly pour myself a cup.

The drive to mum and dad's house is filled with laughter and music. Times like these make me realise how far I've come, I'm thankful for everything that's led me to Tobias and to those who make me happy.

I ring the doorbell when we arrive at mum and dads, Tobias traces the lines on my palm as we wait for them to open the door. The sound of someone talking inside alerts me as the door opens.

"About time, Trissy," Christina mumbles as a smile appears on her face.

"What are you doing here, Chris?" I ask curiously.

"You know I am allowed to see my mum," She jokes. I roll my eyes playfully as I embrace her. Chris' parent's decided to go overseas for the holiday season, and she's grown close to mum, I guess mum is like a second mother to Christina.

I walk inside, as Caleb shoots me a smile. Susan nods her head towards me, acknowledging my presence. I quickly embrace both my parents before sitting down by Tobias, Will, Caleb and Chris.

"She's confirming the date for the wedding," Caleb tells me, gesturing to Mum who is on the phone with someone.

I nod. Ever since Christmas, mum and dad have been looking for dates to have the wedding on, they've decided on a small one that should take place soon, as soon as possible. The guest list consists of our personal friends and family.

"January twentieth." Mum exclaims.

Dad smiles, as he confirms,"We're getting married on January twentieth."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Sunday, January 3rd, The dress shop, 11:46 am**

* * *

Two and a half weeks, seventeen days, four hundred and eight hours, twenty four thousand four hundred minutes or fourteen million, six hundred and eighty eight thousand seconds until the wedding.

Chris, mum, Tori, Hana, Mar, Shauna, Lynn and I browse the shop for bridesmaid dresses. Mum has already got her dress and decided it would be a good time for the rest of us to get our dresses too.

Christina was so excited that she opted to help mum with all the preparations. So far, the venue has been chosen; the backyard. Chris assured mum that with a few decorations, the backyard would look magical.

"Tris? You just zoned out on me, Is everything okay, sweetheart?" Hana questions, as she gently rubs my shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking," I explain.

She nods, accepting my explanation and then goes off to browse for more dresses. Chris comes over towards me, taking my hand and eagerly pulls me towards the changing room with a dress to try on.

I open the changing room door after I slipped the dress on, I watch as Christina's eyes sparkle.

"Perfect."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Monday, January 4th, The bedroom, 9:46 pm**

* * *

The thick duvet envelopes me in a cocoon of warmth as I sink into the soft mattress. January the fourth has had the least amount of crimes in the last five years according to Max and Amar.

The small lamp on the bed side table illuminates the room, sighing, I sit up and abandon the warmth of the blankets. I walk to the far side by the wardrobe. My eyes meet my reflection as I peer in the mirror.

My hair has grown slightly longer than it was a few days ago, and is now tousled around, in a way that screams bed hair. My lips are a shade of light red, but that's because of the cold, it's the shade my lips always are in the winter.

I'm skinny, but not in a good way. My ribcage can be seen, but my situation has improved ever since I moved in with Tobias.

My dull grey blue eyes stare back at me. I'm not pretty. I don't even know the meaning of that word. To one person, pretty could mean someone attractive, to others it could mean something else.

I've been called pretty before.

Pretty even when clothes slipped off me because my thin, starved frame couldn't fit the garment.

Pretty when I had to cover up all the bruises that David had inflicted on me with layers of makeup.

Pretty when I couldn't take anymore and collapsed in a fit of sobs that inflamed my eyes and marked the skin underneath them with red rims.

Pretty means nothing to me anymore, it's just another word that people give meaning to. I'm not pretty, but I'm a good person. I'm not flawless but I'm honest. I'm not perfect, but I'm me, and thanks good enough.

2020 sounds like a good year.

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter. Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate that.**

**I want to thank expat24 for reviewing literally every single chapter. I really appreciate your reviews, they're amazing and always motivate me to get my work done on time. Thank you so much.**

**To answer chautop's review, the vitamins Jeanine is making currently are just medical vitamins and she isn't plotting anything right now, but that could change as I am constantly coming up with new ideas for this fanfic.**

**Thank you for your suggestion for editing. I do use grammarly, but my editing has been pretty bad for these last few chapters. I'll make sure to edit properly, thank you for the feedback!**

**Allegiance ending is always sad, although, there are many fanfics here that are about alternative endings, so I'm sure there will be a few that you'll enjoy.**

**Thank you to those of you who have followed and liked, and another thank you to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate that.**

**Currently I'm about 1/3rd of the way through this fanfic, so there will be more twists and turns. **

**Make sure to wash your hands, stay at home and stay safe. Please review and tell me what you think, Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	22. Ice

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Tuesday, January 5th, The office, 12:54 pm**

* * *

Maybe 2020 isn't my year.

Sighing, I lay my head on the desk. I haven't even had my lunch break, and already there have been three cases Tobias and I have had to attend to. Tobias paces around the room as Max enters.

Max sighs, "Unfortunately, you two have another case." He places a file on the desk before exiting the room, most likely to tend to another case.

"Selena Harris was killed at the factionless bar last night," Tobias reads," She was having a drink with her friend and died at eleven forty-seven last night. It's suspected that she was murdered and there are doctors that are currently testing for poison."

I take all the information, the most logical thing is to write a suspect list. I pull out a blank sheet of paper as I begin scribbling down different suspects, so far I have two, the friend that she went with and her boyfriend.

Tobias takes a look at my paper and nods," The results will come through soon, I asked them to text you. I'll grab her friend's details so we can go visit her."

As he said, Tobias finds Selena's friend, Therese's, details, and a few minutes later, we arrive at her house. It's a small house in the suburbs, by the look of it, I would assume it's a settling house, for someone who's just got their first job.

I knock on the door, and it's opened by a girl about my age, her eyes are red, portraying the remnants of what I assume was mourning her best friend. I can't help but feel as if we're wasting our time here, It's a gut feeling, but I don't think she killed Selena.

"Hi Therese," Tobias greets the blotchy eyed suspect, "I'm detective Four and this is my partner, detective Prior, we're here to investigate Selena Harris' death, do you mind if we come in and talk for a bit?"

Therese nods as we both enter the house, the scent of ice cream and pizza hits me. Typical mourning food. The living room is messed up, pizza boxes litter the floor, and blankets are spewed over the sofa. I could assume she spent the night in the living room.

"I don't know how it happened," Therese starts as we all sit down, "Selena was young and healthy, she was starting her new job, she had no enemies, she was loved by everyone." A fresh wave of tears hit her as she sobs into her hands.

Tobias awkwardly goes to comfort her, placing his hand on her shoulder as she continues to cry her eyes out. My phone buzzes inside my pocket. I grab it out and inspect the text.

**1 message from 'Unknown' **

**Unknown: Hi detective Prior, this is Adam from the laboratory, the details for Ms Harris have come through and there was poison detected in her bloodstream, it's estimated that she digested the poison around an hour before she died. [Sent at 1:13 pm]**

I give Tobias a look. He nods, understanding that I got the message. We both bid Therese farewell, and as much as I believe she didn't do, with the new evidence, she is still a suspect.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Same day, The factionless Bar, 3:16 pm**

* * *

"Detective Prior, Detective Four, it's nice to meet you. It's a tragedy that Selena passed away, but I assure you that anything you need to complete this investigation will be provided," Bruce, the owner of the Factionless Bar says.

Tobias and I thank him as we look around the bar, after viewing the footage last night we can assume the poison was given to her through her drink. Therese hadn't touched her glass and according to the text, the poison was digested an hour before she died.

That can only mean one thing.

I move over to the staff room, the same man who poured Therese and Selena's drinks sits drinking something in a glass. He reeks of alcohol and I have a strong feeling that he's the one who did it, but he's innocent for now.

Innocent until proven guilty.

With access to the bar, I walk towards the area where Selena was seated with her friend yesterday. I move behind to the bar area and inspect the area. The alcohol is placed on the shelf while the small freezer is located below.

I take out the blue gloves out of my pocket and shove my hands inside them as I search the shelves. There's no proof that any of the bottles have had poison but I take a sample of them all anyway.

I catch a whiff of something that immediately alarms my senses. Tobias seems to notice and walks towards me. We both silently search the area, hoping to find something. My eyes migrate to the freezer as I pull it open.

The bright lighting of the freezer is enough to blind any person, any person but me. Immediately I can tell something is wrong, the temperature is colder than needed even for a freezer.

The ice is shaped in different shapes, something that is uncommon with bars. Tobias passes me a small bag that I can store the ice in. Although the ice doesn't seem like it has anything to do with the death of Selena, I can't take any chances.

After finding nothing else, we head back to the laboratory and give in the samples of alcohol and ice that's now water. We decide to call it a day, and reluctantly head home, with the weight of a murder on our shoulders a reminder that someone had their last breath taken away from them and justice hasn't been delivered.

Tobias drops me off at home and then goes back to the CPD after Max called a quick meeting with him about the details of the training camp that's going to be held in Mexico this year.

He told me not to stay up and wait for him as Max insisted they talk over dinner. I sit down on the dining table and pick at the Chinese food I ordered. I trust Tobias and I know if anything happens he can handle himself, but that doesn't stop me from missing him.

After finishing dinner, I take a quick shower before retreating to my bed. I'm not sure whether it's my subconscious or not, but for some reason, I can't sleep. I glance at the alarm clock that tells me it's only ten-fifteen.

I stare at the ceiling as the time increases. Sighing I remove the blanket from on top of me and exit the room. I'm not sure where I'm going until my feet stop and I'm by Tobias' bed. The scent of him invades my senses.

Before I can rethink my action, I slip under the covers of his bed. Tobias assured me I was welcome to sleep anywhere I wanted but never put pressure on me to do so. Nuzzling my face into the pillow, I slowly fall asleep to the scent of Tobias, calming me.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday, January 6th, Tobias' room, 6:14 am**

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I'm vaguely aware of a strong arm wrapped around my waist pulling me closer in a protective manner. My lips curve upwards as I realise that it's Tobias' arm holding me close to him.

In a slow and cautious manner, to make sure he doesn't get up, I turn to face him. When he's sleeping, he looks much younger, like he doesn't hold the weight of a crime on his shoulders, like he hasn't dealt with years of abuse.

His eyes gently open, his hair is tousled, but he looks as handsome as ever at this moment. He gives me a sleepy smile as he nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck, I fight the urge to gasp when I feel his breath on my collar bone.

"Max ended up giving me a whole speech on the camp, and after that, I went to go get some groceries, imagine the surprise when I saw a beautiful girl fast asleep in my bed," Tobias mumbles.

"You're quite the romantic, aren't you, Tobias Eaton?" I tease, I feel him smile as he moves back to look at me, a smile paints his lips as his eyes reflect the same love and awe that I'm feeling. A playful glint is evident in his eyes as he speaks.

"I can't help it when I'm around you."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The same day, The office, 9:46 am**

* * *

"The results came back, as you suspected, the ice was frozen poison," Tobias says, as he paces across the room," I just don't understand, the bartender used the same ice for both of the women, why is one still alive?"

I exhale, that's what I've been wondering. I press play on the computer as I watch a copy of the security camera. The bartender that I saw yesterday pours them both a drink. They both thank him and continue with their conversation.

It's what happens next that captures my attention. Therese almost immediately drowns her shot, while Selena drinks her after a few minutes. The ice has now melted to liquid in the cup and mixed with Selena's drink, therefore causing her death.

Tobias and I look at each other as we silently communicate. His eyes widen in realization as we rush over to the car, ready to deliver justice to Selena, her friends and family.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Thursday, January 7th, Christina's room, 6:14 am**

* * *

"If you were a superhero, your name would be super Tris."

I raise my brows at Christina's statement. She simply shrugs and continues munching on the slice of pizza. As both Will and Tobias were on duty tonight, we Christina and I decided we'd take advantage of it and have some 'girl time' as she put it.

The doorbell rings and Chris and I make our way to answer it, Marlene and Shauna smile as they enter the house. Zeke and Uriah coincidentally also were out tonight, Zeke's Tobias' partner and Uriah had to clean up the mess he made after deciding to pull a prank with confetti on Max and Amar.

We all take refuge on the sofa as Christina hooks her phone up to the speakers. The atmosphere is vibrant as we begin a conversation. Marlene is in the middle of a story of Uriah and Spike the hedgehog when the bell rings.

I walk up and open the door. Lynn gives me a small smirk before entering. She flashes me a quick look at the wine bottle in her bag and then takes a seat on the sofa as Marlene explains how Uriah almost murdered Spike by putting him in a remote control car.

Shauna catches a glimpse of her sister's bottle of wine and makes a trip to the kitchen to get some wine glasses. A few sips of wine later Chris is explaining Will's logic to us all, and by the way she giggles every few seconds suggests she's slightly tipsy.

"And so then, I asked him to get some baking soda, because you need a little bit of it for brownies, right?" Chris giggles, "Well he started talking about the chemical formula of baking soda and how I could blow up the oven if I put enough of it in the brownies."

Lynn and I share a look, we're most likely the only two who haven't drunk enough to be tipsy. Shauna takes another sip as she begins a counter to Christina's story.

"What are you complaining about? At least Will only talks about blowing the oven up, he doesn't actually do it like Zeke, I had to replace the microwave and the toaster because of Zeke's attempts to make dinner," Shauna slurs.

Marlene goes to object," You know," She pauses as she takes another sip of her drink, "At least you've never been served by a hedgehog, that's right, Uri dressed up Spike in a small waiter costume, it was cute, but Spike ended up eating some of the pizza he was serving me and we had to make a trip to the vets, Uri's lucky it wasn't serious."

Lynn scoffs," If I wanted to sit here and listen to people complaining about their partners, I would have gone to the boys," Lynn deadpans, causing a now very tipsy and somewhat offended Shauna to gasp while I, on the other hand, can't stop laughing.

"Well, you're a meanie." Christina declares, now Lynn has joined in with my laughter as I struggle to catch my breath. Christina seems smug with herself and goes back to talking, or should I say complaining, only Lynn and I are the subjects of their complaining.

Leaving Chris, Shauna and Marlene to talk, Lynn and I venture out on the balcony as we spend the first few minutes in silence, simply looking out. I take it all in, the street lights, the cars and the smell of rain that has only just started falling.

"I think there's something wrong with the way guys view girls," Lynn starts, "They just assume girls are the weaker gender, I don't mean Will, Four, Al, Will, Zeke, or our other friends, I'm talking about people like Peter."

"Yeah," I nod, People like Peter have a tendency to put others down, whether it's a snarky comment about how girls are dressed or something along those lines.

"It's different with me and Emma, I mean, we're both girls, but somethings going to happen soon, I can feel it, and I want to make sure you know, a boy doesn't define you, Tris. I know I haven't really shown it, but I love you like a sister."

My lips curve up as I wrap my arms around Lynn. Despite only knowing her for two years, she's one of my closest friends and it's accurate to say she and I share a hate of shopping that somehow brought us closer.

"Alright, that's enough, you're ruining my badass vibe," She jokes as I stop hugging her.

We both go back inside and Christina and Shauna are passed out on the sofa while Marlene is having a somewhat serious conversation with herself. I make a quick call to Zeke while Lynn makes one to Uriah, telling them to pick up their passed out or drunk girlfriends.

Lynn volunteers to stay here until Uriah and Zeke come to pick up Mar and Shauna. I grab Christina's arms while Lynn takes her legs and we managed to toss her in her bed. I wave a quick goodbye to her as I exit the apartment.

I take a seat in Tobias' car that I borrowed and make my way back home. I turn on the Radio to fill in the silence, a soft but at the same time upbeat and captivating song. It captures my attention as I listen.

'I think it's safe to say there's a thousand ways to lose your mind'

'A thousand ways to bend until you break it only takes a few'

'Sometimes the easiest one is falling on your face just trying to fight for you and I'

'A thousand ways to make your worst mistake, yeah I could name a few,'

'The easiest one is you.'

Keeping my eyes on the road, I turn off the radio, an unsettling feeling sets in my stomach as I can't help the small nagging feeling at the back of my mind telling me this isn't a song.

It's a warning.

**A/N I hope you liked that chapter. Disclaimer: If you have a hedgehog, do not be like Uriah and let them eat pizza, dairy is bad for them, I searched it up.**

**Thank you to those of you who liked, followed and a special thanks to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it. **

**If anyone was wondering, the song at the end is 'A thousand Ways' by Phoebe Ryan. **

**I decided to add a bit of Lynn at the end, I think she's actually quite an underrated character and I really love her personality. I've been planning a new fanfic in the near future and Lynn will definitely have a role in it. **

**Make sure to wash your hands, stay inside and stay safe. Please review and tell me what you like, I really appreciate each and every review. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	23. Let the games begin

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Friday, January 8th, Natalie and Andrew's house, 5:11 pm**

* * *

"Beatrice Elizabeth Prior get over here and help me," Christina demands.

Groaning, I reluctantly get up from the comfort of the sofa. After work, Chris, Will, Tobias and I came over to mum and dads to help with the wedding, and unfortunately for me, Christina's taking her role as wedding planner very seriously.

I sit on the chair next to Christina. She sits at the dining table while inspecting the fake flowers that are scattered across the table. In a long, elegant vase, vibrant green leaves and small white flowers that are all fake are arranged in a stylish manner thanks to Chris' perfection skills.

"What should I do your royal highness," I tease. Without taking her eyes off the vase, she points to the artificial tree without leaves that's spray-painted a sparkly gold colour. I walk over and see multiple pictures of both mum and dad together when they were younger.

"That tree is the photo display, the string to the branch and then attach the photos to the string, unless you want to help the guys mow the back yard," She adds when she hears me up. I quickly shut my mouth when she mentions the back year, though.

Half an hour later I'm done, and I have to say, I think I did a pretty good job with the photos. I make my way over to Christina whos finishing up the invitations. Although mum and dad are having a small wedding, Christina convinced them to still send 'cute little invitations.'

Caleb comes inside after clearing the weeds from outside. He had dirt smeared on his cheek and I can't help a chuckle. This catches the attention of Susan who was helping mum prepare dinner while the rest of us were preparing things for the wedding.

Tobias comes from behind me, wrapping his arms around me and lifting me onto his back. Will grins as Chris hops on his back and we all race to the dining table. Tobias and I make it before them all and take our seats.

Dinner is filled with laughter and random chatter. I smile as I sit with my boyfriend, parents, best friends or as I call them, my unrelated siblings, Caleb and Susan who I address as my unofficial sister law.

Christina sits next to me and seems to be aware of my pleasant attitude and leans over, "So about that shopping trip-"

"No."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Saturday, January 9th, CPD training gym, 11:21 am**

* * *

"Is that all you've got, Prior?"

"I was one centimetre off, Lynn"

Lynn smirks and aims her own knife at the target. It hits dead centre and she smiles, silently claiming victory this round. Lynn and I had made plans to work out on Saturday, we didn't spend much time hanging out before and decided that we both like throwing knives and working out, so we decided to do it together to keep each other company.

Moving on from throwing, Lynn goes to the punching bags, while I linger here. Ever since Thursday, I've been wanting to ask her what she meant when she said 'Something's going to happen soon.'

After knowing her for two years I've gathered enough information to know, Lynn usually doesn't say things she doesn't mean, and I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't somewhat paranoid as to what could happen.

"Hey Lynn," I mumble, after overthinking what I was going to say. She momentarily pauses and moves away from the punching bag that's swinging violently due to the impact of her punches.

"I was wondering what you meant the other day," I say vaguely.

She tilts her head as she squints her eyes, most likely remembering what she said that I could be talking about, "You know, Tris, you're going to have to be more specific if you want an answer out of me."

"When we were at Chris' place, you know, when we went to the balcony, you started talking about how something was going to happen soon...I was" I stammer, before taking a small breath, "I was wondering what you meant by that?"

She thinks for a moment before responding," Honestly, I don't know, it's not that I didn't mean it, it's just that I can't explain it, I guess it's a gut feeling, I don't want you to worry about it, just keep an eye out," She explains.

I nod and we both go back to working out. I decide to use the treadmill, pushing myself more and more, in hope that I'll be able to distract myself enough. Twenty minutes later I'm exhausted not to mention hot and sweaty. I move onto the punching bags when I hear Lynn gasp.

I look over at her and her eyes are glued to her phone, for a minute I let myself panic and believe something bad has happened, but when her face goes from a shocked expression into a smiling one I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What is it?" I ask, my curiosity getting the best of me.

Lynn smiles as she tells me two words, two words that explain it all.

"Prank war"

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The same day, Christina and Will's apartment, 12:03 pm**

* * *

"Can someone please explain how this happened again?"

Shauna smirks as she begins explaining, "Well, it started off the same way as many of the other pranks I've ever seen did, with Uriah," Christina snorts as she laughs so hard tears are rolling down her cheeks, Marlene looks like she wants to object, but knows Shauna's right.

"What did he do this time?" Lynn asks as fiddles with a blow horn that she took out of a box that Christina labelled 'Shauna's revenge kit'

"Well me and Zeke were at home when we heard rustling by the wardrobe in the hallway, the one we store some of our lamps and fake plants in. The only people who knew where our secret keys were was you guys, but none of you said anything about coming so we assumed someone tried breaking in."

"You assumed someone was breaking in because you heard a sound in the wardrobe?" Marlene questions, "What were they going to do, steal your fake plants?" She teased.

Shauna rolls her eyes playfully as she continues," Anyway, we opened the wardrobe door and cereal just gushed out, the wardrobe was filled to the very top," She exclaimed, "How does someone do that?"

"Zeke thought it was awesome and as soon as Uriah came out of his hiding place, Zeke congratulated him. So while Uriah Zeke and most likely, Four and Will are playing in cereal, we'll be plotting revenge."

"Alright, name the plan and place."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The same day, Marlene and Uriah's apartment, 12:56 pm**

* * *

"You know, it sort of feels like I'm pranking myself," Marlene mumbles as she wraps Uriah's pillow in a sheet of tin foil.

"Just wrap his stuff, we'll leave your things untouched," Lynn mumbles as she goes to help Shauna wrap the television.

So far, most of Uriah's stuff has been wrapped in a layer of tin foil, it was Shauna's idea to initially wrap things in clingfilm, but Marlene started mentioning the impacts that it has on the environment so we changed to tin foil.

"Guy's they're coming, we need to leave now" I hiss as I watch through the window as Wills car park outside. Abandoning the small amount of tinfoil we have left, we dash out of the apartment and manage to make it back to the safety of Chris' apartment before we can get caught.

Christina locks the door behind her before sighing in relief, "Alright, anyone else think we deserve a celebratory pizza?"

A chorus of 'yes's are yelled. Christina makes the call to the pizza shop while the rest of us make ourselves at home. I change into a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie that I keep at Chris' place since I come here so often.

Lynn grabs the remote first and puts on an action movie on Netflix. The others groan as they protest, Christina begins explaining the importance of romance films, but as soon as the film starts, they can't peel their eyes off the screen.

The pizza arrives and we begin eating, the pizza's hot, too hot to just be the temperature. I can feel my throat burning and it feels like I've just swallowed the spiciest slice of pizza. Will, Tobias, Zeke and Uriah who seemed to suddenly just appear laugh at our reactions as Christina darts off to the kitchen to get some water.

"The devil works hard, but Will works harder."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Sunday, January 10th, Tobias' car, 5:21 pm**

* * *

"After we got to Uriah's and discovered all his things were covered in tin foil, we were determined to get you guys back, Will managed to hack into Christina's phone and found out you guys had ordered pizza."

"We got there just before the pizza guy did and then we claimed to be you. Uriah poured the whole bottle of hot sauce on the pizza. Then we dressed Zeke in a red shirt and a red baseball cap. Thankfully you guys were not paying much attention," Tobias explains.

I roll my eyes but can't help laughing. After the prank yesterday, we all hung out at Chris and Will's. Tobias asked me if I'd like to go out tonight and I happily agreed, so right now, we're heading towards the cinema.

Once we arrive, Tobias goes to collect while I sneak off to get us both snacks. He pouts when I hand him his drink, as he mumbles something about me 'taking over his date duties,' I laugh as he explains that when I take him out I can pay for everything.

We take a seat in our cinema seats and begin munching on some sweets I purchased while getting the large tub popcorn and drinks. The film begins. Tobias and I share the love of thriller and horror films, so the zombie film he chose was a great pick.

By the end of the film, Tobias wraps his arm protectively around my waist as if he believes everyone in this room is secretly a zombie-like the film depicted. We make our way to Amity diner to get some dinner.

After a nice dinner, we make our way back home, I brush my teeth and crawl into Tobias' bed, something I've done ever since that night when he was out till late. He kisses my forehead as my eyes droop and I fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Tuesday, January 12th, Natalie and Andrew's house, 5:47 pm**

* * *

"Alright, are you sure you don't want a professionally made cake?" I ask mum.

She smiles as she nods, "You know, I made Hana's cake when she got married," She moves to get her phone and places it in my hands. A picture of Mum when she looked around twenty years younger and is embracing Hana. In the background, I can see a three-tiered wedding cake.

"You've convinced me," I tease. Dad walks into the room and presses a kiss to both mine and mums foreheads. He walks over to the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water and two pills that mum swallows.

I frown but say nothing. I knew after she went to the hospital that one time they started giving her pills to make sure the cancer doesn't spread too rapidly, but the thought of her still being on pills makes me feel uneasy.

Caleb comes home with a bag of Chinese food in one hand. Since the wedding is only in a few days, and Caleb is dad's best man, while I'm mum's main bridesmaids, we've both been coming over a few days a week to finish arranging things.

We begin eating as Dad asks us all about our days. Caleb begins telling us all about how his boss promoted him and he's currently working on designing a new building right next to the Hancock building.

A fork falls onto the floor as Dad, Caleb and I look at it. Mum's body is slumped in her seat as her head rests on the table while her fork's on the floor. Although she looks like she could simply be sleeping, I panic.

The small, light snores that are audible calm me as I pick up her fork. Dad gently removes her from the seat and places her on the sofa as Caleb drapes a blanket onto her. We both turn to dad for an explanation, he must know considering he lives with her and seemed oddly calm when this happened.

"She falls asleep sometimes, it's getting worse," He tells us, and he doesn't need to specify what 'it' is. We all know it's her cancer, we all avoid using that word. As if we believe that if we don't say it, it'll just go away. But it won't.

Exhaling softly, I nod. The absence of the sun tells me I should be getting home. I hug both Dad and Caleb before gently kissing mother's cheek and exit the house. I make my way into Tobias' car that I once again borrowed.

Images of mum's slumped body enter my mind, for a second, I believe she was...gone, dead. Nothing has ever scared me more. I know mum puts a smile on her face for us, but going through every day is getting harder for her.

She was the woman who would sit through a conversation and listen even if it was boring because that's the type of person she was, but now, she can't stay awake through dinner, and I know that's making things harder for her.

And I'm scared because this can claim her life, she could leave me. I know it's just falling asleep at dinner today, but what happens if she sleeps more than she's awake and then she doesn't wake up at all.

A tear trickled down my cheek but I wipe it away. I know I need to be strong, for her, but it's hard, she was always there for me, she's always picked me up when I fall, she's one of those people, who make life worth living.

I choke back a sob, there's no word that could describe how I'm feeling, it's a raw pain that clenches my heart and nothing I've ever felt before can describe how I'm feeling now. Because I could lose her.

That is pain.

Over the years, I've perfected the style of crying quietly, but today, sobs wrack my body as I can't breathe, I wanted to scream, but nothing comes out, like all the hope that I have drains out of my body.

The sound of grief fills the car that is now parked in the garage but doesn't matter, there was no one here to witness it. I clasp the steering wheel as another wave of tears hit me, the pain was like an open wound, and I couldn't bear it anymore.

I just want her to be safe.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Natalie and Andrew's wedding will be in the next chapter.**

**Thank you to those of you who liked and followed, and a big thank you to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. We are only a few chapters away from a turning point, although, I can't promise that it's a good one.**

**I'll be uploading the epilogue of my other fanfic, The face behind the mirror in the next few days.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, stay at home, be safe and be kind. Please review and tell me what you think, I haven't fully planned the next chapter, so if you guys have any suggestions, feel free to tell me in the reviews or PM me. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	24. Mrs Prior

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent.**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Friday, January 19th, Natalie and Andrew's house, 7:42 pm**

* * *

"Uhh, Chris, I think you accidentally bought Christmas lights instead of fairy lights."

Christina's eyes go wide as she takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself. It's the night before the wedding. Just an hour ago, I, along with all the girls, Hana, Tori and mum having a nice dinner.

As her bridesmaids, we all spent the day together, but since Christina, Marlene, Shauna and I are all setting up for the wedding tomorrow, mum's spending the night with Hana's with Tori, while Dad is spending the night with Bud, Tori's partner, who also happened to be one of his closest friends.

The guys arrived a few minutes ago with some fast food for all of us. After spending all day with Dad playing paintball, the guys were roped into helping us set up. Christina marches over to the fairy lights- well Christmas lights.

"It's okay, remember when you made me buy those fairy lights?" I mention, Chritinas face lights up at the memory. Within ten minutes, we're back at Tobias' place and pick up the fairy lights.

The backyard has gone from empty to being filled with chairs and tables. Six rows of three chairs are set up, facing towards the beautiful arch that's decorated with white flowers and green leaves.

Mum and dad decided that the colour scheme would be dark green and white, and I have to say, it turned out well. Towards the left of the backyard, a meter away from the chairs, there are three tables, each covered in a simple white table cloth and decorated with table pieces and other small decorations.

Tobias uses the ladder and hangs the fairy lights along the trees by the arch while we place lanterns around the rest of the backyard. Inside, Susan, Lynn and Marlene are assembling the single layers of cake that mum had made and decorate the top with a cake topper.

Caleb makes the last-minute pre-orders for dinner, while the rest of us finish off decorating the back yard. When we're satisfied with the decorations, we all come in and munch on the food the guys picked up while watching some TV.

"I think we did well," Uriah proclaims as he shoves several fries in his mouth. There are nods of agreement all across the room. My heart swells, the fact that all my friends were willing to help means more than I can show.

After an hour of talking, we decide to call it a night. It was decided that Tobias and I would take my room. Caleb and Susan would take mum and dads, Christina and Will as well as Shauna and Zeke and Lynn and Emma would take a guest bedroom each while Marlene and Uriah would sleep in the living room on the pull out sofa.

Tobias and I both retreat to the bedroom, I brush my teeth and slip on my pyjamas while Tobias does the same. I brush out my hair when I feel his eyes on me, I turn as he gives me a smile.

"What?" Tobias mumbles, "Am I not allowed to look at my beautiful girlfriend?" He questions as she steps closer and takes me in his arms. We move to sit on the bed. I feel my cheeks heat up as I look down, we may have been together for a while, but that doesn't stop me from shying away from his complements.

My back hits the soft mattress, I snuggle into Tobias body, his arms wraps around me gently as his lips rest on my forehead. I relish this feeling, warmth radiates from my chest as I'm slowly lulled to sleep by Tobias' steady breaths.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Saturday, January 20th, Hana's apartment, 3:21 pm**

* * *

"Christina, you are aware that this isn't my wedding" I exclaim.

She gives me a look conveying the message that she doesn't really care. Sighing, I let her continue with her torture. My nails are painted a matt dark green. Unlike other events, my hair is in an elegant looking bun with strands framing my face.

My dress is long, silk and dark green. It has a small V neck and small spaghetti straps that rest comfortably on my shoulders. Christina brushes my eyelids with some sort of dark green powder while lining then with some eyeliner.

"Done." She exclaims.

I smile when I look at my reflection. Looking at myself now isn't like seeing myself for the first time; it's like seeing someone else. It's not Beatrice, it's Tris. Beatrice was a girl I couldn't bear to look at, someone who would keep quiet when David would violate her. This is someone whose eyes claim mine and don't release me; this is Tris.

I never thought of myself as beautiful, but right now, I think I can settle for being pretty. I thank Christina as she begins to get herself ready. Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Emma and Susan are at the venue as they're already ready and are dealing with the deliveries.

I move towards Hana's bedroom, where mum, Tori and Hana are getting ready. I knock on the door, Tori opens it, like me, she is also wearing a dark green dress, although it's different to mine, mum wanted the dresses all to be slightly unique.

"Tris, you look so beautiful," Tori mumbles as a smile appears on her face, she embraces me quickly before letting me in so I can see mum.

My mother had always been beautiful, but its something about the white wedding dress and her pure smile that makes me smile so wide my cheeks begin hurting. Without another thought, I move to hug her.

"Oh, sweethearts, you look gorgeous," Mum coo's as she continues hugging me. My grip on her is tight but not tight enough to hurt her. She's waited long enough for this day to come and now that it's here, I couldn't be happier.

When I reluctantly pry myself off her, I observe her gown. Whir lase makes up a majority of her dress. Whit fabric hugs the side of her shoulders to keep her dress on. Her light brown hair cascades down her shoulders in small ringlets.

"Mum, you look beautiful."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The same day, Natalie and Andrews house, 4:57 pm**

* * *

Three minutes. Three minutes until the ceremony begins. Three minutes till my mother weds my father and she officially becomes a Prior. I stand to the side of the flower and leave arch with the other bridesmaids.

Tobias, Caleb and dads other groomsmen besides bud stand to the side of him. I catch Tobias' eye as he gives me a small smile that makes my heart want to melt. I gently thumb one of the petals of the flower in my bouquet.

The music begins. I watch dad's head snap to attention as he watches the door that leads to the backyard eagerly. The door opens and mum's arm is looped around Buds. Since her dad is no longer here, Bud was asked to walk her down the aisle as he's like a brother to her.

The ceremony begins and the minister begins his words of welcome. Time passes quickly and suddenly it's time for them to both say their vows. I smile as I watch my dad's eyes shine with unshed tears.

"Natalie, I've waited twenty years to make you my wife, and now that I'm finally able to, I promise to love and cherish you, you're my best friend, soul mate and most importantly, the love of my life."

"I promise to always love you, in sickness and in health, or for better or worse, I will always love you, forever," Dad says I can see the love and devotion in his voice and a few tears are shed from the audience.

"Andrew," Mum begins," I would be lying if I said I didn't think of you every single day we were apart, you have always and will always be my only love, I can't imagine my life without you."

"We found our way back to each other and I'll never let you go, I promise to love you no matter what, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, I'll continue to love you with all my heart."

A smile settles on my lips when dad slides a ring on mum's finger and she does the same. The minister marries them as they share their first kiss as husband and wife. I congratulate both my parents as we all migrate to the tables for dinner.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" Tobias mumbles as he moves towards me. I smile as he captures my lips in a sweet kiss, my arms wrap around my neck gently as we continue our feverish kiss.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Monday, January 22nd, Tobias' apartment, 5:51 pm**

* * *

"He said that I wouldn't be able to take my phone with me, so if I wanted to get in touch with you guys I'd need to send you a letter via the post" Tobias explains, referring to his training in Mexico on the first of February.

After work today, Tobias and I decided to have the gang over. Christina and I clean up the last of the mess up in the kitchen. We decided to actually make food instead of ordering in tonight, so it was decided the girls would make desert and the guys would make the actual dinner.

All the guys except for Uriah who is banned from the kitchen get up and head towards the kitchen to begin dinner while our cake and brownies bake in the oven. I take a seat on the sofa.

"So you won't be able to call?" I ask. I know Tobias has been really excited for his training camp, despite the communication issue. From what he told me, he'll be spending two weeks in Mexico, training with some of the best detectives in the country.

"No, but I'll send you a letter every day, not that you'll receive them, not before I get back anyway," He jokes. It's common knowledge that the post office here takes more than fourteen working days to deliver mail.

Smirking, I lean back on the sofa. I tune into Lynn and Uriah's conversation as Lynn retells the story of when Chris, Mar and Shauna got drunk on wine. She begins quoting Marlene telling him what she said about him.

Uriah's face goes pale when Lynn mentions his hedgehog, Spike, he mumbles some sort of 'be right back' before grabbing his keys and most likely drive back home to retrieve Spike who's all by himself.

Lynn and I share a laugh as the girls join in. From the kitchen, I can hear Zeke questioning our laughter, but none of us respond. Uriah returns in record speed with a small hedgehog who looks terrified for his life.

As Spike's godmother, I take him and make my way to the kitchen to get a hedgehog appropriate snack for him. The aroma of cake fills the house and Marlene and Emma begin frosting it while Christina cuts up the brownies.

Dinner is surprisingly well cooked, considering one Pedrad brother helped cook it, but the desert is better by far. Rain drowns the streets while wind threatens to blow everything in its path. I can't help but think of how bad it would have been if I was back in my old apartment.

"Tris, c'mon, we're playing charades in the living room," Emma informs me with a kind smile. I smile back as I get up and move to the living room.

The atmosphere inside warms me as I settle in Tobias' lap. Zeke begins first as he takes a card at random that'll tell him what he needs to act like. He thinks for a second before beginning his act.

He does some sort of crouch like curtsy, the others begin shouting random words such as 'Ballerina, jumping and breakdancer' Zeke shakes his head and repeats the same action a few more times.

His actions become more aggressive as time passes, clearly feeling frustrated that no one has guessed what he's doing or who he is. He turns to me and takes Spike out of my hands and places it on his head.

"Come on guys, I'm obviously the Queen."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday, January 24th, Natalie and Andrew's house, 5:13 pm**

* * *

"Oh, and this was you when you were taking your first step, I was lucky the camera was next to me otherwise I would have been able to take this picture," Mum exclaimed as she passes me a picture of a six-month-old version of me taking a step.

I smile as I look at the picture fondly. Mum called me during my lunch break and asked if I wanted to come over tonight. I accepted, spending time with mum is one of my favourite things to do.

We browse through my baby photos as well as Caleb's pictures that we now have access to. I smile when I pick up a picture of both mum and dad's parents together talking while mum and dad do the same.

"Oh, that reminds me, give me a second, let me give you something," She exclaimes. I watch her leap out of the chair and make her way towards the stairs, most likely going to go to her and dad's room to retrieve whatever she wants to give me.

She comes back a minute later. In her hand she clutches something, "This was my mothers," She tells me as she unclutches her hand, revealing a silver pendant. The silver chain is connected to a silver outline of a flame that's filled in with a red jew.

"Its a ruby," She says, as she thumbs it gently, "My mother gave me this to me when she was on her last days, and I know she would want me to do the same, I-"

I cut her off immediately,"Mum what are you talking about, you are not on your last days, we're going to get that operation done, you're going to be fine, don't say things like that," I growl, raising my voice slightly.

"Beatrice, dear, please listen-"

"No!" I shout, dad makes his way into the room when he hears me yelling, him and mum share a gentle look as she tries to talk again, but I cut her off again, "You're going to be fine, nothing is going to happen. Nothing bad will happen."

Before she can get another word in I turn and leave. I rush out of the house as I gasp desperately for fresh air. I feel moisture on my cheek. I brush the single tear away.

Nothing bad will happen.

I won't let it.

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter. I have finally organized my school schedule with my updating time table so I'll continue to update as normal.**

**Thank you to those of you who followed and liked and a big thank you to those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate your reviews, they mean so much to me and keep me motivated.**

**The next chapter will be a nice fluffy one, so if you have any suggestions, please tell me in the reviews of PM me! I am around half way through this fanfic, but I'm always having new ideas so that could change.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, stay at home and be kind. Please review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas for new fanfictions. I think I'll be writing a new one in a few weeks (maybe) and I'd love to hear your ideas. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	25. The calm before the storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Thursday, January 25th, Tobias' apartment, 10:31 am**

* * *

"Tris, sweetheart, wake up," Tobias' deep voice coo's as his thumb gently strokes my cheek.

Groaning I turn so that my face is against the pillow. My eyes that are still content on sleeping reluctantly open as I shift to see Tobias' face. He gives me a cheeky grin as I move slightly so that I'm laying on his chest.

"Looks like someones still sleepy," He mumbles as he threads his fingers through the strands of my hair. I hum, agreeing with him as my eyes lazily close. My breathing slowly evens as I feel myself slowly fall back asleep.

"I guess we'll be late to work."

My eyes open as I scramble off Tobias to get a better view of the clock. I'm immediately out of the bed and make my way into my room, or the room I keep my clothes in and grab my outfit for today before rushing into the bathroom.

It takes me a second for my mind to begin working again if we were so late, why was Tobias so calm about this. Abandoning my outfit, I march out the bathroom in my pyjamas and walk back over to Tobias who's laughing.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," He wheezes, as he clutches his chest, struggling to catch his breath after his laughing fit.

I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest, trying to seem serious, "Tobias James Eaton, are you going to tell me why we're not at work right now, or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" I deadpan.

It's an empty threat, considering I don't know if Tobias' even ticklish, and unfortunately it backfires on me as he just throws his head back, laughing back. I can't help but begin laughing myself, the sound of Tobias' laugh is like music to my ears.

It was deep and radiates a warmth inside of me. It intoxicated me, like I was addicted. When the laughter dies down Tobias brushes a strand of hair from my face as I stare into the deep blue pools of his eyes.

"Max called this morning, he said that all the detectives had the day off, " Tobias explains as he moves to stand up.

"So I can stay in my pyjamas," I inquire with a hint of a grin on my face. He gives me a smile that makes me want to melt as he nods his head, his lip trapped gently between his teeth.

"Who am I to stop you?"

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The same day, Christina and Will's apartment, 5:12 pm**

* * *

"About time, we were going to start without you," Christina excalimes as hyperactive Uriah with Spike on his shoulder and a ginning Marlene walk through the door and take a seat on the sofa.

"Well," Uriah begins, "Unlike you guys, Mar and I have a child to take care of," He mumbles, gesturing to the small hedgehog on his shoulder.

"Enough chatter," Zeke declares, "I was promised a game of truth or dare and I intend to start this game immediately," He smiles, seeming somewhat pleased with the selection of 'complicated' words he used.

Shauna rolls her eyes but begins the game by asking Will, "Truth or Dare, Will?"

Will waits for the sound of both Zeke and Uriah's protest why Shauna got to start before answering her question, "I'll go with truth."

Shauna nods as she begins, "Christina tells us you're quite the shower singer-"

"Objection," Chris yells, "When did I tell you that?"

"When you were drunk,"Shauna clarifies, "Now back to the question. What's your favourite song to sing that brings out the star in you?" She finishes in a teasing voice causing Will's face to heat up slightly.

"Uh, well, " He mumbles almost inaudibly, "I guess songs by Imagine dragon?" He says almost like a question as Christina jumps in, telling everyone how good he is at it.

"Zeke, Truth or dare?" Will inquires, trying to get the conversation off the topic of his shower singing, Marlene chooses dare and I watch Tobias whisper something in Will's ear as a suggestion.

"I dare you to let us dye your hair with some of Chris' temporary hair dye, it'll wash out after a few washes, but you have to keep it in until tomorrow night," Will challenges.

I watcha as Zeke puckers his lips and stares out into the distance as if he's mentally listing the pros and cons of this dare. Despite only knowing Zeke for the period of a few months, I know, that if he's anything like Uriah, which he is, he won't forfeit a dare that easily.

"I'll do it" He proclaims.

Christina goes to get the hair dye. She comes back with a box containing several colours of spray on hair dye and we all scramble to pick a colour. I end up with the colour red and we decide on a rainbow order.

"Wait, why do you even have these?" Zeke questions, as we hand him a mirror. Christina smirks as she shakes her head, indicating she isn't going to tell him. Zeke shrugs it off and looks for his next victim.

"Lynn, Truth or dare?" He asks. She gives us all her signature scowl before choosing dare.

Zeke grins like a child who's just walked into a candy store. I swear I see his eyes sparkle. As he dares Lynn to let him draw a tattoo on his shoulder. She agrees and seven minutes later she has a drawing of a piece of cake on her shoulder.

"Prior, truth or dare?" She asks me

"Truth after that," I chuckle. Lynn gives me a playful glare but then thinks of a question.

"What's the stupidest thing Four does?"

"Lynn!"

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Friday, January 26th, Chicago city, 5:21 pm**

* * *

"So Natalie called me," Christina mumbles.

I wince at the words, ever since Wednesday I haven't called her, I know I should, and after talking to Tobias about this, I realise she was just trying to be prepared in case anything happened...not that it will.

"Yeah, did she tell you what happened?" I query.

With a nod of her head, Christina begins talking, "Look, Tris, she didn't mean to upset you, she just wanted to give you something. She's worried about you, call her sometime, or better, turn up with some pizza."

Sighing, I nod, Christina turns to look over at me as my shoulders slump slightly. I don't want to think of what could happen if we don't get the money in time, but recently, it's become increasingly difficult to keep my mind off this issue.

"Did you see Max's face when he saw Zeke's hair?" Christina says, changing the topic. She begins describing Max's expression that seems to be a mixture of amusement and shock, although when he was told it was a dare, he wasn't surprised.

We continue talking about random subjects as we patrol the streets of Chicago, making sure to keep the conversation light. As the minutes increase, the small rays of sunlight vanish and are replaced with the moon.

With one last trip around the streets, we both bid farewell to each other as we retire of the night.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Saturday, January 27th, Natalie and Andrew's house, 1:19 pm**

* * *

"Hey mum."

"Tris," She greets as she opens the door to let me in. I hand her the box of pizza that I bought for lunch. After my conversation with Chris yesterday, I decided to visit mum and dad today for lunch, "Honey, come inside, it must be freezing out there."

I make my way inside the heated house and leave my jacket on the sofa, as mum, dad and I migrate towards the dining table that has already been set with plates. I take a seat opposite both my parents.

"I'm sorry," I blurt out, "I didn't mean to yell or get upset, I'm sorry, mum, I'm not going to lose you though, you need to stop saying things like that, you're going to be fine, okay?" I ask, somewhat exasperated.

She smiles at me, not a half-hearted one, but one that portrays all the love she feels at this very second, "Alright, I'm sorry too. You're right, we'll get the money somehow."

Lunch is filled with conversation as mum tells me of Zeke, Uriah and Spike's visit only a few days ago as I tell her about our game of truth and dare last night and how Lynn ended up with a marker tattoo of a piece of cake on her shoulder.

Caleb joins us after Lunch, and we both offer to clear the pile of snow that had just fallen. The weather is unpredictable here. I shrug one of mum's thick winter coats as Caleb grabs the shovels.

"So where's number boy?" Caleb challenges as I scoop a pile of snow from the drive way.

"He's helping Max, turns out criminals work on the weekends and Max needed extra help, so he offered," I reply.

A cold ball of snow hits my jacket-clad torso. I turn to Caleb who's already preparing another snowball, but he's too slow as I launch my own snowball at him that hits him between the eyebrows.

"You're on Tris."

A squeal makes its way out of my mouth as I dodge several chunks of snow as I take refuge around the corner of the house. My hands work fast as they scoop balls of snow into snowballs as I carefully approach my brother.

I launch a couple of my own snowballs at him while he does the same. We end up piling more snow on the driveway then there originally was. Dad opens the door and grins as he rolls his eyes.

"Beatrice Grace Prior," mum huffs, "Stop throwing snowballs at your brother."

Caleb pokes his tongue out at me as he smirks, smug with himself.

"Caleb Robin Prior," Dad starts, I can't help but snort.

"Robin?" I tease.

"Hey, shut up."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Sunday, January 28th, Abandoned building, 3:46 pm**

* * *

"Remind me, what are we doing again."

"Seriously, Trissy?" Uriah mumbles, as Lynn, Uriah and I stand outside an abandoned building, Lynn rolls her eyes as she gently bends the door handle, cursing when she realizes it's locked.

"Get in, arrest the criminals and don't get killed," Lynn instructs as she shoves the door open with her shoulder. The door opens with a satisfying pop as we all enter. The room is dark, the only source of light being the grey sky outside.

Glass shards reflect the light. Uriah rummages through his pockets and pulls out a flashlight, shining it around the room. I draw my gun out as we move out of the first room. A long hallway with poorly lit lights is through the door, confirming my suspicions of criminal activity here.

Max had received a call from someone, telling him that there have been gunshots heard here. Since Tobias and Matthew were on a different case and Mar was sick, Uri, Lynn and I were assigned to this case.

The sound of voices in the distance captures my attention. I share a look with both Lynn and Uriah who both nod. We advance towards the noise, keeping an eye out for anything. Water drips somewhere, creating a noise that is almost impossible to ignore.

The sound of the noise increases and soon enough, we're just a door away. I steady my gun as Lynn opens the door. Before I have time to react, bullets are fired towards us. I brace myself against the wall as I assess the situation.

Sirens echo through the building as back up arrives, we enter the room that looks like it's almost like a large garage. At Least a dozen people stand frozen as a couple frantically look for a way to get out.

The door on the opposite side of the room opens, with Tobias at the front.

"CPD, put your hands up"

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The same day, The hospital, 5:56 pm**

* * *

"Her vitals look fine," The doctor says as she examines her screen, "But as you can see, the cancer seems to be spreading, your medication should slow the spreading, but I suggest getting the treatment as soon as you can."

I nod as mum gives me a small smile. After mum and I made up on Saturday she invited me to one of her appointments. I thank the nurse as mum and I exit the hospital and enter the car.

Tobias suggested that we invite mum and dad over for dinner sometime, and today seemed like a good time, considering Tobias' leaving in the next two days. The ride home is quiet but comfortable.

The aroma of roasted vegetables fills the apartment. Mum and I enter as dad, who came straight from work greets us. I enter the kitchen and place a small kiss on Tobias' cheek as I plate up the meal he's made.

Mum and dad ask about Tobias' trip while we eat. I watch his face light up as he talks about training with some of the finest detectives in the country. He gives my hand a small squeeze from under the table as I give him a small, half-hearted smile.

After dinner, Tobias offers to make some coffee for us all, but both mum and dad decline. After mum yawns for the fifth time, they decide to call it a night and head back home. I embrace my mother and father as they leave.

Tobias insists on washing up, so reluctantly, I excuse myself to go and take a shower. I gather my clothes and enter the shower after I deem the temperature is warm enough. I let out a small sigh of relief as the warm washes over me.

As I lather my hair with shampoo, I can't help but think of Tobias' departure. It's silly, but the thought of Tobias leaving for even a few weeks leaves me feeling slightly uneasy. I dismiss the feeling as I finish up.

I consider talking to him about this weird feeling, but then I remember the way his face lit up when he started talking about training, who am I to take that away from him. With my pyjamas on, I move towards his room and slide into my spot on his bed.

He gives me a small tired smile as his lips gently press against my forehead. I can't help but smile. Before I met him, I believed love was a feeling, something that people felt when they were happy.

Only now, I realise how wrong I was. Happiness and love are two different things, they both lead to each other, but love is not a feeling.

Love is a person.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I realized I've been updating with a gap of 2 days instead of three, so I'll be updating with a gap of three days from on now.**

**Thank you to those of you who liked and followed and a big thank you to those of you who reviewed, I appreciate your reviews. They mean a lot to me and keep me motivated.**

**I also want to thank those of you who gave me suggestions for new fanfics in the reviews and in my PM's.**

**The next chapter will be called 'Plot twist' and I'm really excited to write it. Online school has been keeping me really busy, the teachers have been giving double the work they normally do and I have an english assessment due soon.**

**I'll be uploading the epilogue for my other fanfic, The face behind the mirror this weekend, most likely sunday.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you guys think, I'm open to suggestions! Until next time,**

**-Divergen31**


	26. Plot twist

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Monday, January 29th, Uriah and Marlene's apartment, 5:24 pm**

* * *

"I swear, if it wasn't for Tris or Shauna, you and Four would be work husbands," Christina mumbles, teasing Zeke who just laughs.

"Bold of you to assume we're not already work husbands," He mentions," Enough chatter, Chrissy, get back to decorations."

I roll my eyes as I blow another balloon. Since Tobias is leaving soon, Zeke suggested that we throw him a surprise farewell party, so while Shauna, Will and Lynn are playing paintball with Tobias to keep him distracted, Zeke, Al, Chris, and I are setting up while Mar and Uriah shop for food and snacks.

"Lynn texted me, they just finished up, I think they'll be home in twenty minutes maximum," Marlene says as she enters the apartment with a bag of food. Uriah enters after her with a few boxes of pizzas.

"Alright, well don't just stand there," Chris exclaims, "Get to work, we still need to hang the banner and set up the food."

Under the instructions of Christina, we finish the decorating in the next ten minutes. The food is set up on the kitchen counter while a banner is hung from the ceiling right in front of the hallway, so Tobias can see it as soon as he walks in.

Blue, red and white balloons are scattered across the floor, I can't help but raise a brow at the colour choice, one could mistake Tobias' trip being to France instead of Mexico. The sound of knocking causes an excited Zeke to dash towards the door.

The door opens and before Tobias has time to greet Zeke, his eyes land on the banner that says, 'Have fun on your trip'. I watch a smile form on his face as he thanks Zeke who takes advantage of Tobias' good mood and foes in for a 'man hug'.

"You guys really didn't have to do this, but thank you," Tobias mumbles, obviously touched by the action. We all make our way back to the living room and take refuge on the sofa while Al goes to grab plates for the pizza.

"Now that everyone's here, I think it's about time we get this party started, what do you think about playing some Never have I ever?" Zeke suggested. Everyone seems content with this and Shauna makes a trip to the kitchen to get everyone a cup of alcohol for the game.

"Never have I ever gotten a tattoo I regret," Lynn begins. For a solid ten seconds, no one drinks, and I'm about to suggest, Uriah, who's next to Lynn should ask his question, but then Zeke sheepishly takes a sip.

"C'mon, show them," Uriah urges his brother. Zeke mumbles something inaudible before taking off his sock and holds up his foot. I let out a loud chuckle when I see a small tattoo of a slice of cake on the bottom of his big toe.

"Is that a slice of dauntless cake?" Lynn snorts.

"Yes, now I believe it's Uriah's turn," Zeke huffs, a red blush coats his cheeks as he scowls, but the subtle way his lips curve upwards shows the smile he's trying to hide.

"Alright, I'll spare you the embarrassment, brother," Uriah teases, " Never have I ever read the terms and conditions of a website or anything for that matter."

Will takes a sip as we all look at him, he frowns and raises a brow when he sees our shocked and somewhat amused expressions as he scratches his head in a confused manner.

"Don't you guys? I mean, who knows what we're agreeing to if we don't" He explains.

"Will, not everyone is as patient as you, I know for sure that some of us," Lynn says, glancing at the Pedrad brothers, "Couldn't read them even if their lives depended on it."

"Hey, we're attacking, Will, remember." Uriah protests, causing Christina who's right next to him to playfully slap his arm, defending her boyfriend.

"Never have I ever taken part of a talent show," Christina says. Both Al and Lynn take sips and we wait patiently for them to tell their stories. I watch as Shauna bites the inside of her cheek to stop herself from laughing. This will be good.

"I just performed a magic trick," Al informs. We all accept his answer and turn to Lynn waiting for her confession.

She blinks, unfazed by everyone staring at her, "You know, I never said I would tell you guys anything."

"If you don't I will,"Shauna counters.

Lynn's face goes red as she shakes her head vigorously, "Shauna Marie Willson, I swear if you say anything I will kill you," She threatens.

After our failed attempt to convince Lynn to tell us all, we decide to have dessert, Dauntless cake that Will picked up. We still have a good few hours before we need to head back home so we decide on watching a film.

After a vote, action wins and I cuddle up next to Tobias as the film plays out. It lasts a good hour and when it ends, no ones ready to call it a night which leads us to the decision of playing a game off would you rather. Marlene goes first.

"Would you rather lose the ability to talk or read?" She asks. Everyone, including a reluctant Will decides that we'd rather lose the ability to read. Lynn grins as she makes another remark, explaining that Uriah and Zeke can't read so it wouldn't make a difference.

I can't help but laugh at Lynn's comment. To someone else it would seem like Lynn despises the Pedrad brothers, but in reality, it's just their playful banter.

"Would you rather have one real get out of jail free card or a key that opens any door?" Will questions. Both Lynn and Uriah would have a get out of Jail cards, claiming they could finally Peter without having to deal with the consequences.

"Would you rather be left or leave someone?"

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Tuesday, January 30th, Amity diner, 7:28 pm**

* * *

"I'm going to miss you," I mumble.

I sit on the chair opposite Tobias. The smell of waffles, chips and syrup wafts around the air as we wait for our orders to arrive. Since Tobias has a last-minute meeting tomorrow night with Max, I decided we should go out tonight.

Tobias takes one of my hands and rubs it gently, bringing it up to his lips and presses them to my hand gently eliciting a soft gasp from me at the contact. He looks up at me with his deep blue orbs.

"I'm going to miss you too, Tris," He confesses.

Our food arrives and we both dig in. I ordered myself a burger with a side of chips, while Tobias decided on some stake. The first few minutes are filled with a comfortable silence as we both eat.

"So what are you looking forward to doing in Mexico with your free time?" I inquire, eager to hear his plans.

The way his eyes light up show me he's definitely excited to share his list of things he wants to do. He begins telling me all about all the landmarks he plans to visit on the weekend as well as the restaurants he plans to eat at.

After finishing our main meals, I make my way up the counter to pay, reminding Tobias that I invited, meaning I got to pay when he begins complaining, and order two cones of chocolate ice cream for the ride home.

Despite the cold winter wind, the ice cream is enjoyable and keeps us both satisfied. We enter the apartment and I make my way to the bathroom to get changed. I emerge two minutes later in sweatpants.

I take my spot on the bed next to Tobias, cuddling into his chest. Exhaling, I breathe in his scent, one that I have associated with safety. We stay like this for a few minutes, not moving, simply enjoying each other's company.

The TV plays in the background as I trace small shapes into Tobias' shoulder with my finger. I feel his warm breath against my neck as I continue to do so. I can't find it in myself to pry myself away from him.

I crave him, it's like without his touch I would go insane. I crave words and depth, I crave our days spent together. Even though he's only leaving for two weeks it feels like the worlds ending.

I used to think it was stupid, wanting someone, needing someone. There was a time where I didn't have Tobias and I was perfectly fine. That's what I thought. I was surviving, but I wasn't alive.

I never knew how feeling alive felt, not until I saw Tobias. When his eyes would light up and reflect love and adoration while looking at me. I feel my eyes slump as a small yawn is muffled against Tobias' shirt clad chest.

He presses a small kiss on my lips gently removing my body off his. I feel cold despite the blanket he's covered me with.

I feel myself slipping consciousness, my eyes struggle to stay open and for some reason, everything inside me screams for just one more kiss, one more word, one more glance, one more.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday, January 31st, The Office, 5:07 pm**

* * *

"Tris, here's the paperwork, I've done the first section, just do the second half," Chris says as she hands me a file.

I thank her as she exits the office. My eyes wander to Tobias who's lost in the work he's doing on his computer. His flights tomorrow around six forty-seven in the morning, meaning he won't be able to get any work done in then so he's trying to finish it all up now.

I focus my attention on the file Chris gave me and inspect the pages. My eyes skim through the paragraph but I can feel my attention wearing thin. Reaching for my phone I plug in my earphones and shove them in my ears.

Turning on a random playlist, I concentrate on the paperwork. Time passes by and I'm almost done with the work, I hum subconsciously to the music as it grasps my attention.

Now I wish we never met

Cause you're too hard to forget

And while I'm cleaning up your mess, I know you-

"Tris."

Yanking out my earphones I look at Tobias who has a blank expression on his face, he drums his fingers impatiently on the table as I fumble to get my words out of my mouth.

"Yes?" I dumbly ask.

"Max and I are going out to have that meeting," He sighs, running a hand through his hair, "I'll be home for dinner, alright."

I nod as he places a small kiss on my forehead. I pack my things up before walking to exit the door.

"See you soon."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The same day, Tobias' apartment, 6:47 pm**

* * *

I mix the pot of soup idly as my mind wanders. It's been over an hour since I left work, but for some reason, I can't get rid of a somewhat queasy feeling. I glance at the clock as I worry my lip in between my teeth, the meeting shouldn't have taken this long.

The sound of a door slamming alerts me of Tobias' presence and I almost drop the wooden spoon into the pot. My brain catches up with me as I abandon the soup and make my way towards Tobias.

I hesitate as I take in the sight in front of me. From a single glance, I can see the anger radiating off Tobias. Like a child, I look at him. His eyes meet mine and I have to fight off the urge to shrink back.

The deep blue irises that I love are dark with hatred and are narrowed, rigid, cold and hard. Somehow, I knew that he was already far away. I take a step forward as my hand rests on his shoulder.

In a second, my hand is no longer on his shoulder as he brushes it off. His eyes are wild and I feel my heart rate pick up, this is not the man I have grown to love. This is definitely not Tobias.

"Tobias, what's wrong?" I ask, my voice unsteady. I mentally curse at the sound of it.

"Just go."

I am momentarily taken back by those two words. His voice is dangerous, like he's growling. I take a step back as he moves into the apartment. I want to say something, anything, but I'm unable to do so.

I follow him into the living room where he takes a seat on the sofa. His breathing is loud and I can smell alcohol on his breath. I might not know what's wrong, but I already know this night will end badly.

"Honey?" I mumble, taking a seat next to him, trying a different approach, "Tobias, it's just me. What's wrong, I'm here for you."

Warning bells ring in my ears, but I ignore them as I clasp my slightly clammy hands together. My stomach churns, with every second he doesn't reply I feel my heartbeat increase and I'm sure it's so loud he can hear it too.

He looks at me with such intensity, I feel my blood go cold. His teeth are gritted as his eyes burn into my skull. I clutch my hands together to stop them from shaking, I cast my gaze downwards.

"Get out."

I look at him, my eyes widen with fear. What does he mean? Is he kicking me out? I shake my head. He's upset, he doesn't mean. Taking another deep breath, I move so my eyes can meet him.

"Leave," He growls, "Pack your stuff, you're not welcome here anymore," He yells, his voice rising.

Tears blur my vision, "No. You don't mean that, you're upset, you don't mean that." I cry out. I don't know when the tears started, but they won't stop. I choke out another sob as I clutch the arm of the sofa to keep myself upright.

"Get out or I'll throw you out." He barks, his eyes are emotionless, like he isn't about to leave me, like this doesn't affect him. Like every kiss, every word meant nothing.

I cry out an ugly sob, because my heart is being ripped out of my chest and the pain is raw, I can't stand it, because it's coming from the person who promised to never cause me pain. But he lied.

I've been stabbed in the back by those who I need the most. I've been lied to by those I love. And I've felt alone when I couldn't afford to be. So I do the one thing I can do in this situation. I wipe the tears off my face and look at him.

And suddenly, I'm no longer myself, I'm the little girl I was years ago, the girl who's heart is still pure and unbroken, begging him to love me, begging him not to do this. Begging him not to break my heart.

"Please don't do this."

His answer comes back, and I feel my legs give out.

"Get out"

**A/N Please don't kill me.**

**Did any of you suspect that? I'm curious.**

**Thank you to those of you that liked and followed and a big thank you to those of you who reviewed, they mean a lot to me and I appreciate you guys.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind and stay at home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you guys thought. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	27. Numb

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent **

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday, January 31st, Four's apartment, 7:13 pm**

* * *

Tobias. No, Four's, words ring in my ears.

Get out.

We both sit, neither moving. The tension in the air is thick, suffocating me to the point where I can't breathe. I don't know what's gotten into him, but I don't like it. Four stands, and without saying anything moves to go to the bedrooms.

Salty pearl-shaped tears drip from my eyes. The sobs were stifled at first as I attempted to hide my grief, but as a fresh wave of tears came, all my defences washed away as the noisy sobs echoed through the somewhat empty house.

Four makes a reappearance, his face shows no sign of sympathy, love or anything really. With a single, swift motion, he throws me a packed duffle bag full of my belongings. I stare at it as my chest rises rapidly.

His eyes are emotionless as he taps his foot impatiently. I take this as my cue to leave. My legs are unsteady as I stand. I clutch the strap of the bag like it's a lifeline, keeping me grounded.

I bite the inside of my cheek, trying to stop the tears that threaten to escape my eyes. This is the first time I've cried in front of him and the last. I refuse to show any more vulnerability. I've already shown enough.

I robotically move towards the door that Four opens almost immediately. The change of temperature makes me shiver. I don't bother to look at him. I know I'll just be met with Four's cold eyes.

I inhale a breath of air as I force myself to move out the door. IT slams shut behind me and I finally let myself be in pain.

I guess my biggest mistake wasn't falling for him.

It was thinking that he had fallen for me too.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Same day, Outside Christina and Will's apartment, 8:46 pm**

* * *

After taking several minutes to calm myself, I finally decided to go to the one place I knew I could go to. I stand outside Christina and Will's apartment, I didn't have much choice as to where I could go without having to explain myself, so I decided that Will and Chris' place would be the best option.

I press the doorbell and wait. The duffle bag lays on the floor by my side as I stare down at the floor shamefully. I bite my lip as tears blur my vision for the fifth time today. My shoulders sag as I sniffle.

The door opens and I'm met with Christina's warm smile that then transforms into a shocked or worried expression when she takes in the bag by my feet, my blotchy eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

She calls for Will and he comes immediately. A sob rips through me as Chris comes towards me, embracing my thin figure while supporting my now limp body that depends on her completely and brings me inside.

We take refuge on the sofa. Will brings my bag and takes it, placing it in Christina's room or more the spare room seeing as they both sleep in Will's. Chris' soothing voice urges me to let it out and causes the remainder of the walls I put up to crumble down.

Sob after sob, I clutch onto the arm of the sofa to stop myself from collapsing as my body shakes with such force, I feel Christina tighten her grip on my waist as her other hand rubs circles in my back.

I hear her say something to Will, but my mind can't process her exact words. Dehydration hits me hard as I'm gasping for both water and air. Will presses a water bottle to my hand and I swallow the contents.

I'm a whimpering mess, but the sobs have died down and the pounding in my head has reduced to a dull throb. I meet Christina, and then Will's eyes and I can see worry present, but no pity.

"Do you want to tell us what happened, Honey?" Will inquiries.

The name he uses brings a small smile to my lips, Both Al, Chris and him would call me that because they thought Beatrice was a mouthful and my hair was honey blonde, of course, after Chris started calling me Tris, the guys caught on.

Nodding, I worry my lip as I think of how to word this, Christina's hand encloses one of mine as she gives it a small squeeze, letting me know she's here for me, I give her a small appreciative smile as I start.

"Four told me to leave," I confess, my voice breaking slightly at the end. I take a deep breath, letting Chis and Will soak the new information in, "He was drunk, and I don't know what happened, but he packed a bag for me and told me to leave."

"He can't do that," Christina protests, as she stands up and paces the living room, "He told me he loved you."

My eyes prick with tears, that comment shouldn't have hurt, she isn't wrong. He told her that he loved me, and by telling me to leave, it does indicate that he doesn't love me anymore, I just don't think my heart can handle that.

"Chris, sweetheart, calm down," Will mumbles, standing up and enveloping his girlfriend gently.

My heart aches for what they have; for what I used to have. My heart craves it. But now I don't even know if what we had was real. My heart tells me to ignore it, as the feeling of being held overwhelms me.

Will manages to calm down a fuming Christina and he suggests the two of us pick a movie while he makes some comfort food. We browse Netflix, and Christina suggests we watch a comedy, seeing as I need cheering up.

When Will comes back with some macaroni and cheese, we start the film while eating a late dinner. I have to admit, the film did take my mind off Four and I couldn't help but chuckle at some parts.

The film ends too soon, but none of us are ready to call it a night. Chris scavenges the pantry for snacks and comes back with gummy bears, crisps and chocolate. We all receive a cup of hot chocolate as we sit back down on the sofa.

"So," Christina mumbles. I frown, it's obvious that both Will and Christina are avoiding the elephant in the room; Four throwing me out.

"You know, you guys can ask questions, I trust you," I inform, "Just don't tell anyone else, I don't want my life to be on display, or stress mum out."

After some consideration, I've decided not to tell mum or dad. Stress is bad for mum and it could increase the spread of her cancer, I don't want to put dad in a situation where he needs to keep something, so I won't tell either of them. Caleb, however, I will tell, only because of how close we are, though.

"He's a jerk," Christina explains, "When he comes back I'm definitely going to have a word with him, I would call him, but his drunk arse is probably passed out."

"Chris, language." Will scolds with a playful smirk on his face that matches both mine and Chris' now.

"She's not a kid, Will, she's one badass chick"

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Thursday, February 1st, The office, 10:26 am**

* * *

The office is quiet.

With Four in Mexico, it's just me, and for that, I'm thankful. I don't know if I could look at him without sobbing. I turn my attention back to my laptop. Thankfully there weren't any cases that I needed to respond to so I have some spare time.

My fingers tap rapidly as I send an email to the landlord of my previous apartment. With the money I saved from staying with Four, I have enough to afford a better apartment, but I just can't bring myself to do that.

I lost all my furniture as it sits in Four's storage, and with him not even in the country, I won't get it back any time soon. I asked Chris if I could stay with her and Will tonight and she assured me I could stay for as long as I like.

However, I want to go back to my old apartment as soon as possible. It's not that I think Will and Chris will kick me out, it's just that I miss my own space and being in control of my life. My eyes glace at Four's desk.

He was clearly drunk last night, and that might have influenced his actions, but a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts. One lie is enough to challenge everything. Is what we had, really love?

I'll admit, I never knew what love was, but that was because it was different for everyone. The logical part of me is telling me that Four lost control and was just angry last night, but my heart is messing with my head and telling me otherwise.

The constant battle between my heart and my head drives me crazy. Maybe I shouldn't trust too much, shouldn't love too much, shouldn't hope too much. Because that too much can hurt you too much.

I don't know what I did wrong. I loved him, I still do, no matter how much I don't want to. It feels like I'm bleeding out, and there's nothing I can do to make it any better. My heart aches for his touch.

But he's gone and he doesn't want me back.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Friday, February 2nd, The apartment, 5:56 pm**

* * *

I make my way up the narrow stairs and walk through the 5th-floor corridor, passing the once white walls that are now tinted yellow with age. The damage is portrayed clearly, with the white-yellow paint peeling off or cracked, revealing the plaster underneath.

Sighing, I press the key into the lock. The apartment is bare, exactly how I left it. The leather brown sofa that used to sit in the living room is no longer there. I place the single duffle bag inside the apartment and shut the door gently.

I make my way through the apartment. It is stripped of everything that made it feel like home, the walls are bare, and the pictures of my parents that use to decorate them are no longer up.

The cool air bites my skin as I make my way to the bedroom. The window opposite the doorway has a small crack in it. Tape is slathered on top of it; a cheap solution to this problem.

Thankfully, my landlord replied immediately, and was happy to rent the apartment back to me for the same price. But the absence of furniture made me turn to Will and Chris who gave me their air mattress.

They were both reluctant to let me go, especially since I had no proper bedding, but I assured them I'd get new furniture.

Eventually.

I shut the bedroom door behind me as I step back into the living room. The crack in the bedroom window will make the night unbearable, and since the living room is empty and the warmest room, it would be practical to sleep there.

I blow up the air mattress and coat it with the blankets Four packed in my duffle bag. Thankfully, there are enough to keep me warm at night. I slip my boots off and sit on the mattress.

The lack of appliances in the kitchen means cooking will be a problem, so I ordered pizza tonight. While eating, I check my phone. There are no missed calls from him. Not that I expected them to be.

He's in Mexico now, there's no way of contacting him, not that I want to contact him, I remind myself. Pocketing my phone, I finish off my slice and leave the half-full box in the kitchen for tomorrow.

I grab the duffle bag and go through it. Majority of the bag is filled with my clothes, although at the bottom there are the pictures of my parents, brother and me and Four that I framed and hung up on his walls.

I grab my towel and a change of clothes and toiletries and enter the bathroom. I step into the shower as a cold spray of water hits my body. I wince at the feeling, remembering that most people shower that this time, meaning the water is likely to be cold.

I rinse off my hair and step out of the shower. Drying myself, I change into the warm silk pyjamas Susan got me for Christmas. My feet curl as they make contact with the ice-cold tiles and I scamper to the living room.

It's only eight thirty-seven, but I decide to get some sleep. It's not like there's much else that I can do. I crawl under the covers of the air mattress and make myself as comfortable as possible.

My eyes observe the details on the ceiling. The small cracks that I never noticed, the spots that I never gave a second thought too and the small holes.

I close my eyes, begging for sleep to take over, but it never happens, and eventually, my mind comes across the topic of him. One I've been trying to avoid. No matter how hard I try, he's always on my mind.

Things weren't meant to turn out this way. But they did. When I thought everything was great, reality decided to slap me in the face. I was living in a dream and dreams don't come true.

I was naive to believe that dreams could come true and the worst thing was I knew that he could break my heart, and I let him. If this is what love is, I don't want it. Seeing how far you can push someone till you get to their breaking point.

Watching someone's hope shatter. That is not love. Love is when you cherish each other. Where you work things out, together. Not when you leave them, and push away your problems for one person to deal with them.

He broke my heart, but I still love him with all the little pieces, and I want to have him for that, but I can't. Because I'm weak. Because my heart won't allow me to. Love is a weapon dressed up in a dream.

I roll onto my side as I stare out into the distance. My eyes are unfocused, but it doesn't make a difference. My body is warm, but not because of the blankets; it's because I refuse to feel anything.

A single tear slips out of my eye as I recite a poem in my head.

She wasn't sad anymore,

She was numb,

And she knew,

Somehow,

Numb was worse.

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter, and can I just say, thank you so much for all your reviews on the last chapter! There the most reviews I've had for a single chapter so thank you all so much!**

**Thank you to those of you who liked, followed and, again, those of you who reviewed. I loved reading them all and they mean a lot to me, I really appreciate them and they made my day.**

**Four has officially left :( The next few chapters will be a struggle for Tris, and I do have another, smaller plot twist coming in the next few chapters. **

**My updating schedule has changed, so I will be posting every 4 days not counting the days I upload on, so for example, if I were to upload on Monday, I would upload the next chapter on Friday.**

**With actual school starting up soon and my extra curricular activities, I doubt I'd be able to keep up. I'm sorry **

**There are many new fanfictions that are up, so check those out and give them some support!**

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you thought. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	28. The call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent **

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Monday, February 5th, Christina and Will's office, 11:27 am**

* * *

"A famous chemist was found dead in his lab. There's no proof that it is a murder, but there are a list of suspects. His wife said that he was paranoied a week before his death which makes it seem like a murder," Will reads.

Chris, Will and I let the information soak in. Since Four isn't here, Max told me I'd be temporarily partnered with Chris and Will, but only until Four comes back.

I spent the weekend at Calebs and told him what happened, it would be an understatement to say he was upset. He was sold on the idea of getting a ticket to Mexico and give Four a piece of his mind. Thankfully, I was able to talk him out of it. Not only could the money be used for something better, but Four is much stronger than Caleb if things were to turn physical.

Caleb offered me his spare bedroom, but I declined. The rest of the weekend was spent with Chris, Will and Al, who I also told, destroying cheap second hand paintings done by kids. An idea that Christina came up with a few years ago when she was angry.

"How about we go to the crime scene and check if there are any hints or pieces of evidence that could help us," Christina suggests. Both Will and I nod and I grab the list of suspects while Will goes to get the car.

We arrive at the lab and we pass through the police tape. The lab looks pristine and shows no sign of murder, but you can never be too sure. Will, Chris and I put on our gloves and each start in a different corner of the room.

I start in the corner furthest from the door. There's a filing cabinet, and one by one, I go through all the files. Most of them are filled with observations on a certain chemical reaction, while the others are just random papers.

I migrate closer to the middle of the room where the main workstation is, so far, none of us have found anything that raises suspension, and I'm starting to doubt the posibility of this death being a murder.

We decide to take our lunch break at the cafe nearby. I glance through the suspect list, that single out several out several colleagues of the dead chemist and a few friends. Felice, Bruce, Ben, Nicolas and Polly are the highest on the suspect list so after lunch we decide to pay them all a visit.

Polly claims that she was at her mother in laws having dinner, while Felice and Nicolas were rewatching their favorite TV show. Bruce was walking his dog and Ben was sleeping off the exhaustion of the week.

The three of us retire back to the lab after finding no leads on the suspects stories. Either they are truly innocent, or a few of them are just really good at lying.

Chris and Will check the filing cabinet by the main workstation, while I check the draws where the chemist would usually keep his personal belongings and notes. Forty minutes I still haven't found anything.

I pull open the top draw and use my glove clad hand to gently pick up a piece of paper that has a few numbers scribbled on it in a seemingly rushed manner. I know it's not a solid clue, but I've watched too many crime scene dramas to not suspect it's a secret message.

"Chris, Will, I think I might have found something," I call out.

Both of them come to me immediately and we all look at the paper, the numbers '26-3-58/28-27-57-16′ are scribbled on it. We stand in silence as each of us try to decode the potential message.

"Oh, maybe the numbers are letters, like A is one and B is two" Christina proclimes.

"There's just one problem with that," Will mumbles as he thumbs the paper, "There's no 58th letter."

Chris groans as she sighs. I can tell all of our patience is running thin. I think of what it potentially could be, what do a sequence of numbers have to do with a chemist. I turn to face Will.

"Number boy, you're smart, if you were a chemist, when would you use numbers?" I question. He furrows his brows in thought. Minutes pass, but Will doesn't have an answer. Just as I place the paper down, he takes it as his eyes light up.

"The periodic table, the atomic number of the elements." Will excalimes. Chris and I nod in agreement as I load up an image of the periodic table on my phone. We all sit on the stools as we decode the message.

"Okay, the first number is twenty six," Chris says as I check the table.

"Fe," I tell her, reading out the element that has the atomic number for 26; Iron.

"Three?"

"Li."

"Fifty eight?"

"Ce."

"Filice," Will says, piecing together the letters. My eyes widen, Felice was one of the suspects. We decode the next name which is Nicolas. We present our evidence to Max and with his permission, the two are arrested.

"This calls for a celebration."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The same day, Candor Bar, 6:04 pm**

* * *

"He did what?"

After completing the case, Christina dragged both me, Will, Al, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Lynn and Marlene to Candor bar to celebrate after work. Since no one but Chris , Will or Al knew about Four leaving me, conversation was awkward when he came up.

Lynn sensed my discomfort and asked if I was okay. Zeke and Uriah agreed when Lynn said something was up, and that led to me confessing that Four threw me out the night before he left.

I capture my lip in between my teeth as I take in everyone but Chris, Will and Al's shocked expressions. Shauna looks torn between what's happening while both Zeke and Uriah look infuriated. Lynn is first to speak up.

"Thats messed up, Four's an idiot, are you good, Tris?"

I give her a nod and a small smile, confirming that I am okay. Zeke begins to speak, I hold my breath, he's Four's best friend. A sinking feeling of Fear can be felt in my stomach, I don't want to make any of my friends upset.

"Lynn's right, Four might be my best friend, but that doesn't excuse his poor behavior. If you need anything, we're all here to help you."

Relief floods in, I'm not sure what I thought would happen when I told Zeke, I guess I just avoided thinking about it. I feel my body relax, things could have gone badly, but I'm glad that wasn't the case.

"Zeke," Shauna gasps, "How can you say that, he's our best friend, you know technically he did let Tris stay at his place for free."

My body tenses up again, I can't lie, I sort of expected something like this to happen. My eyes squeeze shut, as If I was bluntly believing that this problem would disappear. I catch Lynn gawking at Shauna, with disbelief written all over her face.

"Shut up, Shauna,"She huffs" He did something wrong, don't make excuses for him," Lynn says, sticking up for me.

I give her another small smile. Out of the corner I see Zeke trying to talk to Shauna, but she just crosses her arms and looks away. I can't help feel guilty, I know she'll eventually come around, I just wish Zeke didn't have to deal with her sour attitude.

Chris takes my hand and we move towards the somewhat crowded dance floor at the back, for a monday, Candor seems to be in good business. Lynn and Marlene come with Chris and I. The vibrations of the music soothe me as I lean against the wall.

"C'mon Tris," Christina urges, "This song is amazing, how can you not dance to it?"

I chuckle and with some convincing, I send her, Marlene and Lynn off while I order drinks that Zeke announced were on him. The bartender makes the alcoholic beverages. I lean my face against my hand that's propped against the counter.

I feel my airway burn as the vaguely familiar scent of lime and spice fills the air around me and I turn around to see who it is. Peter stands opposite me, his eyes rake up and down my body and I fight the urge to vomit.

"Tris," He addressed as he bites the corner of his lips that are twitching upwards in some sort of smile.

"Peter," I say plainly.

I turn back and take the brinks off the bartender and walk towards Christina, Marlene and Lynn, passing them their glasses. I notice that Zeke has managed to get Shauna on the dance floor and no one's at the table.

I make my to the table, taking the responsibility of making sure no one takes our stuff. I leisurely take sips of my drink as my eyes dance around the bar as the red, purple, green and blue lights that surround the dance floor distract me.

I find myself missing Tobi- Four. I know I'll need to get over him, he made it clear that I wasn't welcome in his life anymore, but I hold onto what little I have left of him. I miss him, even if I don't want to.

I miss his voice, his smile, his scent, his hugs. I miss the stupid jokes hewould tell, the onses that I'd roll my eyes at and how he made me feel warm inside, how he made me feel loved.

For the second time this evening, the scent of lime and spice fills the air, and I feel myself choking on the scent itself. I turn to face Peter who seems to think he is welcome and takes a seat next to me.

"Can I help you?" I growl.

At this point I want to be alone, let alone be bothered by a person I hate. He ignores my question as he takes sips of his own drink before casting his gaze towards me. His cold green orbs meet mine.

"I heard Pedrad's girlfriend complaining about you," He tells me, and I immediately know he's talking about Shauna, "I guess I'm not the only one who hates you, Prior."

I bite my lip, the urge to roll my eyes is overwhelming, of course Peter would come to me only to tell me how much he hates me, and to be completely honest, the feeling is mutual, I hate him, he hates me.

"Great, anything else?" I ask flatly. If I wasn't so selfless, or as mum calls it, abnegation, i would have told peter to get lost.

A bartender comes and replaces my drink, telling me that the woman in the red, which happens to be Lynn, 'apologises for her sister's behavior' and got me a drink. I thank him and shoot a thankful smile at Lynn.

"Nope," Peter says, finally replying, "I just thought I'd tell you how much I hated you."

I roll my eyes as he leaves. I fiddle with the straw in my drink. Maybe there's some abnegation in everyone, well, in everyone but Peter.

Marlene was able to get me on the dance floor for a song and I can't deny that I enjoyed it. I take my spot back at the table as I hum the song that's currently playing as I sing quietly to myself.

"That's a lovely voice you have."

I turn as Peter passes me and exits the bar. I stay frozen in the same position as I get taken back to November the 12th, at eight PM on my way home, the day I was attacked.

My eyes widen in realisation, the lime and spice scent, the proper attack technique. My jaw drops.

I was assaulted by Peter Hayes.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Tuesday, February 6th, The apartment, 2:27 am**

* * *

I sit up as I gasp for breath. It usually doesn't happen, but lately I've been waking up at night. Nightmares always appear in my sleep. Tonight's one, however, wasn't a nightmare, not exactly at least.

Nightmares aren't real. But what I just had was a memory. A very graphic one. It was about Peter. The attack happened like it did that night, but this time I could see his face. The murderous expression on his face was one I could never forget.

I push the blankets off me as I head to the kitchen. A simple mug sits on the shelf. I fill it with water and sigh as the cool liquid makes its way down my throat. There's no point in sleeping now, I won't be able to anyway.

I decide to take a shower, I'm drenched in sweat. I grab a change of clothes and peel off my clothes. The water is warm, I doubt anyone is up at two thirty anyway. I run a hand through my damp hair.

Robotically, I lather some shampoo, rinse and then add conditioner. After ten minutes, I'm done and put on some sweatpants and a hoodie, one of Four's. It's warm and comfortable and it...it has his scent.

It seems silly to hold onto an item of clothing like it's a priceless jewel, but that's what it is to me. I should hate him, I want to. If it were anyone else, I'm sure I would be over them by now, but it's different with Four.

I loved him. I still do.

I let out a grunt as I make my way back to the living room, well, my bedroom, or the living room with my bed in it? I yank the curtains open, it's still dark outside, it's only barely three AM.

Chicago looks cold. Rain droplets land on the window as I I sit on the floor. I made myself a cup of coffee and casually sip the hot liquid. The sky is a shade of dark grey and blue and I find myself getting lost in the colour.

It's similar to the colour of Four's eyes. I remember when I first saw the, the exact thought that went through my head. They were dark blue with a light blue patch in the left iris, they are a dreaming, sleeping, waiting colour as if they are guarding something big.

And I was right. They hid years of abuse, the death of his mother and the departure of his grandparents. My heart ached for him, it still does.

The sound of my phone ringing pulls me out of my thoughts. I furrow my brows, who would call me at this time. I reach for my phone and nearly drop it when I see the caller ID. It's dad. I suck in a breath as I answer

"Beatrice," his voice sounds desperate, "It's your mother."

**A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger. I want to say a big thank you for 105 reviews. I appreciate every single one of them and this is huge, so thank you all so much.**

**It's 7:23 am and I start school today, so that'll be interesting. The next chapter is going to be called Natalie. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to tell me in the reviews.**

**Thank you to those of you who have liked and followed and a big thank you to those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate them and they honestly make my day. **

**Make sure you wash your hands, be kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you think. My PMs are open if anyone needs anything. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31 **


	29. Clarity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Tuesday, February 6th, The apartment, 3:03 am**

* * *

Warning bells ring in my head, my heart ponds as I readjust the grip on my phone. I lean against the wall, as my feet weaken underneath my weight. I sink to the floor as I take several small breaths to calm myself.

"What happened to her? What happened to mum?" I gasp.

Dad hesitates as he speaks, "I don't know, Sweetheart, is it possible for you to get to the hospital now, I'm calling Caleb after, maybe he can give you a ride since Four's gone?"

I nod but then realise he can't see me. I agree and then hang up so he can call Caleb, my heartbeat is erratic. I never bothered correcting dad when he mentioned Four. Four doesn't matter, my mother is in the hospital.

I grab a sweater and throw it on, my keys and phone are in my hand a second later and I make my way towards the CPD; a short walk from my place, and the place I told Caleb I'd meet him. I arrive and Caleb pulls up a few minutes later.

The drive to the hospital is silent and full of tension. Sweat sticks to Caleb's tousled hair, he's wearing a loose T-shirt, most likely the one he went to sleep in. We arrive at the hospital not long after, but it feels like an eternity later.

The nurse at the front desk tells us to go to room 4610. We both thank her before dashing in the direction. After multiple flights of stairs, a few corridors and a visit to the help desk, we make it to Mum's room.

The room is unsettling, the cold white walls pry at my worries and the metal frame that supports the single bed sends shivers down my spine. There are no windows and the only thing in this room that eases my worries is mum sitting up in her bed. Alive.

My heart breaks at the sight of her. Her usually warm skin is pale, drained of life. She has a heart monitor towards the side of the bed. The steady pace of her heart reassures me and despite what happened to her, she gives me a bright smile.

She embarsses me with wide arms and I cling to her, careful not to potentially hurt her. When I let go, Caleb goes to hug her. I shift my gaze to dad, who sits on the chair next to mum's bed smiling at us all.

I give him a quick hug, before sitting on the chair next to him, mum may be stable, but that doesn't mean I know what happened to her. When Caleb comes to sit next to me a nurse enters the room.

"Natalie, I assume these are your kids?" the nurse asks mum softly, mum nods and the nurse gives her a warm smile, "Right, well I just got your results back from the lab," She mumbles holding a folder up.

My teeth sink into my lip as I fumble with my hands. My body radiates with heat and fear. I feel my father rub soothing circles on my back, in an attempt to calm me down.

"As you know, your cancer has four stages, and I regret to inform you that your cancer has developed to stage three," The nurse announces. Everyone looks stunned as the information sinks in.

I sit there glued to my chair. Stage three means there's less of a chance we can afford this before it's too late. No one speaks, a heavy silence fills the room as the nurse gives us a sad smile and leaves; giving us some privacy.

"What happened?" I ask, my voice horse.

Mum opens her mouth but then begins coughing violently, Caleb is quick to act and places a bottle of water in her hands while dad begins explaining,"She woke up and began coughing, I woke up, she told me she was fine, but she fainted on the way to the kitchen."

He pauses, I watch the pained expression on his face, he looks like he's physically suffering, he meets mum's eyes and she gives him a small smile as he continues, "I brought her to the hospital immediately, it's never been this bad."

We sit and talk for an hour or so. By the time it's quarter past four in the morning, Caleb decides to get back home. I reluctantly say goodbye to both mum and dad and have Caleb drop me off in front of the CPD.

The seven minute walk back home from there gives me time to think about what I should do. The situation is delicate. From the few words Caleb and I exchanged in the car, he said that he was going to put more of his savings towards this. The thing is, I don't have any savings.

Not enough, anyway.

The only savings I have is the money I saved by staying with Four, it's only a couple thousand; but the money ensures I have enough to eat, pay rent and buy things I need.

My mind argues back and forth, on one side, I could keep putting the same amount of money towards mum's operation, but on the other side, I could give all my earnings and savings.

I'd have to get another job in order to pay rent , but 'd be fine. With all my earnings from my job at the CPD and all the savings I have, there's a better chance of getting the operation done sooner.

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts.I know what needs to be done.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The same day, Christina and Will's apartment, 6:31 pm**

* * *

"Wait, really?" I ask

After a stressful morning and an average day, I decided to get some rest before acting on the decisions I've decided on. Chris seemed to sense my bad mood and invited me over for a girls night.

She kicked Will out the apartment for the night, meaning he's most likely having a 'boys night' with Al. Christina was tempted to invite Marlene, Lynn and Shauna over, but then she remembered Shauna's cold behavior towards me and decided to just invite Marleen and Lynn.

Marlene and Lynn had a ton of paperwork to complete and told us that they'd come around six thirty with some food for us all. When we reached the apartment, I confessed the events that took place this morning.

I'd be lying if I said there weren't some tears, but it's fine now. We decided to chat, avoiding sore topics. She began telling me about how she's slightly worried about Will, apparently he's being slightly weird.

I assure her it's probably nothing, but advise her to talk to him about it. The doorbell rings and I go to answer it, Marlene and Lynn stand, each holding a box of pizza. I let them in and we all take our places on the sofa.

"I really missed these girls' nights," Marlene sighs. Christina and I nod, while Lynn rolls her eyes, but we all know she enjoys these girls nights as much as we do.

"Enough chatter, more eating," Lynn commands as Christina heads to the kitchen to get some plates. The pizza is gone in a matter of minutes and we all sit back and watch some TV.

My eyes drift from the TV to one of the many photo frames on the wall. Many of the pictures are of Chris, Will, Al and I, but my eyes stop on one of just Four and I. My heart rate immediately increases as I stare longingly at the picture.

The picture was taken at Mum and Dad's wedding. Four has his arm wrapped lovingly around my waist. His black suit coat fits him perfectly. I'm facing the camera smiling, while Four is looking at me with a small, pure smile on his lips.

I tear my eyes away from the photo. This isn't fair. It isn't fair that I had to go from loved to worthless in a matter of words. It's not fair that I trusted him with my heart and he broke it. Life is not fair.

I need him. I miss him. I want him. I love him. I hate him.

It drives me mad. There was a point where I didn't have him in my life, and I was fine, but somehow I can't convince myself that I'm fine. I know I'll eventually have to let go of him, I just wish I didn't have to.

He was the horizon to my sky, the smile to my face, inck to my pen and sugar to my spice. But it's over now. He's made his opinion clear and I'm only going to break my own heart if I keep dwelling on it.

My phone buzzes, bringing me out of my thoughts. It's a text from Al.

**2 Messages from 'Al'**

**Al: Hey Trissy [Sent at 7:03 pm]**

**Al:Meet Will and I at the park in twenty minutes, bring Chris and the other girls. [Sent at 7:04 pm] **

I frown as I read the message, I don't question Al, I simply reply, telling him that we'll be there. I slip my phone back into my pocket. Christina, Marlene and Lynn all are engrossed in the film that I have to turn the TV off to get their attention.

"Hey, what was that for? She was just about to shoot that guy," Lynn whines as she tries to get the remote back.

I chuckle at her childish behavior as I hold the remote behind my back, "Al and Will need us to meet them at the park, I don't know why, so don't ask me."

It takes a bit of convincing for everyone to get up, apparently the film was really good. Hesitantly, Christina, Marlene and Lynn get up. Chris heads to her room to change out of her sweatpants and reemerges a few minutes later in some jeans and a cute shirt.

We all pile into the car, and Chris turns up the song on the radio. We're all off key and if someone were to come close enough to the car, they'd probably go deaf, but I don't think any of us cared at that point; we were all having too much fun.

We go the long way, turns out Christina wasn't ready to stop singing and apparently her seventh favorite song was playing and she wanted to listen to it. We make it to the park and I swear I have to drag Christina out of the car so she doesn't start singing to the next song.

The street lights illuminate the path, I'm not sure where Al and Will are. In the distance I can see some more light so I lead the girls towards that area. Lynn, Marlene and Chris are laughing at a picture of Spike when I see Will.

I almost stop in my path. My lips turn upwards. A path of candles are laid out and rose petals are scattered around the candle lit path. He stands there in a suit jacket. I hear a gasp and when I turn, I see Chris with her hands cupping her face as a single tear rolls down her check.

I move to the side so she can approach Will. Her movements are slow, but from the smile on her face I can tell she's extremely happy. When she stands a few feet away from Will, he goes down on one knee.

"Christina, four years ago when we met at our first class of Criminal justice, I had the biggest crush on you. I used to practice how I'd ask you out in front of the mirror every night, and one day when I finally had the courage to actually ask you, you said yes." Will starts.

"You agreed to be my girlfriend and I'm still shocked at how such an amazing, beautiful, kind, brave, smart and honest girl would agree to have an idiot like me to be her boyfriend, but you said yes, and that was all that mattered."

"I love you with all my heart, and everyday, my love for you grows, I can't picture my life without you, so, Christina, will you make me the happiest man in the entire universe and marry me?"

Will takes out a small red velvet box out of his back pocket and opens it. There's a beautiful ring inside, one I can picture Christina showing off to everyone she knows. The band is made from white gold and a medium sized diamond is planted in the middle with two smaller sapphires on either end.

Tears trickle from Christina's eyes as she wipes her cheeks. A big smile takes over her face. She nods several times before getting the words out.

"Yes."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday, February 7th, Outside Max's office, CPD, 3:26 pm**

* * *

"Come in."  
I gently nudge the door to Max's office open with my foot. After the events that occured yesterday, I had a lot to talk about, but as soon as I recalled the image of mum sitting in that hospital bed, I knew what to do.

I enter Max's office, he looks up from his laptop, his eyes show confusion as to why I'm here. He lowers the screen of his computer and sits back in his chair, his eyes meet mine as I take a deep breath.

"We're low on officers that can work night shifts, I was wondering if you'd consider me to fill one of the positions? " I blurt out, I never decided to be that straight forward, but I couldn't afford to play around with my words.

Max raises a brow seeming somewhat amused and even curious in regard to the request I have made, "Are you telling me you want to keep your current job from nine to five thirty and apply for a night job from ten pm till three am?"

I nod, unable to voice my answer.

I'll admit, this second job seems appealing, but it has a better pay than other potential second jobs. If i get this job, I've decided to give all the savings and income I earn from my day job, meaning I'll be dependent on the money for my second job for food, rent and essentials.

This situation isn't ideal, but I can't control it. Nothing about this is convenient, but real life isn't convenient. If it were convenient, i wouldn't be here asking for another job, Four wouldn't have left me, and mum wouldn't be sick.

Max ponders on this, from his expressions I can see that he's in two minds, he finally meets my eyes as he asks, "I know I shouldn't ask, but do you think you could give me more of a reason as to why you want this job, you don't have to, it'd just help me understand what's happening."

He knows about mum's cancer, but not the severity of it. He doesn't know that she's usually asleep before dinner or that she no longer feels hungry around lunch and dad has to practically shove food down her throat so she doesn't starve, he doesn't know she was in the hospital yesterday morning.

"Mum moved to stage three of her cancer, I can't afford to do nothing about this, so I need another job to put more money towards her surgery," I confess. My emotions get the best of me and before I can stop myself, I'm talking again.

"I'm not asking for pity or special treatment, I'm just asking for another job, I'm hard working, you know that, I'll be on task because I can't afford to mess this up."

Max looks at me. There's a blazing passion in my heart that refuses to die down, because this is my mother's life at stake and I refuse to sit down and let her die. Because I would do anything for the ones I love.

Max smiles softly, "Alright, you start tomorrow, don't be late."

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter. Thank you all so much for reading. **

**Christina and Will are now engaged. Natalie moved from stage two to stage three for her cancer and Tris has got a second job. **

**I'm not sure if I'll do a Four POV for this fanfic. I never planned to, but I'd love to hear your opinions on it. I'm open to suggestions!**

**I loved reading all of your reviews and they seriously made my day. Four will be coming back to Chicago in the next three or four chapters. **

**Next chapter I will have Shauna in it. **

**Being back at school was pretty nice, I have some tests in a few weeks and an assessment that's due on Thursday, but those shouldn't mess up my update schedule. **

**Make sure you wash your hands, be kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31 **


	30. Unfair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent **

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Thursday, February 8th, Outside the CPD, 9:53 pm**

* * *

"Are you coming, Tris?"

I nod as I follow Adam, one of the few night shift officers as he makes his way to the reception desk where we'll get everything we need for tonight.

Earlier today, Chris Will and I solved a new case. Christina was beaming and like expected she showed off her engagement ring to almost everyone. It's silly, but I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, not of Christina, but of what she and Will have.

Love.

Although I've convinced myself I don't need Four, it doesn't stop me from wishing I had him. Christina suggested we punch some bad paintings, telling me it's better to be 'mad instead of sad.'

We argued back and forth debating on what emotion was better, but long story short, I'll be going to her place on Saturday to punch paintings. I greet Tiffany, the receptionist who works a night shift as she passes me my vest, handcuffs, taser, gun and car keys.

Thanking her, I mentally run over the brief I received a few minutes ago in my head. I'm supposed to patrol town, a few other officers are also doing so, but because there are not enough of us, there are no partners.

The blue coloured police car is parked in the back. I slip on my bulletproof vest and slide my gun and taser into my belt while shoving the handcuffs in my pocket. I unlock the vehicle before sitting down in the driver's seat.

Exhaling, I run a hand through my hair and pull it into a high ponytail. I open the small overhead mirror and look at my reflection. My lips are cherry red because of the cold, my skin is a ghastly milk-white and eyes are a shade of dull grey.

I look like a mess. I am a mess. I shake those thoughts out of my head as I shove the key in and start the car. In only a few minutes, I'm in town. There's not much point in getting out of the car since there's little to none people on the streets right now, so I patrol the streets in the car.

Half an hour passes and I get out of the car. Even at eleven pm on a Thursday, there's a significant amount of people out. I subtly pull down my sleeves on my long sleeve shirt, as much as I don't want to admit it, it's getting quite cold and I'm sure I'll freeze.

I pass the cafe Chris and I usually go to, and almost choke on my breath when I see her and Will sitting at one of the tables enjoying hot beverages. I move fast, blending in with the crowd in case they did see me.

It's not that I don't want them to know I have a second job, it's just that they just got engaged, I don't want to ruin their moment by intruding. I've only told Al about my second job and I intend on keeping it that way for a while.

I move towards the factionless bar. The music is way too loud, I feel my eardrums dying. I walk over to the counter, where Bruce, the owner of the bar who I met around a month ago because of a case is.

He gives me a smile as he turns down the music slightly, "Hey, Tris right?" He asks I nod my head, confirming my name, "How's it going, can I get you anything?"

I shake my head no, "No thanks, I'm just patrolling the city, is everything okay here?" I inquire as I scan the bar. It's mostly filled with businessmen and university students who just need a drink.

"I think so, but the guy on the table at the back is a bit of an idiot, he keeps yelling at my staff, I'm pretty sure he's just a no-good student." I thank Bruce and move to go check out what's happening with the idiotic guy he mentioned.

I weave through the crowd and move to the back table. There are four guys. Three of them sit idly drinking alcohol while the fourth guy, the one I'm pretty sure Bruce was talking about is chugging his drink and talking loudly to the other three.

"Excuse me," I say, interrupting the fourth guy's sentence. All four men look at me, "I was just making sure nothing funny was going on here, there was a complaint about one of you yelling at the staff here."

"That would be me," The fourth guy says somewhat proudly. I can't help but be slightly taken back, who would be proud of being an idiot?

"Well I'm going to have to ask you to stop, otherwise you'll have to leave," I inform him. He makes a face and another sip of his drink before clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry, who do you think you are?" He seethes.

I give him a 'are you serious' look and fight the urge to roll my eyes, "Detective Prior from the CPD," I recite as I flash him my badge.

"I didn't know the police hired women," He says to his friends as he chuckles. The other three, however, have more common sense and don't laugh," I mean, what can you do? The CPD needs men, they're stronger, bigger and better."

I grit my teeth, I could probably break his arm and play it off as an accident, I think to myself. Surprising myself, I give him a sweet smile before saying, "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"C'mon sweetheart, we both know you can't get me to do anything," He slurs as he moves to caress my cheek with one of his rough hands. I slap his hand away and move back.

"Don't touch me," I growl, my voice deadly and quiet. His friends are trying to talk him out of doing anything else, but being the idiot he is, he ignores them. Apparently he's not happy with the way I reacted when he touched me and throws a punch.

I duck, avoiding his punch, and grab his arm, yanking him off his seat. I feel all eyes on me, but I ignore them as he throws another, forceful punch to my cheek. My cheek stings and this snaps me out of my thoughts.

I grab his hand twisting it back, but not enough to hurt him badly. I grab my handcuffs from my pocket and in one swift movement, I cuff both his hands.

"You're under arrest for assaulting an officer."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Saturday, February 10th, Outside Christina and Will's apartment, 11:04 am**

* * *

"You look awful," Christina comments

"Thanks," I reply sarcastically as I walk inside the apartment and shut the door behind me. I mentally curse, I still haven't told Christina about my second job, I never really had a chance too.

With the makeup I received for Christmas I managed to cover up the bruise that the guy at the factionless bar caused when he punched me, so Chris and Will had no idea it was there. I'll admit, my sleep schedule is absolutely ruined.

I get home from my day job at five-thirty, have dinner and rest for a bit. I leave the apartment for my night job at nine fifty and do that until three in the morning. Then I get back to the apartment at three fifteen am, shower and then sleep at three-thirty, wake up at six-thirty, go to my day job and repeat.

I plop down on the sofa and my eyes close for a few minutes, thankfully I don't have work on weekends meaning I have two days to recover. I feel Chris sit down and her hands gently thread through the strands of my hair.

I open an eye and I look at her curious and somewhat concerned expression. I know I need to tell her, I just don't have the energy to. Groaning, I roll off the sofa and head to the kitchen where her coffee machine is.

I make myself a cup and after a few sips, I feel more awake. I move back to the sofa where Chris is and sit down. From her expression, I know she knows something has happened and I have to tell her, for heaven's sake, she's a walking lie detector. I don't think I have a choice.

"I work a night shift." I say as I take a sip, her eyebrows shoot up as she looks at me, " I need the extra money for rent, so I work as a police officer at night," I confess.

Christina is quiet. Too quiet. A silent tension fills the room and threatens to swallow me whole. I divert my eyes, making them look anywhere but her. Regardless of her never asking, I lied to her. I lied by not telling her.

Just when I expect yelling, her arms wrap around me. It takes me a second to process this, but as soon as I do, my arms are around her as my body melts into the embrace of my best friend.

"Tris you should have told me, I would have helped, you know Will and I are here for you and for Natalie, Andrew and Caleb," Christina mumbles.

I nod sheepishly as a small smile takes over my face. Christina has always been here for me, even in my darkest times, she never pitied me and she has always made checking in on me a priority.

"I don't care what you say anymore, Will and I are putting some money towards the operations," Christina says stubbornly. In the past, I have rejected Chris and Will's donations, but this time I simply nod, mum needs all the help she can get.

I'm about to thank her when we're interrupted by the doorbell. Christina gets up and goes to open the door, she mentioned that she would invite some of our friends for drinks and a film, however, only I would be staying the night so we can punch those paintings.

"She's here?"

I turn my head towards the voice and I'm not surprised to see that it belongs to Shauna. She seems to be taking everyone 'turning against Four' pretty bad. She gives me an ice-cold stare and looks somewhat offended when I return the look.

"Shauna, I didn't invite you here to insult my best friend," Christina argues as she rolls her eyes and shuts the door after Shauna as well as Marlene, Uriah and Lynn who are standing and watching this happen, are inside.

"Best friend?" Shauna laughs sarcastically, "Well, Christina, I hate to inform you, but your 'Best friend' is the reason Zeke is mad at me, she's the reason he's going against his best friend."

Anger boils up, I know I shouldn't talk back, knowing it'll only feed her fire, but I can't help myself anymore.

"Shauna, it's not my fault Zeke doesn't want to talk to you, I mean, I wouldn't want to either, your behaviour is completely uncalled for. Yes, Four did kick me out, but that's not my fault, I never asked him to take me in, in the first place."

Shauna looks like she's been slapped in the face with reality. I can't help the small smile that crosses my face. I just couldn't help myself, the fact that she decides to blame me for this isn't fair.

"Oh, you know, I think I know why Four wanted to get rid of you, if you were this disrespectful to him it doesn't surprise me that he left you, didn't your parents teach you manners? Oh, wait," She pauses, a devilish smile takes over her face as she looks at me with fake sympathy.

"Didn't daddy leave you when you were a kid?"

An animalistic noise comes out of me and red blinds my vision, but I stay grounded. My voice is quiet, even deadly, "Don't ever speak about him like that again." I see her visibly shudder.

"She is out of control," Shauna mutters as she leaves.

The door slams shut and my eyes jump from Christina to Marlene to Uriah and finally to Lynn. My chest rises and falls with every breath I take in an attempt to calm myself. It's a miracle that I didn't attack her.

"That was so cool," Lynn grins, "She was shaking so hard I thought she was going to cry, that was totally badass, Tris."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Monday, February 12th, The apartment, 3:07 am**

* * *

My eyes threaten to close as I take the steps two at a time. I finished my night shift only nine minutes ago, and I may have had Friday and Saturday to recover, but this job is exhausting, not to mention the lack of sleep I had last night because of the fight with Shauna.

I unlock the door to the apartment, my air mattress seems slightly deflated, and I know I'll have to blow it up a bit more before I can go to sleep. Grabbing my pyjamas from the duffle bag I make my way to the bathroom.

The warm water only makes the urge to fall asleep stronger. I grab the bar of soap and lather it over my body. Memories of Four cloud my vision. His touch, his voice, the way he would tell me he loved me, everything.

This sensation hits me like a ton of bricks, and I'm not ready for them, my heart clenches painfully as I feel myself longing for him. I miss him, but I shouldn't. I need him, but I don't. I want him, but he isn't mine and I can't change that, so I must be brave.

There are so many ways to be brave in this world. Sometimes bravery involves laying down your life for something bigger than yourself, or for someone else. Sometimes it involves giving up everything you have ever known, or everyone you have ever loved, for the sake of something greater.

But sometimes it doesn't. Sometimes it is nothing more than gritting your teeth through pain, and the work of every day, the slow walk toward a better life.

That is the sort of bravery I must have now.

I shut off the water and dry myself before slipping on my pyjamas. I wipe away the stray tear that trails down my cheek, a single tear that represents all the hurt I've felt, all the sadness, the grief and the pain.

But I don't let another fall.

I need to be brave.

I move towards the living room. The tiredness has subsided, but is still present, within two minutes, the air mattress is filled one again and I can finally call it a night. I envelope myself in the blankets and snuggle in. Darkness is all I can see and I feel myself drifting to sleep.

But that doesn't last long.

A loud crash forces my eyes open, I'm immediately aware of my surroundings. At first I think the window in the bedroom had broken, it was bound to happen at some time and with no money to repair the window, it breaking was inevitable.

But I was wrong, oh so wrong.

Despite the lack of light in the room, my eyes don't betray me when I see a figure standing right before me.

It's a male. Around six feet tall and somewhat bulky, I'm not sure what they want with me, but considering they just broke into my apartment, it can't be good. I move to grab my taser and turn the light on.

My jaw hangs open as I can finally put a face onto the figure in my room. The taser falls from my hand as I stand there frozen. He smiles, a smile that chills me to the bone.

"I'm back."

David.

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter, thank you to pjo4ever for suggesting David's return. **

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed, liked and followed, I really appreciate it, you all make my day! I have received a few suggestions and I want to thank those of you who did so.**

**I asked you guys if you'd like it if I did Four's POV and you guys wanted it, so next chapter, I'll have a section for his POV. It won't be too long since I don't want to give away the entire plot, but I'll definitely give you guys an idea of what happened.**

**Also, Four and Tris will be getting back together, don't worry!**

**There have been a few earthquakes here, but everything should be fine.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, stay safe, be kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you think. I've planned most of the next chapter, but I'm open to suggestions. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	31. The return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

**Be aware of POV changes!**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Monday, February 12th, The apartment, 3:42 am**

* * *

"What the hell do you want," I spit.

My voice sounds much more confident than it is. From the years of experience, I've learnt that if you show any sign of weakness, David will use it against you. I subconsciously get into a defensive stance as I wait for his reply.

"I just thought I'd pay my traitor daughter a visit, did you really think you could lock me up?" He replies as he takes a step forward.

I stand my ground instead of cowering back, "I'm not your daughter and you definitely are not my father, the only father I have is a great person named Andrew Prior." My lips quirk upwards, "And I think you've just turned yourself in."

David grits his teeth as he makes the first move, charging towards me; a bad idea. He may be taller, stronger and heavier than me, but I am smarter, faster and trained. He goes to strike my ear, but I duck, easily avoiding the punch.

My elbow connects with his jaw, he stumbles and goes flying back in a way that makes it seem like this happened in slow motion. He wastes no time in getting up, we circle each other as if we're in a ring and we're fighting to the death.

Amar's voice rings in my head, telling me to keep my hands up and my eyes on my opponent at all times. When I first started training at the CPD two years ago I was easily one of the worst fighters, it took many overnight practices and gym workouts to get to where I am.

My eyes scan over David's face, his skin is sickly pale and his hair is greying. A purple bruise is forming on his jaw and his eyes dark and trained on my own. I mentally brief myself, breaking down what I need to do to get out of this situation.

Knock him out. Call the police. Lock him up.

He runs at me like he's about to tackle me, and I dart out of the way. I hear Amar's voice in my head, telling me that the most powerful weapon at my disposal is my elbow. I just have to find a way to use it.

I block his next punch with my forearm. The blow stings, but I barely notice it. He grits his teeth and lets out a frustrated groan, more animal-sounding than human. He tries a sloppy kick at my side, which I dodge, and while his balance is off, I rush forward and force my elbow up at his face. He pulls his head back just in time, and my elbow grazes his chin.

Adrenaline courses through my veins, I have to admit, he has hit me a few times, I'm almost sure I have scratches on my arm and when I feel liquid on them, I know I'm bleeding. I glance at David and If looks could kill, I'd be dead.

Before I can register him coming towards me his arm twitches and pain stabs my jaw and spreads across my face, making my vision go black at the edges and my ears ring. I blink and lurch to the side as the room dips and sways. I don't remember his fist coming at me. Nothing about this fight is civilized, I know if I gave David the chance, he would kill me.

But I don't.

It's a miracle, but somehow a kick to the soft part of his chest knocks the air out of him. He's down on the floor gasping for air. My mother and father would not approve of my kicking someone when they're down.

But this is David.

With a swift jab to his temple, I watch his eyes roll back as his unconscious body slumps backwards. His pulse is strong, so I know he's alive, even if I wish he wasn't. There's a part of me that wishes death to no one, but that part was killed by David himself.

From one look, I can assess that I have at least ten minutes until he wakes up again, and that's enough time to inform the police. Grabbing my phone, I dial the number and two minutes later, I am assured that the police on duty will be arriving in a few minutes.

The sound of sirens can be heard in the distance. I capture my bottom lip in between my teeth as I register the first signs that David is waking up. His eyelids are still shut, but his hand twitches slightly.

The pounding on my door breaks me out of my trance and I move to open the door. My eyes widen as I come face to face with the police on duty, none other than Zeke Pedrad, and his girlfriend Shauna who hates me.

Zeke shoots me a quick look before pushing his way through the door and quickly cuffs David. Shauna, however, stands still, her eyes are trained on my face, I can't help but feel slightly self-conscious.

Her hand comes up to my cheek and I finch and move backwards, she retracts her hand that's now coated in blood. I frown, I don't remember David hitting me that hard, not hard enough to draw blood, not to my face at least.

"Shauna, babe can you help me with him," Zeke mumbles as he lifts an only slightly conscious David up. Shauna nods and moves to help Zeke.

They dispose of David into the backseat of another police car that just arrived and then head back upstairs. Zeke engulfs me into a hug. I tense for a second before relaxing, it's been so long since I've been hugged, the action seems almost foreign to me

It reminds me of Four, I take a shaky breath as the events of this morning catch up to and the adrenaline wears off. My cheek stings and so does my arm, hot tears brim in my eyes. They burn the cut on my cheek as they fall.

Zeke's hands gently rub my back. I compose myself and wipe my eyes gently before stepping back. Blood is smeared on his shirt, but at this point, I don't think either of us cares. I'm unable to hide my shock when Shauna gives me a sad smile and then embraces me.

When we part she has tears in her eyes, "Tris, I'm so sorry about what I said before, I was being an idiot. You didn't deserve to be kicked out by Four, I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry."

I nod, "You were an idiot," I mumble, causing both Shauna and I to share a small laugh, "I forgive you."

* * *

**Tobias Eaton, Tuesday, February 13th, Mexico City, 8:04 pm**

* * *

The cool wind nips at my skin. I grab the hoodie that's slung over my shoulder and slip it on. Mexico is buzzing with life, but as I walk down the streets I can only think of her.

Tris.

I mentally wince as I recall the events that happened before I left. My nails sink into the soft flesh of my hand as I remember the look of pure fear on her face. What I did was wrong, so wrong.

I remember the night like it happened yesterday. I had a meeting with Max. We met at Candor bar. The meeting itself only took around half an hour, we had a drink each and at the end, I insisted I would pay.

Max thanked me and left, I paid and was making my way out when I saw him. Marcus. I desperately tried avoiding; a confrontation with my 'father' was something I'd never want to do.

I remember the deadly look he gave me, we briefly exchanged words, but what he said to me maddened me. Marcus was straight to the point with what he said and then left without giving me a chance to react.

I drowned myself in alcohol, and when I went home that night, I took all my anger out on Tris. It was different to the anger my father would take out on me, I never touched her, I'd rather cut my own hands off before doing so.

What I did to her was worse. I kicked her out, leaving her to fend for herself, I told her that I'd never hurt her, never let her go hungry, never be cold, but now, I don't even know how she's doing.

My drunken mind couldn't comprehend what I was saying and before I was sober enough to process anything, I had thrown Tris out and fallen asleep. The morning after I was in a rush and my mind was all fuzzy from the alcohol last night.

I woke up and realized Tris wasn't in bed next to me, but I had overslept and only managed to make it to the airport in time. I could finally relax when the flight boarded and I was seated, it was only then when the memories of last night invaded my mind.

I had no way to contact her. My phone was taken by one of the organizers and all I could do was think of her. I made a mistake, a very big one and I will do everything I can do to earn back her trust again.

I can only imagine the situation she's in right now. The logical part of me tells me not to stress, I know she has some savings. She gave most of her earnings to Natalie for her surgery and only kept money to pay for rent and some food.

When she started living with me, she decided not to increase the amount she gave her mum and, instead, she kept the money she saved on rent and food as her savings. I know that money should have been enough to rent a better apartment and get food, but I can't help worry.

My heart is concerned about her safety. I know she's an adult and she's completely capable of taking care of herself, but I love her and whether or whether not she feels the same, I'm still worried about her.

The sound of someone calling my name breaks me from my thoughts. My lips twitch upwards as I wave at Jack, one of the other detectives who's doing the same training course I'm doing.

He waves me over and I move towards him, "Four, me and the guys we're about to go to the bar, come with us," He urges.

I nod my head and follow him as he leads the way. Jack and I became friends as soon as we started the training course. Turns out Jack is also from Chicago. He's a good person, but he's brutally honest, he almost reminds me of Christina.

We enter the bar and Jack and I sit down at a table where a couple of other guys from the training course are. I find myself ignoring the sound of the consistent chatter as my eyes roam the room.

The TV in the corner of the room catches my attention. I watch as the news reporter holds up her microphone and begins talking. I tune back in, but the voices of everyone in the bar drown out the noise of the TV.

My eyes never leave the TV screen and they almost pop out of my eye sockets as I read the headline. 'David Turner has finally been arrested after being knocked out after an attempted assault in Chicago.'

David Turner. Tris' version of Marcus. My jaw clenches. He tried to hurt her.

Tris.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday, February 14th, The office, 10:08 pm**

* * *

He comes back today.

Max has already told me that. Four's flight lands at eleven twenty and Max said that he'd be in the office by midday. I slump down on my chair as I rest my head on the desk, the night shifts have been taking a toll on my energy levels, but it's nothing I can't handle.

Mum has been doing well, as well as she can right now. She still struggles to stay awake any time after eight and struggles with eating dinner, but she's a fighter and she's making progress.

My head throbs softly as I begin typing up the report on my laptop. My teeth subconsciously bite my nails. I'm nervous. After fourteen days of not seeing him, how will things work between us?

Part of me doesn't care. I'm done with him, he made me feel useless like I wasn't enough even though I am. I blame that part of me on Christina and Lynn especially after last night when they gave me the 'you're a beautiful, independent lady who doesn't need a guy named after a blood number' speech.

Another part of me is curious. I think I'll call that the detective part of me. I use logic to predict the way things would be between him and me, but because I have little to no knowledge as to why he kicked me out, I'm just confused.

And finally, the last part of me is absolutely terrified. Just the thought of him makes my skin crawl. I don't know how I'll react, I have no control over myself and that terrifies me. It's like my actions and thoughts depend on what he does or says.

The door opens and I almost jump. I let out a breath of relief when I realise it's just Christina. She chuckles to herself as she takes a seat on Four's chair and turns it to face me, she gives me a pointed look.

"Tris, what is going on inside your head?" She inquires as she shuffles back in the chair; getting comfortable, giving me the impression she isn't going to leave anytime soon.

I groan as I hold a hand against my head, "You already know."

She shakes her head, "Tris, look, what happened wasn't your fault, he told you to get out, you did nothing to him, he's an idiot and it's his loss, don't let him affect you like this, if it becomes too much, you could ask Max to change partners."

The next half an hour is spent with Chris. She makes a point and by the end of her rant, I'm convinced I won't be affected by Four anymore. She was right, I am in control of myself, and he can't affect me if I don't let him.

Christina curses quietly as she looks at her phone and mumbles something about having 'twenty-five missed calls from Will' before dashing out the door. I can't help but laugh at my crazy best friend.

I manage to get a solid hour of work done, and by the end of the hour, I've finished the report I was working on. I close my eyes for a second; rewarding myself. For a second I feel my brain dancing between the line of consciousness and unconsciousness

My eyes snap open when the door opens. My heart stops for a second as I register what's happening. Max walks in with a smile on his face and directly after, he walks in. Four. I feel his eyes burning into the side of my head, but I keep my eyes on Max.

Max's mouth moves, but my brain drains out the noise. The silence in the room is deafening. My eyes flick upwards and they meet Four's. I'm captivated by his dark blue orbs. A fire burns behind them, and no matter how hard I try, I can't look away.

I feel drawn to him, and it physically hurts when I pry my eyes away from his. My heartbeat speeds up.

What is happening to me.

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter. Please let me know what you thought of Fours POV. Four and Tris are finally working together again. David is back in jail and most likely for good this time.**

**Thank you to those of you who liked and followed. A big thank you to my reviewers, I really appreciate every single one of you. **

**I also wanted to say thank you to my friend who helped me with 400 words :) **

**I hope this chapter was less depressing, unfortunately, I have another small-ish challenge Tris will have to go through and that'll be in the next chapter, I thought of doing it this chapter but decided you guys deserved a happy-ish chapter. **

**I don't have too much of an idea on what the next chapter will be, so make sure to tell me in the reviews. Should part of it be the gang or Christina and the girls hanging out or should I do something else?**

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you guys thought. Until next time, **

**-Divergent31**


	32. Reaching my Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday, February 14th, The office, 10:08 am**

* * *

"I'm sure the two of you have lot's to discuss, but before that, I was wondering if I could have a word with Tris."

I look at Max, his face seems slightly tense, but his emotions are unreadable. I nod, somewhat glad to have an excuse to leave the room with Max instead of being stuck here with Four.

I follow Max out of the room, my eyes are glued to the floor as we enter his office. The room is tense. Max takes a seat, and gestures for me to do the same. He starts talking, asking me how I am and how my mother is.

An uneasy feeling plants itself in my stomach, Max has always been a very down to earth kind of guy; someone who almost always gets to the point, it isn't like him to procrastinate with his words.

"Why did you call me here?" I question, my curiosity getting the best of me.

I watch him physically grimace; confirming my suspicions that something is wrong. He clears his throat, buying him more time, before sighing, "I wish there were a better way to say this," He starts, "But there isn't." I nod along to his words, hoping it'll encourage him to tell me whatever he needs to.

"I have to dismiss you from your night shift."

My eyes immediately meet Max's. This has to be some sort of sick joke. 'Dismissing me from my night shift' is just a nice way of him telling me I'm fired. I shake my head in disbelief, I have been nothing but great with the way I patrolled around town, I haven't done anything wrong!

"As an employer," Max starts again, "I have to dismiss an employee from a job if they have two or more jobs that I have employed them in, if they look like they're struggling. Tris, you're great at your job, but you work too hard, you barely get any sleep and I can't just let this happen if I can do something about it."

"Max this whole situation is stupid," I growl, "If you fire me I'm just going to have to look for another job, and chances are that the new job I get will be even worse, why are you doing this to me?" I exclaim.

Typically, in a situation like this, I'd be guttered, maybe even sad or upset, but right now, I can only feel anger. I watch Max as he searches for his words, guilt swims in his eyes, but I don't care about how guilty he feels, he wouldn't have to feel guilty if he kept me for the night shift.

"Unbelievable," I mutter to myself, I get up from my seat, ignoring the slight dizziness I'm currently feeling and move towards the door. I feel Max's eyes watching me as I pry open the door.

"Tris, wait," He calls," Even though you're dismissed from your night shift which is effective immediately, you'll get paid for the rest of the week, it's just something I thought could help."

I grunt in acknowledgement, and walk out, shutting the door behind me. I guess I do understand why Max had to do this, but that doesn't mean I'm happy with it. I exhale as I enter the office Four and I share.

"Tris," Four mumbles as he gets up from his seat, he moves towards me, but I hold my hand out, stopping him from getting any closer, keeping him at an arm's length.

"Four," I greet blandly.

He furrows his brows as he looks at me, confusion and hurt swims in his deep orbs that threaten to swallow me whole, "My name is Tobias, don't call me that." He says. I fight the urge to shudder as his deep voice rumbles, I hate that he affects me like this.

"You were Tobias," I correct, "You're Four now, you behave like him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks, somewhat offended. I fight the urge to scoff, if anything, I should be the one offended, not the other way round, "Don't use my name against me," He adds.

Anger bubbles through me, "Don't use your name against you?" I mock, "Why didn't you think of that when you used my situation against me, you left me with no warning, I don't know if you realised, but I had nowhere to go," I yell, my voice getting louder.

He looks like he's been slapped by reality. I take a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself, but I have too much to say, too much that can't go unheard.

"You should have thought about this before, you've made it clear that you want nothing to do with me, so why are you acting like nothing happened, something did happen, Four and I can't just forget about that," I feel hot tears drip down my cheek, but neither of us acknowledges them.

His eyes are cold, a shiver passes through me, they remind me of the same way they looked the night he threw me out, it's almost like going back in time, but unlike before, there's a hint of sadness in the small light blue part of his deep orbs.

"So you want nothing to do with me," He questions, although it's said like a statement. His eyes bore into mine with accusation. I want to say no, I want him back, I want to feel safe, I want to feel loved.

But I nod my head even though every part of me is screaming for me not to, "We're co-workers and that's it," I declare my voice trembling slightly at the end.

I'm biting my lip to keep my tears at bay, my teeth bite down so hard I think they may draw blood when he nods his head and makes his way back to his desk without giving me as much as a second glance.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Thursday, February 15th, Christina and Will's apartment, 7:24 pm**

* * *

"So what's going on with the wedding?"

I sit on the sofa, vaguely aware of the conversation going on. After what happened with Four and me in the office, I went straight home and had a small pity party for myself. I contemplated going to Christina and Will's but it was valentines day, and I was certainly not going to ruin it for them.

Working with Four hasn't been too difficult so far, he doesn't try to talk to me and since we haven't had any cases so far, there hasn't been a situation where we had to talk. My head tells me that this is good, but my heart aches whenever I think of him.

"We've finally decided on a date, sometime mid-March," Shauna beams, "We've already got a planner and I was wondering if you guys would be my bridesmaids?"

Christina nods her head enthusiastically. Being my best friend and a human mood detector, Christina had sensed that something was wrong, when I repeatedly told her that I was fine she decided to have a girls night in, or, in other words, she decided if she were to get me drunk enough I'd open up. I have to say, she isn't wrong.

I take a sip of my third glass of wine, I'm usually not one to drink so much, but the warm buzz makes me feel so much lighter and I'm sure when she asks if I'm okay, I'll break down. I'm an emotional bomb, waiting to explode.

I tune back into the conversation, everyone looks at me and I frown, "What did I miss?" I question, taking another gulp.

"Nothing," Shauna mumbles, "We were just talking about the groomsmen," She states, cryptically.

Four. That's who she was talking about. I roll my eyes, I'll have to admit, having my ex being apart of my friend group isn't ideal, but the others don't need to walk around eggshells while talking to me.

"Look, guys, you can talk about Four in front of me, I'm a big girl, I can handle it," I huff. I catch Lynn's eye and she tilts her head and signals for me to come over to her.

Once the conversation moves on and Shauna, Marlene and Christina begin talking about dresses, I get up from my spot next to Christina and move to Lynn, we go towards the balcony.

My mind drifts to the memory of her and I having a conversation only a few weeks ago out on the balcony. She told me that something was going to happen, and it did. My mind spins when I realise how many warnings I had, whether it be a song or a physical warning.

"Are you okay, Prior?" Lynn questions as she looks at me one brow slightly lifted with a somewhat amused and worried expression on her face.

"I don't know," I answer truthfully, "I don't know what's happening to me Lynn, one minute I'm fine the other I'm upset," I exclaim; the alcohol in my system making it easier to tell her, "I don't like this I'm scared."

"Oh, honey," I turn and see Christina, she has a conflicted look on her face that tells me she just heard me pour my feelings out. She takes a step forward and I take a step back. Everyone is entitled to their own breakdown and this is mine.

My breaking point.

My legs give out and I fall down like a rag on the ground. To some degree, I am aware of both Lynn and Christina coming to check on me. My shoulders sag and my head drops, tears blur my vision and for once I don't care.

I don't care about the fact that I Lynn, Christina as well as Shauna and Marlene are all watching me. My chest heaves as panic fills me, my head feels light and my eyes sting as tears drain from my eyes.

All I want to do right now is scream and cry because it's killing me from the inside.

The pressure of getting a new night job and maintaining my distance from Four claws at my heart leaving fresh, open wounds, and for once, I can't take it. A sob burst from my chest and my whole body shakes from the impact.

"Tris, honey, look up," Christina's worried voice coos, "Hurry up, his contact information is on my phone," She instructs someone.

I shake my head, refusing to look up, I feel her warm arm on my shoulders as she cradles my other hand in her own. I feel something cool and wet on my forehead. Reluctantly look up and see Shauna holding a cloth to my head.

"What.." I pause at the raspiness of my own voice.

My throat is dry and begs for water, I catch Marlene's eye as she nods and passes me a cool bottle of water from the fridge. I greedily drank it down and for the first time since I broke down, I can think properly.

The banging on the door alerts me before I can react, Christina gently pulls me to my feet. The numbness of them makes it hard to walk so I don't. She lets go of my hand and moves to open the door.

A small, watery smile plasters itself on my face as I see him, I take two small steps to meet him as he rushes to support my weak body. His taller, but lean frame envelopes me in a hug. When we pull away I turn to face him.

Caleb.

His bright green eyes are sad and relieved at the same time, I can only imagine how I look, most likely, my eyes are red-rimmed and puffy. I sniffle and run a hand over my cheeks; getting rid of the remaining tears.

"Bea, what's wrong?" He asks, using his nickname for me.

Having to keep all my worries to myself is a daunting task, but I can't place the burden on Caleb's shoulders, so I don't tell him about losing my night job, it wouldn't make sense since I never told him that I got a night shift, so, instead, I tell him about the boy I love.

"Four's back."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Friday, February 16th, The office, 9:13 am**

* * *

"There was a murder last night, the victim, Jenny's, the body was disposed of in the forest, upon examination there were no fingerprints or any indication as to who is responsible for her death," Four reads aloud.

I chew on my nails as I absorb the information before letting my mind drift. After Caleb arrived last night, I ended up staying the night with him and Susan who's moved in with him. The three of us watched films, ate ice cream and Caleb even went as far as going to Dauntless to get me their special cake.

I'll admit when I left this morning to head to work, I was feeling much better and after a peaceful rest, I decided to go job hunting for a night shift after work tonight, I was so overwhelmed I was driving myself crazy, little did I know I just needed a break.

"Is there a suspect list," I inquire.

Four shakes his head no and I drum my fingers on my desk as I think. I move to grab the file of the woman who was murdered. I thumb the printed out picture as I observe it. The woman has short blonde hair with bright blue eyes, she wears a bright smile and I can't help but frown, why would someone take her life.

"Well, has anyone called her husband?" I ask.

I glance at Four, he shakes his head no and I can't help the sigh that comes out from me. My eyes widen as I realise something. I grab a piece of paper and scribble down the husband's number and dart out the door with a confused looking Four following me.

I grab the keys to the car and Four and I silently get in as I give him the direction to the crime scene. I draw my phone from my pocket and call the husband's number, he picks up after a few rings.

"Hello," I greet him, " my names detective Tris Prior from the CPD, I regret to inform you that your wife passed away from what we assume is murder," I pause as I hear the destressed mumbling from the husband, it takes a few minutes, but at the end, I ask the husband to meet Four and me at the crime scene.

We get out of the car and move towards the area where the woman was murdered, her body's gone but the leaves are still stained with hints of blood, I look dart my eyes away and busy myself with zipping up my jumper.

My lips twitch upwards as I see a car park behind the police car Four and I had come in, and, as I expected I watch the husband rush towards both Four and me with a panic-stricken expression on his face.

"Where is my wife?" He demands.

I say nothing, and instead take the handcuffs from my pocket and attach it to the husband's hands, "You're under arrest for murdering your wife" I recite. Four looks at me like I'm crazy, but soon enough realization hits him.

"You never told him where the crime scene was."

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter. I'm so sorry for updating late, I had a physics test yesterday and I spent most of my time studying for it so I wasn't able to write much, it won't happen again!**

**I rushed this chapter, so it's not as good as my other ones, and I apologize for that. Thank you to those of you who liked and followed and a big thank you to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate them!**

**I have planned a new fanfic, but i won't start writing it until I'm near the end of this fanfic and It'll be called 'One and a half lies' I'd love to hear what you guys think of the name in the reviews!**

**I will be uploading the next chapter in 4 days like usual, so on the 10th for me, but it'll be the 9th for those of you who live in the UK or the US or areas that have similar time zones.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, I am also open to suggestions for the next chapter, so if you have an idea, tell me in the reviews or PM me. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	33. Coward

**Disclaimer: I don't own divergent**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior,Saturday, February 17th, Andrew and Natalie's house, 12:43 pm**

* * *

"Hey, Tris, can you pass the mashed potatoes?" Caleb questions.

I look over to my twin who pouts like a child, rolling my eyes. I nudge the bowl of mashed potatoes towards him which he grabs and then serves himself with.

Yesterday, I managed to find several diners and cafes that needed new employees. I sent my applications and hoped for the best, and although I haven't gotten a response from any of them, I need to be optimistic; it's only been a day since I've sent my applications. Things take time, I remind myself.

I got a call from Dad last night, when he invited me over to have lunch, I gratefully accepted, any time spent with my parents is time well spent. Speaking of parents, mum seems to be doing slightly better.

She works from home on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays and thanks to some of her medication, she seems more lively. The feeling of fatigue doesn't drag her down too much during the day and she manages to eat a light dinner at night.

"Tris, sweetheart, you look tired, busy week?" Mum observes.

I catch Caleb's eye, him and I both know the past few days have been a disaster because of the return of my ex-lover, but mum doesn't need to know that, I can't stress her more than she already is.

I give her a tired smile," Yeah, I had a few cases, but I solved them all," I tell her, leaving out a mention of Four.

I swallow thickly as she gives me a small nod, accepting my excuse, but her bright and captivating forest tinted eyes told me she knew more than she lets on.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Monday, February 19th, CPD Training room, 3:15 pm**

* * *

It's been exactly three months since Jeanine came to watch us fight our random opponents.

I watch as people pile into the room, I move to stand next to Christina, she shoots me a smile and we both wait for Max who walks into the room with Jeanine a second later. The room quietens almost immediately at their arrival.

"Alright," Max starts, "Thank you for all coming, I have a sheet with all the opponents' names on them, each fight will be a maximum of fifteen minutes meaning every fifteen minutes a new fight will begin."

"I'll read out the parings and the time, you can choose to leave and train before your fight or you can stay and watch, but your attendance for your fight is mandatory, "Max's voice booms with authority.

"The first fight will be Fernando and Eric, second, Edward and Will," I watch as Will and Edward nod briefly to each other, acknowledging that they will be fighting together," Third, Myra and Al."

I feel my stomach sinking slightly; feeling somewhat nauseous to hear who I'll be with, "Fourth Lynn and Peter, fifth, Christina and Lauren." I don't even need to look to see that Christina's grinning, Lauren and her have had a mutual hatred for each other for as long as I can remember.

"Sixth, Marlene and Matthew, Seventh Uriah and Rita, and last," Max abruptly pauses as Jeanine looks over his shoulder and gives him a small nod confirming the last fights painting, my stomach churns the only names that haven't been called out is mine and-" And last, Four and Tris."

The room breaks into small whispers, most likely discussing their own pairings. I feel Christina's eyes on me, but I refuse to look her way, instead, I tighten my ponytail and move to stand by the ring; to watch the first fight.

Five minutes later, the first fight begins, I stand next to Marlene and Christina as we watch Fernando and Eric make their way onto the ring. I can feel the tension radiating off Al in waves, as he watches his boyfriend warm-up, I don't blame him; Eric is ruthless.

Eric smirks at Fernando, and without warning, dives, hands outstretched, at Fernando's midsection. Eric hits him hard, knocking him down, and pins him to the ground. But Fernando wasn't going to go down without a fight.

He slips out of Eric's hold and is back on his feet in a matter of seconds, his fist skims Eric's jaw and the two exchange a series of strikes and punches while the other defends themself for a good two minutes.

It's only when Fernando kicks Eric's midsection hard enough to make his stumble that Eric gets angry and by angry, I mean really angry. Before I can look away, Fernando is on the floor and Eric is kicking every part of his body, I watch as Fernando's eyes roll backwards as he passes out into unconsciousness.

Max has to drag Eric away from Fernando. The next fight between Edward and Will is in seven minutes. Fernando's body is disposed into the infirmary by Al as Chris and I take a seat; getting ready to watch the next fight.

"So, you're fighting Four?" Christina says nonchalantly, I turn to look at her, it's almost obvious that she's masking her nervousness with the tone of her voice.

I give her a reassuring nod, "Yeah, I am, but I'm not worried, about it," I pause, "I-"

"Next fight, Will and Edward," Max calls out. Christina gets up and plants a chaste kiss on Will's lips before he enters the ring. I watch as Edwards rolls his shoulders; warming up slightly.

The fight lasts for only a few minutes, both men fight well, but at the end, Will is on the floor, and Edward is standing. I watch the light leave Will's eyes, which are pale green, like celery. They roll back into his head, and all the tension falls from his body.

Edward volunteers to drop Will off at the infirmary. I contemplate watching the next fight, but I decide against it and head towards dauntless, a three-minute walk. My fight is last, so I may as well get some practice in before it.

I grab my duffle bag from the office and walk to Dauntless gym. I head towards the changing room and replace my plain blouse and jeans with yoga pants and a tank top. I take out my ponytail and rake my hand through my hair before redoing it.

I move towards a punching bag and thrust my hand in the form of a punch, but not before I tape my knuckles. I feel adrenaline course through my veins, I subconsciously smile, it's times like this that I'm at my best.

Four has the obvious advantage over me, he's stronger, stronger, more advanced and everything that I'm not, but I can't afford to think like that. I'm determined to try my best, not because I have some stupid grudge against him, but because I want him to know I'm strong; he can't break me.

He has hurt me, and I know I reached my lowest just a few days ago, but I have to pull myself back up, if not for myself, for my mother, my brother, father, friends; the people who believe in me.

The familiar sting on my knuckles tells me that I'm bleeding. The tape has run thin, I examine my knuckles, like I thought, they're smeared with blood, but not too bad. I wipe the backside of my hands on my tank top; getting the blood off.

My phone buzzes to life as my alarm goes off, telling me that there's only one more fight before my own. I pick up my bag and unzip it. Grabbing my water bottle I take a large gulp, reliving my thirst before making my way towards the CPD.

I walk into the training room and watch Uriah and Rita begin fighting, Rita's movements are sloppy, but she makes a few good moves. Uriah being the excellent fighter he is, takes advantage of her sloppy kick to his side and grabs her leg, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the floor.

She struggles in Uriah's loose grip and I watch Uriah visibly flinch when he delivers a swift, but painless strike to a part of her head where she shouldn't feel too much pain. Her eyes roll back and she slips into unconsciousness.

Uriah moves to cradle Rita's limp body in his arms and moves to take her to the infirmary. There are ten minutes till Four and my fight. He's nowhere to be seen right now, but I couldn't care less.

My mind is spinning, I shrug on one of my hoodies and take a seat with Christina, Lynn, Marlene, Al, Will and Uriah, letting my body rest before the fight. Time passes and before I know it, there are only mere minutes till the fight, the only thing is:

There's no Four.

I was sure he'd be here at least five minutes before our fight, but I am proven wrong by his absence. Max and Jeanine walk into the room as Chris rubs my back gently and wishes me a good fight.

I make my way into the ring. All eyes are on me. I glance at Max who refuses to make eye contact with me and stares at his phone a minute passes and Max taps his foot impatiently; if Four doesn't come soon, things will be bad.

The door opens and Four walks in, it's obvious that he doesn't want to be here. With the arrival of Four, most of the people go back to having their conversations and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. He moves towards the ring, but instead of walking in, he goes to Max.

"I don't want to fight her," He states.

Max looks unfazed by his confession, the older man sighs and rubs his head gently. He places a hand on Four's shoulder, "I know you don't, but you don't have a choice, she's a tough one, just get it done fast."

My mouth hangs open slightly, I know I may not be as skilled as Four, but by the way Max is talking about me it seems like I don't have any chance against him, I can help but frown. Four sighs and walks into the ring.

The fight begins and we circle each other, my hands stay up, protecting my face, I wait for him to make the first move, he's stronger, so I'm going to have to defend myself until I can spot a weakness in his form. Much to my disappointment, he never makes the first move.

So I do.

I thrust my leg towards his midsection, he blocks it by gently pushing my leg away and scooting back. I repeat different moves several times, each time with a new strike, kick or punch and every time he blocks it without retaliating. He won't hit me.

"Four you need to hit me," I tell him, my voice rising slightly.

I watch him cringe at my words, but he does nothing about it. My blood boils slightly, as adrenaline flows through my body, begging for me to do something. I throw a punch towards his cheek and this time he lets me.

I grunt in frustration, "Hit me you coward," I yell.

The room goes from loud to quiet. I fight the urge to crawl away from all the eyes I can feel on me. I catch a glimpse of Fours orbs; dread and regret swim in them as he moves towards me so fast I almost don't see.

He aims his fist to hit the side of my head, but I duck a millisecond before he can, and before he can hit me, I thrust my heel into his stomach, pushing him back, away from me. I bring my hands back up to protect my head. The real fight has begun.

His leg thrashes into my side, the strike stings, but I ignore it and get close enough that I can throw my own punch. He grunts as I kick the inside of his leg; throwing him off balance. He soon recovers and moves to attack.

His kicks are more powerful than my own. I move back avoiding one of his roundhouse kicks, but am taken by surprise when he drops down to a squat-like position and kicks away my feet from beneath me.

I move to get up but he's faster than I am, and I realise he's pinned me to the ground. I rip my hands out of his grasp and place them both on his shoulders in an attempt to push him away, but there's no point, he has almost double my strength.

He takes my hands back into his hold, but this time, he takes both of them in one hand and holds them by my head. With his free hand, he gathers all the strength he can pack behind his fist. He punches, aiming for my temple, most likely trying to knock me out without hurting me, but the slight turn of my face causes him to hit my cheek.

A sound of pain escapes me, almost like a growl, cry and plea all in one. The bittersweet metallic taste of blood fills my mouth and I feel myself choking on my own blood. His grip falters for just a second and before I can think my hand is back out of his grip.

Realisation flashes in his deep ocean tinted eyes, but before he can react the tip of my knuckles connect with his temple. I watch consciousness leave his eyes as they roll back and his limp body crumples onto my own.

I won but at his expense.

My eyes blur and out of the corner of my eye, I see someone moving towards me. The last thing I'm aware of is the feeling of Four's body weight being lifted off mine before I lose consciousness myself.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Tuesday, February 20th, The City, 9:37 pm**

* * *

"How's your cheek?" Four asks.

My hand unconsciously grases the dark purple bruise; a remnant from our fight yesterday. I wince as I apply light pressure. After I passed out into unconsciousness yesterday, Christina and Will rushed me to the infirmary while Zeke and Uriah did the same to Four.

I woke up later that evening around five. I was cleared from the infirmary with only a bruise on my cheek. I fell into a peaceful slumber the second I arrived home that night, not sparing a second thought on Four or the second jobs that I had applied for.

Tonight was meant to be mine and Christina's monthly patrol around town, but she informed me this morning that she wouldn't be able to come for reasons she didn't specify and told me that Four offered to go with me. A part of me believes that she did this on purpose so him and I could talk.

"It's fine," I answer.

He nods as we continue walking through the streets. I eye the small purple-pink bruise on his temple. I reach out to crease the skin gently, he turns to look at me but makes no move to remove my hand and neither do I.

I watch his eye twitch so fast I almost miss it, I immediately withdraw my hand. Awkwardness fills the air and I can't help but chastise myself for doing something so so stupid. The city buzzes with energy and I let the feeling wash over me.

"Can we talk?"

My head snaps towards Four, I know what he means by 'talk'. I've envisioned this moment and if I'm completely honest I've had nightmares about this exact second. I bite my lip gently, trying to play this off casually.

"We are talking," I deadpan.

He raises a brow and I sigh. Memories of that night flash in my mind, I can't relive something like that, not now. I'm not ready. My eyes are glued to the ground; like it's the most interesting thing ever.

"I'm not ready to talk," I confess. His eyes go soft, sympathy and a flicker of sadness swim in the dark blue pools of his irises. He nods, acknowledging the fact that I don't want to talk about this yet. He shoves his hands into his pockets.

The wind picks up and I feel my skin crawl. I pull the police vest closer to warm me up but it's no use. I ball my hands up. I frown, my hands are paler than they usually are and I suspect the rest of my face is the same shade.

"Look," He mumbles, "I know we don't have the best work relationship, but if it's possible, I was hoping we could be acquaintances" He states, although it's phrased more like a question. He rubs his neck and I can't help but smile," Just to keep things civil?"

I nod, "Yeah, acquaintances sounds good."

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I'd love to hear your opinions on this chapter.**

**Thank you to those of you who liked and followed and a big thank you to those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate every single of them and they motivate me to write more.**

**To answer a question, the fanfic that I will be writing in around a month or two (one and a half lies ) will be a Divergent fanfiction. I briefly mentioned it in the A/N of the last chapter, so I just decided to clarify it!**

**The next chapter will more Four and Tris moments as well as stuff about Natalie and more about Tris' job hunt (and possibly starting a new job)**

**My PM's are always open if anyone needs to talk**

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you think, I'll be updating as per usual. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	34. Welcome to Molly's diner

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday, February 21st, Molly's diner, 5:56 pm**

* * *

"You're Beatrice Prior?"

"Yes, I am."

The woman that I now know as Molly looks me up and down, her face is scrunched up in disgust. I fight the urge to do the same. She has crooked teeth with a broad frame, her short hair is cropped to her shoulders and overall, I have a bad feeling about her.

"Drew," She calls out, amusement laced in her tone, "Have a look at this."

A shorter looking man around the same age as both Molly and I come out. His shoulders are hunched and his hair is orange-red, the colour of an old carrot. Molly gestures to me and he cracks a smile. I frown as I watch his eyes rake up and down me.

"I thought you said we were hiring a grandmother?" Drew asks Molly who begins laughing, an ugly dry laugh.

"Well it's not my fault she has the same name as my great great grandmother," Molly exaggerates," Blame the person who named her."

I chew at my bottom lip. I'm tempted to say something, I don't know what gave her the impression that she could talk about me in such a way, especially in front of me, but I stay quiet, as much as I hate to admit it, I need this job.

It's been almost a week since I lost my night job, and because I'm giving all the money I earn from my main job to mum for her surgery, I wasn't sure how I was going to pay rent this week.

I received a text from an unknown number that turned out to be Molly and she offered me a job from six till midnight. I immediately accepted. The pay was hardly enough, but it covered rent and money for some food and that was good enough for me.

Molly and Drew seem to be in their own conversation, I clear my throat quietly and the both abductively stop, as if they suddenly realised their conversation wasn't private, Molly glares at me, but dismisses Drew and begins talking to me.

"Your uniform is in the back, change into it and start working, it's not that hard, you know the drill," She says dismissively.

I nod, moving towards the back room. I cringe when I pick up the short blue apron uniform but change into nevertheless. After some adjusting, it rests just above my knees. I sigh and move out to tend to a table.

I plaster a smile on my face and recite the line I'm meant to, "Welcome to Molly's diner, what can I get you?"

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Thursday, February 22nd, The office, 9:42 am**

* * *

"Tris?" Four questions.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," I reply groggily.

I gently remove my head from my desk where it was resting. I blink a few times, trying to rid myself of the fatigue that threatens to pull my eyelids down so I can settle into a peaceful slumber.

Molly kept me till one am last night, she claimed that since I was the new waitress I could use the extra experience. Since the diner was open all night I was kept busy. I can't help but wonder why it's called a diner if anything it's more like a bar without a proper licence.

My eyes land on a worried-looking Four. He gently thumbs my cheek, I move away from his touch, but my body is screaming for me not to. I crave for his comfort, but I'm a strong independent woman, I can get through this myself.

"How about some coffee?" He suggests. I nod several times and he chuckles before heading out of the room to make some coffee.

Not a minute later he comes back with two cups of steaming hot coffee, I greedily take my cup from him and take several gulps ignoring the fact that it's burning my throat. When the caffeine finally kicks in I sigh in relief.

"We have a new case," He mumbles before taking a sip of his own cup of coffee. I raise an eyebrow, urging him to continue, "A woman, Holly Embson, she died in the middle of a meeting, she collapsed, there's no evidence that she was murdered, but her medical records are great, it doesn't make sense as to why she's dead."

"We have security camera footage of her death and a brief collection of all the places she had gone a few days prior to her death, the detective that tried this before us got nowhere so Max assigned it to us, he said her blood is still being checked for any drugs or poison and the results should come through today, but if we don't find anything, in the next few days, her case will just be filed as a normal death instead of a possible murder."

My stomach churns, if this woman was murdered, Four and I only have the next few days to find the culprit, otherwise, she'll never get the justice she deserves nor will her friends and loved ones.

"Grab the files," I tell Four.

He nods and gets everything we need. An hour later, we've learnt just about as much as we can on this. It's scary to see just how much of our lives people can document. In the past hour, I have found out exactly where Holly has gone in the last week with who and at what time.

My phone vibrates in my pocket. I slip it out and read the text I just received.

**1 message from 'Unknown'**

**Unknown: Hi detective Prior, this is Lisa from the laboratory, the details for Holly Embson have come through and traces of some sort of poison have been detected in her blood. Unfortunately, we couldn't identify what sort of poison it was. However, we have determined that she digested the poison approximately three or four days before her death. [Sent at 10:23 am]**

My brows furrow, I pass my phone to Four who reads the text. His lips are set in a straight line and his expression is unreadable. His eyes dance around the room before he finally voices his opinion on the text.

"Well, we know that she's been poisoned and that it was three to four days ago." He pauses, "We just need to go to all the places she went during those days and investigate the area. There is a chance that she poisoned herself, but I doubt it."

I nod," Let's do this."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Friday, February 23rd, The office, 4:26 pm**

* * *

One day. Exactly 24 hours or 1440 minutes till Holly's case will be discarded.

I grunt in frustration. Yesterday Four and I briefly visited every location Holly had been. We managed to get security footage from all the public places and we've watched half of the footage, but so far, we're getting nowhere and I'm getting more tired by the second.

To make matters worse Molly and Drew gave me a hard time yesterday. They gave jobs that waitresses don't do, like taking out the rubbish, washing all the dishes and cleaning the cupboards as well as doing my usual waitress stuff.

At one point of the night Molly had me take care of some paperwork when she realised I work at the CPD. I can't justify how she knows about my day job, I never once gave her the impression that I worked here nor did I ever tell her.

I run my hands through my hair gently, as I massage my temples. My actions mirror Four's who is looking through the security footage. I divert my attention back to the computer and watch the footage.

The security cameras show Holly who's just entered Amber's chocolate shop, she makes her way to the counter and places an order. The person at the counter nods before going to the kitchen area.

Holly takes a seat on one of the chairs and browses on her phone for a good ten minutes. The person who took Holly's order comes out of the kitchen and then makes her way to the counter and hands Holly a block of chocolate.

The video finishes when she pays for the chocolate and exits the shop while breaking off a piece and taking a bite of her newly purchased block of chocolate. I close my eyes and think back to the time when mum took me to Amber's chocolate shop.

My eyes widen as I turn to Four, "Do you know what Holly ordered?"

He seems slightly taken back by my random question but grabs a file and skims through a few papers," Uh, it says here that she ordered a block of milk chocolate with orange, why?" He inquires.

I ignore his question and move to replay the footage once again. I watch Holly come in and place her order, only this time I don't watch her, instead, I look at the chocolates that are on display behind the glass.

Just as I thought, I spot the exact chocolate that she ordered. I take a second to organise the information that I just gathered before turning to Four.

"I know who poisoned her." I start, "She ordered the milk chocolate with orange, and I know for a fact that at Amber's they only make new blocks of chocolate when they run out. If you look at the chocolates on display, there are plenty of blocks of the exact chocolate Holly ordered."

"So you think the person at the counter went back to the kitchen and made a new block with poison for Holly?" Four says, finishing my sentence.

I nod as Four smiles, a genuine one. His deep blue orbs light up and the dimple on his cheek is visible. I'm captivated by him. By the way his eyes look into my soul. By the way he smells; a combination of sandalwood and something distantly masculine.

I shake my thoughts away, I have a case to complete, I remind myself. Four and I make our way to Amber's chocolate shop. Fortunately, the exact same person who served Holly was working and when we asked to check the kitchen for traces of poison, she cracked and confessed to murdering Holly Empson.

I grab the handcuffs out of my back pocket and lock them around her hands, "You're under arrest for the murder Holly Empson."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Saturday, February 24th, Christina and Will's apartment, 11:52 am**

* * *

"Can I just be the first to say awk-ward" Uriah sings, breaking the last word into two.

Marlene rolls her eyes and jabs Uriah in the ribs, electing a high pitched girly squeal from him. He Playfully frowns as he rubs the place Marlene poked him before scooting away from her to make sure she can't poke him again.

"I'm just telling the truth," Uriah confesses, "Are we just not going to address the fact that both Trissy and Four are here hanging out with all of us because we asked them too even though they broke up a month ago?"

My eyes dart to Four who's already looking at me. When Christina mentioned that the gang was hanging out at her and Will's place and that I should come I didn't think twice before accepting.

Since both Four and I are apart of the same friend group I expected him to be here, but clearly Uriah and some of the others didn't. Ever since I lost my second job at the CPD my life has taken a complete turn on me and I guess I never mentioned that Four and I agreed to be more civil.

Due to the lack of time I've had for myself, I've only really told Christina and Will about Four and I's agreement.

"Guy's, Four and I are," I pause; looking at him, "Friends," I say as he nods, "Not all of us hate our ex's" I joke, trying to get the conversation off both Four and me.

Thankfully Zeke catches on and suggests we play truth or dare. We all agree and decide that the penalty for not completing a dare or answering a truth is taking a shot of alcohol. Will goes into the kitchen and comes back with nine shot glasses and a bottle of something.

"We didn't have any alcohol, but my mum bought some cranberry juice for Christmas and that stuff is disgusting so I guess it'll work," Will mutters as he pours the crimson coloured juice into each of the shot glasses.

"I'll start," Uriah proclaims," Lynn truth or dare."

"Dare," She mumbles. Uriah smiles so wide I think his cheeks must be permanently stuck like that. He dares Lynn to let Christina 'glam her up' and give her a makeover to make her look exactly like Shauna.

Lynn reluctantly agrees while Christina smiles as wide as Uriah and scrambles to get her makeup bag. After ten minutes of listening to Lynn who claims that Chris is trying to 'poke her eye out with all her brushes' Christina declares that Lynn's makeup is done.

Christina gets up and rushes to put her makeup bag away. We all look at Lynn and I have to give Christina credit, despite the different hair lengths, Lynn looks identical to her sister.

"Wait, I'm not done," Christina grumbles as she reenters the room with something in her hands, she uncovers her hands to reveal hair extensions and clips them onto Lynn who grunts in frustration.

Lynn has to pry Christina off her. "Truth or dare Will?" Lynn questions.

Will chooses truth and Lynn asks Will what the most embarrassing thing Christina has done. Will opens his mouth to answer, but Christina shoots him a dirty look and he sighs in defeat and swallows his mother's cranberry juice.

"Zeke truth or dare?" Will asks.

Zeke being Zeke chooses dare and he is dared to drink a 'milkshake' that Uriah will make. Zeke's eyes almost bulge out of his eye sockets. Knowing Uriah, he'd probably make the most disgusting milkshake, but Zeke accepts nevertheless.

Uriah goes into the kitchen and I watch as he blends a combination of cereal, tomato sauce, avocados, chocolate and a spoon of Will's mother's cranberry juice. He pours the green-brown coloured 'milkshake' into a cup and passes it to Zeke.

"Drink up," Uriah smirks.

Zeke gags and he swallows the full contents of the cup in one long sip. He shakes with disgust and rushes to the bathroom too, as he put it 'rinse his mouth with soap'. Shauna goes to fetch him some juice for when he comes back.

"Four, truth or dare,' Zeke quizzes as he savours the juice that Shauna had handed him.

"Truth," Four chooses.

Zeke's expression darkens, "Why did you do what you did to Tris. Why did you kick her out and leave her."

No one talks. The tension in the room rises and I feel like I'm suffocating on this silence. Four looks like he's organizing his thoughts and an explanation, but that's the last thing I want him to do.

"Four," I squeaked, he turns to look at me, guilt swims in his eyes, I take a deep breath, "Don't do it, I'm not ready for this, not now."

He nods and throws back a shot of cranberry juice.

Only time will tell why he did this.

**A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you to the guest who suggested the chocolate case. You're amazing!**

**Sorry to the guest I confused about my updating times. I will be updating every 4 days not counting the day I upload. For instance, it's Sunday for me and I'll upload on Thursday now. I'll add the date I'll be uploading at the end :)**

**Another guest said that they liked the fighting scene and wanted a rematch or something like that between Four and Tris. I'd love to hear your opinions about that in the reviews!**

**I'm sorry for uploading a few hours later than I usually do. I have a few more weeks until this school term ends and then I have 2 weeks of holidays. I do have assessments and exams so please bear with me.**

**I also want to apologise in advance if I upload a day later or something like that in the future. Things are a bit confusing for me personally right now. I won't abandon this story ever, it might just take me an extra day or so to upload, but I'll do my best to upload on time.**

**Thank you to those of you who liked and followed and a big thanks to those of you who reviewed. You guys make my day and motivate me to write faster. The next update will be on the 25th or the 24th for those of you who live in the US or UK or places that have similar time zones.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you think, are the dates that tell you when I next upload helpful or confusing? Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	35. Timer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Sunday, February 25th, The hospital, 7:21 am**

* * *

She's back in the hospital for the same reason as last time only this time, it's worse.

It was early this morning and she woke, coughing again, at least that's what dad said. Apparently she threw up and passed out when dad went to get her some water. He immediately took her to the hospital.

I sit on one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs outside mum's room. For the past hour, Me Dad and Caleb who are sitting next to me have all been waiting for the doctor to finish his checkup on mum and let us in.

My pyjama-clad leg bounces up and down as I bite my nails. My eyes never leave the door that leads to mum's room. One doesn't have much time to change when they get a call telling them that their mother is in the hospital again.

It was around six am and I was barely awake when dad called me and told me about mum. I darted out the door in my sweatpants and a ridiculously oversized hoodie with just my keys and phone and sprinted all the way to Caleb's house to get a ride with him.

The door opens and my eyes eagerly meet the doctors. She gives me a reassuring smile and walks up to me, dad and Caleb. I get up immediately, my heart threatens to rip out of my chest every second that I'm left without information about my mother's condition.

"Natalie's asleep but her vitals are fine, although, I strongly recommend getting her surgery done as soon as possible, I don't want to put you in a financially unstable condition, but if you don't get it done in the next two months, I don't know what will happen to her."

I nod along to her words, we've gotten close to collecting the money for mum's surgery and I'm confident that we'll get the money in time. I look longingly at the door leading to mum, I feel drawn to it. I just want to see my mum.

"She's allowed visitors, just one at a time for the first hour, we don't want to overwhelm her," The doctor clarifies.

"Go on sweetheart," My father says, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I look to Caleb who nods with a reassuring smile of his own. I give them both a grateful smile and move towards the door.

The smell distinctly of a hospital hits me hard. It smells clean, too clean; it makes my stomach churn. The plain white room makes me queasy. My eyes land on the neat white bed where my mother sleeps.

Her hair sticks to her forehead and her skin is pale like the life is slowly draining out of her. I watch her chest rise and fall with every breath she takes and I'm once again reassured, she is here with me and she'll be okay.

My eyes sting with tears. I pinch my arm; trying to keep my tears at bay. Emotions overwhelm me, I try not to think of what could happen if we don't get the money in time, but situations like these make it hard to avoid thinking of situations like that.

That one day, she could be gone, and I could have changed that. I could never live with myself. Mum has always been here for me, she's loved me and given me good memories from my childhood that I can reflect on.

The tears fall before I can stop them. My arm covers my mouth as I stifle a sob. Salty pearl-shaped tears roll down my cheeks like a dam that has just broken. I breathe through my nose as I struggle to stay quiet.

One day there could be no more Sunday lunches with her, no more mother's day celebrations, no more hugs or bonding moments. She could be gone and it would be like the world without colour to me.

I take slow, deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself. I have to remind myself that dad and Caleb are still waiting outside to see mum. I look in the mirror in the corner of the room, my face drops when I see my reflection.

My eyes are red-rimmed and they scream that I've been crying. Unable to even stand the sight of myself anymore I turn away and move to the lone seat on the side of mum's bed.

I sit in the seat as my eyes scan mum. She looks peaceful. Undisturbed and unaware of what has happened to her. She looks younger. Her skin is flawless and looks unaffected by age.

Her eyes flutter and I watch them open. Her deep green irises are unfocused at first but they slowly dart across the room and finally find my own grey-blue ones. The corners of her mouth lift upwards and a smile forms.

"Bea," She coo's gently. I immediately reach and take her hand in my own. She gives it a small squeeze.

"Mum, how are you feeling? Are you okay?" I inquire.

She nods her head and with her other hand she gently strokes my hair, I close my eyes and savour the feeling, "Don't cry for me sweetheart, I'm going to be fine, don't cry," mum tells me softly.

I open my eyes only just aware of the tears seeping out of my eyes, I give mum a watery smile before nodding. A knock on the door alerts me and I turn to see the door cracked open slightly and dad's face peering through.

My lips kiss mother's forehead and I give her a hug before reluctantly leaving her embrace and exit the room, letting dad go in. I step out and am immediately pulled into Caleb's embrace.

Why did this happen to her?

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Monday, February 26th, The CPD 11:23 am**

* * *

"We have someone causing chaos in the mall, the mall security is requesting that we send someone over there, seeing as you and Four have nothing to do, would you mind checking it out?" Max asks.

I cock my head over and glance at Four who nods. I nod and Max and he texts us the details. Grabbing the keys, we get into the police car and make our way to the mall. Not only ten minutes later we arrive.

I exit the vehicle and run a hand through my hair, the short walk to the mall from where the car is parked isn't long, but thanks to the heavy drizzle of rain, Four and I enter the mall with our clothes and hair damp.

We walk up a flight of stairs and head towards the shop that the person who's causing a fit is in. We arrive and I watch as a guy no older than eighteen with bleached blonde hair throws his hands and yells at the two mall security guards who try to ask him to leave. I can't help but compare him to Eric.

Four rolls his eyes and I smirk at his expression. He moves to go help both security guards and I follow. I halt in my tracks. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a woman drop her bag, she continues without realizing.

"Excuse me?" I yell as I walk over to the woman's dropped bag," You dropped your bag!" I call out to the woman, I'm not sure if it was my imagination or not, but she seemed to be walking faster after I told her, I know for a fact that she should have heard me.

My curiosity gets the best of me and I open the bag and peer inside to look for some form of ID so I can give her bag back. My eyes widen and my heartbeat quickens as I realize what's in the bag.

I inspect a metal box-shaped device with a red button that is covered by a cap. Next to the button is a panel with four smaller square-shaped buttons each of which have some sort of unique symbol on them. To the right of the symbolized buttons, there are three wires, but it's only when I see what's directly below the red button that my eyes squeeze shut in disbelief.

In red numbers, a countdown of seven minutes is decreasing and I know what this is now.

A bomb.

"Everyone evacuate the building, now!" I yell as loud as I can. People look at me with curious expression but no one challenges me thanks to my uniform.

"Tris, what are you doing?" Four questions.

My bottom lip quivers for a split second. I thrust the bag towards him expression mirrors mine when I first saw the bag. Within the next twenty seconds, Four has alerted the mall security who immediately ring the evacuation bell.

The mall is deserted in a matter of minutes and the only people left are Four and I. My phone rings and I jump; alarmed by the sudden noise. I swallow thickly before answering the call and press the phone to my ear.

"Tris, are you alright? Do you have the bomb?" Max. He speaks with authority but also with hesitation and concern. I mumble a yes into the phone and Max tells me that he's connecting this call to a bomb professional. I put the phone on speaker and both Four and I listen in.

"I need you to tell me what you can see and I'll tell you what you need to do, but if there's less than a minute left and the bomb isn't diffused you need to run, you two could die if this bomb is as lethal as I think" The bomb professional, Garry, tells us.

Four and I both agree and we start.

"Alright, there should be four or six buttons that have symbols on them, can you tell me what they are?" Garry mumbles.

I glance at the device," There are four of them, the first one is a backwards letter 'C' with a dot in the middle of it, then there's an outline of a square, an upside-down question mark and the last one looks like the letter 'a' stuck next to the letter 'e'"

Garry's end of the line is quiet for a few seconds. My eyes are glued, I'd even go as far as to say they're mesmerized by the countdown, the numbers change and we only have five minutes till it explodes.

A warm calloused hand gently covers mine and I turn to look at Four, he gives me a small sad smile that I return, I know I should move away from him, he left me, but these could be my last few minutes alive. I can't keep denying myself comfort.

"Alright, Tris, you need to press these buttons with a ten-second gap in between. First, you need to press the upside-down question mark, then the backwards letter 'c' with a dot, then the one with the letter 'a' and 'e' stuck together and finally the outline of the square."

"Alright," I squeak.

Four removes his hand off mine and I miss his warmth. With a shaky hand, I grab the bomb and press the upside-down question mark, a green light lights up on it. I count to ten in my head and then press the next button.

My shoulders sag in relief when I press the last button and it lights up green like the others, "Alright they're all green, what should I do next?"

"The wires, how many of them are there and what colours are they?" Garry says.

"There are three, one blue, one purple and one yellow," Four says, answering this time.

"Purple?" Garry mutters in disbelief, the sound of him tapping his keyboard is all that can be heard.

Time slips away from us and soon enough there are only two minutes left. A lone tear trickles down my cheek and I inhale through my nose, I can't do this here, not now.

My parents could lose me, my life could be over, I choke back a sob. The last time I told mum I loved her was when she called me last night, that could be the last time. If I died I'd never get to live out a normal life, I'd never get married or have children, there'd be no more family Christmas, birthdays, or celebrations, it would all be over.

"Okay, Four, Tris, I'm pretty sure I've got it, you need to cut the blue wire,' Garry breathes out.

I grab my pocket knife that Lynn gifted me and close my eyes as I slice through the blue wire. I can't help the watery grin that makes its way onto my face. I tell Garry that the blue wire is cut and wait for his next instruction.

"The last bit is essential and you only get one shot at this," Garry starts, "When the timer hits twenty-seven seconds you need to press the red button, no second before or after. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," I gasp, my voice cracking from fear.

I watch the timer go passed the one minute mark and Four and I watch as the timer decreases, leading us closer to the time where we'll succeed and diffuse the bomb, or the time we die.

"Now!"

I look away and slam the red button. My eyes immediately dart back to the bomb. I watch the red colour of the timer drain out.

I did it.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, The same day, Christina and Will's apartment, 6:42 pm**

* * *

"I thought I was going to die," I murmur.

Christina wraps her arms around me and I welcome her embrace. After Four and I successfully diffused the bomb, we decided to end the day by filling in some paperwork about the 'bomb case' seeing as we were the only witnesses.

I can't help but replay the memory from when he and I were back in the mall. There was no guarantee that we'd come out alive. I shake my head clear of those thoughts and tune back into the conversation happening.

Christina decided on having our friends over at her and Will's place, so while I tell my version of the bomb case in Chris' room to all the girls, I'm almost certain Four is doing the same with the guys in the living room.

"That's a story to tell your kids," Lynn jokes, easing the tension in the room.

I can't help but laugh at her statement. Shauna chimes in with a story of her own and before you know it the conversation is off the events that occurred today and for that I'm thankful.

Will knocks on the door and informs us the Chinese food that we all ordered has just been delivered and we all move towards the living room. I shovel some noodles onto my plate and take a seat on the sofa next to Four.

"You did well today, Tris," Four says, his deep voice rumbling.

I smile at his words, "So did you."

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter, thank you to the guest divergentforever for suggesting this case and for giving me some resources to research it. **

**A lot of you guys wanted a rematch so there will be one and one guest suggested having it for a charity cause what do you think of that? Also to those of you who didn't want a rematch what can I do to make a rematch more bearable? I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**One of my other guests asked for the cases to last a few days and I will definitely try that out! **

**I want to thank those of you who liked and followed and a big thank you to those of you who reviewed! They honestly make my day so thank you so much!**

**I post every 4 days so my next chapter should be uploaded on the 22nd or the 21st for those of you who live in the US or UK or places with similar time zones. **

**Four and Tris will be getting back together, don't worry, I would never keep them apart forever! **

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you guys think. If you have any suggestions feel free to tell me in the reviews or PM me, Until next time, **

**-Divergent31 **


	36. Bridesmaids

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent **

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Friday, March 9th, The apartment 11:07 pm**

* * *

It's almost as if the days have just passed in the blink of an eye.

It feels like only yesterday it was February and this last week was simply a dream. I make my way from the living room to the bedroom. Four and I have been getting along, I also managed to confront him about all my furniture and managed to get that back without all the awkwardness that follows a question like, 'Can I have all my furniture that we stored in your storage because I'm sleeping on an air mattress.'

Of course I didn't tell him about what my home life is like. I'm sure he can imagine it. We've eased the tension between us and I could call us friends, maybe even good-ish friends, but I refuse to forgive him for what he's done until I'm ready to hear why he did what he did.

I climb into bed after turning off the lights in the living room and bathroom. My room is a spitting image of what it used to be before I met Four.

The same soft pink glow encloses the small room, the light-emitting from either the lamp next to the bed or several of the small electric candle lights that I've placed around the room, which are still far cheaper to use than the main light in the room.

My small double bed that has a few fluffy blankets and an assortment of coloured pillows are placed by the head of the bed, while the bed itself has Its white metal headboard against the wall and is placed around a meter away from the right side of the wall.

A small shelf is planted above my bed, slightly closer to the wall. On it, a few of my small trinkets or perfumes are placed as well as small things that belonged to my mother that I now had in my possession. The only difference this time is that the small shelf now also holds pictures of dad and Caleb.

On the wall, the oval mirror is stuck in place. Opposite the mirror, across the room, a brown mahogany desk sits there, holding most of my books and a few sheets of paper as well as pictures of my family and a few of me, Chris, Will, Al and the gang.

My eyes linger on the picture frame where Four is standing next to me. I divert my eyes to both Shauna and Zeke and a faint smile lingers on my lips.

Ever since they announced their wedding would be on the twelfth of March both of them have been giddy with excitement. Last weekend we all went to get bridesmaids dresses as Chris, Mar, Lynn and her girlfriend Emma were all bridesmaids.

Shauna picked out the most beautiful long royal blue silk dresses that have V necks and a split in the dress for us bridesmaids to wear. Shauna chose a classic white dress however she does have a unique touch of blue on it.

Since it's her last day as an unmarried woman, it was decided that her bridesmaid's party while Zeke has his groomsmen party on the same day. Basically it means a day of fun, however, Christina has decided it's strictly forbidden for Shauna and Zeke to meet until the wedding meaning the guys will stay the night at Uriah's while us girls can stay anywhere but there.

Getting up I turn off the electric candles and finally shut the lamp beside me. I snuggle into the covers and shut my eyes; patiently waiting for sleep to wash over me.

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Saturday, March 10th, Amity Cafe, 7:35 am **

* * *

"This is going to be great," Christina squeals.

I smile as I take a bite of my bagel. We decided to start our bridesmaid's party early in the morning. We'll start off with breakfast, after that we're booked in for a paintball session, then some a spa session and finally a small road trip and a 'picnic dinner'.

It seemed to be a slightly packed day, but Christina joked that Shauna needed to have a full day to distract her from the fact that she actually agreed to get married to one of the crazy Pedrad brothers.

My hair is loosely braided so it doesn't get in the way for when we play paintball. I wear some grey yoga pants and ironically one of Four's hoodies that is on top of my short-sleeved shirt. I managed to convince myself the only reason I'm wearing it is because I didn't want to get paint on any of my hoodies if I got hit.

"So Shauna, are you excited?" Marlene chirps as she takes a bite of her waffle.

All eyes linger on Shauna she smiles as she places an oversized hoodie-clad hand on her face," I'm so excited for today, I mean, you guys haven't even told me what we're doing, but I'm sure it'll be fun."

Lynn, Marlene, Emma, Chris and I share a smug look and nod, confirming Shauna's assumption. Today will be fun. The conversation stays light as we all finish our breakfasts that are delicious. Shauna's mum insisted on paying for the bridesmaid party even though we tried to pitch in.

After breakfast, we make our way to the rented car that has enough seats for the six of us and a nice sized boot. I decide to drive and Shauna sits in the passenger seat next to me. Chris and Emma sit in the middle while Lynn and Marlene go to the back.

Shauna's jaw drops as I pull into the parking lot of the paintball place right by the forest. We get out of the car and Christina goes to the counter and tells the person we have a reservation under the name 'Christina.'

The person tells us that an instructor will be out in a minute and true to her word a woman in her early twenties comes to us. She introduces herself as Amanda and gets us all some protective gear to put over our clothes.

"Alright, according to Christina here you guys are from the CPD, so I'm pretty sure you guys know how to fire a paintball gun, but I'll go over it again," Amanda says.

She places a ball of paint and instructs on how to fire a paintball gun. She gives us each one and lets us practice on the targets for some extra practice. Surprisingly I'm the first one to hit the middle, however, Lynn follows shortly after.

Amanda spits us into teams, Shauna and I are in a team with Lynn and Christina, Marlene and Emma are another team. Amanda takes us into a section of the forest. It's modified slightly so people playing paintball can enjoy themselves more.

There are planks of wood that go between trees and a few structures we can either hide in or hide behind. Amanda shows us our boundaries and then explains each team will half the area to start off in, we'll have seven minutes to find a hiding spot and then the game will begin.

If a player is hit by a paintball twice they're out and you win by shooting the players of the opposite team. Shauna Lynn and I are given a bag of dark blue paintballs each while Marlene, Chris and Emma are given a bag each of red paintballs.

The game begins and without any oral communication, Shauna Lynn and I decided to all start running as far as we can. We make our ways into treetops and Shauna spots a treehouse which we decide will be our base for now.

"Alright, what's our plan?" Lynn questions.

I check my watch, we only have three minutes till the game officially starts and we can start shooting," Well we can either wait for them to try find us or we can try to find them and shoot them before they get us."

"I like the second option, we should find them first," Lynn mumbles. Both Shauna and I nod our head in agreement.

"We should stick together, we'll have more of a chance of winning that way," Shauna explains.

The bell rings signalling the game has officially started and Lynn and I nod. It's decided that I'll be at the front since I'm the smallest and the least likely to be spotted because of my frame.

We manoeuvre, climbing from tree to tree, we decided that it would be smarter to travel by tree compared to travelling by foot, this way Chris, Mar nor Emma will see us at first. Although travelling by tree's isn't the fastest it's the safest option.

We travel silently for five minutes but the trees are no longer at a reaching distance, I glance at Lynn and Shauna and point to the ground. They both nod. I sling my paintball gun on my shoulders and begin the descent down, but just as I begin to I hear a noise.

Both Shauna and Lynn also hear it and they signal for me to stop. I lift myself back up silently and my eyes watch the ground, trying to figure out where the noise came from. Shauna taps my shoulder and points.

My lips twitch upwards as I see Marlene. Her eyes are trained in front of her and she looks ready to shoot at any time, unfortunately for her, she didn't expect us to be up here. Both Lynn and I nod at Shauna and with two presses, Shauna fires two paintballs.

Marlene shoots blindly but she doesn't spot us until it's too late. She groans as she realizes the two blur splats of paint on her chest. She curses under her breath and playfully draws her middle finger before poking her tongue out and walking to sit in the observer's lounge, a place where the security cameras let her see what's happening.

We wait to see if anyone could have followed Marlene, but when no one comes, we come to the conclusion that they all must have split up. We make our way to the ground and quietly creep in the direction Marlene came in.

"Ha."

Red paintballs fly towards Lynn, Shauna and I. I dart to hide behind a tree trunk pulling Shauna who was at an arm's length with me. She gives me a thankful smile and it's only then that I realise she has a single red paintball mark on her torso. One more hit and she's out, I think, thankfully I am yet to be hit.

Laughter fills my ears and Shauna and I poke our heads out and watch the scene in front of us. Both Emma and Lynn have more than two paintballs of the opposite team smeared on them. They both wish us good luck before Lynn and Emma head to the observer's lounge.

Two down, one to go, I think.

Shauna and I move closer to what we think where Christina is. I have a feeling she'll be hiding behind something so I make sure to check my surroundings before quietly whispering something to Shauna.

"If either of us sees her just tap the other's shoulder, we'll split up and go different directions she won't be able to get us both at the same time and we'll win," I tell her. She agrees and we continue our walk.

A beam of light catches my eye and I backtrack the ray to Christina. She hides behind a tree; it's a good spot, I wouldn't have seen her if it weren't for her earring that caught the attention of the light.

I tap Shauna and glance in Christina's direction. We split up and thankfully she hasn't seen us yet. Shauna and I position ourselves to align with Chris and nod. We both shoot and Christina squeals.

"You're kidding me," Chris mumbles as he comes out of her hiding spot with a splat of blue on each side of her waist.

Shauna and I high five as we all make our way to the observer's lounge to meet the others. Lynn congratulates Shauna and I and beams over our team's victory. We wrap things up at the paintballing place and Christina drives us to the spa.

We check-in and our first appointment is a back massage. Our group is split into two rooms and I find myself in a room with Christina and Marlene. The massage begins and I let out a grunt of satisfaction.

My eyes close and for the first time in what seems like weeks, I finally have time to think. My thoughts bubble and I can't help think about the man with piercing blue eyes that refuses to leave my mind.

I can't help but think back to last Friday when we moved my furniture out of his storage. It's silly to think of this, but I remember when his skin touched mine sparks could be felt, although I'm almost positive I imagined it.

It was like a zing of electricity that coursed through my veins. I miss the feeling. Everything about him captures my attention no matter how hard I try not to linger on the thought of him. He may be great, but I can't risk breaking my heart again.

We then go to get manicures, we all get the same royal blue polish and to finish our spa experience we get a facial where some sort of fresh-smelling paste is applied to our faces. It hardens and after getting it peeled off and washing our faces it's time to go.

I smile as a giddy feeling fills my stomach, I'd be lying if I said I haven't been waiting for this part for the whole. I shoot Christina a knowing look as she tells the others that she's going to call Will outside, however everyone but Shauna knows she's ordering the food for our 'road trip'.

We all get into the car and when Christina stops, gets out and all within a minute comes back with six boxes of pizza, Shauna is somewhat surprised, the smile on her face, however, confirms that it's a good type of surprise

We drive until we get to a nice open area, the middle and back car seats fold and Marlene opens the boot. We place an assortment of pillows that we bought around the perimeter of inside the car and grab a handful of blankets.

Emma strings the fairy lights around the car and we all sit down. Lynn passes around the boxes and we each take one and begin eating. My eyes dance around, absorbing the scenery.

I smile as I watch the light blue sky fade into a darker shade.

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter. It was slightly rushed, I've had exams and assessments this week and next week and I've been studying for them so I had to write this in only a few hours, I apologize for the quality.**

**I thought I'd write about the wedding in this chapter, but it was already too long so i decided to do that in the next chapter. I've decided the rematch will happen in not the next chapter but the one after.**

**One of my reviewers suggested Max should hold a charity event for Natalies health and have not only Tris fight, but others fight to raise money. What do you guys think of that? Also to answer that reviewers question, I was bought up in England so I use the term mum instead of mom but I moved to a different country but the term mum is still used here. **

**I don't know exactly how many chapters Four and Tris will end up together in, but they will get back together!**

**There will also be content on Natalie's health sometime soon in the next few chapters!**

**Thank you to those of you who liked and followed and a big thank you to those of you who reviewed, they make my day and motivate me so thank you all so much, you guys are the best!**

**The next chapter will be posted on the 26th or the 25th for those of you who live in the US or UK or places that have similar time zones.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter, I'm open for suggestions if you guys have any. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	37. Shauna Pedrad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Tobias Eaton,****Saturday,****March 10th, Candor bar, 9:23 pm**

* * *

"Where did Zeke go?" Will ponders.

I turn and look at Will, him and I are the only two who haven't had more than two drinks. I glance around the room and watch Zeke, Uriah, Amar and Al all sitting on another table playing some sort of card game; if I had to guess, it'd be poker.

I shake my head as I laugh, "Let's get them before they lose."

Will nods and we both approach the table. Will informs the four that we're all going to go to Uriah and Marlene's place. Zeke pouts but eventually and reluctantly gets up. We walk to the car and I offer to drive.

"You guys should have seen my cards, I would have totally won," Zeke slurs.

"No, I would have," Al exclaims.

The two drunk banter over who would have won, but by the time we get home, they're in hysterics, laughing over some joke Amar told them. We make it back to the apartment without anyone falling over and by anyone, I mean Al, Amar, Uriah and Zeke or as Will calls them, the drunk groom and groomsmen.

"So what do we do now?" Zeke calls from his spot on the living room floor. He snuggles into the fluffy black rug I'm sure Hana bought and relaxes.

"I don't know," Uriah grumbles, "I'm bored," He groans like a little kid.

"So am I," Zeke agree's, "You guys are meant to entertain me, this is my bachelor party, I'm sure the girls are having a great time," He whines.

Will rolls his eyes," Stop sulking, the night is still young, we have stuff planned, how about we start off with some truth or dare." Will says.

Everyone agrees and we're all seated. I sit between Will and Amar while Uriah lays on the rug with his brother and Al sits on the armchair that matches the sofas. Amar gets up to go grab the shot glasses for the penalty shot for not doing your dare or answering your truth but Will stops him and goes to get them instead.

He comes back with six shot glasses that are filled with some sort of clear liquid that I know for a fact isn't alcohol. He places the glasses on the table and sits back next to me. While Uriah and Zeke argue who's going to go first, Will whispers in my ear.

"I just squeezed some lemons, I assumed the sourness of the lemon would trick their drunk minds."

I nod, any more alcohol could give them a hangover. Zeke starts, smug with himself for winning the argument against Uriah, 'I'm the guy getting married tomorrow' Zeke told Uriah, 'I should go first.'

Zeke dares Amar to dress up in Uriah's last year Halloween costume and ask the neighbour for a cup of sugar. Amar agrees and gets into Uriah's Halloween costume which happens to be a giant slice of pizza and exits the apartment with an empty cup.

He reenters the apartment a minute later with red tinting his cheeks and a cup of sugar. He places the cup in the kitchen and then dares Al to call Fernando and prank him into thinking he's in jail. Al reluctantly agrees after Amar promises to help. We grab Amar's phone and enter Fernano's number.

"This is Chicago Jail," Amar starts off, his voice monotone, similar to an automatic answering machine," You're getting a call from inmate Albert Scott, please say yes if you wish to talk to accept his call."

We all smile when we hear Fernando sigh and say 'Yes', "What the hell did Al do," He mumbles under his breath.

"Hello?" Al whispers, purposely making his voice sound small.

"Al, why are you in jail? What happened? Babe, I love you but please tell me how attending a bachelors party ended up with you getting into jail. Is Zeke with you? Has someone told Shauna her soon to be husband is spending the night in jail?"Fernando blurts out.

"I.." Al splutters as he struggles to keep his laughter quiet, "I'm sorry this is a prank," He confesses. We all laugh as Fernando sighs in relief.

Al soon hangs up, "Will, truth or dare?"

Will choses truth and Al makes him confess his most embarrassing moment that has happened recently. Will contemplates drinking the squeezed lemon in his shot glass, but decides against it and tells us about the time he called Christina by his sister, Cara's, name and ended up sleeping on the sofa.

The next he made it up to her by getting anything she wanted tattooed on him and now has a tattoo of a dinosaur on the heel of his foot. He even takes off his shoe and shows us and sure enough, there's a small, animated looking dinosaur tattooed on his heel.

"Zeke truth or dare?" Will asks as he laces up shoes. Zeke chooses dare and Will pinders on what to dare him, "I dare you to call one of the girls and ask them if you can practice your vows with them to make sure you don't muck up tomorrow, but make up a completely different speech and make sure it's bad, then ask them what they think."

Zeke nods and grabs his phone, "Lynn's too scary, Emma will just tell Lynn, Christina will just tell me it's horrible and tell Shauna, Marlene will probably hang up, so I chose Tris," He declares as he calls Tris and places his phone on speaker. After a few rings, she picks up.

"Hey Zeke," Tris' sweet voice greets him.

"Hey Trissy, how are you guys?" Zeke asks, starting casually.

"We're great," She chirps," We just got home, Chris is getting the film set up, Shauna and Lynn are preparing the popcorn, Emma ran to the store to get ice cream and Mar is grabbing all the blankets and pillows."

"That sounds so much cooler than what we're doing," Zeke grumbles, however, he turns to us and winks, indicating that he's joking, I can't help but roll my eyes at his playful attitude," Hey, do you think you could do me a favour?"

"Yeah, sure, how can I help?" Tris inquires.

"I want to practice my wedding vows so I don't mess up tomorrow and none of the guys will let me practice on them, so can I do them on you?" Zeke says.

The phone is quiet before Tris speaks, "Alright."

Zeke grins, "Okay," He dramatically clears his throat, "Shauna, you are as beautiful as a piece of dauntless cake, you're food isn't that bad, as your husband I promise to always take out the trash once a month and uhh," He pauses, "That's it, what did you think?"

"It was very," Tris pauses, "Thoughtful?" She states although it's more like a question, "Hey Zeke, can I talk to Will or Four?" She questions. Zeke passes the phone to me and I take it.

"Hey Tris," I address.

"Four, you've got to make sure Zeke has another speech prepared otherwise I'm ready to bet Shauna won't say I do, I've got to go, bye." She laughs.

Zeke beams at his dare and then texts Tris that it was a dare, "Four, truth or dare?" Zeke asks as he shoves his phone into his pocket.

"Truth," I reply. The silence in the room is almost defining as I wait for his question, although, I already know what it'll be.

"Why did you throw her out?"

My shoulders sag, I knew this was coming, organizing my thoughts I slowly cast my gaze to the floor, "It all started when I saw Marcus."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Sunday, March 11th, Divergent hall, 11:53 am **

* * *

"Alright, he's waiting for you." Lynn chirps.

I adjust the thin spaghetti strap on my royal blue dress. I watch as Shauna fiddles with her hair for what seems like the fifth time in the past ten minutes. It's no secret that she's a nervous wreck.

"You're going to be fine, Shauna, relax." I soothe, gently rubbing her back, she gives me an appreciative smile and I return the gesture.

"Zeke's shaking like a leaf," Lynn declares as she enters the room, the three of us share a laugh as Lynn and I leave the room as Shauna and her father who just entered can talk privately.

Soon enough the wedding begins, I fumble with my bouquet of blue and white flowers as I follow Lynn, Emma, Chris and Mar down the hall. The five of us make an entrance as the bridesmaids and we stand by the front.

I eye Uriah, Will, Al, Amar and Four who are all the groomsmen, they wear the classic black suit with a navy blue tie that matches the bridesmaid's dresses. Zeke stands and watches the door that Shauna will come through soon.

The music begins playing and all eyes are glued to the door. Shauna's dad is first in sight and then we see Shauna. Her light brown hair is done in a fancy bun while a few loose strands frame her face.

She wears a long strapless white dress with hints of blue. She looks absolutely stunning. She walks down the aisle and gives us all a small smile before her father lets go of her hand and she steps up and stands by Zeke.

The exchange of vows is incredibly sweet, and thankfully Zeke was telling the truth about his horrible made-up speech being a joke. Zeke slips a white gold band with a moderate diamond and two smaller sapphires next to the diamond onto Shauna's slender finger.

She does the same with Zeke's finger, however, his ring is a plain white gold band with a strip of emerald that coats the edges of the ring. They're pronounced husband and wife and share a sweet kiss.

"That was so cute," Christina gushes after the formal part of the wedding is over and we're all seated at a table; enjoying the lunch that was provided.

"Yeah, it was," Marlene chirps, "Hey, Zeke," She calls out, "When are you going to teach your brother to propose to his girlfriend, I'm tired of watching everyone getting proposed to," She jokes.

We all laugh and engage in small, light conversations as we eat lunch. After lunch, we all head to the ballroom where the newlywed couple is first to dance. I find my way to a chair while watching Chris and Will as well as Uriah and Marlene, Lynn and Emma, Amar and George and Shauna and Zeke dance.

"Would you join me for a dance?" Four deep voice rumbles.

My eyes meet his ocean blue eyes that threaten to consume me, I divert my eyes and give a little laugh, "I can't really dance," I admit.

"Do you think any of them do?" Four chuckles, I look at Zeke who is staring at his feet as he dances, almost like he's making sure he doesn't mess up, "I taught him last night," Four mumbles, "Like the idiot he is, he forgot he'd be dancing and begged me to teach him at two am."

"So you know how to dance?" I question, raising a brow.

His cheeks tint pink, "I mean, I do, but," He rambles, somewhat embarrassed. I cut him off with a fit of giggles.

"Yes, Four, I'll dance with you, but you need to teach me," I tell him.

He takes my hand and we make our way onto the dance floor, he places a hand on my wait and guides my hand to sit on top of his shoulder, he then takes my other hand into his hand. We gently sway to the sound of the music.

His scent of something distinctly him invades my senses, I sigh gently. It's times like this I wish I could forgive him, there's nothing more than I want to then bring his lips mine, but I can't. I owe it to myself. I can't forgive him until I know I'm actually ready.

I gently slip my hand away from his for a second and gently run it over my hair that's in waves cascading down my back before grabbing his soft calloused hand again. Our hands part again, but this time, it's his hand that let go of mine.

He brushes a strand of my hair out of my face gently, "You look good, Tris."

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Wednesday, March 12th, The office, 11:32 am **

* * *

"Prior, my office now," Max says.

Four looks over at me but I refuse to acknowledge him. Getting up from my desk I gently rub my eyes and make my way to Max's office. A small yawn escapes my mouth. Molly kept me late last night, things have been pretty rough at work.

I let my body slump in the chair opposite Max's desk. He looks at me with concerned eyes, he rummages through his desk. He slides a packet of crisps towards me and I eye the packet.

My fingers fumble as I pick it up and much on a crisp. My stomach rumbles. After at least a full day of not eating, I'm starving. I've been trying to save every single penny lately, mum's not getting any better.

"My god, have you eaten?" Max questions.

"Are you going to fire me?" I shoot back, "I know you didn't just bring me to your office to feed me."

Max shakes his head and even offers a bewildered look when I asked if I were going to be fired, "You're one of our best, Tris, don't ask stupid questions like that, we wouldn't be able to figure out half our cases without you," Max praises.

My shoulders sag with relief, as much as I didn't want to think about it, I've been pretty lousy this week. I slept for at least two hours yesterday at work and had to finish my paperwork after work this morning around one am.

"How's Natalie?" Max inquires.

My brow quirks upwards, "You know my mum?"

He lets out a gentle laugh, "Your mother probably knows everyone at CPD, did you know she was going to be a detective like you?"

I frown," No I didn't, what happened?"

"It's not exactly my story to tell, but she found out one of our friends had been abused as a child, she hated that, she changed to become a social worker despite already having a year's worth of experience in criminal law, she and I were friends in university,we still keep in touch" Max explains, "You still haven't answered my question, how is she?"

"Not good," I admit.

"And let me guess, you've been working yourself day and night and give every penny to her?" Max questions.

I say nothing, but my silence is an answer. I suck air into my lungs and exhale, "Look if you're going to tell me off, save it, my mother's life is at stake," I grumble.

Max leans back in his chair, he doesn't say anything, instead, he smiles, "Did your mother tell you about Amity cafe?"

I'm slightly taken back by his question. What about Amity cafe? "No," I answer.

"My aunt was sick, she was diagnosed with cancer, but not the same type as your mother. I was really close to my aunt and when I told Natalie that she had cancer, she said we should do something to help," Max starts.

"We both worked shifts at Amity cafe and Natalie gave seventy-five percent of her earnings to me so it could go towards my aunt, we were just students with no real income, but Natalie never hesitated to give all she could, thanks to her contributions, my aunt is still here."

I let this information sink in before speaking," Alright, what's your point? I knew my mum was an angel and from what I know now, you knew she was an angel too, what are you up to Max," I ask curiously,

"I was thinking," He mumbles, "Your fight with Four was particularly interesting and so were all of the other fights, a lot of people wanted to watch all the initiates fight and watch their techniques, a lot of important people."

"I was thinking, I never repaid Natalie for her kindness, what do you think of having a charity event? We try to raise a certain amount of money and people watch and observe techniques, there can be an entry fee and all donations go towards Natalie."

I swallow thickly, "This could really work."

Max nods, "All we need to do is have people volunteer, and knowing this year's initiates and their partners, a lot of people will say yes."

"Let's do this."

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter! I'm so sorry for having to delay this chapter. I've had so much work to do, but i've finished my sociology report and only have a chemistry test, a physics test and a math test to go!**

**Next scene will be the fights and Tris will be fighting multiple people to try raise as much money she can for her mum, so please tell me in the reviews who you want her to fight besides Four.**

**What did you guys think of the Four POV? Should I do it again sometime? **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last 'chapter' you guys really helped me and thanks to the guest who told me I was only 7k (now 5k) away from writing the same amount of words in Divergent, that is pretty cool.**

**Thank you to those of you who liked and followed and a big thanks to those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate you guys, you make my day and motivate me to write more!**

**Unfortunately, i will need an extra day to write the next chapter, so the next chapter will be published on the 3rd or the 2nd for those of you who live in the US or places like that.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind, stay home and save lives and stay positive. Please review and tell me what you guys think and what you want more in the upcoming chapters. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	38. Authors Note

Hey guys,

I know a few of you haven't been able to access my last chapter. When clicking on the emailed link, look for the one for chapter 37 instead of 38. I've also PMed you incase things don't work. Sorry for the error, stay safe and take care,

-Divergent31


	39. Fights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent **

* * *

**Beatrice Prior, Friday, March 14th, CPD Training room, 9:12 am **

* * *

"First fight, Uriah Pedrad and Peter Hayes."

Uriah gives us a lopsided grin before moving onto the mats, Peter follows after Uriah and they take their places on either side. I lean against the wall, the sounds of people talking wash over me and I welcome the distraction.

After I agreed to Max's idea of having fights to raise money for mum's operation, I told everyone and of course, they all were extremely supportive and volunteered. What shocked me was when Eric, Peter, Lauren and Rita also volunteered.

It was decided that all volunteers could fight as many rounds as long as they were physically alright. Max made it clear that if I got hurt, he would personally assess whether I could fight another round.

More people make their way into the training and greet Max, he thanks them for coming and directs them to the observers' seats that are placed right in front of the mats so that the fight can be observed.

"You know the new rules, you fight until one of you is on the ground for ten seconds or until one of you concedes. Fight well," Max says, his voice drenched in authority.

Uriah gives Max a thumbs up while Peter nods stiffly. The match starts and a sudden hush encases the room. Peter, like expected, makes the first move, he steps and throws a punch. Uriah sees him coming and ducks down, making Peter miss his target and as a result of that, Peter loses his balance for a moment.

Uriah smiles to himself as he sweeps Peter's legs from underneath him and Peter lands on the floor with a thud. He curses under his breath before getting back up. Without hesitation, Peter slams his elbow into Uriah's side.

My eyebrows shot up. Uriah clearly takes the impact of the strike and I'm almost sure he has a bruised rib. The two exchange a combination of kicks, punches and jabs, but at the end, Uriah stands and Peter is on the floor, panting heavily trying to recover from their fight.

Uriah is proclaimed the winner and Marlene gets up and passes him her bottle of water that he chugs in a matter of seconds.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," Uriah mumbles, a smug smile threatening to take over his face.

"Haven't we all?" Shauna mumbles, receiving many 'yeah's' in regard to her question.

The pairs for the next two fights are announced and in the next ten minutes, Tori is going to fight Will. After their fight, Marlene will fight Rita. Christina gently clasps my shoulder and gives me a small friendly smile.

"Are you alright?" She inquires, "You seem tense?" Pure concern is written all over her face. My lips twist into a small smile, the biggest one I could muster at the time.

"Yeah, just nervous," I reply before turning away from her, if I knew one thing after four years of friendship with Christina, it would be that she could detect a lie from just the look on my face, "I'm going to go take a walk, text me if anything happens," I call out, exiting the room before she can reply.

Despite it almost being spring, the weather is still relatively cold. I untie my jacket that hung from my waist and shrug it on. The cool fabric covers my goosebump covered skin. I set a slow running pace and decide on a short run.

My ponytail bobs up and down with every step I take. I feel tension fade away as I increase my pace. The ice-cold air kisses my face as the cool wind encourages me to go further and faster.

With everything going on I never realised how bad Molly treated me at work. She's threatened to take away my job multiple times for not working overtime, she doesn't even pay me for overtime. If I had another job lined up to go to, I would have left ages ago.

I reluctantly make my way back to the CPD training room, just in time to see the ending of Will and Tori's fight. Both of them are good fighters, most likely evenly matched, however, Tori stumbles slightly when she goes to kick Will again and he uses that to his advantage and pins her to the floor.

Ten seconds later Will has won. He extends his hand out for Tori to grab so he can pull her up and she takes it. Al claps Will on the shoulder as the Pedrad brothers swarm towards him with congratulations of their own.

"Marlene and Rita are next in the ring," Max declares, he grabs to random slips of paper so that he can determine who the next two fighters, his lips pucker and he looks like he's eaten something sour, "After them, we have Tris Prior and Christina Rodgers."

I feel Christina's eyes on me and mine slowly meet her's. The thought of hurting my best friend makes me sick. She rolls her eyes and she wears an easy smile," Tris don't worry, I'll make sure I go easy on you." She teases.

I can't help but break out into a smile of my own, "Yeah, we'll see who's going easy on who," I shoot back. We share a giggle of laughter, although the thought of hurting Chris claws at me, I feel somewhat less tense knowing she doesn't hate me for making her volunteer; putting her in a situation where we have to fight.

Marlene and Rita's fight feels as if it ends almost instantly, in a matter of no more than six minutes, Rita has conceded. Max gives me and Chris some time to make our way onto the mat, but when neither of us comes, he calls us up.

The fight begins and neither of us makes a move, I hold my hands up to protect my head as I move towards her only slightly. We circle each other and Christina finally starts. She punches, aiming for my stomach, however, I block her arm and push it out the way.

My leg rises upwards and slams into her leg, she manages to block but is forced to take the impact of the kick. Her hand comes out of nowhere and I feel a sting on my cheek. I'm almost sure there will be a bruise.

She grunts when my leg pushes her back. She swings her arm at my face and I barely manage to dodge it. My leg sweeps her legs and she loses her balance, making her drop to the ground.

I place myself above her. My hands go to take hers in an attempt to hold her down. I let out a guttural groan when her leg thrusts into my stomach. She's back on her feet and I put aside the throbbing pain in my stomach and am also standing in a matter of seconds.

Both of us refuse to give up and I know Christina would be extremely pissed off if I were to concede, it's not like I'm injured, maybe a few bruises, but nothing I can't handle.

Chris' elbow goes to hit my face, I move aside and before I can stop myself, my fist thrusts into her temple. Her eyes widen before her arm falls limply to her side and her body sags towards mine.

A gasp escapes my mouth as I gently lower her unconscious body onto the floor. I did this, I think to myself, I just beat my best friend until she faded into unconsciousness. I'm vaguely aware of people coming over, I'm almost one hundred percent sure it's Will, Four Uriah and Zeke, but my eyes are unfocused and blurry with tears.

I feel bile rise up in my throat and my legs quickly lead me to the bathroom. I'm only just there when I throw up the small amount of food I consumed for breakfast. My throat burns and the tears that have brimmed in my eyes finally spill.

* * *

**Tobias Eaton, Same day, Same place, 11:32 am. Christina and Tris' match**

* * *

"My money's on Tris," Zeke whispers from beside me.

I hum in agreement, I observe Tris and Christina's fight. Christina may be a good fighter, but Tris is better. She was definitely close to having Christina down, she just spent a little too long trying to hold Christina's arms down.

Tris' swift movements are what make her such a good fighter, she may be small but underestimating her is dangerous, she could take down someone stronger than me in a matter of seconds.

Zeke gasps from beside me and I focus back on the fight. Christina's body crumples into Tris'. I'm not sure when I moved, but I'm on the mat crouching down by Christina's unconscious body almost immediately.

She seems to be fine and Will assures us that she'll most likely wake up in a few minutes at the most. I glance at Tris, she seems lost in her own world and all of a sudden she leaps up and rushes off, her hand covering her mouth.

"What just happened?" Uriah questions as he looks at the door Tris just ran through.

"I don't know, let me check," I mumble, getting up before anyone can protest. My first guess is the office but when she isn't there I walk around the hallway, looking for any sign of where she could be.

It's not until I hear a small, choked up sob that I realise she's in the women's bathroom. I gently push open the door and glance at all the cubicles, my heart stops as I soak in the sight of her.

Her back leans against the wall while her head is tucked into her knees and her soft blonde hair is fisted in her hands as her whole body shakes with every shaky, quiet sob she releases.

I feel my heart sink as I slowly approach her, "Tris," I say gently trying not to alarm her. Clearly it doesn't work. She jumps up at the sound of my voice, her head lifts from its place against her knees and I get a glimpse of her face.

Her eyes are red-rimmed, I think this is the first time I've seen her cry and I never want to see tears come out of her eyes again. Pain and sadness swim in her stormy grey-blue eyes. She spares me a small look before tucking her head back into her knees.

"I'm fine," She sniffles, her voice strained, "Go."

I stand still, before letting a small sigh out, I make my way to her and sit on the ground beside her. She's quiet, to anyone it could almost seem like there's nothing wrong with her and she's just a bit upset, but I can tell the way her body moves with every erratic breath she takes, that she's anything but okay.

"Hey, c' mere," I mumble.

* * *

**Tris Prior, Same day, Same place, 11:45 am. Same time as Four POV**

* * *

"Hey, c' mere," He mumbles.

My body tenses. The last thing I want to do is face him, but I can't just wallow in my own tears. My head slowly rises from against my knees as my eyes cautiously meet Four's deep blue irises.

I bite my lip to muffle a dry sob. Without another second of hesitation, I bury my head into his chest as loud, messy and ugly sobs released themselves from inside me. His arms gently move to hold me.

Right now, this is exactly what I need.

When my sobs die into small whimpers, I finally pry myself off him. His shirt is soaked and I feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. His hand gently rubs circles on my back and I take a deep breath.

"I was just like him." Four looks confused with my confession. My eyes meet the floor as I explain, "I was just like David," I clarify, whispering his name as if saying his name will bring him here.

"Tris," He frowns, "Don't say things like that, you're not him."

My mood switches almost instantly, I feel anger bubble up, "You don't know that," I yell, my voice rising significantly, "I just beat my best friend up, she was unconscious Four," I stress," We could have finished the fight without either of us getting knocked out."

"Tris are you hearing yourself, hey! Come back here! You can't just leave" Four shouts.

I laugh a humourless laugh and I can't help the sharp comment that comes out of my mouth, "Oh so I can't leave but you can kick me out like you did that day."

I refuse to listen to him any more. I storm out of the room, wiping the last of the tears from my face. I know I'm being irrational and stubborn, but I can't just excuse my behaviour. My eyes droop from exhaustion as I make my way back to the training room.

Max is first to approach me, he frowns when he sees my eyes, "Tris, Christina is fine, she just went to get some lunch but she really wants to see you," He hesitates for a second," While you were gone we had two other fights, Tris, you know the fights are randomly chosen right?" He asks.

I nod as he continues," You were picked to fight Four before you say anything, I want you to know that you don't have to fight him, I know you guys-"

I cut Max off before he can finish his sentence, "I'll do it, I don't care, Max, just tell me when I start."

Max doesn't say anything but he does nod. I busy myself with working on the punching bags. I know I shouldn't be angry with Four, he never said anything wrong, it just seems like mood swings are determining how I act.

I see Christina out of the corner, I take a deep breath and turn to go to her, but the second I turn around, she's right over here and engulfs me in a hug. I can't help but wrap my arms around her. We stay like this for a minute.

"Chris, I-"

"No Tris," Christian snaps, cutting me off, "don't you dare apologize, you won and I'm not upset and neither should you." She gives me a smile as Max announces mine and Four's fight.

I give Chris one quick hug before walking over to the mats. Four stand there. His grey shirt hugs his body while his sweatpants hang on him. His dark hair is messed up most likely because of him running his hands through it; something he does when he's annoyed or stressed.

The fight starts and I am first to strike. My leg goes to kick the inside of his leg but he sees me coming and moves his leg away. He rushes forward, fast, his fist hitting me square in the jaw.

I stumble back, holding my face. All the pain runs together in my mind. I put up my hands to block the next punch. My head throbs and I see his leg move. I try to twist away from the kick, but his foot hits me hard in the ribs. I feel a sensation like an electric shock through the left side of my body.

I let out a small whimper of pain, my head throbs. I grit my teeth as I throw a punch to Four's face and I somehow manage to hit his cheek which. My leg goes to sweep four from under his feet, but this only makes him stumble slightly.

I'm not sure when, but my body has hit the mat. Four straddles me and my hands are pinned under his, I can't help but think of how this is similar to our last fight. My knee comes up and I hit him between the legs.

Like last time his grip loosens, but when I get up this time black spots cloud my vision, I feel my head spin and I'm not sure how, but im on the floor again, but this time, Four isn't pinning me down.

I blink trying to get rid of all the black spots, but my eyes close and I feel my weightless as I slip into darkness.

**A/N I'm so sorry about uploading this chapter late. This week has probably been the most stressful week of my life so far and to make things worse I have a horrible cramp. **

**School ended today and I have two weeks of winter break now so that's pretty good. I have my karate grading tomorrow but after that, I have nothing planned for the holidays besides studying and hanging out with my friends.**

**I want to thank everyone who liked and followed and a big thank you to those of you who reviewed. Your reviews honestly mean so much to me and I really appreciate them.**

**I know you guys suggested more characters that Tris should fight but I couldn't find a way to add them into this chapter so I hope this was okay. **

**My next chapter will be uploaded on the 8th or the 7th. I'm hoping to prewrite some chapters and also start writing one of my new fanfictions, one and a half lies. **

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter, did you guys like the Four POV? Should I do more? Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	40. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent **

* * *

**Tris Prior, Friday, March 14th, The CPD infirmary, 6:28 pm**

* * *

My head pounds.

I can hear the faint sound of people talking. My eyes are clamped shut and I don't bother trying to open them. My body feels stiff and I feel my brow furrow as I struggle to place all my memories in order.

I remember starting off the fight with Four and judging by my throbbing head and aching body, I lost. I blink a few times as I gently pry my eyes open. The bright light makes me groan as it penetrates my eyes.

"Hey, Tris."

I divert my eyes and they land on Christina, she has a gentle smile on her face, although worry and relief swim in her eyes. Next to her, Will stands and passes me a bottle of water that I gladly take.

"How long have I been here?" I frown.

"A few hours," Christina says warily.

"But technically you were only unconscious for one of those few hours, you were sleeping for the others," Will adds as if it's good news.

"What happened to me?" I question. I don't mean to interrogate Christina or Will, but my memory of the fight is fuzzy.

"Well," Christina pauses," You guys were both pretty good, but Four got some good hits on you, don't get me wrong, you hit him pretty hard too, but he was able to pin you to the floor, but being the stubborn girl you are you got him off you."

Her expression gets slightly darker as she continues, "You kicked him between the legs and slipped out, you stood up, but fell to the ground without him even touching you, it was horrible," She whispers, "Your eyes rolled back and you just collapsed."

Will places a hand on Christina's back as he presses a small kiss onto her cheek, "Just a warning, Four will be back any minute now. He refused to leave and carried you all the way here. Zeke was able to convince him to get something to eat a few minutes ago and somehow, he reluctantly agreed."

I nod, but even that hurts. I bite my lip to stop a cry. The door gently opens and my eyes dart to Four's deep orbs. The deep blue pools in orbs light up as he makes his way to the side of my bed.

"Tris, I'm so sor-"

I cut him off before he can finish his sentence, "Four, don't apologize, we all know it wasn't your fault, I was feeling weird and that's not your fault, " I protest.

He sighs gently, his hand makes its way to my cheek as he gently caresses, I know I should move away, but I don't instead, I press my face closer, relishing the warmth radiating from his hand.

"Are you hungry? I got some food for dinner, I can drop you at your apartment" Four mumbles in a questioning tone.

My heart stops for a second as I move up into a sitting position and hiss at the pain the action causes. My hands frantically search for my phone. My eyes are wide and panic-stricken and my expression is clearly enough to alarm Four.

"Tris, stop you're going to hurt yourself, what's wrong?" he asks me while holding both my hands in his.

"What's the time? Where's my phone," I demand, my voice loud but unsteady. Christina passes my phone to me and with a desperate touch, my phone shows me the time. I feel the colour drain from my face.

6:53 pm.

My shift at the diner was meant to start at five-thirty. I fumble as I shove my shoes on, ignoring the yelling from all three of my friends in the room. I feel the air getting sucked out of me when I take a step towards the door.

"Tris, what the hell is going on?" Four shouts, his voice laced with worry.

I shake my head, "You need to drive me to work, I'm late, "I plead with him.

His face shows clear signs of confusion and he looks like he wants to argue with whatever I'm saying but he doesn't. He takes my hand and begins walking to the car park. We enter his car and say nothing besides me giving him the directions.

He parks outside the diner. I walk painfully slowly to hide the limp in my leg. The smell of alcohol invades my senses as I step into the diner. Molly stands by the counter with a scowl on her face, however, her eyes are full of amusement. The combination makes me sick.

"Tris, do you not know how to read the clock or did you just want to get fired?" Molly snarls.

I swallow thickly, "I'm sorry," The words taste bitter in my mouth, "There were fights today and I just regained consciousness twenty minutes ago," I explain. I hold in a sigh when I see Molly's unfazed face.

"Hey Molly, what time tomorrow?" A familiar voice calls out.

My skin crawls when I see no other than the cold idiot; Peter Hayes. He glances at me and his lips curve upwards into a smile. I fight the urge to gag and spare him a single glance before looking away.

"You know her?" Molly questions, asking Peter. He nods and she smirks slightly as her face lights up with some sort of realisation, "She's that girl, that night?"

With another curt nod, Peter confirm I'm 'that girl from that night'. I can't help but wonder what she's talking about, but at this point, all I care about is keeping my job. I tune back into Molly and Peter's conversation, but they're talking in hushed whispers.

"I'll let you do the honours," Molly grins.

Peter turns to look at me, his face showing fake sympathy, "Tris, it seems like you just lost this job," He sneers, "You're fired."

* * *

**Tris Prior, Saturday, March 15th, Uriah and Marlene's apartment 7:46 pm**

* * *

"So what now?" Zeke mumbles as he slouches off the sofa.

After Peter fired me yesterday I made it outside before the tears started pouring down. Thankfully Four's car was gone and I was able to clear my head while walking home. With the money we made from the fighting fundraiser, I have a few days before I need to get yet another job to afford the rent, until then I'm going to have to cut down on the money I give mum from my normal job.

Christina called me later that night to check up on me and I completely broke down over the phone. I spent this morning at her place telling her how I was fired and she decided what I needed was a distraction and of course a distraction meant a night in with the gang.

Everyone but Four who got sent to a last-minute conference in New York sits in Uriah and Marlene's living room.

"What about dare?" Uriah suggests.

"Don't you mean truth or dare?" Will corrects.

Uriah shakes his head with a grin plastered on his face, "No I mean dare which is basically truth or dare but there's no truth."

"I'm in," I mumble. Everyone agrees and we begin after Uriah and Zeke's traditional argument of who starts first. They settle with truth and dare and Uriah ends up pouting when his brother beats him.

"Alright," Zeke mumbles as he eyes every single one of us, he abruptly turns back and looks at Marlene, "Marlene I dare you to convince Tris to have a cooking competition with you. You guys will have five minutes and whoever makes the best waffle, that I will personally try, wins."

"Hey, isn't that just a way for you to get two waffles?" Uriah questions with accusation.

"A dares a dare," Zeke shrugs.

Marlene and I agree and head to the kitchen while the others wait in the living room. A smile makes its way onto my face as I glance at Marlene, she gives me a questioning look and I can't help but giggle.

"I have an idea," I say, quiet enough for only her to hear, "Let's both make the most disgusting waffles possible."

Her lips tug into a smile and she nods. Since there are two waffle makers, we need to both make the batter from scratch. I grab a bowl and add flour, eggs, baking powder and the other ingredients that are needed for a regular waffle.

After mixing the ingredients I add half a mashed up avocado, chocolate chips, a drizzle of tomato ketchup and a handful of spinach. After mixing the batter I pour it into the waffle maker.

The waffle is an unattractive shade of green. I can't help but chuckle, this waffle looks like it could be on the front cover of some sort of health magazine. Marlene's waffle comes out a shade of orange.

I top the waffle with whipped cream and a single cherry and Marlene does the same. We both walk back to the living room and Zeke's eyes light up when he sees the whipped cream and cherry but falls when he takes in the look of the waffles.

Uriah barks with laughter as I place my plate down in front of him. I give him a sugar-sweet smile and he takes the fork and breaks off a piece and reluctantly takes a bite. His face screws up.

He signals for Marlene to pass her waffle and she does so. He takes a bite and I swear his face turns the same colour as my waffle. We all chuckle as he goes to spit mine and Marlene's waffles out.

When he comes back in a few minutes later with a glass of juice, Marlene dares the next person. She chooses Lynn who is dared to walk to the pizza place and get us some food in an outfit of Marlene's choice.

We all take a slice of pizza as we pause the game. Shauna decides on putting on a film while Uriah remembers that he needs to feed Spike and goes to grab the hedgehog.

I can't help chuckle, this is exactly what I needed.

* * *

**Tris Prior, Sunday, March 16th, Natalie and Andrew's house, 5:21 pm**

* * *

"Caleb get back over here."

The halfway fills with laughter as I run down the stairs. I chase my twin who runs down the stairs like his life depends on it. He wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if he didn't steal my last crisp, I think to myself.

"Mum, tell Tris to stop," Caleb whines as he hides behind her when we reach the question.

Mum has an amused look on her face as she turns to dad who mirrors her expression, "Andrew," she mumbles, "Are you sure these two aren't five years old."

Dad chuckles as Caleb states that I am the five-year-old but then frowns when mum reminds him that we're twins. Caleb and I are sent out of the kitchen so mum and dad can prepare dinner in peace.

"Hey, Bea?" Dad calls out. I hum in response, "Could either you or Caleb go to the shop and get some more pain killers, we're out and your mother thinks she might be getting a headache soon."

I nod and grab Caleb's car keys. I adjust the seat and drive the short distance to the shops. Rain starts drizzling and I can't help but find the cold droplets of water refreshing as they touch my skin.

I move to the medicine section and analyze all the different brands. I grin when I find the brand mum usually has and grab it off the shelf. I move towards the checkout only to see something I never thought I'd see, more like someone.

"Four?" I question.

He freezes. He wears grey sweatpants with a black hoodie with his hood up, covering his face. I frown when I get another glimpse of his face. His hair clings to his forehead most likely because of the rain, but it's the red eyes that catch me off guard.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask softly as I move his head to face me.

"Nothing," He mumbles. His voice is a dead giveaway. It sounds strained and it's obvious he's been crying.

"Tobias," I whisper so gently, I think he misses it, "Talk to me, I'm here for you," I mumble, threading my fingers through his; a friendly gesture that manages to calm him down.

"Tris, it's a long story and it has something to do with that day."

He doesn't need to clarify what day 'that day' was. We both know it was the time he kicked me out. I nod in understanding. We both know I'm not ready for that story, not today, but soon.

"Come to dinner," I suggest, "Mum made macaroni and cheese, it's the best, I'm not taking no for an answer."

His eyes light up when I mention mum, but at the same time they get foggy with tears. I wipe his eyes gently as he nods. The dive back is silent but comfortable. We get back in a matter of minutes and I knock on the door.

Mum answers it and she has a bright smile when she sees Four. She embraces him gently as dad takes the pain killers from me and informs me that it was a false alarm and mum's feeling fine.

I enter the dining room where dinner is already set up. Mum goes to grab a plate for Four. I take a seat next to Caleb who seems to be shooting daggers at Four. I scowl at him and he seems to get the message.

"Four, it's lovely to see you, how are things going? Has Tris finally driven you crazy with her habit of leaving things out?" Mum questions.

Four chokes on his food slightly as my cheeks heat up. I never told mum about the break-up and the last time she heard about him it was when we were living together. I give Four a small look and hope he catches on.

"Not yet," He jokes. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I smile brightly at him. Dad and mum share a laugh while Caleb just frowns.

This is going to be a long night.

**A/N Sorry this isn't the best chapter and it's slightly shorter than the others. This was sort of a fill-in chapter before the next one which is sort of a mini-plot twist. **

**We have around 10 - 14chapters until this fanfic is over, but I'm about to start writing the first chapter for my next fanfiction and I hope that it'll come out when this one ends.**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed and a special thank you to the guest who reviewed my earlier chapters. I appreciate you.**

**You guys liked the Four POV so I think I may have a few more of them in future chapters. The next chapter will briefly talk about Natalie and the one after will be mostly about her.**

**Thank you to those of you who liked and followed and a bog thank you to those of you who reviewed. You guys really make my day and motivate me to write more so thank you.**

**Also to the guest who asked if I had a divergent Instagram, I do. It's " the . dauntless . prior " no spaces :)**

**The next chapter will be up on the 11th or the 10th for those of you who live in the UK or US or places like that.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you guys think. I haven't written the next chapter, so I'm open to suggestions! Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	41. Virus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent **

* * *

**Tris Prior, Wednesday, March 19th, The office, 10:43 am**

* * *

I first heard of the virus on Monday morning.

I can't say I expected it to spread so rapidly. By Tuesday morning there were over a thousand cases throughout the country and just last night it was announced that anyone who had been travelling anytime in the last fourteen days was required to stay in quarantine for ten days.

Of course, that meant Four was gone for ten days. While I was doing work, he was doing whatever he wants to do. He's already been tested and his results have come back negative, but Max doesn't want to make us seem biased so Four stays home for ten days.

"Have you heard?" Christina questions as she enters my office, a small smile painting her face.

"Heard what?"

"The government is having the city go into lockdown next week," She replies, taking a seat on Four's chair, "Only emergency services are allowed to actually work in offices or wherever they normally work, everyone else is going to be at home."

I lean back in my seat. It's weird to think just a few days ago life was normal. I saw a few articles and read that people with medical conditions are more likely to be prone to the virus. I bite my lip as I think of mum.

My thoughts are interrupted by the vibrations of my phone as it rings. Christina raises a brow as I grab my phone. A small grin creeps onto my face as I see it's Four faceiming me. I flash the screen at Christina and she grins even wider than I do.

I tap and accept the call, the screen is dark, "Four?" His camera shifts and I can now see the top of his short shaggy brown hair while the rest of his face is buried under a blanket, I can't help but giggle, "Are you still asleep? It's nearly eleven."

He lets out a deep grunt as his deep blue orbs peek out from the blanket, "I'm awake, I was going to go back to sleep but you're too loud and now I'm awake," He whines in a playful tone, "I just wanted to say hi."

I snort," Did you really want to say 'hi' or did you just want to rub the fact that you have the next ten days off in my face?" I tease. The cute grin he has on his face that I can now see gives his answer away immediately.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Christina grinning like an idiot. I give her a glare and Four seem's to catch me doing this as he simply chuckles and says, "Hey Christina."

Christina seems genuinely surprised as Four's ability to realize she's here without me giving him any hints, "How did you know?" She asks him, walking over to my phone.

"Only a few people make Tris scowl like that. I just assumed it was you," He teases, causing Christina to playfully roll her eyes.

"I'll see you in a bit Trissy, you're working with Will and me again, so grab your stuff when you come. I'll leave you and number boy to talk," Chris mumbles as she exits the door.

I turn back to my phone screen "So why did you call me?" I inquire.

Four grins," No reason, I just wanted to rub the fact that I have the next ten days off in your face."

* * *

**Tris Prior, Thursday, March 20th, Christina and Will's office, 11:21 am**

* * *

"A woman was killed, it was obviously a murder because there's no sight of the murder weapon. There isn't a suspect list and Max wanted us to look at this case," Will mumbles.

Chris and I nod as we make our way to the car. I decide to drive and Will playfully scowls at Christina when she takes the passenger seat, forcing him to sit at the back. Chris cranks the volume of the radio up and I hum along to the song playing.

"So how was your chat with Four yesterday?" Christina teases.

Before I can answer Will speaks up, "You're talking to Four?" He asks me. I nod and I hear him sigh gently, "Tris you're not getting back together with him, are you?"

The car is silent despite the music playing. Will's question creates an uneasy tension. Do I want to get back together with him? I think to myself. I always knew that I was only going to fully forgive him when I heard what happened but I never thought about what would happen after that.

"Tris, we just don't want to see you hurt," Christina mumbles," Four was great or you, but he left. Do you really think he'll stay this time?"

"I don't know," I mutter quietly, "Something happened, and he's sorry, I just don't know," I admit.

I have no time left to ponder on Four as we reach the murder scene. It's a modest-sized house that looks like it could have belonged to a happy family at some point. I would believe a family lived here if I hadn't read that the victim lived alone.

The simple front porch is well maintained and everything looks normal. I pry open the door and Christina and Will enter the house after I do. The house is dark and is deprived of natural light.

I yank open a curtain as I enter the living room. There's a picture frame that is placed on the ledge above the electric fireplace that is off. I move closer and have a better look at the picture.

A woman in her mid-twenties who I assume is now the dead victim hugs an older man and woman who I assume were her parents. I'm captivated by her. She has a wide smile and she seems so happy.

"Tris, Will, the body's up here," Christina yells.

Abandoning the picture, I creep up the stairs and enter the room I heard Christina yell from. True to her word, a bloodied, lifeless body lays on the floor of what looks like a bedroom. I recognise the woman from the picture.

Like I thought, she was the young woman. The only difference is that instead of the warm smile she wore in the picture, she now wears a blank expression. Her deep brown eyes are no longer open and her glowing tan skin is pale.

Christina mumbles something about checking for fingerprints. I absentmindedly nod my head as Will and I head back downstairs to look for any clues as to who killed the victim.

My feet take me to the small garden outside. Spring has just begun, but it still feels like winter. The cool crisp air tingles my skin as I glance at the garden chairs that are placed by a small picnic table.

My mind drifts back to that picture. Did the victim's parents know she's gone? That she's dead? That she'll never come back to them? That someone stole their child's life?

My heart aches for them. I don't know if they were close to their daughter, but judging by the photo they were. She was only slightly older than I was. She still had her whole life left to live, yet it was cut short.

I shake my head clear of those thoughts. Sooner or later I'll reach the topic of death and think of mum and I cannot afford to think like that. My eyes scan the crisp green grass as I roam the area.

My brow creases as I see something grey and metallic; a gun. I approach the object and eye it. I slide on my gloves as I pick up the gun. The process of finding fingerprints on an item takes less than ten minutes and at the end of those ten minutes, when we find that there are no traces of fingerprints, I feel my shoulders sag.

It seems like this case may not be solved.

* * *

**Tris Prior, Friday, March 21st, The skatepark, 4:47 am**

* * *

I hardly imagined my life to be like this.

If someone told five year old me that I'd be abused for a few years, choose to study criminal law, meet some amazing friends, become a detective for the CPD and that my mother would get cancer, I'd never believe you.

The city is pitch black besides the streetlights that illuminate the area. I awoke to yet another nightmare. This one being about David. At some point, the dream was no longer about David, but Mum.

I shudder as I remind myself of the dream. The memory of my nightmare is so fresh in my mind that it creates a feeling of unease that lives deep in the pit of my stomach. I can remember her pale clammy skin.

Her beautiful green eyes that were always full of life closed and she had died in my arms. I woke up with a jump and knew I couldn't go back to bed even if I tried.

I dressed and casually browsed through my phone. It was only when I saw that Lynn was active that I decided to call her. She explained that she had just finished an early morning workout and was bored.

Somehow we both decided to meet up despite the early time. I'm sure Lynn could sense something was up with me and suggested I come and meet her at the skatepark, explaining that she could 'teach me some tricks'.

"Are you okay, Tris?" Lynn questions as she skates up next to me.

I plaster a smile on my face as I nod. Lynn passes me her spare skateboard and I place it on the ground. I gently place a foot on it while looking at Lynn cautiously. I have no desire to die by skateboard.

She chuckles as she rolls her eyes playfully, "Follow me."

Half an hour later. I've somehow gotten it. It only took me twenty falls to master the art of staying on a skateboard without falling for a maximum of ten seconds. I somewhat gracefully skate a few centimeters towards Lynn.

"I taught you well," Lynn mumbles. I can't help but chuckle but before I can reply, the sound of her phone ringing stops me. She shoots me an apologetic look before answering, "Hey Emma," She says as she pauses, listening to whatever Emma is saying on the phone, "I'm just here with Tris, I'll be home soon, love you," she mumbles before hanging up.

I raise a brow as she lets out a small giggle that turns into a full blown laugh, "Emma opened a window and a pigeon flew in, I told her i'd be home to help, I'll see you at work?" Lynn asks as she places her skateboard on the floor.

"Yeah, see you soon," I say, handing her back her spare skateboard that she lent me. After a few minutes of arguing, Lynn makes me keep her spare skateboard and she bids me farewell.

I take a seat on a bench as my feet gently rest on top of the skateboard. I can't help but think back to Lynn's call with Emma, or more specifically, what she said to her; that she loved her. I can't help but frown as I think of the last time someone told me they loved me.

I know mum, dad and Caleb have told me that, but I can't help but remember the day Four kicked me out. I remember the morning; how he kissed my forehead as he gently woke me up.

How he told me he loved me.

And I loved him.

I still do. I know I shouldn't but I can't stop. I love the way he looked at me, the way adoration swam his deep blue orbs . I loved the way he smelt, his scent, something I associated with safety and comfort.

But the worst part is, I know I'm the one holding myself back. I'm afraid of what he'll tell me, afraid of what happened that day. It's stupid, but there's a part of me thats not ready for his confession, yet the rest of me egarly wants to know.

It's confusing yet I do nothing to try to figure it out. I know when the time is right. I'll ask him.

* * *

**Tris Prior, The same day, The supermarket, 5:46 pm**

* * *

I don't think I've ever seen a shop this busy.

Tension radiates off everyone as they scramble to place items in their trolleys. I'm lucky that I've managed to get what I needed. The government has finally announced lockdown, and now most people will be staying at home.

Panic was the main response and everyone made their way to the supermarkets and small shops, trying to harvest every single item they could get their hands on even if it was unnecessary.

Four texted me earlier today, asking if I could pick up some things from the supermarket as he couldn't leave his apartment for a week. I agreed and he sent me his shopping list and deposited some money into my account to cover his shopping cost despite my protest.

I pay and swiftly leave the shop as I start the walk to Four's apartment. The city buzzes with life. People all trying to get from one place to another, some have panicked expressions while the others who are better at hiding their emotions seem to have neutral expressions.

My fingers tire from holding the two bags filled with food for Four while I hold another bag with my own groceries in it. I lift the bag and place the straps on my shoulder like I'm holding some sort of handbag.

The sun sets creating a gradient of light blue with hints of purple. Pink-coloured clouds hide the sun behind them and I can't help but watch the sky with adoration. Before I know it, I'm on the familiar street that Four's apartment is located on.

I knock on the door to his apartment after the short walk up the stairs and place the bags on the floor. The door opens and Four's relaxed face is the first thing I see. He looks younger, less tense than he usually does.

A smile plays on his lips as he ushers me into the apartment, taking the bags from the floor. His apartment is much warmer than outside. I place the bag with my stuff by the door as I help him unload his shopping.

"Thanks for doing this, Tris," He mumbles, gratitude swimming in his eyes, "I tried to get it delivered but there were no time slots."

"No worries, I needed to get myself some stuff too, so it was really nothing," I tell him as I take the bottle of milk and place it in his fridge.

Soon enough there's no more stuff to put away and there's no excuse for me to stay here any longer. An awkward silence engulfs both him and I. My hands fumble with each other and I sigh.

"I guess I should-"

"Stay for dinner," Four says, cutting me off. I bite my lip gently. I have nothing better to do so I simply nod. A grin breaks out on his face as he reaches for my hand and guides me to the dining table where two plates of already made spaghetti sit.

I feel my lips twitch up as Four rubs the back of his neck, "I was going to make you stay whether you agreed or not," He confesses.

I shake my head as a bubble of laughter comes out. I find myself captivated by his eyes once again and my heart beats faster. Something bursts from inside of me and I want nothing more to forgive him fully.

I'm ready to hear what happened that night.

"Four, I-"

I'm cut off for the second time today, but this time it isn't by Four, it's by my phone ringing. I glance at the screen and see the person calling is dad. I quickly pick up the phone and press it to my ear.

"Beatrice," He says so quietly, it's a whisper, "It's your mother."

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Thank you, everyone, for reading and thank you to those of you who reviewed.**

**This week has been quite different. I got my blue belt last Saturday for karate and just got my braces on Thursday. **

**To the guest who asked me how they could PM me, unfortunately, you're going to have to make an account to PM me, if you don't want to, you can also DM me on Instagram, my Instagram is the. dauntless. Prior (no spaces)**

**Uriahxtris4life suggested that I do Natalie's POV and a guest agreed with them. I'm not going to comment on that or now only because of how this chapter ended, but I will comment on it in a future chapter!**

**One guest said "Why did Four cry? Don't boys not cry?" and I just want to make it clear that boys are definitely allowed to cry. Another guest replied to this comment and said "To the Guest who asked if boys don't cry, Boys are allowed to cry and it's just a stereotype placed upon them. I think people should be able to cry regardless of gender because it's human nature and it's a way to let out our emotions :) have a great day everyone!"**

**I completely agree boys are allowed to cry. This is a safe place and I despise gender stereotypes. I hope that answered the guest who asked why four was crying's question.**

**The section about Lynn and Tris skateboarding is dedicated to my best friend who cracked her phone whilst skateboarding. **

**The next update will be on the 15th or 14th for those of you who live in the US or UK or places with time zones like that.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	42. Natalie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Tris Prior, Friday, March 21st, Four's apartment, 6:03 pm**

* * *

My face drains of colour when he says it's mum. I want to say something, I want to ask him what happened to mum, but my throat feels clogged up and I can't speak. I take a shaky breath before attempting to talk again.

"Dad, what about mum," I whisper.

Expecting the worst news, my legs give out beneath. I'm vaguely aware of Four holding my limp body and gently lowering me to the floor while wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey, sweetheart, things are alright," He tells me, his voice breaking. I can't help but feel slightly confused, but before I can ask him to clarify what he means, he begins talking again, "Your mothers at the hospital, she's getting the surgery done."

"She is?" I question in a hushed tone. My chest feels like a heavy load has been taken off it and I feel a few tears leak out of my eyes, only this time, they're happy tears.

"Yes," Dad confirms, "With the virus and everything going on, the insurance company called just an hour ago and agreed to cover fifty present of the cost." I nod even though he can't see me, "Sweetheart, I'll talk to you soon, I need to quickly call Caleb and tell him."

I mumble a quick goodbye to dad and he promises to keep me informed of what's happening. I reluctantly hang up as I place my phone on the floor.

"Tris," Four gently mumbles. For a moment I had forgotten he was here, oblivious to the fact that my back leaning on his broad chest was the only reason I hadn't crumpled onto the floor.

"She's going to be okay," I whisper," She's going for her operation, she's going to be okay," I tell him, although it's mostly reassuring me.

Months of pent up frustration, sadness and insecurity finally makes its way out and I bury my head into his chest. I feel his arms gently wrap themselves around me and we stay like that for a while.

We did it. All the second jobs were worth it, all the fights, everything was worth it because she's going to be okay now.

I take slow breaths in an attempt to calm myself. I draw in a breath through my nose and the scent of sandalwood and something distinctly Four washes over me. I close my eyes as I let my body lean on his.

I don't know how long it's been, but at some point, I move so I can look at Four, my eyes meet his deep blue ones and I can't look away, "Thank you." I murmur. He doesn't say anything he simply nods as he brushes a strand of hair away from my face and gently tucks it behind my ear.

The sound of my phone buzzing breaks us out of our trance and I glance at the screen. It's a text from Caleb.

**2 texts from 'Caleb'**

**Caleb: Hey Trissy**

**Caleb: Dad called and told me about mum. Since we gathered more money than we need now, I've had my accountant sort out the money. I convinced Dad to take equal parts of all our money for the fifty percent we have to pay, you should receive the rest of the money you put in that we don't need to use soon, my accountant will text you. Love you, Trissy.**

I watch Four's eyes dart across the screen, reading the text. He looks at me and nods as if he was silently saying he's finished reading. He gets up and offers me a hand up. I take it and make my way to the dining table chair.

"I'll heat these up," Four mutters softly, gesturing to our dinner. I nod and he heads to the kitchen.

A minute later he comes back with two warm plates of spaghetti. I take a bite and hum in delight. We talk lightly through dinner and soon enough we're both done. Like Caleb promised, I get a text from his accountant.

My eyes widen as I read the text from Caleb's accountant. He explains that part of the money I put in for mum's operation has been used for that purpose, however, the majority has been returned to me for my use.

I cringe at the small gasp I let out when I see how much money got returned. It's definitely enough for me to rent a new apartment immediately and have money to provide at least four months of rent without working.

Four moves to look at my screen and it's almost like he heard my thoughts as he suggests, "I think you should rent a new apartment."

* * *

**Tris Prior, Saturday, March 22nd, Christina and Will's apartment, 3:42 pm **

* * *

The last twenty-four hours have been chaotic.

I came to Christina and Will's place the morning after and had explained mum's new situation. When Christina caught a glimpse of the amount of money I had gotten back, she suggested that I get a new apartment.

I frowned when she suggested the same thing Four had, but Will broke down why Christina and Four suggested I get a new apartment. Turns out with the virus only starting, the government will be renting places for people who don't have houses to quarantine in.

I soon understood where Will was coming from and Christina went into full searching mode. I don't think I've ever been to so many apartments in one day. Christina dragged me to every single apartment she deemed good enough and called the agent for a tour.

Turns out when Christina said I should rent a new apartment, she meant I should rent a new apartment immediately.

I can't help but think things are going a bit too fast. Just yesterday I was living in my small run-down apartment with not a single thought of moving out, yet here I am today, looking at dozens of apartments that I could move into.

I gently take a seat on Christina's bed. Chris' eyes are glued to the laptop screen as she clicks every few seconds. I can't help but feel tired just by watching her.

"What did you think of the one on Evergreen street?" Christina chirps, bringing me back to reality.

"Huh?" I question. She rolls her eyes and tilts her computer screen so I can see pictures of the apartment she's talking about. I scrunch my face up and I shake my head no. She nods her head in agreement with my decision mumbling something about how there wasn't enough natural lighting.

I watch as Chris browses through pictures of the apartments we've seen. It was decided that the apartment should be within walking distance to work. My eyes stop on the image of a brick-clad apartment building.

"What's that one?"

* * *

**Tris Prior, Same day, The new apartment, 7:11 pm **

* * *

"You really need more furniture, I should introduce you to online shopping"

I glare at Christina as she sits down on the brown leather sofa. As soon as I saw the apartment on the screen of Christina's laptop, I knew it was the one I wanted. Will was able to get a hold of the sales agent and fortunately, the owners were more than happy to rent the apartment to me as of today.

We borrowed Al's car and along with Will and Chris' car, we moved all the furniture from my old apartment to my new one in just a single trip.

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the apartment was the heaters attached to the wall. Despite the exterior of the apartment being made of brick, the interior was made entirely out of plaster that was tinted soft white.

As soon as you entered the moderate-sized apartment, the living room, dining room, kitchen and balcony were displayed in front. None of them was very big, but the size was cosy, however, the dining room was empty and the kitchen was bare.

The lack of furniture made the place seem slightly empty, but knowing Christina and her tendencies to get me to go shopping, it wouldn't stay like that for long. The living room has a soft grey rug that covers part of the wooden flooring that is evident throughout the apartment.

"Yeah, I guess I do," I reply.

Christina and I plop down on the sofa while Will and Al who helped me move my furniture in are getting Pizza. With all the lockdown rush going out to get pizza has been very time-consuming. The guys have been gone for at least half an hour.

My eyes dart to the window and my gaze settles on the cars moving through the streets. The apartment was in the perfect location and somehow even closer to work than my previous apartment.

Raindrops dance down the windows and create random patterns. My lips twitch upwards. There has always been something refreshing about the rain. My eyes are captivated by something as simple as water.

"Let's unpack some of these boxes," Christina offers, breaking the silence. I give her an appreciative smile, knowing that if she hadn't said that I would have had to unpack myself.I take a few boxes and head up the stairway that is hidden in the corner of the room.

The upstairs consists of two bedrooms one of which Christina decided should be a study and a bathroom. We both enter my bedroom that looks empty now but won't be soon.

A bay window gives me a perfect view of the city. My bed is placed to the side of the bay window while a walk-in wardrobe is located on the opposite side of the room from the bed.

I place one of the boxes down on the bed as Chris and I sort through outfits. At some point, she turned some music on and it's accurate to say, she got no more work done after her favourite song came on.

I roll my eyes at my best friends childish behaviour as she sings along to the chorus, but I know at this moment, there is no place I'd rather be.

* * *

**Tris Prior, Sunday, March 23rd, Zeke and Shauna's apartment, 11:37 am**

* * *

"You got a new apartment in one day?" Zeke asks, exasperatedly.

I give him a slight nod as his eyes go wide. Since Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Chris, Will, Al, Four and I are already going to be going to work together, we were allowed to meet up despite it being lockdown here.

When Al and Will came back with the pizza yesterday, we decided to meet up today to just relax. Will informed the others and Zeke insisted we meet up at his place. Chris, Al and Will left shortly after that and I had one of the best rests in the bed of my new apartment last night.

"How's Natalie doing now?" Uriah asks. He wears an easy smile, but there is worry laced in his voice.

"She just finished the surgery, it was successful, but because of the virus, she can't visit anyone or go out of the house until the doctors say she can," I tell him.

A new conversation starts up and I lean back onto the sofa. I sit wedged between Four and Lynn. My head tilts to the side as it rests on one of Four's shoulders. I'm starting to feel more comfortable with him and am slowly building up the courage to tell him I'm ready to hear what happened that night.

"You guys are boring," Lynn announces, "Can we do something? Never have I ever?"

"That's a good idea," Al pipes up.

Within a minute, both the Pedrad brothers are in the kitchen gathering the shot glasses and instead of alcohol, there's pickle juice as Zeke claims there is nothing more disgusting than pickle juice.

"Never have I ever stayed up for more than twenty-four hours," Al says, starting us off. Lynn, Four and I all take a shot and I resist the urge to gag as the clear pickle juice burns down my throat.

"Never have I ever cut my own hair," Marlene says next, Christina is the only one to take a shot. We all watch as I try to think of a time where her hair looked like it had been cut by herself.

She rolls her eyes, "It was only a small trim, about an inch off the bottom," She clarifies, "Never have I ever snuck candy into a movie theatre," She says looking at both Zeke and Uriah with a smile.

"That was one time," Uriah grumbles as both he and his brother throw back a shot of pickle juice. Shauna eyes them both and Zeke is first to come clean.

"We were hungry," He starts off.

"Of course you were," Lynn cuts in, rolling her eyes. I can't help the chuckle that comes out of my mouth.

"Moving on," He says, exaggerating the words, "Uri and I didn't want to pay the overpriced prices so we stuffed all sorts of things in our clothes, we didn't think anyone would suspect us." Will almost bursts out laughing and I can tell that this is going to be good.

"So we bought tickets," Uriah says, taking over from Zeke," but clearly the guy who was taking the tickets had x-ray vision and asked us if we had snacks that weren't purchased at the theatre with us."

"And they both lied," Christina mumbles," they were lucky Will and I were there otherwise they'd be thrown out. Will spotted the tow and it was so obvious they had snacks in their clothes. Thanks to my amazing acting skills, they managed to slip past the ticket man," she tells us vaguely.

"She screamed and spilt popcorn everywhere. She told the ticket man that there was a spider in her popcorn and threatened to sue the theatre wif they didn't replace it," Uriah grins, "Me and Zeke ran in while the poor ticket guy got Chris new popcorn. They distracted the guy for long enough."

"We saved your asses," Will corrects.

A cheeky grin appears on Uriah's face, "Please, we would have gotten away with it," He teases.

Marlene scoffs while Shauna stifles a laugh,"I seriously doubt that."

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter. Happy birthday to that guest that said in the reviews that their birthday was on the 15th (Happy early birthday if it's not the 15th for you yet :)**

**Thank you to those of you who liked and followed and a big thank you to those of you who reviewed. You guys really make my day and I really appreciate it!**

**I am considering writing a part from Natalie's POV, would that be something you guys would like me to do?**

**We're coming towards the end of this fanfic, all I have planned is Christina and Will's wedding which will either be the next chapter or the one after, Four's confession which is most likely going to be the next chapter, Four and Tris getting back together and the epilogue. I'd say approximately 5-6 more chapters.**

**I am going to start writing a new fanfiction, however, it isn't the one I was talking about last time. I decided to write another one first before I do One and a half lies (the one I was going to do in the first place)**

**It'll be called the choices we make and it's a modern-day Divergent soulmate Au fanfic. I'm hoping to upload the first chapter at the same time this fanfic ends.**

**I have mid-year exams and I decided that I need more planning for one and a half lies hence the decision to publish the choices we make (the new fanfic) first. I hope that isn't too confusing.**

**The next chapter will be uploaded on the 20th or the 19th for those of you in the US or UK or places that have similar time zones.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you guys think. I love to hear from you guys. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	43. Redemption

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent **

* * *

**Tris Prior, Friday, March 28th, The apartment, 6:23 pm**

* * *

It's been a week since I moved into the apartment. I've managed to get a second-hand dining table and after Christina introduced me to online shopping I was able to get a great deal on a flatscreen TV.

I've called mum a handful of times, but unfortunately, I am yet to visit her when the lockdown instructions ease. I place a fork and knife on either side of the plate and turn to glance at the clock.

Four came back after his short time in quarantine and we've had to work overtime quite a bit. There's been a decrease in crimes, however lines at the shops and supermarkets have gotten out of hand and most days, we're over there, trying to stop people from killing each other over the last bag of flour.

After a week of convincing myself as well as building up my courage, I decided to have Four over. My curiosity got the best of me and I feel the overwhelming urge to find out what happened that night. As a result of that, I decided to invite him for dinner tonight.

The doorbell breaks me out of my trance and I brush the nonexistent dirt off my jeans before answering the door. Like expected, Four stands there. His deep brown hair is slightly damp, most likely from a shower while he wears dark blue jeans paired with a grey shirt.

I peel my eyes off him and offer him a smile which he returns. Stepping to the side so he can come in, we walk in silence to the dining table.

"Hey," He greets, "Thanks for having me over."

I feel my nervousness melt away at his simple but sweet words, I find myself smiling at them though I'm not sure I can justify why, "It's not a problem, I'm glad you came."

Without looking at his reaction I move to the kitchen and grab the shepherds pie from the oven, cutting two pieces for our dinner. I feel his eyes on me but I refuse to acknowledge them as I take my seat.

I gently pick at the food as I think of ways to bring up the conversation. The apartment is silent and the only noise is the faint sound of cutlery against the plate.

"So, how's Natalie?"

I glance up, Four rubs the back of his neck as his eyes dart everywhere but on me. It's no secret that this dinner has become painfully awkward and I can't help but feel responsible.

"She's good," I mumble, my words come out as I sigh as I press my lips into a line, "I want to know about that night."

My eyes widen, surprised by my own words, I don't think I was supposed to be so forward and bold, but I can't help but feel slightly relieved that the statement was finally out there. Four lets out a small sigh and nods his head softly.

"It happened after I met with Max," he starts off, "We met at Candor bar and I told him I'd pay for our drinks." Four visibly shudders and I can tell this is going to be bad. I subconsciously thread my fingers together as they rest on my lap.

"I was just leaving when I saw," He swallows thickly, "When I saw my father, Marcus."

Four practically spits out the word and my eyes widen at his confession. I knew Marcus lived in Chicago, but till that night, he had never done as much as try to contact Four, I can't help but wonder what he said. I give him a small nod and urge him to continue.

"He didn't say much, but what he said was horrible and disturbing and instead of coming home and talking through it, I drank until I was numb, I went home and took it all out on you, Tris, I'm so sorry."

His voice is low and he sounds defeated, my chest aches at the tone. I take one of his smooth but calloused hands and thread his fingers through mine. His eyes meet mine and it feels like my heart is breaking all over again.

"What did he say?" I question.

His eyes leave mine and settle on the floor, I feel his grip on my hand tighten as he mutters his answer so quietly I almost miss it, "Evelyn, my mother never died."

"She what?" I almost yell. I'm almost one hundred percent sure I heard him right but I can't bring myself to believe this. Evelyn, his mother died when he was little, I've visited her grave a handful of times with Tobias.

Realisation hits me, of course, he was mad. His mother, the woman he always talked highly of, supposedly died when he was little. It was his grandfather and grandmother, Evelyn's parent's that saved him from his father's abuse and his mother just left without a second thought about what would happen to her son.

Evelyn shouldn't even hold the title of a mother.

"He told me that the night before she left, he told her that she could leave but I'd be the one taking her place. She accepted his terms and never came back for me," Tobias finishes.

It takes all I have not to go hunt down the woman who caused Tobias so much pain. I get up from my seat and gently embrace Tobias. My arms slide around his neck as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for telling me, you're so brave," I whisper softly, "She's a horrible person."

I feel Tobias nod, "I know she is, but that doesn't excuse my behaviour, I was hoping you'd give me a second chance? " He says with nervousness lased in his voice, "I'm not asking you to forget what I did and just be my girlfriend this very second, but maybe you'd consider maybe going out with me again sometime?"

I grin, "I'd like that."

* * *

**Tris Prior, Saturday, March 29th, Candor Bar, 5:21 pm**

* * *

"Absolutely not," Christina exclaims.

"Christina," I groan as I cross my arms.

Lockdown restrictions eased yesterday night and bars and shops are now open thanks to the large decrease of virus cases. Marlene and Uriah decided we should all celebrate with a drink from Candor bar.

We were enjoying ourselves as Zeke and Uriah cracked jokes, it was only when Tobias brought up the topic of asking me out again that Christina expressed her feelings; feelings that we're almost entirely against him asking me out.

"No Tris, you don't get it, how can you just forgive him? I get it something horrible happened and I'm sorry it did, but did you forget that he completely shattered your heart? For god's sake you came to the apartment with nothing but a bag full of your belongings after he kicked you out," She stresses.

By now the table is silent and everyone is listening, though they were before too. Tobias is first to speak up, "I know Christina, I did something horrible and I don't know how to make it up to her any other way."

"Your heart is in the right place," Christina says, "But Tris is like a sister to me and I'm not going to risk her getting hurt until I'm convinced you won't ever try something stupid like that again."

I feel as if I should protest. Currently, it is like Christina is forbidding me from dating Tobias, but I can see where she's coming from. I put her through so much when Tobias threw me out. She has always been there for me and I trust her, so I stay quiet and watch this play out.

"How can I make this up to you?" He inquires, I watch as he sits up and it's obvious he's determined to earn Christina's trust.

I can't help the playful eye roll when I see a lightbulb light up over Christina's head, "Easy," She says as she picks a cuticle, "I'll give you a list of things you need to do to prove you'll never hurt Tris ever again, complete a certain number of them and you've earned my trust and you can date her."

Tobias nods to himself and I chuckle at this whole thing. It's crazy to hear what Christina can think up, but part of me is excited to see what she'll do. Whatever it is, I know in the end, Tobias will complete her list.

"Deal," Tobias agrees.

* * *

**Tris Prior, Sunday, March 30th, Christina and Will's apartment, 4:32 pm**

* * *

"So what are you going to have on your list for Four?" Marlene asks as she applies the bubblegum pink coloured nail polish to Shauna's nails.

Christina shrugs, "I haven't decided yet."

After Christina and Tobias' conversation about him having to complete a certain number of things on Christina's list to earn her trust so he can date me, everyone fell back into a comfortable conversation. Chris complained that we need another girls day and here we are.

"The food's here," Lynn announces as the doorbell rings. I grin and quickly abandon the royal blue nail polish I was applying to Christina's fingers and head to collect and pay for our food.

When I mentioned that we always have girls nights in, Christina claimed that our girls nights were never the ones that she saw in movies and Marlene suggested we try to have a girls night like the ones we saw in the movies. Christina beamed while Shauna and Marlene were also somewhat excited, however, Lynn and I were not thrilled.

It's only been an hour since we've arrived and so far we've only painted each other's nails and ordered food for a snack that Christina announces we'll be eating while watching a classic girls night film.

"Can we eat? I'm starving?" Lynn pouts.

"You and Tris haven't even gotten your nails painted, Christina objects as she points to her collection of nail polish, "Tris, you get yours done from Shauna and Lynn, you'll get yours done from me, both of you choose a colour."

Lynn and I share a small sigh and I pick out a dark green shade before trodding over to Shauna. She smiles at me and takes the green coloured nail polish from me before applying something called a 'base coat' to my nails.

"So how are things going with Four? You know, with Christina's list and everything," Shauna questions.

I shrug, "I honestly have no idea, I know as much as you do about Chris' list." I tell her and it's true. Christina hasn't mentioned anything about the list, not to me specifically. Shauna nods, accepting my answer and continues painting my nails.

After what feels like hours, my nails are done and as Lynn is no longer complaining about her nails, I assume Christina's finally finished painting her nails too. We finally go to eat and after a bit of convincing, we watch a comedy instead of the typical girls night in film Chris wanted us to watch.

* * *

**Tris Prior, The same day, The apartment, 9:26 pm**

* * *

"Hey, mum."

My lips twitch upwards as I accept the facetime from mum. Her face appears on my screen and she smiles softly. Her eyes are bright green and she looks healthier than ever.

"Hello sweetheart, how are you?" she inquires.

I tell her I'm doing fine and she beams when she finally realises that she can see my apartment. When I lived back at my old place, I successfully avoided showing her even the smallest glimpse of it.

She somehow talks me into giving her a 'virtual tour' and I walk around the apartment, showing her all the rooms and pointing out all sorts of small things. Dad joins her and they both see my apartment.

"How are you feeling?" I finally ask as I settle down on my bed. I lean against my pillows that rest against the new, solid wood bed frame that I recently purchased.

"I've been feeling much better, my appetite has returned and I've been awake more. My doctor says, if all goes well, I'll be allowed to go back to work by mid-April," Mum informs me to which I nod.

We talk for a few more minutes and then I reluctantly tell her I should probably have a shower and get some sleep. She agrees and I bid both my parent's goodnight before hanging up.

I tug my hair tie-down and slip my hair out of its ponytail. Grabbing some pyjamas, I make my way to the bathroom and slip into the shower, letting the warm, steamy water relax my body.

This week has been interesting and definitely confusing. After Tobias and I finally talked about what happened, I wanted to forgive him instantly and forget about the incident completely, however, Christina seemed to have a different idea.

Although I'm not against Christina having a list of things she wants Tobias to complete to prove he won't hurt me again, I can't help but wish she would have come up with a less time-consuming idea. Knowing her, the list will be at least three pages long with the strangests tasks to complete.

I lather my shampoo into my hair and rinse it out before shutting the shower. After slipping on my pyjamas, I retreat into the bedroom, ready to call it a night. Flicking the light switch off, I climb into bed; under the warm, soft covers.

A small smile makes its way onto my face, despite the hardships I faced into the past, things are getting better and it seems like life is finally looking brighter for me.

My life is constantly changing and this time it's changing for the better. It seems like this is a new beginning for me. My eyes flutter shut and the last thought I have before I finally fall into a dreamless sleep my lips twitch upwards as I remember:

Happiness isn't about getting what you want all the time, it's about loving what you have and being grateful for it.

**A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's a bit shorter than usual since I was away for a few days and I wasn't able to write as much as I usually could. **

**I was thinking of a way to extend this story without dragging it along and then I thought of Tobias having a list from Christina to complete in order to earn her trust, so now there should be at least 10 more chapters until the end.**

**I've started writing my other fanfiction and I thought it would be in third person POV, but I've now decided to do it in first persons POV but with one chapter being Tris and then the next chapter Four.**

**Today is my first day back at school after my holidays, but I will have the next chapter up soon. The next chapter will be uploaded on the 24th or the 23rd for those of you who live in the US or UK or places with similar time zones.**

**Thank you to those of you who liked and followed and a big thank you to those of you who reviewed, you guys really make my day.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, stay kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you think. Until next time, **

**-Divergent31**


	44. Task five

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Tris Prior, Monday, March 31st, The office, 9:01 am**

* * *

"Alright, here you are," Christina announces.

She passes a neatly folded paper to Tobias and he quickly takes it, unfolding it and eagerly scans the paper. I guess Christina was serious about the list and although I'm happy Tobias and Christina are getting on quite well, I can't help but be slightly anxious as to how he responds to Christina's list. She hasn't told me what she wrote, but knowing Christina, it's going to be a crazy list.

"Alright," Tobias says after a minute, the time I assume it took him to read through the list.

Christina raises a brow," No questions?" She questions, "You know there are like ten things on that list, you're willing to do them all?" She says in disbelief.

Tobias nods and now I can't help but want to know what's on that list. If Christina doubted Tobias' ability to complete all the tasks on her list, her list must be weird, hard and completely impractical.

"Can I see that?" I ask, gesturing to the list. Christina shakes her head, swiping the list as if she was convinced I'd snatch it anyway. I frown and offer Chris a confused look.

She doesn't look at me, however, she does look at Tobias," Rule one, Tris cannot see this list, ever. Rule two, before you decide to do one of these tasks you need to tell me and either send me a picture for proof or show me, and rule three," She pauses, "This one isn't really a rule it's more of a guideline. You only need to complete half of the tasks to earn my trust and then you can date Tris."

Tobias nods once again before asking for the list back, it takes a few minutes before he finally decides to talk, "I want to do task five tomorrow night."

Christina eyes him, "You know, you need to ask Tris if she's free tomorrow then."

Tobias' cheeks tint the lightest shade of red and I can't help but smile as he asks me if I'm free tomorrow. I nod yes and Christina makes her way out of the room but not before telling Tobias that she'll text him the specific instructions closer to the time.

I'm left confused as to what task five is and why I need to be there, but I guess I'll find out tomorrow.

* * *

**Tris Prior, Tuesday, April 1st, Christina and Will's apartment, 7:54 pm**

* * *

"I may not know where Four is taking me, but I don't think I need to dress like this," I complain.

Christina rolls her eyes, completely dismissing what I just said and hands me a shirt. After work, Christina made sure I came home with her so she could get me ready for Tobias and my 'outing'.

Unfortunately, she had a specific 'dress code' and when she handed me a denim skirt that went mid-thigh, I refused; it may be spring now, but it's still cold. Christina wouldn't take no for an answer and made me wear the skirt.

I glance at the white long sleeve off the shoulder shirt and sigh before trudging to the bathroom and slide the garment on. Christina beams at my outfit that she put together and plays with my hair as I sit on her bed.

After a minute she decides there's not enough time for her to do anything and leave it out in messy waves. As if on cue, the doorbell rings and Will goes to open the door while Christina passes me a pair of earrings that I reluctantly put on.

"Tris," Tobias breathes as I walk towards him, I offer him a small smile and he returns the gesture. Christina clears her throat and smiles innocently as she begins speaking.

"Alright," She starts,"Four, you know the rule, this is not a date so don't do anything you'd do on a date."

Tobias nods and we exit five minutes later. I take a seat in the passenger seat of his car as he begins driving. My eyes skim over him and I can't help but stare. His outfit consists of plain blue jeans which are paired with a button-up checkered shirt, it's simple, but he makes the combination look stunning.

"Where are we going?" I question hoping to get something out of him.

His eyes brighten slightly as his lips twitch upwards, "I'm pretty sure Chris told me I couldn't tell you that," he mumbles.

I dramatically sigh making the both of us laugh and we settle into a comfortable silence. We arrive at the destination ten minutes later. We're in the suburbs and Tobias parks across the road from a house with music blasting out of it; from the looks of it, I'd assume it's a party.

We enter the house and my suspicions are confirmed when I see people with cups of alcohol talking, while others dance to the music and a few are playing games. I turn to Tobias who looks just as curious as I do.

"A party?" I question as he nods, "What are we doing here?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm meant to make sure you have a great time," Tobias whispers against my ear. I shiver involuntarily as he takes my hand and leads me towards the kitchen grabbing us both a cup of some sort of alcohol.

The liquid burns my throat as I take a sip. My hand intertwines with Tobias' and I smile, knowing I will enjoy tonight.

* * *

**Tris Prior, The same day, Amity Cafe, 11:59 pm**

* * *

"You have nice eyes," I mumble.

I lean my arms against the table and rest my head on my hands Tobias chuckles as our food arrives. Only a few hours ago, I was completely sober. Tonight has been everything I wanted and more.

After a few minutes of arriving at the party, Tobias and I were invited to play multiple rounds of beer pong and other games. I can't remember exactly how much I decided to drink, but I know that i'll regret it in the morning. I smile as a warm buzz courses through my body, giving me energy.

"You have nice eyes too," Tobias tells me. I smile at his words and take a bite of my waffles.

Tobias, who had hardly had more than one drink, deemed that I had had enough drinks and mentioned that it was most likely time to go home. I pouted and told him I was hungry. Amused; he suggested we go to Amity cafe and I agreed, suddenly being in the mood for waffles.

My eyes are captivated by his dark blue eyes and in my drunken state, I couldn't help but talk," I like your eyes better, they're pretty blue, like the ocean I like them, I like you too," I tell him.

He grins as he idly grabs a fry and munches on it. He shakes his head softly,"Tris, you're drunk, you don't actually mean that."

I frown, "Of course I mean it, I don't say t-things I don't mean," I say, stumbling over my own words. I can't help but groan quietly, if I'm trying to convince Tobias I'm not drunk, I'm not doing the best job.

"Even if you mean it, you won't remember it tomorrow,' Tobias sighs," C'mon Tris, we should get you back to Christina and Will's before they decide to murder me for keeping you past curfew.'

I cross my arms," I'm a big girl, I don't have a curfew," I tell him.

We both get up and I feel my eyes closing slightly, I lean part of my weight on Tobias and he wraps an arm around me, steadying me. I breath Tobias' distinct scent in and my eyes flutter shut.

"So task five was to take me to a party?" I question, although it sounds more like a statement. Although my eyes are closed, I can hear the grin in his words when he says:

"I guess you could call it that," he mumbles, "Task five," He recites," Crash a party and act like you know everyone."

* * *

**Tris Prior, Wednesday, April 2nd, The library, 11:23 am**

* * *

"You mean we crashed a party?" I exclaim

Christina snickers as Al struggles to hold in his laughter; biting his lip so hard I'm sure it'll draw blood while Will decides to disguise his own laugh as a fit of coughs. I roll my eyes as glare at Christina.

She raises her hands in mock surrender," Hey, you and number boy had a great time, I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that we attended a party that was hosted by someone neither Four or I knew," I declare.

Christina smiles at me before sipping her own cup of coffee. Max decided to give all the junior detectives the day off today as there were hardly any crimes. Chris, Will, Al and I decided we may as well spend it together.

"So how's the planning going for the wedding?" Al asks both Christina and Will.

Chris beams at the new topic and babbles on about how they've chosen a new date closer to now. She asks me to be her maid of honor. I nod and smile as Al radiates with happiness when Will asks him to be his best man.

We break off into two groups. Al and Will bid me and Chris farewell as they decide to head to the gym, while Chris and I decide to walk around town. We exit the library and talk casually as we walk the now busy streets.

Lockdown ended recently after there were no more active cases and mum's doctor has agreed to let her go back to work as well as leave the house and see people she doesn't live with by next week.

"We should get tattoos" Christina exclaims out of nowhere.

I raise a brow but shrug, we both make our way to the tattoo shop that I know Tori owns. When we arrive, both Christina and I flip through the books and view different tattoo designs. Chris finally decides on a floral tattoo that she wanted on her forearm.

Taking a seat on one of the chairs, my eyes dance around the tattoo parlour that seems to be buzzing with life despite the weekday and the work hour. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of Tori and turn my attention towards her when she heads towards me.

"Tris," she greets," Are you here for a tattoo?"

I shake my head no and explain that I'm waiting for Christina to get her tattoo. She nods and is swept away by another customer, but tells me to come to get her if I change my mind.

With nothing better to do, I reach for the tattoo book of tattoo designs and my eyes pause on the page with different fonts on it. My lips quirk up and I scan the room for Tori.

Maybe I will get a tattoo.

* * *

**Tris Prior, Thursday, April 3rd, Natalie and Andrew's house 5:49 pm**

* * *

"Sweetheart, how are you? It's been so long," Mum says as she embraces me.

My arms hug her tightly as if I'm afraid she'll disappear at any given moment. She smells like vanilla and home. We finally break apart and for the first time in weeks, I look at her in person.

Her face is glowing while her hair is left down. Dad comes and hugs me softly before we all head to the dining table. Caleb smiles as he sees me and I take a seat next to him.

"Hey Trissy, how have you been?" He asks as he takes a bite out of one of mums homemade slices of pizza.

I grab a slice of my own before telling him I've been good and ask how he's been to which he replies to by saying he's also been good. The conversation is lighthearted and is filled with laughter.

After dinner mum goes to grab desert; my childhood favourite, blueberry cheesecake. I quickly offer to help her and make my way to the kitchen. I go to grab the plates while she slices the cheesecake.

"What's this?" Mum asks with a hint of a smile on her face.

I look towards the direction that she is looking in and realise her gaze is on my wrist; where I got my tattoo done yesterday. The words 'Be brave' are written in a simple script. I smile when I look at it.

I wasn't going to get a tattoo yesterday, but when I saw the font, I knew exactly what words had to be written. I've had to be brave all my life, in a way, being brave is essential.

Being brave isn't being fearless; becoming fearless isn't the point, that's impossible. Being brave is learning how to control your fear and how to be free from it.

It's brave to feel emotion. It's brave to fight for what's right. It's brave to show up for people. It's brave to forgive. It's brave to start over. it's brave to love. It's brave to let go. It's brave to dream.

So in a way, I guess I am brave.

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter. I'm so sorry about this chapter being late. It was just the first week of school and I didn't think it would be this busy.**

**Unfortunately, I have exams in around two weeks and I won't be able to write as much. I'm going to have to change my updating schedule, and instead of posting every 4 days (not counting the day I upload on), I'll be updating every week. I'm so sorry, I hope you guys understand.**

**I haven't had much time to do anything but study, so hopefully now that its the weekend for me, I'll be able to start writing the next chapter and catch up on the newest chapters of the fanfictions I've missed.**

**Thanks to those of you who liked and followed and a big thank you to those of you who reviewed. You guys really make my day and I appreciate you guys so much!**

**To that guest who asked if I had read uninvited ( a fanfiction by yesfangirlingismylife) I have! It's definitely one of the fanfictions that got me into writing fanfictions and this story is slightly inspired by that. **

**The next update will be on the 31st or the 30th for those of you who live in the UK or the US or places with similar time zones. **

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind and stay home and stay safe. Please review and tell me what you guys think and please feel free to give suggestions, they really help! Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	45. A lot happens in 2 days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Tris Prior, Friday, April 4th, CPD Training room, 11:42 am**

* * *

"Listen up," I yell, "I work as a detective but today I'm going to be stepping in for Amar. My name is Tris and this is Christina."

When Max first came to me and Christina asking if we could train the initiates today since Amar and his husband, George wanted to take a day off so they could start the process of adopting a child, I was ecstatic, now, not so much.

The twenty-four initiates in the room look at me as if I'm a child. Most of them are almost double my size and most likely double my mass, but I don't let that get to me. Christina shoots me a small smile and I smile back, straightening my posture as I eye every single one of the initiates in the room.

"Alright, you're going to be fighting again today, Amar has chosen the pairs, there up on the wall, go see who you're fighting and the first fight will be in five minutes," I instruct.

They all huddle towards the wall where the fight pairs are listed. I stand next to Christina and look over the notes Amar left. I can't help but chuckle when I catch a glimpse of a sheet that has a picture of all the initiates faces on it with small comments like 'a complete idiot' and 'needs coffee to function' in Amar's handwriting.

Within the next three minutes, the initiates gather and I announce the first fight between two girls; Heather and Holly. Not even five minutes Holly's on the ground begging for Heather to stop. She hardly has a scratch on her, but her eyes swell with tears and according to the rules, Holly is allowed to concede, however, if this is how she performs in all of her fights, I can't guarantee she'll pass.

I pronounce Heather the winner and reluctantly ask her to help Holly and take her to the infirmary after Holly complains that her head hurts. Holly lets an exaggerated whine as she gets up and Heather takes Holly to the infirmary. When Heather is back, I start the next fight between a boy named Carlos and a girl named Amelia.

They're both good fighters and have good attitudes, they're apart of the handful of people who treated me with the same respect they give Amar. Amelia throws a punch to Carlos' cheek however it looks like he saw this coming and dodges it at the last second.

Amelia is off balance and Carlos swipes her legs from underneath it. He goes to pin her down to the floor, but Amelia's fast reflexes kick in and she's back standing up before Carlos realises.

With a kick to the stomach, Carlos meets the floor with a satisfying thump; not hard enough to badly injure, but enough to confuse him for a second. Carlos isn't as fast as Amelia and by the time he realises he's on the ground. Amelia has already pinned him down for longer than five seconds.

Amelia gets off Carlos after I announce that she won and extends a hand for him to take. He pulls her back down and they both share a laugh, from the look of it, they seem like close friends.

When the two of them make their way off the mat, I call the next fight between two boys, Ryan and Edward. I take a seat next to Christina and wait for both guys to make their ways to the mats, but that doesn't happen, instead, Ryan looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Can I fight you instead?" Ryan questions, his voice in almost a mocking tone.

I raise an eyebrow of my own at his request. I briefly remember his picture next to Amar's comment that said 'Is too arrogant and generally an idiot'. I stand up and walk towards him, he's almost double my height but I couldn't care less.

"Wouldn't it be embarrassing to be beaten by a girl half your size?" I question with fake sympathy laced in my voice.

He looks taken aback by my statement but quickly regains himself, "I'm pretty sure I'd be the one winning," He declares with a grin on his face that makes it seem like he's won this whole argument.

"Your fight isn't up for debate, you fight with Edward, your designated partner, or I can just assume you'd lose the fight and declare Edward the winner," I tell him with a sweet smile. He frowns and grumbles as he makes his way to the ring. His blonde hair is messed up and he scowls at me.

"You're just afraid of fighting me," He yells.

Before I can reply, someone beats me, "Who would be afraid of fighting you?"

I look and see Tobias with an amused expression on his face. He moves towards me and Christina but keeps his eyes on Ryan who seems to shrink back. I smirk as I watch him swallow thickly before replying to Tobias.

"I was just saying that Tris was scared to fight me," Ryan hesitates," She wouldn't fight me and I'm stronger and taller than her so-"

Tobias cuts him off by letting out a chuckle, his eyes are cold as they hold Ryan in place, "Tris would easily beat you in a fight, underestimating her is stupid, you should be thanking her for saying no, otherwise, I'm sure you would be crying out in pain by the end of your fight with her."

I smile as Ryan frowns again, "I can take her, she can't be that hard."

I can't help but scoff at him, who does this guy think he is? I think to myself. Before I can stop myself I'm walking towards the mats. Tobias gives me a fight and Christina winks at me as she declares the next fight will be Ryan and me.

If Ryan wanted a fight, I may as well give him one.

The fight starts immediately and I kick him in his torso, in the soft part where none of his bones are. He lurches back and looks like he just saw a ghost. I, however, don't wait for him to recover, instead, I go to punch him on the cheek.

This snaps him back into reality and I dodge what I think is a sloppy attempt to kick me. My elbow meets his ribcage and he groans, "Are you sure you don't want to concede, you look like you're in pain?" I ask him with sass laced in my voice.

I don't give him time to respond and pin him down to the floor, he struggles to get back and grabs anything he can. I frown and thrust my fist into his temples when he has the nerve to grope my chest.

His body lays limp and I get up from on top of him, brushing off the nonexistent dirt from my outfit. The room is silent, but only for a second, not a minute later, there's loud applause and I smile as two students drag Ryans unconscious body to the infirmary.

I walk to Christina and Tobias. They seem to be deep in discussion when I arrive and when Christina turns to me, she tells me that she can handle the class, I frown until I realise the only reason Tobias came was to get me.

He passes me a bottle of cold water that I drown, the fight with Ryan was definitely not hard, but I feel somewhat icky after he touched me. We walk down the corridors and he comes to an abrupt stop.

I raise a brow as he gestures for me to open the door to our office. Nevertheless, I twist the handle and am caught off guard when a party popper goes off and a multiple handfuls of confetti is thrown into the air.

I glance around the room and see almost everyone I work with there. The room is filled with different shades of blue and purple balloons and a handmade banner with my name neatly painted in purple is hung up.

I turn to Tobias and he smiles, rubbing the back of his neck," Do you like it?"

Before I can answer I see Christina walk towards the room, she glances around and burns into a smile, "You really outdid yourself Four, good job."

I give him a questioning look and he grins, "Task seven, make you feel appreciated in a very extra way."

I give him a small smile before wrapping an arm around him giving him a half hug, "I feel very appreciated, thank you."

* * *

Tris Prior, Saturday, April 5th, Navy Pier, 5:26 pm

* * *

"Why does this seem like we've done this before?" I question.

I hear Tobias huff from beside me, "Just keep your eyes closed," He mumbles however, I can hear the smile in his words. I cling to his arm, an action that feels familiar and make sure he doesn't let me walk into a pole.

"Alright, you can open your eyes"

I grin as I take in the scenery. The Navy Pier. It's bright with life and I feel myself getting more excited by the second. I turn to look at Tobias, but he's already looking at me.

"Task three, recreate one of our old dates," He says and I smile so big, I think my mouth might be stuck like that.

"C'mon, I'm pretty sure we went to the knife throwing game first, take your pick on what prize you want me to win for you," I tell him, reciting the same words I had said to him during our original date, we walk over there and I give him a teasing smile when he points to a large stuffed monkey.

I nod, "What do I need to do to get that?" I inquire, pointing to the stuffed monkey Tobias wants. I turn to look at the tent supervisor, and my eyes almost pop out, it isn't the same man as last time, but i wish it was, anyone is better than her.

By her, I mean Nita.

She stands there in a fitted short white shirt and black jeans that almost stick to her skin. She holds a finger out, signalling for me to wait as she examines her nails. I can't help but wonder why she's even here, she doesn't strike me as a game tent supervisor type of person.

She turns to look at me but her eyes almost skip me immediately and land on Tobias, lips transform into a smile and she bats her eyelashes, "Hey, Four" she greets with an ungodly amount of enthusiasm,, her eyes flicker to me," Hey Trish," She mumbles, purposely getting my name wrong. I speak to correct her, but she's already talking to Tobias who doesn't look the least bit interested.

"What are you doing here?" She questions as she leans on the tables, her eyes rake up and down him and I can't help but feel disgusted at her action. Tobias clearly feels the same way I do and he takes a step away from her and a step towards me.

He intestines my hand in his, "Tris and I are recreating our date, she's actually here to play the game, I believe she asked you what she needed to do to win the stuffed monkey," Tobias says.

Nita's brows furrow and my mouth hangs open at what she says," I thought you guys broke up? I mean, I'm not one to gossip," Complete lie, I think to myself, "But didn't you kick her out, back onto the streets, where she belongs?"

Tobias' grip on my hand tightens and his jaw is hard, he looks like he's ready to kill her, as much as I want to do the same, I decide to be the bigger person. I stroke his hand gently with my thumb and give Nita a sweet smile.

"I'm not sure where you heard that," I start, "But Four and I are happily dating, you shouldn't believe rumours, people make that stuff up to manipulate people, were you manipulated, Nita?" I ask with fake sympathy.

My voice is confident and Nita's face falls for a second, but only for a second, "I was just telling you what I heard, I never said I believed it," She explains, trying to make herself seem better," Plus, just because you and Four didn't break up, doesn't mean he doesn't deserve better."

"Nita," Tobias says in a quiet voice that gives me chills, I'm pretty sure if sounds could kill, Nita would be dead, "This conversation is extremely unprofessional, you heard Tris, we're happily dating and I fully intend to marry her one day, so if you could answer Tris' question about what she needs to do to win the stuffed monkey, that would be great."

My heart swells at his words, I'm not sure if he said them just to make Nita back off, but a part of me believes that he actually meant them. Nita scowls but finally answers my question, telling me that I need to hit the middle of each of the three targets.

She hands me three throwing knives and I finally release some of the pent up anger that I got from Nita's little conversation. I hit the centre of all three targets on the first try. Nita passes me the stuffed monkey which I hand to Tobias and the two of us walk off, leaving Nita to sulk.

"Let's go to the ring toss, I believe it's my turn to win you a prize now," Tobias tells me. I smile and we walk there. As promised, we walk away after Tobias has won me a stuffed giraffe and he tugs me towards the short line that's for the Ferris wheel.

"Are you sure? I know you don't like heights," I mutter.

He gives me a reassuring smile, however, I feel his grip on my hand falter when we enter the capsule. I take the window seat and my hands hold his hands in them. Instead of our gaze being on the view, it's on each other.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you kissed me last time we were here," Tobias murmurs in a teasing tone.

I smile, "I think I did," I whisper. I rest my head on his shoulder and I hear him sigh.

"I don't think Christina would allow that this time," He breaths.

His heartbeat is so loud I can hear it. His eyes are shut and his hands are abled into little fists as we reach the top of the Ferris wheel. His chest rises and falls and I can tell he's torturing himself by coming on the Ferris wheel with me. Before I can talk myself out of it, I press my lips to his.

I kiss him.

A fire spreads across my body and I feel like I'm floating away, it takes a second, but I feel him kissing back. His lips are just like I remembered, soft, smooth and warm. My arms slip around the back of his neck and his arms grab my waist and pull me on top of him.

His smell intoxicates and I can't get enough of him. I break for a second for air before connecting our lips back together again. There's something that makes this kiss gentle but passionate and enthralling at the same time.

Reluctantly, Tobias pulls his lips away from mine when oxygen becomes a problem for both of us, his thumb strokes my cheek gently and I feel like melting. I smile as I speak:

"I guess Christina doesn't need to know about that kiss."

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter. There was a bit of Fourtris in that. Thank you to my reviewers, you guys are literally my inspiration when I write.**

**I'd say there are about 3-5 ish more chapters till the epilogue, I haven't actually written a full chapter of my next fanfiction (it'll be fourtris) but I'll definitely make sure to publish that hopefully on the same day I end this fanfic.**

**Thank you to those of you who liked and followed and a big thank you to my reviewers. I honestly really appreciate you guys, you make my day and encourage me to write more, so thank you so much.**

**If anyone has any idea on what they want Christina's list to have on it, please PM me or tell me in the reviews. I haven't planned the next chapter, so any ideas would be appreciated :)**

**The next chapter will be on the 5th or 4th of August for those of you who live in the US or UK or places with a similar time zone.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you guys think and what you want next. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	46. Progress

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Tris Prior, Sunday, April 6th, The Beach, 9:13 am **

* * *

"Set it up over there," Marlene instructs.

Uriah mock salutes her and the guys head to both Tobias and Zeke's cars to grab the wooden lounge chairs, towels, sun cream, books, snacks, drinks, balls and the volleyball net.

Christina called me yesterday on my way home after my 'date' with Tobias and explained that everyone agreed to go to the beach today. I told her that Four and I would be there and hung up and texted Tobias the details.

The cool morning spring breeze blows both my loose mid-thigh dark green skirt that Christina picked as well as my white silk v neck camisole that are both on top of my two-piece swimsuit.

Zeke dumps the first round of chairs and towels and we begin setting up. I open up the chairs while Marlene lays down the towels. Christina and Shauna assemble the volleyball net and Tobias grabs the cooler and drinks from the car.

"What now?" Uriah asks as he takes a seat on his towel.

"You could go to the water," Christina replies nonchalantly, however the small smile that appears when she looks away makes me think her statement might not be as nonchalant as I think.

Uriah shrugs and takes his shirt off, leaving him in his swimming shorts. Without another word, he begins running towards the water. It's not until I hear a scream that would be typically described as 'girly' that I look back and realise the water must be freezing.

Uriah runs faster than humanly possible; so fast that I think he may as well have broken a world record. He reaches us and wraps himself in his towel. We all laugh at his expense, he pouts, however, it only takes a few seconds and he's now laughing with us.

"How about volleyball?" Malene suggests as she rubs Uriah's towel-clad back to make him warmer. We all agree and decide to have girls against boys. Clearly that doesn't work in the boy's favour as they're currently losing 0-12.

"I thought you guys were good at volleyball," I tease as I hit the volleyball over the net. All boys rush to hit the ball and I chuckle when Zeke and Uriah somehow collide and manage to lose again.

Tobias raises a brow at me and I catch a playful glint in his eye. I see him approaching me and before I can even take a step back, he throws me over his shoulder. I let out a string of giggles as I gently pound on his back, telling him to let me go.

It's only when we're a few steps away from the water that I realise he's going to throw me in. I cling to him so tight I think I'll be fine, however, I'm proven wrong when I'm thrown a good two and a half meters into the freezing cold water whilst being fully clothed.

I shiver as I make my way back to shore and scowl when I see Tobias, as well as the others, laughing. I can't help but roll my eyes playfully. My eyes light up as I get an idea. I glance at Christina who seems like she's laughing the most and embrace her in a cold, wet hug.

She squeals and struggles to get me off her. I laugh and we all decide we've had enough of volleyball and that the water would be warmer than it was before thanks to the presence of the sun in the last five minutes.

I peel off my wet clothes and wrap a towel around myself in hope of warming myself before we get into the water. I frown as my eyes land on Tobias' chest. A white bandage covers a small section of it.

My hands land on the skin around the bandage and I look up at him. I'm further confused when he smiles at me.

"What happened?" I question.

His eyes dart around and they land on Christina. He signals for her to come over and I'm completely lost. Did Christina do something to him? She jogs over and looks at him equally confused.

"Task nine," He simply says.

I watch Christina's eyes go wide and her mouth hangs open in disbelief, "You didn't," She says in disbelief. He simply nods and Christina smiles, "Let's see it then."

The white bandage around his chest slowly comes off and I cover my mouth with both my hands. My eyes stay on the skin that was previously underneath the bandage. I let out a small sound of surprise and my lips twitch upwards.

My eyes refuse to move from the one word permanently inked on his skin for the rest of his life. Sitting next to a small sweetheart is the word that I am called by:

Tris.

* * *

**Tris Prior, Tuesday, April 8th, The office, 4:41 pm **

* * *

"I've got it," I yell, almost falling off my chair in the process.

Tobias raises a brow. For the past two hours, we've been trying to find the location of a group of drug dealers that had been spotted recently. We had raided all the popular hideout areas that criminals usually stayed in, and they weren't there. It was clear that these drug dealers were smarter than the average criminal.

"They're around the outskirts of town, in the area that is technically a part of Chicago but everyone thinks it isn't. There are some abandoned houses there, but no one ever goes there so we rarely hear about that area."

Tobias' eyes widen and we both scramble to grab our stuff. I go to Max and tell him about my theory and he smiles widely and tells me he'll assemble a raid team in the next ten minutes. True to his word, a group of ten, consisting of me, Tobias, Chris, Will, Lynn, Marlene, Uriah, Zeke and, unfortunately, Peter and Eric, is assembled.

"Alright, Tris and Four are your raid leaders, you listen to them," Max instructs.

Bulletproof vests are handed out and so are guns, we rarely have to fire them, but if there is a situation where we need them, we'll always be prepared. We separate into two smaller groups for transport.

Lynn, Tobias, Peter, Eric and I are in one van while the others are in another van. Will and Eric will be staying inside the vans and talking us through what's happening while they view the security footage from around the abandoned building

We arrive after a good twenty-minute drive. We all make our way out of the van and Eric joins Will in the other van. I take my earpiece and place it in my ear while holding my gun out.

"Alright, three of you go with me and the other four go with Four," I whisper.

Christina, Lynn and Peter move to me while Uriah, Marlene, Shauna and Zeke go with Tobias. I gesture for my 'team' to follow me and we quietly walk the perimeter of the building; listening for any noises. I glance at a door and nod. Without any words Lynn kicks open the door and if I had to describe what I can see in one word it would be chaos.

Tobias' team is already here but is on the opposite end of the room. We're outnumbered and there are guns being fired, and they're not being fired by Tobias' team or mine. I dive towards a table and Lynn and Christina follow me.

I aim for the legs; hoping to get the criminals down without hurting them too much. I hear Will through my earpiece telling me that backup is on their way. At Least Half of the drug dealers are gone; some are on the floor, hurt, and the others have run. It's less chaotic now, but one wrong move could make this end badly.

It's almost like my thoughts were cursed. I watch a man with a scruffy brown beard and skin that's fully covered with tattoo's aim his gun at Peter. I don't think when I get up from my safe spot behind the table and dash towards Peter.

I lunge at him and I can't tell if it's bad or good timing. I saved Peter's life. That's for sure, however, I had a price to pay.

My shoulder stings and I feel a shot of white, hot pain. Scarlett red blood drips from the small hole that's now in my shoulder. Before I can check if there's a bullet lodged in there, I'm yanked to the side.

"You could have killed yourself Stiff," Peter hisses, "Are you looking for a death wish?"

I open my mouth, a snarky response at the tip of my tongue. But my head feels light. At first, it's just my hearing that's off, but in a matter of seconds, my sight is blurry and before I know it, I feel my body give up. The last thing I see is darkness before my body falls into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Tobias Eaton, Same day, Same place, Same time as Tris POV **

* * *

"Oh god," I murmur

My eyes widen as I watch Tris lunge at Peter, saving that idiot's life while she gets hit. It takes all I have to not run over to check if she's okay, but I know I shouldn't. That could draw unwanted attention towards her and she could get more hurt.

"CPD you're under arrest," Fernando yells as he enters the room; behind him are almost a dozen other armed cops.

The fight has finally come to a stop and I waste no time in getting to Tris. Zeke throws me a nod and I move towards Tris instantly. When my eyes take in the scene in front of me, I feel my heart sink and I think I'll be sick.

Peter kneels next to Tris' limp body lying on the ground. Her eyes are shut and her cheeks are pale. Her slow, but steady heartbeat is somewhat comforting, however, the blood that stains the fabric around her shoulder isn't.

"What the hell did you do?" I hiss, looking at Peter.

His green eyes widen as if I've just accused him of something he hasn't done, "I didn't ask her to push me out the way," He mumbles, "She got shot in the shoulder, it's just a flesh wound, the bullet isn't stuck in her shoulder but the wound is sort of deep."

Ignoring Peter, I gently move the fabric away from Tris' shoulder, peering at her wound. I stuff my hands deep in pockets and pull out a clean crumpled up tissue. The sound of fabric ripping can be heard as I tear the fabric around her wound so I can clean her wound without hurting her.

Tris' grey-blue eyes flutter open and I feel frozen under her gaze. She gives me the smallest of smiles and moves to get up. I place my hand on her good shoulder and gently stop her.

"Stay down, you were hit, I don't want you hurting you any more than you've already been hurt," I explain.

She rolls her eyes, "I'm fine, Tobias," She whispers so that no one can hear me as she emphasizes my name.

Will rushes over towards both Tris and I with enough medical supplies to bandage up a dozen people. He applies a bandage to her arm and gives her a bottle of water and some pain killers.

I reach for her good arm and help her off the floor as we make our way out of the building. The drive back to the CPD is filled with cheers and plans for celebrating the success of this case at Candor bar tonight.

This will be an interesting night.

* * *

**Tris Prior, Thursday, April 10th, The apartment, 6:31 pm **

* * *

This week has been pretty great.

Despite being shot two days ago, I feel better than ever. It seems like everything has just come together. The music on my phone plays as background noise as I strain the water from the pasta I've just cooked for dinner.

The pink-orange light from the sun setting creates natural lighting and the fresh breeze that I can feel as the balcony door is open refreshes me. I add in the pasta sauce and grab a single plate and wine glass while placing them both on the dining table.

I pour in a small amount of red wine and serve myself a generous amount of pasta. I'm just about to eat when the doorbell rings. I pause, quickly wondering if I should change my current outfit; sweatpants with a camisole, however, I quickly decide against it and head towards the door.

I smile when I see Tobias standing at the door, his big grey hoodie envelopes him and he wears sweatpants similar to mine. I raise my eyebrows as I see a small box on the floor.

His eyes meet mine and he simply smiles. He picks up the box carefully and walks into the apartment. I follow him, intrigued by a simple box. We both sit down on the sofa and I'm itching to find out what's inside the box.

His hand cups my cheek softly and gently moves my face so that I look at him, "You're amazing, Tris, " He whispers so softly I almost miss it. My lips twitch upwards, but before I can reply the sound of something catches my attention and Tobias passes me the box.

I look at him slightly warily and almost jump when I see the box move. I gently remove the lid and I almost drop the box in shock when I see what's inside.

A small head pokes out and I gasp when I see it. A small Border Collie puppy that's fur has patches of black and white looks up at me. I glance at Tobias, only to find that he's already looking at me.

I gently remove the small puppy from the box and hold him close to me. I stoke the fur around its neck and I turn to Tobias, embracing him in a half hug, making sure not to squish the puppy in the process.

"It's mine?" I ask, referring to the puppy.

Tobias nods, his lips move next to my ear as he whispers, "Task six, get you a puppy."

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter. I'm sorry it's not that good, I didn't have much time to write it.**

**There are only 2-3 chapters of this story until the epilogue (and those chapters are basically just going to be fourtris fluff) so please help me out and tell me what you guys want in those chapters, it's definitely so much easier to write when I know what to write about :)**

**Thank you to those of you who liked and followed and thank you to those of you who reviewed, I appreciate you guys so much.**

**Shoutout to that guest who read my fanfic from the start and reviewed almost all of my chapters, you made my day and I appreciate you so much :) **

**Thank you to Raysofsun for suggesting Tris getting a dog to be on Christina's list. That really helped me out with writing this chapter. If anyone has any ideas as to what Tris should name he puppies please tell me in the reviews or PM me (It's a male dog by the way) **

**I got a review asking if I write Eric x Tris. I have read a few of those fanfics, however I simply prefer to write Fourtris. I got another one that was a suggestion for a new fanfic being some sort of mix between The Hunger games (Divergent characters that are put in the hunger games. ) I thought that was a great idea. What do you guys think?**

**I haven't gotten to writing the first chapter for my next fanfic but I will try to do that this weekend. I have exams soon so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update my next chapter on time but I should be able to.**

**The next chapter will be uploaded on the 12th of August or the 11th for those of you who live in the US or UK or places with similar time zones.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you think and what you want more of. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31 **


	47. Justice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Tris Prior, Monday, April 14th, Courtroom 11:05 am **

* * *

"Order in the court" The judge demands as he bangs a hammer looking object on the table; silencing the whole room.

I fidget nervously in the chair next to my lawyer, or the CPD's lawyer. It's been around a month since David tried to attack me; a month since he had been caught. Max informed me last Friday that David's case was going to be today.

I had already agreed to sue him the day after he tried attacking me and finally, the day that he will get sentenced has come. My fingers trace patterns on my black pencil skirt that I wore with a long sleeve blouse.

Christina dressed me today. My hair is in their natural loose curls and I have makeup with some red pigmented lipstick. Christina assured me that looking confident will make me feel confident and the last thing I want to look is unconfident.

David is brought out in an orange jail uniform. He glares at me; however, I'm unfazed and go as far as giving him a small smile. He takes his seat next to his lawyer and the trail officially begins.

"Is the prosecution ready?" The judge questions and my lawyer stands up.

"Your honour," My lawyer starts," My name is Amanda Edwards and I'm here with my client Ms Beatrice Prior. We intend to prove David Turner guilty for multiple charges of theft, emotional abuse, physical abuse, neglect and assault."

The judge repeats the same process with David's Lawyer and it's now time for the first witnesses to be called. Max as the CPD's head officer is the first witness from my side and proves the documents that show David had committed theft and assaulted a woman who wanted to remain anonymous.

I zone in and out and struggle to keep my heart rate normal. I can feel David's dull eyes burning a hole in the side of my head. A cold sweat shakes my body as I'm called by the judge to recall my tales of abuse.

The sound of my heels clicking on the wooden floor echoes through the room and I stand at one of the stands by the judge. All eyes are on me and I catch sight of Tobias, Chris, Will, Mar, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah and all my other friends from the CPD.

Tobias gives me a small, I can see the dread in his eyes and I'm sure sitting through me talking about abuse is the last thing he wants to listen to, but he remains seated and gives me an encouraging nod.

I nod at the judge and he starts," Ms Prior, please raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?'

I raise my right hand as I nod, "I do."

The judge nods and I take a deep breath and sit down on the chair behind the stand. My eyes fit to the back and my heart almost breaks at the sight of not only my mother but also my father and brother.

They all came to watch.

Mum gives me a smile from her spot in one of the seats in the back and I finally get the courage to start.

"It started a year after my mother, Natalie Prior got married to him," I explain, looking in front of me but at no one in particular," I was twelve and he would ignore me. My mother confronted me one night and I told her I thought he hated me, she assured me he was busy and he didn't hate me."

I pause, my voice is strong and clear but I feel like I'm about to break down any second now," He would then act like a loving father when she was around and when she wasn't there he would yell at me," I tell the courtroom, my voice filled with venom when I said 'father'.

"It escalated and he began hitting me, it started off as a punch or a slap, but then it was kicking, throwing me into something, sometimes, he'd use a knife or another sharp object," I reveal and small whispers and murmurs are heard all around the room.

The judge thanks me for my statement and I take a seat next to my lawyer again. My eyes are trained to the ground and I pinch my arm as they fill with watery tears, I blink and let the lone tears trail down my face.

He'll never get away with this.

* * *

**Tris Prior, Tuesday, April 15th, The apartment, 7:47 am **

* * *

David lost the trail.

He was found guilty and faces a life sentence in jail. I was happy, however, recalling my years of abuse triggered something and I've been having horrible nightmares that keep me up for almost the whole night.

My chest rises and falls faster than I'd like. I hate that the memories of David have such power over me, but I can't help it. I yank the blankets away from me and make my way towards the bathroom.

I grimace at my reflection. My usually pale skin is somehow even paler and I look sick. My eyes are red-rimmed from small tears that I've convinced myself hold no emotion behind them. I refuse to believe I'm scared, though I know I am.

My nails are bitten and my lip is trapped under my teeth as I nibble on it. I splash the cool water on my face and look at myself once again. I cannot go to work looking like this.

I grab the small bag of makeup that I own; mostly items that have been given to me as Christmas and birthday presents over the years. I dab a generous amount of concealer under my eyes and line my eyes with eyeliner to try to make them look less like I've been crying.

I shrug on some jeans and an oversized hoodie that actually belongs to Tobias before grabbing some food for breakfast and making my way out of the house. The streets are busy and I let myself get lost in the noise.

I approach the CPD faster than I thought I would and make my way inside. I give Christina and Will a small smile, however, it comes out as some sort of grimace and I make my way into the office before Chris can bombard me with questions.

I'm thankful that Tobias isn't here yet and take a minute to close my eyes. I sit on my chair with my head resting on the desk and I close my eyes for a second, at least for what I thought I was for a second.

It seems like the lack of sleep has finally caught up to me and I'm woken up by a concerned looking Tobias shaking my shoulder. His expression is unreadable, but I assume that's only because of the sluggish feeling that has attached itself to my body.

"I'm okay, I'm awake," I blurt out as I rub my eyes gently with the sleeves of my-no, Tobias' hoodie that I'm wearing.

"Tired?" He asks gently. I simply nod because it's the easiest thing to do, "C'mon, let's get you home," He says and I'm slightly taken back by his words. We never discussed going home, I don't even know why he brought that up.

He chuckles softly at my expression, "Max requested you take the day, you look exhausted and I doubt you got an hour of sleep." He pauses, "And I took the day off," I open my mouth to protest, I know he took the day off to take care of me, but before I can even say anything, he's silenced me by pressing his lips to mine.

They're soft, so soft, and warm. There's a certain innocence and softness to this kiss and I feel myself melt against him. Tobias gently caresses my cheek as he gently detaches our lips.

"Let's get you home, Tris," He mumbles, and this time, I just nod.

He places an arm around my waist; steadying me as we make our way out of the office. He opens the door to his car and I get in. The drive back to my apartment is quiet, however, that's because I find myself dozing in and out of consciousness.

My eyes crack open when I feel Tobias' hands scoop me up. It's only then that I notice the car has stopped and we're at my apartment.

"I'm awake," I murmur.

"I know," He replies, but makes no move to put me down. I'm beyond tired and I cling to him, burying my face between his shoulder and collarbone. His scent calms me and excites me at the same time.

The sound of quiet barking can be heard as we get to the apartment and I peer at the small Border Collie puppy that Tobias bought me. I smile as I watch him. Tobias sets me down and Oliver; the name I decided on for the puppy nuzzles his small head into my hand.

I decided to name him Oliver after my father, whose middle name is Oliver; Andrew Oliver Prior. Speaking of my parents, they were more than thrilled to hear about Oliver and they've planned to come around this week to meet him.

After playing with Oliver for a few more minutes, I yawn and Oliver makes his bed to take a nap. It was agreed that Oliver would be able to come to the CPD and become a scent dog for cases that involve drugs.

I almost fall over when I catch sight of Tobias. He's been so quiet this whole time I assumed he went home. He chuckles softly and I can't help but join in. I take a seat next to him on the sofa and look at him.

"What now?" I question.

"Now, you sleep," He tells me as he brushes a strand of hair out of my face. I must make a bitter face because he raises a brow, silently questioning me.

"I'm not tired," I lie. I'm a grown woman, and to be candor, telling my almost-boyfriend that I can't sleep because I have body shaking, cold sweat nightmares doesn't sound appealing and is embarrassing.

Though Tobias being Tobias somehow seemed to know exactly what's happening as he gently lifts me so I can settle into his lap, his arms wrap around my waist and I feel safe, "I still get nightmares too," He starts.

"When I first started living with my grandparents, I had them every night. My grandmother would come and stay with me till I fell asleep and my grandfather would get us all some hot chocolate to drink," Tobias tells me.

"I wish I met them," I tell him gently.

"They would have loved you," Tobias says, with a hint of sadness in his voice. My heart aches for the man who lost both his grandparents; the only mother and father figures who were worth looking up to for him.

"Sleep," he says. "I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you."

"With what?"

"My bare hands, obviously."

* * *

**Tris Prior, The same day, The same place, 5:21 pm**

* * *

"Tobias?"

My eyes slowly flutter open and I blink a few times. A small yawn makes its way out of my mouth. I'm in the same spot I was hours ago, my eyes flicker to the windows and the sky looks dimmer. Based on the lighting, I'd say it was around four-thirty.

I tense as I'm now aware of some sort of source of warmth around me but relax when I see Tobias' arms holding me. His regular breathing tells me he's asleep and I can't help but slowly; making sure not to wake him, turn around and glance at him.

He looks years younger than he actually is. He's no longer holding the stress of anything and it seems like the weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders, if only for a few hours while he rests.

"You're awake," he mumbles, his eyes still closed.

"So are you," I respond.

He hums and his hands cup my face gently. His eyes open and I stare into his blue orbs. They look like the ocean mixed with blue lightning, I feel automatically refreshed as I look into them.

"What do you think about getting some food?" He inquires while I shrug.

"I could eat."

"Great," he says, his lips curving up, "I know a place," he tells me with a smile.

We both get up. I brush a hand over my jeans and straighten up Tobias' hoodie that I'm wearing. I pat Oliver's head softly before closing the door behind Tobias and I and head towards his car.

The radio plays softly and I find myself listening to the lyrics of the song playing.

What if we rewrite the stars? say you were made to be mine.

Nothing could keep us apart and you'd be the one I was meant to find.

It's up to you, and it's up to me, no one can say what we get to be.

So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours.

I can't help but think of Tobias and I. Against all odds we ended up together. Despite all the trouble and situations that would break other couples up for good, we've always managed to get back together.

I can't explain it, it's almost like I'm drawn to him, like a magnet or a moth drawn to a flame. I can't control myself. The car stops and I step out. I look at the small diner while Tobias grabs my hand gently and tugs me along.

We make our ways inside and are greeted and seated by a young woman around my age. She smiles at me and her eyes linger on Tobias for a few seconds longer than I deemed appropriate.

Tobias clearly picks up on that and goes out of his way to show he's not interested. He holds my hand on top of the table and when the waitress comes back to take our orders, he recites my order but starts off as, 'my girlfriend would like,'. I can't help find the whole thing cute.

"I have something I need to tell you," he says. I run my fingers along the tendons in his hands and look back at him. "I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, though."

"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

I smile as I hear his laughter, he leans in; his nose sliding along my jaw, his lips pressing my ear, "Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

I laugh a little. "Then you should know better."

"Fine," he says. "Then I love you."

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter. Sorry, it wasn't the best. Thank you to Leanne who gave me the idea of having a court case for David. Thank you to Phoenix189 for suggesting the name Oliver for the puppy and thank you to Red for suggesting Oliver should be a scent dog. All of your suggestions really helped me write this chapter.**

**This week has been alright, I've had a horrible headache and I'm mentally exhausted, I have exams coming up in two weeks and I'm studying like crazy. **

**There's been a slight change to the next fanfiction I'm publishing next, instead of doing 'The choices we make' which would be a divergent soulmate fanfiction, I'll be publishing 'One and a half lies,' which is the one I said I'd be publishing when I first started talking about. Sorry if that's confusing.**

**One and a half lies will have a similar crime theme to this fanfiction, but not the same of course. I hope to write the first two chapters this week so I can give you guys a summary of it. **

**Thank you to those of you who liked and followed and a big thank you to those of you who reviewed, it means so much to me, you guys really brighten my day and motivate me.**

**The next chapter is the last chapter before the epilogue and it's going to be fluff, so feel free to suggest things you'd like me to include. I will be publishing my new fanfiction on the same day as this one ends.**

**The next chapter should be up on the 19th or the 18th for those of you living in the US or UK.**

**Make sure to wash your hands, be kind to others and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you guys thought and leave a suggestion. Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	48. United

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Tris Prior, Wednesday, April 16th, The CPD break room, 11:35 am**

* * *

"Alright, let's review your actions, number boy," Christina mumbles.

I let out a small chuckle and Christina gives me a small smile while Tobias gives me a playful scowl. I sip on the coffee in my mug and watch the scene in front of me play out. After yesterday's trip to the diner, Tobias dropped me back home and I couldn't help but call Christina and tell her all about it.

She was thrilled to say the least when I told her that he told me that he loved me and she told me that today, we could review the tasks he hand completed. I zone back in as I watch Christina garb a piece of paper and start talking.

"You completed task five; crashing a party, task seven; make Tris feel appreciated in a very extra way, task three; recreate one of your old dates, task nine; get a tattoo that represents Tris and," Christina pauses," My personal favourite, task six; get her a puppy."

A grin spreads over her lips, "I believe I told you that you had to complete half of these tasks before you can date her, and if my maths is right, which I'm sure it is, you've completed five of the ten tasks that I gave you."

"Does this mean?" I question, leaving the rest of my sentence hanging. Christina nods her head and before I can react, I feel Tobias' strong arms around me picking me up.

My lips find his and I press them against them. They're just like I remembered. The feeling of him is overwhelming in a good way and my arms work their way around his neck while my hands tangle themselves in his short hair.

I feel my back gently pressing against the wall, but I pay no attention to it. A warmth filled my entire body and I feel like liquid fire. Every cell in my body buzzes with energy. When oxygen becomes a problem, I reluctantly detach my lips from him.

His forehead rests against mine as we both regain our breath. I stiffen as I hear a small chuckle and my cheeks tint a pink colour when I see Christina watching me and moving her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Don't mind me," She says innocently.

"I'm going to finish all of those tasks," Tobias mutters gently.

Christina only looks somewhat shocked but moved by his confession, she shrugs her shoulders and smiles, "I had a feeling you'd say something like that."

* * *

**Tris Prior, Thursday, April 17th, Christina and Will's apartment, 5:57 pm**

* * *

"What about some lipstick?" Christina mumbles.

"I think she looks fine without it," Will offers.

I give Will a grateful smile. Knowing myself, I'll accidentally smudge my lipstick and end up looking like a clown. After work I made my way to Chris and Will's apartment to get ready for mine and Tobias' first official date as a couple this time.

Since I don't know where we're going as Tobias stated that this date would be a surprise, I decided to dress casually. My blonde hair is out in messy waves while I wear some black leggings, a cropped shirt and my oversized denim jacket that's coated with cotton on the insides.

The doorbell rings and Christina forgets about the lipstick she was about to apply to my lips and darts to the door. I chuckle to myself before following her. My eyes take in Tobias. He's wearing a dark grey T-shirt with black jeans.

"You better not mess this up," Christina warns, "You will not get another chance."

Tobias nods and I bid both Christina and Will farewell. The door shuts as I grab my phone and wallet and Tobias and I make our way to his car. He opens the door for me and I give him a teasing smile before getting in.

"You look gorgeous, Tris," He mumbles as my cheeks tint pink and the complement.

"So do you," I tell him.

The car ride to the location of our mysterious is silent, but not in a bad way. The radio plays quietly and the sun setting keeps my eyes on it. The scent of Tobias lingers in the air and I can't help but smile.

Two months ago, I was going through the worst time of my life. Mum was still sick, Tobias had kicked me out and Molly had just fired me. I thought things were just going to get worse, but I was proved wrong and I couldn't be more grateful.

Christina, Will Al the others always had my back throughout this whole thing. Speaking of Christina and Will, their wedding is steadily approaching and I couldn't be happier for them. They deserve so much.

The car stops and I look around the place. We're out of the main town area and many dark buildings, as well as trees, are around the place. I give Tobias a questioning look and can't help but chuckle,

"You aren't going to murder me now, are you?" I question as Tobias grins.

"You've caught me," He says in a teasing voice, "I was going to murder," He jokes.

I take his hand and we both walk towards a small shop-like building. The store is brightly lit and the words 'Zip lining' are written with lights. My lips twitch upwards and my eyes light up like a child on Christmas day.

I've never been ziplining, but I've always wanted to go. I turn to look at Tobias but his eyes are already on me, he's smiling and adoration and love swims in his eyes. I place a chaste kiss on his lips as we approach the employee working.

Ten minutes later, we're on top of one of the dark buildings. Tobias stands next to me as the instructor preps us for zip lining. I can't help but notice Tobias' rigid posture and his heavy breathing.

"You don't need to do this if you don't want to," I whisper to him, remembering his fear of heights.

Guilt swarms me as I mentally slap myself. I should have remembered, Tobias shakes his head and tells me he's fine. My heart swells at this man, despite his fear, he still manages to put himself through it for me.

Tobias goes first and I chuckle as he lets out some sort of squeal as he's pushed on the Zipline. I watch him until he's out of sight and then step up for my turn to be secured to the ziplining harness.

The instructor waits a minute before letting me go. I hear metal sliding against metal and feel wind so intense it forces tears into my eyes as I hurtle toward the ground. I feel like I am without substance, without weight. The air is so cold and so fast that it hurts my face.

I pick up speed and a shout of exhilaration rises within me stopped only by the wind that fills my mouth the second my lips part. Held secure by the straps, I throw my arms out to the side and imagine that I am flying.

I plunge toward the street, which is cracked and patchy. My heart beats so hard it hurts, and I can't scream and I can't breathe, but I also feel everything, every vein and every fibre, every bone and every nerve, all awake and buzzing in my body as if charged with electricity. I am pure adrenaline.

The ground grows and bulges beneath me, and I can see the tiny people standing on the pavement below as the zip line comes to a stop. I unclip myself and fall onto the soft air mattress that catches me.

A chuckle rips through my mouth as I throw my arms around Tobias who helps me out of the air mattress. I press my ice-cold lips against his warm ones and I melt into his embrace. His arms hold my waist supporting me as my hands dip into his hair.

We break for air and I smile so wide I'm sure I look like an idiot, "That was amazing," I breath out.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that," he says as he rubs my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you," He mumbles.

"I never stopped loving you," I tell him before claiming his lips with my own.

* * *

**Tris Prior, Friday, April 18th, Uriah and Marlene's apartment 8:52 pm**

* * *

"Uriah, Truth or dare?" Will asks.

Uriah's face scrunches up in mock concentration, "Dare, like usual," He smirks as Will matches his expression.

"I dare you to put chocolate syrup on a pickle and eat it," Will declares as Uriah pulls a face.

After a week of work, we all decided to catch up at Uriah and Mar's place. I sit next to Christina while leaning against Tobias' chest. Since Oliver's still just a puppy, we decided to take him with us and he sits curled up next to Uriah and Marlene's hedgehog, Spike.

Marlene gets up and grabs a jar of pickles while Lynn grabs some chocolate syrup. The green pickle is drenched in chocolate thanks to Lynn and Uriah approaches it like the pickle will grow legs and kill him.

Uriah's gags are heard loud and clear as he takes a tiny bite of the pickle before dashing to the bathroom. We all can't help but laugh at his reaction. He comes a second later with a bar of chocolate that he stuffs into his mouth to get rid of what I assume is the horrid taste of the pickle.

Shauna rolls her eyes and takes the pickle and eats it; grabbing another one and making herself another chocolate pickle. Uriah shields his eyes from Shauna and the pickle, however, Christina sits there with her eyes wide open.

"Shauna," She says, "Is there something you want to tell us?"

Shauna pauses the chocolate dunked vegetable already gone, she smiles sheepishly and her eyes meet Zeke's who gives her a small smile and a nod in encouragement. All eyes are on Shauna as she mumbles,

"I'm pregnant."

The room erupts in cheers while Shauna is showered in congratulations. Tobias pats Zeke on the back and I go to hug Shauna. We decided to just spend tonight watching a film and catching up.

The film plays on the TV as we all settle into a comfortable silence. Tobias' arm is slung across my shoulder and I lean into him.

There is no place I'd rather be.

**A/N I hope you guys liked that chapter. I'm sorry, it wasn't the best. I've been really busy studying for my exams so this chapter was shorter.**

**This is the last chapter before the epilogue which I'll upload in around two weeks.**

**My next fanfictions first chapter is nearly done and that'll be uploaded on the same day as this one ends.**

**Thank you to those of you who liked and followed and a big thank you to those of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

**My next chapter will be updated on the 2nd of September or the 1st for those of you who live in the US or UK or places with similar time zones. I have exams from the 25-31st so I won't be able to write then :(**

**Make sure you wash your hands, be kind and stay home and save lives. Please review and tell me what you think and what you want in the epilogue. Sorry, this was so short, Until next time,**

**-Divergent31**


	49. Authors Note (09-02 16:55:57)

Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update.

I will be uploading the epilogue for this fanfic on the 6th of September or the 5th for those of you who live in the US or UK or places that have a similar time zone. I'm sorry for the delay, I just haven't been able to finish both the epilogue and the first chapter for my other fanfic, but it will be up soon.

Until next time,

-Divergent 31


	50. The Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

* * *

**Tris Prior, 6 months later, The office, 11:31 am**

* * *

"Tris, Max asked you to come to his office," Christina mumbles as she leaves the room.

I nod and get off my chair. The last six months have been amazing. Tobias and I decided to move in together. Things couldn't be better in your relationship. Caleb and Susan got married two months ago and Shauna's baby boy is due in the next month.

Will and Chris' wedding was also held a few months and Uriah finally took a hint and proposed to Marlene. I make my way towards Max's office and knock on his door. He opens it and I see Tobias standing there. I smile at him and look at Max.

"Tris," Max starts, "You're under arrest," he says as he stands up. Shock and confusion are written all over my face.

"There has to be some sort of mistake, Max," I say, "I've done nothing."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Tobias' voice mumbles from beside me, though I don't turn to look at him yet, "You stole my heart." He says.

I turn to look at him and my breath hitches as my hand covers my mouth. He's down on one knee, a dark coloured ring box in one hand. My eyes land on the white gold band with a diamond-encrusted in the middle of it.

"Tobias," I mumble my eyes on his face now. I feel hot tears of joy roll down my cheek.

"Tris," He starts, "When I first met you, I knew you were going to be someone special to me, you were dead smart and you had this wonderful personality. Somehow you managed to like a guy like me back and we started dating."

"I managed to screw that up, but you gave me a second chance and I promised you I wouldn't mess it up. I knew I wanted to marry you and today I've managed to work up the courage to ask you, so, Beatrice Prior, would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

A small smile forms on my lips as tears trail down my cheeks, "Yes."

* * *

**Tris Prior, 2 months after that, Divergent hall, 11:21 am**

* * *

"Today we have gathered to watch Beatrice Grace Prior and Tobias Eaton's marriage." The priest introduces.

I stand under the arch that was set up. Tobias faces me and he smiles. He's wearing a black tuxedo with a navy blue tie and although I've seen him dressed similarly before; I can't help but stare at him.

I fiddle nervously with my fingers as the wedding continues. My wedding dress is long and flowy, however, instead of the traditional white wedding dress, my dress is a light blue. My hair is done up in a bun where strands of hair frame my face.

Tobias smiles and looks at me as he begins to speak his vows, "Tris, you've always been a light in my life, you've always been supportive and you've treated me as you would usually do when I told you my darkest secrets."

"There was no doubt in my mind that one day I would marry you and today, I couldn't be happier. I promise to love and cherish you, to support you with every breath and love you until I die." He finishes off.

Unshed tears blur my eyes as I wipe them away and smile at his words. Tobias has never spoken about his abuse to anyone but me and although he didn't specifically talk about his abuse, I could tell the part where he said 'I treated him the same way I always did when he told me his darkest secrets' referred to the time he told me about Marcus.

"Tobias," I start, reciting the vows I recited to myself in front of the mirror at least a thousand times, " The first time I saw you I was intrigued by your personality, you were a complete mystery to me and I just had to solve you."

"When you told me you'd go out with me, I felt something I never felt before and I soon realized that whenever I was around you I would feel that feeling and that feeling was love. I have loved you ever since I laid eyes on you, I just didn't realise it immediately. I promise to cherish you, to love you with every breath I take and support you even if you make stupid choices," I tease causing some laughter.

A few more words are shared and I can't help but smile. In a matter of minutes, I will be married to the man I love the most. My eyes flicker to Tobias' and I find that he's already looking at me, my cheeks tint red and he has a small smirk on his face.

"Tobias, do you take Beatrice Grace Prior as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love her unconditionally?" the priest asks Tobias.

"I do," He says clearly and proudly. I smile at him and he returns the look.

"Beatrice, do you take Tobias Eaton as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love him unconditionally?" I am asked.

"I do," I tell him and everyone else watching us.

The priest nods, "By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Tobias doesn't hesitate and in one swift motion he pulls me towards him, his lips meet mine and we share a kiss. It's soft and I wrap my arms around his neck as his arms go around my waist. Our lips detach and he rests my forehead against mine; both of our eyes are closed and I down out the cheering in the background.

Married. We're married now.

* * *

**Tris Prior, A year after that, The apartment, 11:04 pm**

* * *

"Tris?" Tobias questions.

I pause, red-handed as he turns the light on. He wears a shirt and sweatpants and his hair looks messy like he just woke up a few minutes ago, which I assume he just did. I smile sheepishly as I realise how funny I probably look from his perspective.

His six-month pregnant wife casually sitting on the kitchen counter with a jar of pickles isn't a regular sight for him, but I couldn't help but eat, for some reason, I've been craving pickles this week.

"Tris, if you wanted something to eat you could have woken me up," Tobias mumbles as he makes his way over to me. He presses his lips against my forehead and I relish in his affection.

His hand lands on my stomach and I smile. It was only a few weeks ago that we found out we would be having a baby girl. A small kick can be felt in my stomach as she presses her foot against the area where Tobias' hand is.

"Nora Aria," Tobias mumbles.

"Nora Aria?" I question.

"Her name," Tobias says, "Can we name her Nora Aria Eaton?" He asks.

My lips twitch upwards as a grin spreads across my face, I nod and I hug him close, or as close as it is possible for a six month pregnant woman.

"I love it, Nora Aria Eaton."

* * *

**Tris Prior, Five months later, The apartment, 3:02 am**

* * *

"Tobias, she won't stop laughing," I tell him with a smile on my face.

Tobias makes his way into Aria's room. Although Aria's her middle name, we decided to use it as her nickname. He sits down next to me on the broad armchair and looks down at our gorgeous baby.

Unlike most children, Aria hardly cries and wakes us up by her laughing, it's adorable, though I was concerned when it first happened, mum reassured me it was okay and told me that when I was little I would laugh too.

Nora Aria Eaton was born on January the 21st and was a healthy baby. She has her father's dark blue eyes and my blonde hair. Her eyes light up as she sees both Tobias and I and she reaches up for him.

He smiles and takes her from my hands. When we first found out I was pregnant Tobias was terrified. He never had his father or mother in his life and he was terrified he'd leave our child. I reminded him about his grandparents that raised him and he calmed down. It's safe to say that Tobias is the best father ever.

Ariah smiles and squeals and laughs as Tobias lifts her up in the air. He places her in her cot and she squirms to get up. We both chuckle and soon enough our little girl's eyes shut closed, she lets out a small yawn before falling into a night of unconscious sleep.

* * *

**Tris Prior, Five years later; Tris' birthday, Natalie and Andrew's house, 9:04 am**

* * *

"Aria, Alex, you two better be good for Grandma Natalie and Grandpa Andrew, okay?" Tobias tells both children.

They both nod and give us innocent smiles. I could almost scoff. A year after Aria, I gave birth to her younger brother, Alex Edward Eaton. He's the opposite of Aria and he had my light blue-grey eyes with Tobias' brown hair.

Aria is sweet and gentle but like her father and me, she doesn't let people mess with her, I'd even go as calling her a badass even if she's only five. Alex is the troublesome kid, he's always finding some way to get in trouble and it's usually because he pranks people, I can thank his Uncle Zeke and Uriah for teaching him the art of pranking, though."

"Tris, sweetheart, Happy birthday," My mother beams as she comes to hug me. I immediately put my arms around her and she smiles, "I can't believe you're twenty-nine, I swore you only turned twelve yesterday," she teased.

I chuckle, "Yeah, time has gone really fast," I tell her and she nods. Tobias greets mum and after a few minutes, we leave the kids and head towards Candor bar to meet the others. Since it's my birthday everyone decided to drop off their kids so we could all have a night out.

Shauna and Zeke had a baby boy named Ethan and then adopted a girl named Amanda. Uriah and Marlene had twins, both a boy and a girl named Liam and Isabella. Christina and Will are only on their first kid, a cute little girl named Mia. Lynn and Emma, her girlfriend and adopted a boy named Benjamin and are looking to adopt a brother or sister for him sometime soon.

We arrive at Candor and Christina squeals and wraps her arms around me, "Oh my god, tris, you're so old, happy birthday," She chuckles.

I smile at her, "Hey, that isn't a nice thing to say to the birthday girl. I am a month younger than you," I remind her and she just rolls her eyes in a good manner.

I sit on the table and everyone greets me. I smile as Tobias wraps his arm around my shoulder.

I've been through ups and downs. My life had gone to struggling, living paycheck to paycheck to a comfortable life. I reached my breaking point and I got up after I fell down. My life is a mess, a beautiful mess with a man I'm happy to call my husband, two amazing children, a healthy family and a good friend group.

I couldn't be happier.

**The end**

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter/ epilogue. I know I said I'd upload yesterday but I wasn't able to finish it off, I'm sorry. I've just uploaded my new fanfiction 'One and a half lies' so go check it out.**

**I want to thank everyone who read this fanfiction. Thank you to all of you who liked and followed and thank you to all my reviewers. I really appreciate every single one of you. I loved writing this fanfiction and I'm super sad it ended but I have just published a new fanfiction so go check that one out.**

**Make sure to stay home and stay safe, be kind, and review and tell me what you thought of the epilogue and what other types of fanfictions you want me to write. Also, go check out my new fanfiction 'One and a half lies'**

**Signing off for the last time on this fanfiction :(**

**-Divergent31**


End file.
